The one that almost got away
by SafeGuy1955
Summary: This is based on The How to train you dragons movie series with my own twist on things. There will be inacurasies, I will do my best to keep them to a minimum. I would appreciate helpful critique to be better in the future. I am doing this for fun. Oh yes, I own none of the charcters. Any matches in OC with public or historic figures is coincidental and accidental.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 1

The Beginning

This story is before the red death is destroyed. Valka wasn't taken, she left Stoic after she found a terrible terror and Stoic killed it. Everyone in Berk knew the story but few spoke of it especially around the chief.

Stoic loved his wife but as chief could not tolerate any dragon with the raids getting worse after three hundred years of war. He had even prevented Valka from taking their eighteen-month-old son Hiccup with her when she left. He was Stoic's heir and would someday assume the chiefdom.

The boys' name was Hiccup Horrendous the III. Hiccups name was traditional but he had been born in the winter, two months early, tiny and sickly. It had taken all the young couples energy and strength to keep the baby alive. Though small, Hiccup was a fighter and survived. He had his mother's face, eyes, and personality. The only thing he seemed to have inherited from Stoic was his hair and his temper.

Stoic was heartbroken and clueless as to how to raise a child. Thank the gods Hiccup had been weaned early due to Valka's inability to nurse him longer. She was gone, Valka was gone. He had hoped she would return on her own but she hadn't.

Stoic had sent ships to the other tribes looking for her. He seemed to be one step behind her every time. Then, right before Hiccups' third birthday news of Valka came. It was the worst news possible. A messenger from the Murderous tribe reported that during a dragon raid, Valka had tried to talk and stop a huge four-winged owl-faced dragon but in the end, the dragon grabbed her in its talons and carried her off. She was just one of thirty that had died or been carried off that day.

Stoic was devastated at the news. He did not leave his home or speak to anyone for two weeks and when he came out he was a changed man. He was no longer smiling jovial man always there with a good joke or advice, no more the easy-going quick to forgive the man who had been such a caring kind chieftain. Now he was cold, spoke only when necessary and broached no patience for failure or disobedience.

During a visit, a man from the Berserker tribe had gotten a little too drunk and had kissed a Berk man's wife uninvited. Before even the woman's husband could stand, Stoic had grabbed the man then had beaten him so badly it took months for the man to heal and then Stoic had insisted the man be given over to the Outcasts tribe. That was the new reality in Berk.

Stoic became distant to his best friend Gobber, the village blacksmith, he ignored his brother Spitelout and became resentful of his own son because he looked like Valka. He went so far as to hand the boy over to Gobbers wife Helga to rear.

No amount of talking would get Stoic to pay any attention to Hiccup. Hiccup, of course, didn't understand. Helga and Gobber even brought the boy to their home so he could have some sort of normalcy in his life.

For the most part, Hiccup was a good kid. He was very bright, he loved being at the forge with Gobber and home with Helga. Helga taught him things his mother would have, even potty training. Hiccup was still tiny compared to the children his age. He was also smarter and had a sharp cynical sense of humor.

There were only a few kids Hiccup could associate with around his age. There was Astrid Hofferson, a strong cute blonde girl from a family of warriors. She excelled at everything it took to become a warrior but less so at domestic chores. Next came the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, children of Loki always in some sort of mischief. The came Fishlegs Ingerman. He was a huge boy who had weighed nearly twelve pounds when he was born (little Hiccup had barely weighed four). He too was very bright like Hiccup. Next came Heather and Nora Swenson, both pretty, bright and energetic girls. Lastly was Snotlout Jorgenson. He was short but very muscular, not very bright and was a bit of a bully. Hiccup was a year older than all of them but was also the smallest.

They all started school at five years learning the basics of writing and numbers along with survival skills. Weapons training and defense were also taught. All adults were expected to teach and took turns doing so.

As expected, the Hofferson girl was the best at anything that dealt with weapons and defense. A close second was Snotlout who was naturally aggressive. Heather turned out to be the best archer and Nora was the best at the short sword. Fishlegs didn't like weapons training but with a shield and broadsword, no one, not even Astrid with her trusty double-headed ax could get near him.

Poor Hiccup was so small and weak that he couldn't raise any of the blades and didn't have enough strength to pull back a longbow. The boy was also left handed but no one understood the significance of this at the time, not even Hiccup.

He became the target of all the other children's verbal and physical abuse. He was teased remorselessly, physically abused daily and avoided during any exercise, playtimes or lunch. Like any other bullied child, he withdrew into himself, rarely speaking unless forced to do so. He was not a coward and never cried while he was beaten up.

He did have talents though, he had a quick mind and an almost eidetic memory. He rarely had to hear or read lessons more than once to be able to give correct answers. He was curious to a fault and in class. The other kids would get angry because he too often asked the most questions and gave the most correct answers to questions. Hiccup was also artistic. Though sometimes crude, Hiccup could draw things and people around him with great accuracy and detail. He learned to read and write by the time he was 2 and a half thanks to Helga. also loved to read and write. He kept a journal starting when he was six.

These talents and traits were ignored by his father and most of the villagers because they weren't Viking enough. He was inventive, constantly taking things apart to see how they worked. He tried to make items that would improve weapons or life in Berk. His inventions almost always failed. A few of his inventions had caused damage to the village ended up hurting him.

Stoic out of embarrassment tended to ignore Hiccup. It was easy to do too because as Chief he worked sometimes long into the night and was to mentally exhausted to deal with the little boy once he got home. That all ended the day Helga Duterson was killed and his best friend Gobber was badly wounded.

Hiccup cried when he was forced to leave Gobber and Helga's house, (he was almost five). His father berated him for it, "your a Chief's son for god's sake, quit your blubbering and man up. Viking men do not cry! You are so much like your mother. Get up, go up to the loft, get in your bed and get out of my sight!"

Hiccup feared and resented his father. On the rare occasions Stoic tried to train or speak with the boy, Hiccup would stay silent and ignore the chief. This of course enraged Stoic and usually resulted in some sort of physical punishment.

Things only got worse for Hiccup. Early in the morning, just two weeks before his fifth birthday there was another dragon raid. Hiccup was playing just outside of Gobbers house with Astrid and Fishlegs. When the warning horn sounded three times to identify the threat as incoming dragons, Astrid and Fishlegs ran for cover like they had been taught by their fathers. Hiccup didn't have the luxury of a father who was loving and protective so when the dragons attacked he froze.

A Deadly Nadder had landed and was walking towards the little boy when Helga burst out of her door screaming at the dragon as she headed towards Hiccup still frozen standing in the middle of the village's main path. Unfortunately, she had surprised and startled the Nadder which immediately shot poisonous spikes from its tail before it flew off. Helga was struck by three.

Nadder poison is fast-acting and Helga immediately collapsed to the ground in front of the little boy. Hiccup sat down picked up Helga's head and was cradling it in his tiny little lap crying,"I'm sorry momma, please don't die, please don't die! I'll be a good boy I promise!", he cried. Helga reached up and weakly put a hand on Hiccups' cheek, "you are always a good boy my sweet love. Be brave and I will be waiting for you in Valhalla". With that her hand dropped, her eyes glazed over, a smile still on her face. Hiccup rocked her crying inconsolably while the raid continued on. Finally, rough hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the dead woman.

The next evening a large funeral pyre was erected for the fourteen souls who had died. Hiccup hysterically cried when the pyre was lit. He screamed and cried so loud Stoic slapped him hard to the ground shouting, "She died saving you, you useless runt of a child! I'm ashamed of you and so would she be!"

Hiccup went dead quiet. Even those families grieving were taken aback by the scene before them. Tiny Hiccup raised himself off the ground and looked his father straight in the eyes. He wiped the blood from his mouth and nose and with his small squeaky voice shouted, "I hate you, I hate you, I hope you die in your sleep!"

Enraged Stoic went to grab the child but his brother-in-law Spitelout and three other men stopped him as Hiccup ran into the forest. Hiccup was gone over two and a half days before a search party found him clinging to life in a small cave on a cliff overlooking the bay. Besides nearly dying the village learned a new insult to the boy and their cruel chief, "Hiccup the Useless".


	2. Chapter 2 Gobber the Belch

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 2

Gobber the Belch Duterson

Gobber recovered from things life threw at him quickly, he always did. He'd lost a leg in the battle against renegade pirates and he'd lost a hand to a Nadder when he was twenty. One injury he would never get over was losing Helga. Helga was just another part of life that didn't make sense.

She hadn't been his first love, no that had been Valka Jorgensdoter. Valka was everything he thought he wanted in a woman. She was beautiful but not full of herself. She was intelligent, unlike most Vikings, she was tiny, thin and delicate also unlike most Vikings and yes, she was odd.

Valka was odd in that she despised violence but would rise up instantaneously to defend a person being bullied or being taken advantage of. She once took up a sword and shield against Inga Tominsdater, (now Inga Jorgenson) because she had attacked and killed a clutch of Terrible Terrors Valka had discovered in the woods. She lost the fight but Inga never again killed any dragon babies.

But the romance between Valka and him wasn't meant to be. Valka only had eyes for Stoic Haddock, (later Stoic the Vast Haddock chief of Berk).

Sure, he had pined over her for a while but he was a Viking, and Viking men did not cry or allow heartbreak to keep them down for long. He dove back into his work with gusto. He was the village blacksmith as was his father.

Stoic had been his best friend growing up and remained so. He was even Stoics' first man when he married Valka and he was, in truth, happy for them. He put Valka in the back of his mind and concentrated on becoming the best blacksmith Berk ever had.

Then one day after his 18th birthday his father "Duter the Fierce Toverson", approached him as he was preparing to go to the great hall for dinner, ale and perhaps a little female companionship, his father stopped him and made him sit at the table, "Son, I have something important to speak with you about. I was approached by a group of angry fathers a week ago concerning their daughters. Seems you were not discreet in your lustful pursuits and several of your conquests found out about each other and complained to their fathers. You know the law. By rights, any one of them or all of them could demand your life. You have dishonored their daughters and threatened their future. You could be killed for this."

Gobber hung his head, "I'm sorry father. I have no excuse for my actions."

His father smiled in a sad way and said, "Son, I did a bit of wenching in my own time and so have those girls' fathers. The problem is you got caught putting your hand in too many cookie baskets at the same time. Fortunately for you, their mothers had them drinking Gothi's herb tea so none of them are with child. Do you even love any of them?" Gobber shook his head no.

"No matter," his father said, "I took it upon myself to point out to the fathers that they themselves did the same thing when they were young and if they were honest so did some of their wives." Gobber raised his head and looked at his father in shock.

"What?" his father said, per, "you think your the only one who gets "urges"? Women are just like men and they like to dally just as much as we do perhaps more. Women have to suppress their desires though for decency's sake. Why do you think they are so angry all the time, especially the young ones?" Duter stated.

"I always wondered about that" young Gobber said, "I just thought they must all be on their moon time or something".

Gobbers father laughed loudly, "ha, ha, ha, ha, then he got serious again, "no son but that's a conversation for another day. I was able to convince those girls' fathers that I could handle the problem discreetly and that you would no longer be "in circulation".

"What do you mean dad by "out of circulation?" Gobber asked.

Duter paused then gave his son a sly grin, "that brings us to the meat of this conversation my boy. None of the fathers of your "harem" thought you worthy of their daughters and definitely refused to pay a dowry after you soiled their girls so I approached another dear friend of mine, Sven Anderson."

"Sven has a lovely daughter of an age to wed so, me and the Anderson's came to an agreement. A contract is set and you and Helga Anderson will be wed on Frigga's day".

Gobber stood and yelled at his father, "How could you do this? I'm seventeen and just coming into my own. How dare you presume to marry me off to some hag I don't even know? I won't do it I tell you, I won't do it!"

Duter jumped up faster than lightning grabbing his son by the collar fur with one hand and slapping him backhanded in the face then throwing Gobber to the floor.

He pointed down at Gobber and with a cold voice said, "Boy you have disgraced not only yourself , but me, your mother's memory, and those girls you sweet-talked into having your way with them. Those girls you used could lose everything and be shunned for the rest of their lives. They have to live with the shame of not being pure for any future husband. I am your father and you will obey me in this! If you run away, or ever abuse the Anderson girl in any way, you won't have to worry about anyone else's father harming you because by Thor I'll chase you down and kill you myself!"

With that he reached out a hand to his son and pulled him and placed a hand on his shoulder," Son, I love you, I do, but never cross me again. I act only in your best interest, you know that. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Duter asked.

With his head down and tears streaming down his face, he said, "I'm so sorry father. I was wrong in all I have done. I know you have always done your best for me and tried to make me a man. I am sorry I brought shame on you and mom's memory. I know she'd be hurt and ashamed of me. I will do what you think is best."

Duter brought him son into a strong hug. "I love you, son, now go fix yourself up nice as we are expected at Sven and Freda's house in an hour to meet your betrothed. You will greet them and Helga with the biggest smile of your life. I didn't choose on a whim boy. Helga Anderson is a good girl from a good family. She is a good cook, she handles a mace and shield better than any other woman in the village and she is a bosomy woman with good childbearing hips. She is, in my opinion quite a handsome young woman." I think, in all honesty, you will be pleased."

Gobber, red-faced, only nodded and went to his room to clean up. Half an hour later they were at Anderson's front door.

Helga Anderson was completely different than Valka and the more he got to know her the better he thought of the situation. Helga was taller than Val, she had violet eyes rather than deep green. Helga was full-figured but not fat, she had large but firm breasts that bounced well when she walked. Val had been kind of flat-chested.

Helga had long black hair like he remembered his mother having, (Gobber's mother died in childbirth when he was four). She was soft-spoken but not shy. She was honestly interested in what happened at the forge and was a good warrior, so much so at the age of thirteen she was assigned to catapult watches with the adults. Though Helga was just 16, she desperately wanted a home and family so no dreams of becoming a shield maiden for her.

Gobber gladly looked at Helga and smiled, his father was correct, Helga was quite a handsome girl with a nice figure and a sweet face. Gobber began to speak," I am Gob...", "I know who you are Gobber son of Duter. I have been watching you for some time," said Helga and she had too. She had noticed him when they were in dragon training together. She thought he was handsome and brave and, even at the young age of thirteen good husband material. She had told her parents so as well.

Gobber was flabbergasted. "You have?", he asked.

"Yes, I have. You are handsome and brave. You have a trade and will be a good provider I think. You have some bad habits that seem to be inherent to men for some reason but I feel overall you are an acceptable candidate for a husband" Helga stated.

"I am? What bad habits?" asked Gobber. Helga's parents rolled their eyes and Duter slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

Helga looked him straight in the eye, "those young women you soiled are friends of mine. You drink too much, stay out too late and do not take your life and your future seriously" she said. With those words, Gobber hung his head in shame.

Helga continued unabashedly, "I have desired you as a mate since we were young. Though you have dishonored yourself and my friends with your actions, I still believe we are a good match. I will try to be the best wife to you as I can be. I am loyal and brave. I keep a good home and I am skilled and strong enough to defend it and any children you sire with me. I believe you are basically a good person and have the potential to be a good man and husband. As your wife I will do my best to help you," she paused momentarily then stated, "Know this Gobber Duterson, I will do everything possible to be a good wife and expect you to try and be a good, honorable husband. From this day forth, should you ever betray my trust in you and bed another woman, I will castrate and kill you in your sleep".

Gobber, his father and Mr. Anderson looked up shocked, Helga's mother actually gasped. Gobber swallowed then said," Helga Anderson, as of today we are betrothed. From this day forward until the day I die, no other woman will ever share my bed, my life or my heart. I pledge you my life. I will work every day to earn your love and respect. I swear to protect and provide for you. I will not only honor my vows to you and the terms of this contract between our families but I will strive to make you happy no matter what it takes."

He rose and knelt next to Helga taking her hands in his. He turned and looked at the adults, "I thank you father, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson for this precious gift and honor you have bestowed upon me. She is now my life. Until my last breath, I promise you I will strive every moment to prove to all of you and Helga that I am worthy."

Helga with tears in her eyes knelt down beside her betrothed, placed her arms around his neck and gave her soon to be husband a kiss he would remember for the rest of his life. At this moment he didn't understand why he or any other man feared marriage. As things stood now, he really couldn't wait for Frigga's day.

The wedding ceremony was wonderful and the wedding night blissful and eye opening. Helga as all woman. She had no hesitation in pleasing her husband and taught Gobber how to please her. It was easy for anyone within a quarter of a mile of Gobbers home they shared with Duter that all was well in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3 A useless life?

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 3

A useless life?

In the days following the wedding, every day for Gobber with Helga was great. Gobber discovered that having a partner in his life made him complete. Helga made him want to be a better man if for no other reason than to please her.

He even went so far as to make peace with the girls he had wronged and their families. Very, very unViking like. To his amazement, his efforts improved his image not only with the families but the village itself. He was even more shocked that these women would become friends with Helga. They would enmass come over to visit and they would look at him and giggle every time he entered the room. He didn't even want to guess what information they were sharing with his wife.

To top things off in his newfound happiness in his married life, one night he and Stoic were in the great hall for dinner and while Valka and Helga were getting their dinners, Stoic smiled at his friend over his tankard of mead and told him, "You know Gobber, my old chum, before Valka I was quite taken with young Helga."

"I was about thirteen I guess anyway even with flowers and my best smile she wouldn't give me the time of day. Even back then she only had eyes for you and told me and any other boy who tried to woo her to our faces even way back then in dragon training."

You were so oblivious. You were so into learning how to kill fire breathing creatures you never noticed the loving eyes that were focused on only you. Did you know she even fought a couple of girls who showed interest? You're a lucky man my friend. Odin himself has blessed us with wonderful women."

"Aye that he has, my friend that he has," Gobber replied.

Helga was very happy and was very keen to have children. She became pregnant eight months after their nuptials. They were both so very happy. Valka and Stoic too. Tragically it was not to be.

The Outcasts, led by Alvin, attacked one dawn with thirty longboats and nearly 600 men. Though surprised, the Hooligans were able to form a defense quickly under Fightlout Jorgen's leadership.

Harold the Bold led the first counter-attack. The battle seesawed back and forth all day and most of the night until finally with only ten ships left afloat withdrew leaving nearly four hundred men captured, wounded and killed.

The Hooligans paid a dreadful price for their victory, nearly 100 wounded and eighty dead including ten children. In addition, several women had been captured momentarily and gang-raped before their rapists were captured and killed. Among the dead was the chief, Harold the Bold who was killed early in the first counter-attack, and later Fightlout Jorgens, killed while defending the cave where the old and the very young had been gathered for protection.

Stoic had been by his father's side when the great chief fell. He took up the charge and beat back the Outcasts time after time.

Under Stoic's command, Spitlout Jorgenson took a group of men and attacked the Outcasts ships, killing several crews and setting ships afire.

Gobber had defended the forge while his father Duter led a group of warriors, male and female, to flank the right side of the Outcasts line which coordinated with Stoics' main body and Spitelout's attack on the left flank finally broke the backs of the final Outcast assault.

Valka had been assigned with several other of the married women to Gothi. They tended the wounded. Valka had killed several Outcasts who had infiltrated the Hooligan defenses in defense of the helpless wounded.

Helga had fought beside her father in law as bravely as any Valkyrie of legend. It was said she had struck down five Outcasts in open combat before being cowardly struck down by an arrow shot by a man fleeing for his life. Duter himself carried his pregnant wounded daughter-in-law to the healers.

The withdrawal of the enemy forces did not end the work. Fires had to be put out. A count had to be taken to see who had survived. Patrols had to be sent out to search for any enemies and any wounded.

With the dawn, the fires had been put out. Patrols had rounded up twenty-three Outcasts still alive. Five had been identified as rapists. Outcasts themselves were criminals and cowards sent to out to the outcast island for acts that were against Viking law but no bad enough to be executed for.

Of the Outcast prisoners, eight were women. With the exception of the rapists, the prisoners would be sold as slaves. Under Berks's law, any prisoner could petition the chief and his council for indentured service on Berk which could lead to being accepted into the tribe at a later date. This was a rare occurrence but seven of the prisoners (all women) were allowed to stay. The rest were piled into a longboat where they were taken to other tribes and sold into slavery.

Berk's law did not accept slavery on the island. Indentured service was seen as a civilized way to pay a debt to Berkian society.

For the rapists, there was only the fate of slow death that awaited them. First, they were castrated. Next, after their wounds were treated so they wouldn't bleed to death, they were taken to criminals cove where they were tied to poles just offshore in water that got no higher than neck-deep. They had pieces of meat attached to their legs, arms and torsos then they were left for the birds, crabs, and fish. It could take several days to die.

The wounded gradually healed. A man and a woman had lost limbs. Helga's injuries healed but in the process, she lost her baby and Gothi gave her still more tragic news in that because of the damage the arrow had done when it hit her abdomen she would never be able to have future children either.

Needless to say, she was devastated. She cried every night for a year. Suicide was never even thought about because of the support her husband and her friends gave her. Many of the married women with children often left their children with her always telling her that she could be their aunt and help rear them. Surprisingly, Helga took special joy and pride in this. She became a second mother to the village children.

One day in the great hall Stoic gave an announcement, "People of Berk, I am happy to announce that my wife is expecting our first child"!

There was clapping but it was subdued. It was the month of Heyannir (August). This meant that Valka would give birth in Einmanuour (April) and winter wasn't officially over until May.

Life for Vikings was hard, the dragon war and the resulting food shortages made it harder, bad winters made it nearly impossible. During the depths of winter, many adults nearly starved to death saving food so the children of Berk could eat more. The cold took the lives of some of the old and children as well. The odds of an infant born in the depths of winter surviving to Name Day was almost nil.

The worry on Valka Haddock's face was palpable. Helga and walked up to the Chief and asked to speak, Stoic brought the crowd to attention,"People of Berk, Helga Duterson, bravery warrior and wife of Gobber the Belch has requested your attention and by my command, you will give it!"

Helga took a deep breath and began, "Women of Berk we have a challenge. Our Chieftess Valka the Courageous needs our help. Many of us have felt the heartbreak of losing a child. Many of you have experienced first hand the pain of watching a child pass away due to lack of food or cold.

I say enough! I pledge to my friend and Chieftess Valka that I will be by her side during this pregnancy and delivery. I will hunt and fish every day no matter how cold or heavily it snows to provide extra food for her and the baby inside her womb. I pledge that on days I am unsuccessful to provide meat or fish that I will give up my own rations so she may have additional nourishment for the child.

In addition I pledge that every time I enter the forest for wood to heat my home I will always give a portion to Valka so her hearth will provide more than enough heat. I say no mother and no child should die because of dragons, lack of food, or cold.

I challenge all of the women of Berk to rise up and protect our own. If you notice a mother who looks hungry, provide extra food, if a child is hungry or cold bring them into your own home and treat them as your own.

I say to our women on servitude, help us to help Valka and our mothers provide enough food and warmth so they survive, I and the other women of Berk will petition the Chief to shorten the term of your indenturement.

To the young unmarried men and boys of Berk, I ask that you help me in my quest. In doing so you will not only prove yourselves as warriors and men but you will also show the lassies of Berk that you are quality husband material as well. WHAT SAY YOU ALL?"

There was a rousing cheer, all the women standing with fists raised in support of this cause and their Chieftess. Valka with tears streaming down her face embraced her friend and whispered in Helgas ear, "No finer friend has anyone ever had and I swear to you that if this child is born alive and survives I swear we will raise him together. You will be there with me in all things."

Stoic fighting back un-Vikinglie tears himself, "I am deeply moved by all of your support. I thank all the women of Berk. To Helga, I say thank you for your dedication and loyalty to my wife, our unborn child and to all the mothers and children of Berk. If the council will approve I would give you the title of "The first woman of Berk" and give you the honor of leading these efforts you have suggested for saving the children and mothers of Berk". There was another rousing cheer.

True to her word, Helga did as she said she would. Valka never was without enough food or their hearth failed to provide enough warmth. All the women pitched in. That winter there may have been many tightened belts by the men, no woman or child died for lack of food or warmth.

Surprisingly, the young men formed rival groups to compete at who could bring in the most meat or haul in the most wood. Sure winter was still hard, food was still very scarce and it was hard to keep warm but a newfound togetherness in the village created a bond between the people of Berk that couldn't be broken. They even survived better even though several dragon raids.

Two young men, Sven Barkinson and Troy Elsgard asked the Chief to lift the sentences of two of the indentured women, Freyda Onslagen and Aslog Gruntsdoter so they could propose marriage. It was simply an amazing Snogeltog that year. Happy faces all around.

Valka's pregnancy was a difficult one even with Helga and the women providing extra food and firewood. Valka was frail and her body was just not built for childbearing. She gave birth to a boy two months early on the 29th day of Porri (February), (it was a leap year) 1020 ads. Berk was still in the depths of a bad winter. The baby was two months early.

The boy weighed less than four pounds and was tiny. Within a few days, he also became sick. Valka fared not much better. It took all of Gothi's and Helga's efforts to keep the two of them alive. It was an old Viking tradition that any child born small weak or sickly during winter could be taken out of the village and into the forest to be left to the cold and animals. Stoic had been urged to do so but one look at his beloved Valka's face and he chose not to. The tiny boy would probably die on his own anyway.

Valka demanded of Stoic that they name the child even though most in Berk considered it bad luck to do so before name day in the spring. Valkas logic was that she didn't want her son to die without a name.

Helga and Gothi both seemed to know differently. Gothi even managed through Gobber to tell Stoic that his son was very strong and would live to do great things in his life. They decided upon naming him after Stoic's great grandfather so the boy became Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Valka remained weak for a long time. She didn't produce much milk so Stoic was forced to bring in a wet nurse. Though he remained tiny, Hiccup proved Gothi's words to be true. He improved daily. Helga held him much of the time, giving Valka much needed rest so her health could improve.

Hiccup was a good baby and seemed to adore Helga and his mother. For some reason, every time Stoic would hold him, the baby would begin to scream. As soon as he handed him off to Valka, Helga or the wet nurse, Hiccup would calm right down. About the only man that could hold the baby boy was Gobber. Stoic didn't seem to mind because he had a village to run and couldn't spend a lot of time with the infant anyway.

Spring came and so did official Naming Day. Stoic and Valka were so proud. The women of the village were proud they had helped him survive considering he was tiny and born early. All of them loved his bright green eyes and his quirky little smile.

The men in the village congratulated the chief but secretly wondered if the Chief had named him Hiccup because he was such a little runt. One time a man getting his ax sharpened at the forge made the mistake of making the runt comment to his friend buying nail and Gobber heard it. Gobber jumped over the counter and gave the man a thrashing, when his friend tried to step in and stop Gobber he ended up with a thrashing as well.

Hiccup began trying to talk at two months. By three months he started making real words and by six months he was talking completely. He began to crawl early and by nine months was taking early first steps.

He was curious, and Valka had to keep a close watch on him because he could crawl a good distance very quickly. One time he somehow had managed to crawl away and out of the house (Stoic had accidentally left the front door open).

Helga came to the chief's house about twenty minutes later holding a very dirty but giggling Hiccup. When an obviously shocked Valka, (she hadn't noticed he was gone), asked what happened Helga laughed and explained she found him near the center of the village path playing in a mud puddle. Valka informed Stoic and he laughed proudly as he held his son in front of the fire.

Valka asked Stoic to build the boy a playpen which the next day became a job for Gobber since as usual the Chief had village duties and couldn't be bothered with such a menial task. Gobber thought it was bad not to take more of an interest in the boy but Stoic ignored him.

Life was good in Berk during the spring and summer. Spring was a time for new babies and planting. Valka loved taking Hiccup to see the Yak calves and the new lambs. Hiccup adored the animals and seemed to have a connection with them and other animals.

Yaks were just one step from being wild animals and Yak cows had a tendency to get mean when they had young so at nearly 850 pounds could easily kick a grown man to death while goring him.

There stood Hiccup in the middle of the pen walking over to pet the calves. A crowd had gathered all trying to hand signal the boy to come back so he wouldn't get trampled. Valka was beside herself and fainted. Someone had gotten the Chief and Stoic had a large spear preparing to throw it and then charge in and save his son knowing he probably wouldn't make it in time.

Hiccup happily walked over to the first Yak calf he saw and began to talk and pet it. The calf's mother walked over and Hiccup with a big smile said, " Hello mommy Yak, is it ok if I make friends with your baby?" The Yak cow merely sniffed at Hiccup's little body and then licked his face. By this time he was surrounded by Yak cows and calves hugging the Yak cows neck and playing tag with the calves.

Stoic growled, "No one makes a sound or those Yaks will trample Hiccup to death" Valka came to and was standing beside Stoic crying when Helga walked up, "What's wrong Valka, where's Hiccup?" she asked.

Valka could only point continuing to cry. Helga huffed, "Why didn't anyone go get him?". She then stepped into the pen and said, "Hiccup, it's time to go, say goodbye to your friends and come over here".

Hiccup looked up and said, "Ok aunt Helga." He turned, hugged a big Yak cow around the neck and said, " Bye momma Yak, thank you for letting me play with your baby" which earned him another lick on the face.

The little boy scampered over to Helga who took him out of the ring. Stoic grabbed the little boy turned him upside down and gave him a very hard smack on the butt. He then shook him once and yelled at the now screaming little boy, "Do you realize what you did? Those Yaks are dangerous and you could have been killed! Don't you ever and I mean ever scare me like that again or I swear by Odin ghost I'll beat you so hard you won't sit down for a week!"

Stoic then roughly shoved the child into his mother's arms yelling, "What kind of a mother are you? You can't even keep track of a little runt of a child-like him! If you can't handle a child as small as him, I swear I will give him to someone who can!"

Helga jumped in between Valka and Hiccup with a long dagger drawn, "I swear by Thor if I ever hear of you touching Hiccup or his mother again I'll see you dead Chief."

Gobber had shown up and as Stoic began to move towards Helga, Gobber drew out his double sided ax and said, " I wouldn't do that Stoic if I were you".

Stoic yelled, "That's Chief Stoic to you blacksmith".

"Then try acting like a Chief and a man" Gobber yelled back.

It was then that Stoic noticed that the other men around him had drawn weapons as well. In addition, the crowd had gotten larger to include Duter the Fierce, Gobbers father and leader of the council.

You see, on Berk, it was a bad thing for a man or woman to strike a child in public. It was worse for a man to strike his wife in public no matter what the cause. For one man to act aggressively towards or strike another man's wife in public was to invite death by that woman's husband and his family not to mention the woman's family.

To top it all off, Stoic was Chief and though his family had reigned for over 300 years since Berks founding, he was not above the law or tradition. "Keep your wife away from my home and my family," said Stoic.

Gobber didn't miss a beat, " No Chief I don't think so. I will suggest she stay out of your house but she is a free woman and she can associate with whom she pleases and if you try to stop her you and I will meet in the ring". With that Helga turned and escorted Valka back to her home.

Stoic seething spun and pushed his way through the crowd. Gobber watched him go and turned to speak to his father, "You know dad, Stoic is never like this. He wasn't angry he was terrified. The bad thing is how he reacted. Hiccup is a tiny baby and he struck him. Yes, the Yaks could have hurt the boy but hitting him with such force could have done the same or worse. He's a good Chief but so far as a father, he's lacking. I've been his best friend since we were four years old and still am but if he makes another move against my wife I will be forced to take action. Stoic needs to go away for awhile and calm down".

Duter replied, "Aye I think your right. It's too soon after his father's death and I think he hasn't gotten over it. We have healed since the Outcasts attack. I think it's time for a reprisal raid on Outcast Island. It will give him something to plan and think about. Also, a reprisal raid if successful will renew the men's faith in him. I will bring this to the council meeting tomorrow."

Things were difficult in the Haddock house for a while. Valka took up staying in the loft with Hiccup. She would make Stoic's meals but it was a month before they were lovers again.

Stoic tried and tried to get close to his son again but the boy clung to his mother and when he tried to embrace the boy, Hiccup would run away and hide. Hiccup talked and talked to his mother telling her about the many wonderful things he saw or the dreams he had. But when Stoic tried to talk to the little boy or tell him a story, Hiccup would turn away or just stare at his father blankly.

Stoic had made him a little wooden sword and shield out of wood to play with but Hiccup ignored them and played with the blocks Gobber made him or the stuffed animals his mother and Helga made for him.

Sometimes the little girls from around the village that didn't have brothers or sisters would come over to see Valka with their mothers. Hiccup's favorite was a little girl named Ylva Hofferson the daughter o Gunnar and Bergheld Hofferson.

Ylva was eleven years old with long curly golden blonde hair which she kept loose rather than braided! She had a very pleasant face, full lips, and strikingly blue eyes. Even at eleven she had curves and was developing a bosom that would rival any Viking woman.

Ylva adored Hiccup and Hiccup adored Ylva. When Borghild would come over to visit Valka, Ylva would always hurry and finish her chores so she came as well. Once there Hiccup would run over and Ylva would pick him up. Most of the visit Hiccup was being held by the girl. Hiccup called Ylva "Ylvy" and she called Hiccup "Hickey her little man".

Ylva would hold Hiccup close and rain kisses on the toddler many on the lips. Hiccup kissed her back as fervently as a fourteen-month could.

Hiccup not knowing any different would sometimes lay his head on Ylva's rapidly developing chest. "Borghild would notice, point it out to Valka then tease her daughter, "Careful Ylva or your father is going to make Stoic sign a marriage contract". Both mothers would laugh hard especially when a beet red Ylva would stick her tongue out at her mother and pull Hiccups head more into her chest.

Ylva was at the age where she was becoming sexually aware. She had told her mother that she didn't like boys but she did like girls. Borghild explained that that was not the Viking way, " Child a proper Viking woman is expected to marry a strong Viking man, keep his home and bear his children."

"What if I don't want to marry a man and have children?" Ylva asked. Brunhild smiled and said, "Then you must become fierce and an expert at fighting and all weaponry and become a Shieldmaiden. "Then that's what I'm going to do!" said Ylva.

One visit Hiccup who at fourteen months didn't know about why girls were different but that he felt awfully good in the tummy when they held him close especially Ylva, decided while sitting on his "Ylvys" lap, reached up, grabbed her face and as amorously as a little boy could kiss Ylva square on the lips.

At first, the girl was surprised, then she kissed him back. "I love you Ylvy," Hiccup told her with a soft sincere voice. Valka raised her eyebrows and smiled at Borghild, "You know Borg, Hiccup has only told me or Helga he loved us, I think he just discovered girls,'' she whispered.

Ylva hugged the little boy closely allowing Hiccup to snuggle into her. Hiccup looked at her and asked, "Ylva, when I'm big will you marry me?" Ylva kissed Hiccup softly and slowly on the lips and said, "Hickey, I am going to be a Shieldmaiden when I grow up and they do not marry anyone. I make you two promises. I promise you that you are the only boy who will ever kiss me on the lips that won't get hurt and I promise that you are the only boy or man I will ever marry if I decide not to be a Shieldmaiden". Now it was Borghilds turn to be surprised.

Hiccup's favorite toy was a purple dragon his mother made him. One day while cleaning his room in the loft Valka noticed the purple dragon named Stoney for some reason. She looked all over the house and couldn't find it. Finally at dinner she asked Hiccup where it was as he didn't seem surprised or upset, "Hiccup my son, I cleaned your room today and didn't see Stoney. Did you lose him?"

"No mommy" Hiccup replied, "I told Ylva the last time her and her mommy was over that Stoney was my favorite and I gave it to her so she would always know I love her and I never want her to forget that or me."

Valka wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hiccup your a sweet little boy and one day you're going to be a sweet man. I don't think Ylva or any other woman you give your heart to will ever forget you". Stoic only shook his head.

Ylva would one day be the leader of Berks Shieldmaiden society. Thirty-three years later when she died in battle defending Berk the last thing that was placed into her funeral boat was a small faded stuffed animal. As the first fire arrow hit her boat, anyone would keen eyes could see a little purple dragon, held by Ylva's hands on her bosom as she made her last sail to Valhalla.

Hiccup spent a lot of time at Gobber and Helga's hut. Stoic and Gobber had made up but Helga seemed guarded around him. He knew Valka loved him but he also knew she loved the little lad even more.

Hiccup it turned out was extremely observant and curious for a toddler. Valka told him he loved to be in the forge with Gobber and he was always asking Gobber questions. All Stoic got was "Yes father, no father good night father". It was like the boy had no interest in him or what he did. Stoic had even tried to explain to him that Hiccup was the heir and would be Chief someday.

Hiccup would only talk with his father when he was sitting in his mother's lap. Stoic said, "Ya know son, someday you're going to have to follow me and learn how to be a Chief. Wouldn't you like to follow your old dad around and learn Chiefy things?"

"No father, I'd rather learn stuff in the forge and work with Uncle Gobber or maybe go to sea with uncle Spitelout after I learn to swim" answered Hiccup.

Stoic was irritated and continued, "Hiccup, soon, as your father, I'm going to start training you to be a warrior and a chief. Someday you will be called on to help defend the village. Someday you will start dragon training and also when you're grown you will be by my side when we go on raids against our enemies. What do you think of that?"

Hiccup thought for a moment before answering, "I know that I would do my best to protect Mommy and Auntie Helga but I really don't want to ever hurt anyone and I am definitely not hurting animals, not even dragons."

Stoic began to get angry and Valka knew it. "I think it's time for a little boy to go to bed and dream sweet dreams," Valka said to Hiccup.

"NO I'M NOT FINISHED SPEAKING WITH MY SON!" Stoic said a little to loudly. "Son, sometimes a man must do things for his village and his family that he doesn't necessarily like. Dragons raid us and take our food, people go hungry and sometimes get killed. Someday, like me, you will have to be Chief and do your duty to the village. Someday, you will have to take a wife and have an heir of your own and you will be having this conversation with them. Someday you will have to go into battle with me to strike down Berks enemies."

Now Hiccup was angry in his little boy way. He decided his father was mean and that at this moment didn't like him very much. Before Valka could whisk him off to bed little Hiccup looked his father in the eyes and with an angry voice, "I will do my best to never hurt anyone or any animal or any dragon. I am not like you and I don't want to be Chief, someone else like uncle Spitelout can do it. If I have to become Chief, Berk won't have enemies so I won't have to attack them. When I am grown I will do what I want and since Ylva doesn't want to get married, I guess I won't either and I don't know what an heir even is."

Stoic stood up and told Valka, "Get that useless little brat out of my sight". Valka picked up little Hiccup and walked to the stairs to the loft. At the bottom of the stairs, she stopped. She turned, "You know Stoic, I love you deeply but at times like these I'm not sure why I stay with you". She then walked up the stairs, entered the loft.

Stoic was hurt by what she said. He heard the door shut and then the lock bar drop signaling he would be sleeping alone again. He poured himself a man tankard of mead and sat in his chair in front of the fire. He was depressed for thinking the terrible thoughts that came to mind.

He loved Valka more than anything in the world and always would. Things had been so much easier before Hiccup was born. He knew he was a terrible person and father for even thinking that.

He was Chief of Berk one of the most successful Viking tribes in the archipelago. Berk was so successful they didn't even have to raid Scotland or England for goods and slaves anymore. If it weren't for the dragon raids, things in Berk would be perfect.

Other Vikings in Berk had strong healthy children who scrapped and fought like all true Viking children were supposed to. What did Stoick the Vast have, a weak tiny runt of a child who enjoyed snuggling with women and girls, who played with blocks and stuffed animals rather than toy shields or weapons. Why was Odin punishing him?

When he and Valka made up he was going to broach the issue of having more children. Maybe the next one male or female, would be like him.

Another thought occurred to him. Most of Val's friends were heavy with child and soon to give birth. Maybe Hiccup would make friends and decide to be more Viking like. Who knows. With that last thought, Stoic finished his ale and went to his room.

It would be another month before Valka spoke more than a few words to him. Another two weeks before they shared the same bed again. Twas the night before they sailed for the raid against Outcast Island.


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters or the original storylines. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 4

The Plan

"I, Stoick the Vast Chief of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe welcome all of you to Berk. We are gathered here today to discuss plans for the Upcoming punitive raid one the criminal element on Outcast Island.

As you all know, these cowardly slime bags we call Outcasts led by Alvin the Vengeful recently made an unprovoked surprise assault on the peaceful citizens of Berk. In typical Outcast fashion, a small group of Outcasts was able to infiltrate our defenses and kill our lookouts.

I am ashamed to admit that we were totally unprepared for the predawn attack. Several of our people were murdered in their sleep, some of our women were raped and many women and even children were put to the sword. We recovered quickly and in an eighteen-hour running battle were able, at great cost defeat and push these cowards back into the sea.

We lost nearly 150 warriors including my father," Harold the Bold. I ask your help in punishing these honor-less bastards hard enough so that they will think twice before attacking any of the tribes in the archipelago again" said Stoic, then he sat down.

There was much grumbling then from the other Chiefs. There had been relative peace in the archipelago for ten years since Harold the Bold had brought them together at an annual meeting of the tribes known as "The Thing".

At the 'Thing' the Chiefs met to discuss the creation of basic Viking law, problems each tribe had internally, to settle tribal disputes that would have otherwise led to war and to make trade agreements. Each tribe prospered under this new reality.

The dragon war was often discussed as well as individuals who broke the laws and needed to be tried. In the archipelago, most crimes had brutal punishments. Steal a chicken lose a hand, abuse your wife without cause equaled flogging and divorce, do it in public and the wife's family would require a blood debt which was death, disobedience to your Chief, meant death or exile, rape, castration and death, murder, death. Viking law was strict, and justice swift.

After a few moments, Oswald the Agreeable, Chief of the Berserkers stood, "Stoick, your father was a great warrior and Chief. Most of us at one time or another have fought beside him or against him and we all agree there was no better man than he. Those of us in this room in one way or another owe him a life debt.

We must still protect our own lands from the dragon raids we know will come but the Berserker tribe will provide 15 longboats and 300 men. My son Ragnar the Bloody will lead them."

Big Boobied Bertha leader of the Bog Burglars (an all-female warrior tribe) stood, "My mother "Agnes the Intense" was raped as a young girl of twelve, she never got over it. She described the attack to me and to Bog Burglar warriors when they came of age to take up shield and sword to take their place in the ranks. Most men dream of subjugating women, to turn them into baby-making machines, to exhaust their lusts and to tie a woman down to a life of servitude and finally to make women second class citizens".

There were shouts of anger and disgust coming from her male counterparts. Bertha held up her hand and continued, "Vikings, our tribe was created to give the women of the archipelago a choice. We do not completely disavow our own lusts, we do not look down upon motherhood, we do not look down upon men or the bonds of marriage.

We Bog Burglars exist to show that women are just like any man. Though we will never bow to any man, like you, we recognize the need to procreate our line but we do not force any man to procreate or live on Bog Island against their will. No individual has the right to force themselves on another. It is a violation of the body and soul that no amount of cleaning can ever remove.

Because of this crime against young girls and women, we Bog Burglars will fight beside you to crush this scourge against our sisters. We pledge 10 ships, 250 warriors. We only ask, NO DEMAND, that any male prisoners be handed over to us. Before they die they will know the true meaning of violation as they beg for death!"

"Agreed" shouted Stoic. As she sat down she looked over at Stoic with a sly smile and winked. Nobody but Stoic picked up on it.

In rapid succession the other Chiefs jumped up, each trying to outdo the other offering support.

King Stormheart of the Mongrels spoke, "The Mongrels have had our women raped, our homes burned, our merchant longboats plundered as well. The Mongrels pledge twenty longboats and four hundred warriors and fifty shield maidens. My daughter and heir Princess Eir will lead."

And so it went until a force of 93 longboats and just short of 2000 warriors, over 400 of which were Shieldmaidens.

All Viking women were raised to fight and defend their families, their homes and their villages. Shieldmaidens were a special breed of women who chose to forgo the traditional life of a family for a strict existence dedicated to the defense of their homeland. They trained harder than any man, were experts on all types of weaponry, they were excellent sailors and were some of the best infantry in the archipelago. They could track as well as any animal, they were brave to a fault and they were totally dedicated to the sisterhood of Shieldmaidens.

All Shieldmaidens took a blood oath to protect their land and people to death. Most sisters never made it to forty. To join the sisterhood on had to not only be a great warrior but had to be of positive moral fiber. They could not marry or bear children. They were not celibate, but discretion was mandatory and any woman who became with child was immediately removed from the ranks of the sisterhood never to return.

On very rare occasions a woman could leave the order, but most stayed for life. They were vicious in combat, feared on the battlefield and only retreated under direct orders of their Chiefs. They were held in high regard by their comrades and male counterparts. Chiefs usually gave the first portions of any plunder or slaves to the Shieldmaidens. It was an honor hard to achieve and not lightly given up.

Stoic knew that an attack on Outcast Island was going to be a tough nut to crack. The island was roughly 30 vikas (miles) long and 10 Vikas wide. It was surrounded by cliffs. There were four small mountains that provided easy observation and but one was fortified with guard towers and each had at least four catapults.

There was only one beach capable of landing ships and troops. It was called 'Blood Beach' which was only a Vika in length and was covered by catapults.

To get to it an attacking force from Berk one had to sail 250 Vikas to the island from the southeast, travel past the mountain called 'Odin's Beard' on the eastern part of the island under observation within five Vikas from a wooden fortress known as "the Citadel".

Continuing east one was still under observation from an armed watchtower on the southern tip of Odin's Beard. Then, still under observation, the task force would have to sail past the village, (called Freeman), and the watchtower overlooking Dead Mans Cove then sail past a small plain known as Farmers Stretch.

At Farmers Stretch, a decision must be made. Just offshore on the westernmost point was a huge obstacle known as MacGuffins Reef. One could either sail through the very narrow Knifes Channel on the inside of the reef near the shore or around it.

The problem was that not only is it a very narrow and shallow channel there is also an armed watchtower in front of a mountain called Crows Peak.

To the Northwest of the reef are three prominent sea stacks named (from south to north), Dragons Tongue, Thor's Eyes and Pigs Ear. Thor's Eyes has an armed watchtower a well. If that were not enough, if you made it past all the observation points unobserved, once you enter the main entrance to the island called Raiders Bay they would face what was left of the Outcast Fleet.

Now to get to Blood Beach the assault wave had to enter Slavers Cove. Slavers Cove was under the guard of two remaining mountains. The central mountain was called 'The Needle' also had an armed watchtower and just to the north was 'Harold's Mount' on which stood a small fort. There was no way around the fact that an assault force had to land a Blood Beach and the docks.

These two points were protected by catapult and most likely longbowman. The only thing Stoic and the Chiefs figured they didn't have to worry about was cavalry since horses were difficult to keep alive in the archipelago due to the winters and the fact they were tasty meals for dragons.

Outcast Island was difficult to live on but very easy to defend. Or was it. Stoic had learned warfare from one of the greatest Vikings of their time, his father Herald. Stoic saw the weakness in the Outcast defenses.

In his estimate, when Alvin attacked with his 30 ships and his six hundred men and the bastard only returned with just over ten ships and two hundred men he was substantially weakened.

Sure he would have had to have left behind around three hundred men to defend against dragon attacks and to keep the slaves in line (because the Outcasts heavily depended on slave labor to run the fields on Farmers Stretch and to watch the Yak and sheep herds in the area just north of Odin's Beard and the Needle. Alvin would have to keep a close watch on the slaves. That took a lot of men. Manning the two fortresses and all those watchtowers took more, manning what was left of the fleet would stretch his manpower even more.

Alvin wasn't stupid and he would know that The Hairy Hooligans would want revenge. He would keep the fortresses manned. He would have to maintain patrols as well. Stoic would gamble on two things, a) Avin couldn't maintain all of the watchtowers and b)he couldn't man the fleet and maintain constant land patrols with the men he had remaining on the island.

Stoic called for attention, "Chiefs I have a plan. Bertha, can your Bog Burglars scale cliffs?"

"Aye Stoic, better than mountain goat," said the Bog Burglar chief.

"Aida, can the Berk sisterhood do the same?" asked Stoic. Aida Freidasdotter had been chosen by the Shieldmaiden society to lead them only second to Big Boobed Bertha.

"Yes Chief, as Bertha says, better than mountain goats" answered Aida.

Stoic grinned, "Well this is what we are going to do. Our force will rendezvous at three Three Fates. When there, we will consolidate and reorganize our forces.

On the following day at high noon, a hand-picked group of Bog Burglars and Shieldmaidens, led by Bertha, will leave on a single longboat painted black, with black sails and muffled oars will head for Hogs Head on Outcast Island.

Your maidens will wear dark furs. They will darken their faces and their hair. You will only approach under cover of darkness. Your force will climb the cliff at Hogs Head avoiding contact with Outcast patrols. If you come upon a patrol they must be dispatched quietly and quickly.

Bertha, you will divide your force. One will maintain a hidden position in the forest close to the main cattle herd. Aida, your task is trickier. You must take your troops past the Needle and Crows Peak to Farmers Stretch. The Fleet will only be hours behind you. Just before daybreak the Bog Burglars will attack both herds and attack and destroy any crops located.

The fleet will head North outside of the visual range beyond the stacks. With the dawn, we will sail into the North Channel and attack the fleet in Raiders Bay. Only specific ships will attack the Outcast fleet, the main body will proceed to Slavers Cove where we will offload our warriors onto our assault boats and land on Blood Beach.

Our main landing force will have three objectives. 1) Forces under Mogadon will keep Outcast forces inside the fortress on Harolds Mount, 2) Thuggory, your troops will attack and hold the docks and 3) Our forces will, under Prince Viggo of the Dragon Hunters, attack and hold the watchtower on the Needle.

Bertha, after you scatter or kill the yak herd, regroup your remaining warriors in the forest on HogsHead. Hold that position and attack any forces that Alvin sends to reinforce the fortress on Harold's Mount. Aida, it is vital that after you attack Famers Stretch that your sisters climb and hold Crows Peak. Do not attack the village.

Alvin must either send his forces to reinforce the village, the Needle and finally, the fortress on Harolds Mount. I am of the opinion that Alvin cannot do so effectively with the forces he has left.

Those longboats attacking the Outcast fleet under my brother-in-law Spitelout are our reserve and second wave. He will find me and I will tell him what holes we need to fill.

Princess Eir has had catapults placed on her vessels and will bombard the Citadel. I am of the belief that Alvin's men have been shaken badly by the casualties taken at their on the defeat at Berk. I believe if we achieve two of our three objectives they will panic and hole up ether in the Fortress on Harold Mount or the Citadel.

This is a reprisal raid, not a murder raid. I do not intend to waste lives trying to take either fortress. We will destroy their crops, their animals and their ships. We will take the village after we take the Needle. We will liberate as many slaves left alive and then we will burn it. We will be victorious. We will take casualties. That is an occupational hazard for Vikings.

The Outcasts who survive will finally see we are a united front and if they ever recover, they will keep their raiding activities centered on the English. What say you?" Asked Stoic?

Mogadon answered, "You're a crazy bastard like your father. That's why this plan will work". There were cheers of death to the Outcasts and after orders were written by the scribes, the meeting broke up and Chiefs returned to their quarters.

Late in the evening as Stoic began to walk back to his house there was a noise behind him. He was suddenly knocked over onto his face. When he spun around and began to draw his sword, he noticed he was staring in the face of a smiling Big Boobied Bertha who already had her sword drawn.

"I told you my part of the plan would work Stoic,'' she answered. "Now it's time for you to pay up," she said.

"You're not honestly going to make me go through with THAT are you?" he mumbled as he stood up.

"A deals a deal,'' she said, "and this sword is out to ensure you keep your word. Later that night strange screams sounding like a Skrill dying came from deep in the woods. Stranger still, almost nine months to the day, Camicazi Horrendous Berthasdoter was born.


	5. Chapter 5 Training

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 5

Battle for Outcast Island

Part 1

Training

Preparations for the attack started the next morning. The other chiefs had left to begin their own forces promising to return within ten days' time.

Aida and her Shield-maidens began practicing for their part in the attack. They boarded a longboat towing two large skiffs and practiced scaling the cliff at Ravens Point first during daylight, then at night. The cliff at Raven's point was 231 feet up and the cliff at Hogshead was about 159 feet. Aida discovered her maidens could scale the cliff with total silence in about an hour.

The method was that the best climber would scale the cliff then secure and drop a rope. Three more maidens ascend using the rope then haul up a scaling rope ladder that allowed two maidens to climb up simultaneously. After two days and nights of training, all the Berk shieldmaidens could scale up Ravens' point in twenty minutes after the first sister scaled the cliff by herself.

Two sisters would be left at the boats to secure them and two more would stay at the top guarding the rope ladder. That would leave 36 sisters to attack the Yak / Sheep herds and the fields at Farmers' Reach. The Shield-maidens also practiced traveling stealthily through the thick forest, past patrols that knew they were there. In two days they discovered they could travel the distance to Farmers Reach in an hour.

Bertha was training her Shield Maidens on the same tactics. It was a little harder because there were no cliffs on Bog Island itself so they had to sail offshore to practice on a sea stack instead.

Bertha Bogs had been in a continually bad mood for the past week, not helped by the fact that she kept getting headaches, she was starting to get nausea and her boobs hurt. When you had breasts the size of Berthas, both of them getting sore was no joking matter.

The straw that broke the camel's back was that five days into their training Bertha began to throw up at odd times and if she smelled food at the wrong time. She went to the healer Zelda to find out what was wrong with her. "Lie down on the table my Chieftess", said Zelda. Bertha began to tell her, "I have sore boobs and my bloody head is killing me not to mention every time I go to the mead hall and smell chow I want to barf my guts out and..."! Zelda held up her hand to silence the Chieftess.

Zelda had Bertha remove her clothing and lay back down. She dabbed some sort of liquid on Bertha's forehead and abdomen. She then felt her neck, her hips, and her ankles. She then had the Chieftess open her legs and the Zelda examined her nether region. Finally, Zelda licked her forehead and stomach where she had dabbed the strange-smelling liquid.

At first, Zelda simply stood and rubbed her own forehead, deep in thought. When Bertha was done dressing, Zelda gave her a slap on the cheek. Zelda, like Gothi on Berk, was ancient, nobody was sure how old she really was. Like all healers, she had expert knowledge of medicinal plants, the human body, and mind.

Like all really good healers she could predict the future, she could tell if a person was lying by their eyes and some say Zelda could read minds. Legend had it that healers could speak with the unborn and the dead and could cause a person's death with a look. No one messed with a healer or their assistants and Bertha was no exception.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd bedded a man, a Chief at that?" the old woman asked.

"I didn't think it was important,'' replied Bertha.

The healer huffed and said, "You'll be doing no more training or leading the Bogs in the raid".

Bertha stood and incredulously stammered," W-why the hell not?".

Because you're with a child you foolish woman" Zelda said. "And no drinking either wench".

Bertha couldn't believe it. Under Bog Burglar law a woman with a child was limited to sedentary activities while pregnant. In addition, a woman was to keep silent on the father's identity.

Under Bog law, if the baby were born male it was either returned to the father's clan or adopted out to other tribes. If the baby were born female there was a celebration and a naming day planned.

Bertha held a meeting in her great house where she announced her pregnancy and transferred command of Bogs forces deploying for the raid in two days to her sister Leia the Younger. There were cheers and congratulations all around.

Leia was now in overall command of the operation at Hogs Head. Chieftess Bertha had assigned Sheila Stormbringer in charge of the bulk of the Bog Shield Maiden force of 230 warriors.

A message by carrier pigeon was sent to Stoic informing him that the Bogs were departing on the marrow and would arrive at the Three Fates, (a group of sea stacks 22 miles southeast of Outcast Island) on schedule.

At Leia's longboat Bertha hugged her baby sister goodbye. As they embraced Leia whispered, "So, are you going to give me a hint on who the lucky bastard who knocked you up is?"

Bertha humorously snorted and quietly replied," Don't be surprised if the child comes out with a bad temper and very red hair".

Leia pushed her sister away smiling and said," You don't mean?".

"Yes, I do mean", and with that Bertha sister handed her a bejeweled dagger with the symbol of the Hairy Hooligan tribe and the initials SVE inscribed on the blade.

"If you survive long enough to see him give his dagger back, rub your stomach and tell him all is well," said Bertha. With that Bertha released her sister from the bear hug, turned and walked away. She could hear her sister laughing uproariously in the distance as she made her way to the mead hall for dinner. Hey, maybe she wouldn't barf it all up this time, she thought to herself and smiled.

Within a days sail of Berk lay Berserker Island home of Oswald the Berserker. Berserker troops were known as the shock troops of the archipelago. They were motivated, well-led and vicious. They were the first troops in and the last troops to leave.

There were no women allowed in the Berserker's ranks and they chewed hallucinogenic herbs the night before the battle. They took no prisoners and expected no quarter themselves. Each soldier carried a finger pouch on their belts and cut off the tip of the left index finger of each enemy they killed because they were paid in gold for each fingertip.

They did not wage war against children or women only killing a woman if she were armed and not in defense of their children. They had to be proficient in basic Viking weaponry and learned to board ships, scale mountains and swim at a very early age.

All men born on Berserker Island aspired to be Berserker Soldiers. Not all made the grade but were not dishonored but expected to take up farming or one of the many trades required to keep an island going.

In this raid they had two objectives; 1) Seize the docks and secure the beachhead, and 2) Hold the Outcasts inside the Fortress on Harolds Mount. Oswald the Agreeable had led his many on many raids to the coast of Ireland and England. His men were experts on assault and siege tactics. Two nights before the Berserkers were to set sail for the Three Fates Oswald held a traditional going to battle feast in the great hall.

Chief Oswald loved his son, and his men very much. His wife Diedra was not only a great host but she took care of the village and all the women in children while the men involved in the raids were gone. This gave great comfort to the men knowing that should they be called by the gods to Valhalla their families would be taken care of.

In the archipelago, if a man who had children was killed in battle fighting bravely, their oldest child retained his name for all time. This too was a great comfort to the men.

Chief Oswald could tell his son Ragnar was troubled. This would be Ragnar's first time taking part in such a large operation and one where he and not his father was leading the men.

At the feast, Oswald sat on a raised dais with his wife Diedra to his left. On his right sat Ragnar and to Ragnar's right sat his wife Velna who was holding and suckling their daughter Zophia. "What troubles you my son?" asked the old Chief.

"Many things father, first the beach and docks are narrow so we will have to hit the beach in more than one wave. That destroys the shock element. Second, if the Shieldmaidens fail in their efforts to create a diversion my left flank is badly exposed. Third, if General Spitelout is held up or destroyed we have no reserves and our own ships will have to be withdrawn and our land forces will be left stranded." said Ragnar.

"Son you are intelligent and a good leader. It shows your concern for your men. First, let me say I have the utmost faith in your courage and abilities. You would not be leading our soldiers if I had any doubts and I do not.

Second, we have taken heavily defended beaches and docks before and I agree with Chief Stoic in that Alvin's latest attack was not well thought out or executed. He has lost men he can't replace. He is spread out thinly.

He knows a raid will come sooner than later so he will have a few longboats out looking for our forces. Spitelout will have his own long-range patrols out to deal with those. You can say many things about the Hairy Hooligans but to their credit, they are the best map makers, navigators, and sailors there are.

The Hooligans will take care of the Outcast patrol and their fleet which by the way we estimate no more than twenty or so longboats. We also estimate at most, Alvin has perhaps 450 warriors left and Outcast Island is big, to big for that few men to defend properly." said the Berserker Chief.

Ragnar still shook his head, "If he has men saved in those big fortresses he can rush down and overwhelm the initial landing. If the first assault fails then the entire operation will fail."

"You will not fail," said the Chief, "one Berserker soldier is worth five of any other tribes soldiers. Alvin is a coward. He will lock himself up in the Citadel with most of his men and wait for an attack that will not come.

He will be paranoid when Bertha and her Shieldmaidens attack both his herds and his grain fields. In the darkness, he will have no idea how many warriors have attacked him. His first mistake will be to send troops to the village to protect it believing that his other fortress and his remaining ships will act as a buffer. You and Spitelout will prove this theory wrong.

By the time Chief Stoic and Prince Viggo bring their troops in the Shieldmaidens will have taken a position on Crows Peak. This will force those Outcasts manning the watchtower to either to attack the ships we will be sending up Knife Channel or ignore the ships and try to hunt down and destroy the Shieldmaidens on Crows Peak.

Those Outcasts will not be able to attack you. We have them outnumbered with better warriors and shieldmaidens. They are badly led and will be afraid. The Outcast warrior's first inclination will be to flee. You are right to worry, all battle leaders do. Have faith in yourself, your soldiers and the battle plan. Tyr will do the rest."

Ragnar tried to enjoy the rest of the evening but it as difficult. His father said to trust in the battle plan but this sam father had always taught him that once the first arrow was fired most plans went out the window.


	6. Chapter 6 The need for redemtion

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 6

The need for redemption

Berk is only three sailing days from the Three Fates which are a group of sea stacks between Berk and Out cast Island. Outcast Island lies another days sail from the Three fates.

Stoic sits alone in his cabin looking over his maps and cross checking his attack plans. Had he imagined and planned for every contingency. Had he given the right orders to the right leaders, was he correct about the number of men and ships Alvin had at his disposal? These were all his questions and doubts.

This was his first major operation away from home without his father's presence and guidance. Much was at stake for Stoic the Vast. If he succeeded there would be much gold and silver as well as a share of prize money from any captured ships and thrawns.

His status, Odin willing, as a warrior and a leader would increase and his place as Chief of Berk secured. He had been severely admonished privately by the council for his fits of temper and for his treatment of his wife and child. That had stung him to the core.

Even his best friend since childhood, 'Gobber the Belch' had drawn steel against him in defense of his own wife, that nosey interfering bitch. Gobber damn well knew what he was doing too. He would have drawn his own blade and drawn first blood on his oldest friend but five other warriors had drawn weapons as well. Why was Odin so against him?

No one would ever have thought of criticizing Harold the Bold, let alone pulling steel. That had been humiliating, and had lowered his status as Chief to not only the council but also the village itself.

He thought about Valka and Hiccup. Why was Thor against him too? Why couldn't his wife be a dragon hating, traditional full bodied, compliant stay at home wife and give him sons and daughters that were reflections of himself?

He adored Valka, she was his everything even if she was short, frail, never gave an inch in an argument, a tigress in the bedroom, was a terrible cook but an excellent home keeper, she took her job as Chieftess seriously and was brave to a fault.

There were many things though that he struggled with concerning his wife. She had a tongue that could cut like a razor, she loved dragons, she abhorred unnecessary violence , (something the chief considered an occupational hazard to Vikings), if a fight got physical she would not raise a finger to fight back.

She used companionship, (or the lack there of), conversation, guilt and sex like weapons. Before Hiccup was born things between them had been pretty good. No matter how late he worked he could come home and expect to see her pretty face, get a smooch, a hot meal and, (unless it were her moon time), a very tiring and gratifying roll in the sack. No more.

Once Hiccup was born it seemed everything changed. Valka as always cranky and tired. She made dinner for her and Hiccup then she would go to bed. Sometimes she left a pot of something on a hook, (barely edible), near the hearth for him.

Their sex life was sporadic and forced at best. Valka was always distant and didn't seem to want or have time for him anymore.

Then there was Hiccup himself. He took after his mother. He had her green eyes. He was frail, skinny and quite often sickly. He clung to his mother and Helga Duterson for dear life.

He tried to play and talk with the boy but the runt had no interest in things that a young male Viking should be. He had made the boy a little wooden shield, spear and sword and the little shite never touched them. He'd rather play with blocks or the stuffed animals his wife and her friends made for him.

When Stoic tried to rough house with his son, the boy almost always ended up hurt or crying his eyes out to his mother. Usually that ended up with a fight with Valka and no sex for as long as a month.

He tried talking to the boy on those rare occasions he got home for lunch or before Hiccups bed time. He would try to tell tales of battle with both men and dragons but Hiccup would only act disgusted or bored then, in his weird way, turn Stoic off.

If he brought up the duties as heir and chief, Hiccup usually fell asleep. One time he picked Hiccup up and scared Hiccup in the process. Hiccup screamed like a Black Banshee and fought to get away from his father.

Valka came downstairs and tried to take Hiccup away from him, berating Stoic with every step and with every curse word known in the Norse language. He had back handed her to stop her screaming and she fell to the floor like a stone. It was only a light slap, she wasn't even bleeding.

Hiccup, the whiny little shite, twisted in his arms, roared, doubled his little fists up and screaming, began pummeling Stoics nose. Like any Viking father, (or so he thought), he turned the boy over, pulled his changing fur down and paddled the toddler good on his bare behind.

Valka once again tried to get her son and Stoic was forced to slap her again. Yes, this time she got a bloody nose, but that was all, He went to give the boy another smack on the bare ass when he noticed that the little runt had thrown up and was no concious.

He took them both to Gothi the healer to get fixed. Disgusted, the Chief left the healers and went to the mead hall. He tried to talk to Gobber and some of the men hoping to get some sympathy for his situation. To Stoics surprise, Gobber, then the rest of the men went silent then getting up en masse leaving him all alone in the mead hall. After that even the serving girls refused to get near him having overheard the conversation.

He ended up at home drinking himself to sleep from his own stash of hard cider. Valka and Hiccup never came home again that night because Gothi had taken them over to the Gunnar Hoffersons home. Valka wouldn't go to her brother Spitelouts home because she absolutely despised her sister-in-law Inga.

Gunnar Hofferson was annoyed when he came to the door, but one look at Valkas black eyes and bruised face along with Gothi by her side, he quickly pulled them inside. After Gothi left he barred the doors and windows.

Gunnar told Valka, "Lass you have a home here as long as you need it. you're safe here. If Stoic tries to break in I will kill him myself".

Valka finally let loose and sobbed, "Stoic was never like this before my son was born. I've had to watch Hiccup closely all of the time in fear that Stoic will accidentally hurt or kill the boy. Thats what happened tonight Guns. He did something to scare Hiccup because I suddenly heard my sweet little man scream. When I got down stairs, Stoic had him bent over his knees with his behind bared and spanked him hard.

The bloody bastard weighs three hundred pounds and doesn't realize his own strength. I admit I lost my temper and said some things I shouldn't have. When I tried to get Hiccup away from the beast ,he struck me.

When I came to, Stoic was spanking Hiccups little bare butt. I got up and tried to rescue my child once more but the bastard hit me again this time breaking my nose and splitting my lips.

Hiccup must have passed out. When Stoic went to strike hiccup again he finally noticed Hiccup was no longer conscious he jumped up, grabbed me arm and took me and the baby to Gothi's. Before Gothi had a chance to question Stoic or examine us, the bastard turned and walked into the night.

Gothi said if he had continued to hit Hiccup with such force he could have killed him."

"That ass has no honor" Gunnar said, then he turned and yelled, "Woman of the house, I need your help and so does your friend". Quickly Berghild ,(one of Valkas closest friends), came down stairs with a now wide awake four month old Astrid in her arms.

"Oh my Gods Valka" said Borghild. By then Finn and Ylva had come down too. Bergild handed Astrid to her big sister and began to look her friend over. "Stoic?" Berghild asked.

Valka could only nod yes.

"Son of helheim", she said. Valkas nose and lips were swollen and both eyes were black. "Someone should take that son-of-a-bitch out and beat him bloody. Stoics always been a bully" said Berghild.

"Finn" said Gunnar. "Yes sir", answers Finn. "Son, arm yourself and take the first watch. If that bastard Chief of ours comes to the door refuse him entry. If he tries to break in call me. Don't take that worthless piece of dragon shite on yourself. Understood?" asked Gunnar. Finn nodded yes.

"Tomorrow I am going to make a formal complaint to Duter and council concerning Valka and the boy. This won't happen again. If need be you and the little one can live here under my protection."

"Thank you Gunnar. I don't want harm to come to Stoic" said Valka.

By this time Borghild had removed Hiccups clothing and she gasped. Hiccup had bruises on his buttocks and lower back, big ugly bruises no toddler should ever have.

Ylva began to cry which made Astrid begin to cry. Borghild redressed the little boy and then took Astrid and quieted her then she took her upstairs and placed her in her crib.

Berghild came back down a few minutes with a bottle and a mug. "I need you to drink this Valka, I got it from traveler Johann. It will help with the pain and calm your nerves. I will take a drop or two an add it to some warm, sweetened Yak milk and give it to your Hiccup," said Berghild.

"What is this?" asked Valka before she took a drink.

Berghild was warming some Yak's milk as she answered, "Johann called it…..WHISKEY, that's right whiskey. He said he obtained it from a village on the island called, "Ireland. Me and Gunnar drink it sometimes to help us sleep.

It's an acquired taste for sure and strong enough to knock your socks off but for aches, pains and a good night's sleep, nothing beats it. Go on then, drink up the Yaks milk is ready".

Valka watched her put a good amount of honey in three drops of the "whiskey". Berghild laughed as Vala gulped a big mouthful down, turning bright red and gasping for air. "Oh yes" Berghild said when she quit laughing, "I forgot to tell ya to sip the stuff until you get used to it".

When she finally got her beath Valka replied, "Thanks for the warning you liar, ya did that on purpose so you did!" as choked some more of the fiery liquid down.

Berghild then gently picked up the sleeping boy and said to her oldest daughter, "Yilva, grab that mug and follow me," she said. As they walked up the stairs beckoning Valka to follow. Valka slammed down the rest of her whiskey and wobbled a little as she followed Ylva and Berghild up the stairs.

When they got to Finn's bedroom, she placed the boy in the middle of the large bed and signalled her daughter over. "What your going to do Ylva is to gently wake little Hiccup and get him to drink most of this. Save yourself a couple of sips because I know you're curious," said Berghild.

"What if he doesn't like it momma?" asked Ylva.

"You take the first drink then and act like it's the best thing ya ever put in your mouth. Hiccup worships the ground you walk on and if he thinks you like it he'll drink as much as I said even if it tasted like dragon shite just to please you,'' she said smiling.

For the time being Valka you and the lad will sleep in Finn's room. Its above the hearth and is always warm."

Can Hickey stay in my room with me?" asked Ylva. "No my sweet little Shieldmaiden," answered Berghild, "They need to stay together but if it is ok with Valka, you can sleep next to the door inside the room which you will keep bolted"said Berghild.

"Thank you momma" said Ylva, the little future shieldmaiden tickled Hiccups feet until he opened his eyes. His first reaction was to try to pull away but when he saw who it was , he gave Ylva a big hug. Ylva looked at the little boy and said, "Hickey I want you to drink this warm Yak's milk my momma made for you. It will help you to feel better and help you sleep".

"OK Ylvi" and he went to take a drink. As Ylva predicted Hiccup hesitated, "It smells funny Ylvi".

Ylva replied, "My sweet little man, are ye so daft that ye think I'd give ya something nasty? I'll show ye its ok" and with that she took a sip and then another.

"Wow mum, this stuff is terrific." Ylva smiled at Hiccup and said with a smile, Now it's yer turn me untrusting little twit" and as Hiccup tasted then gulped down the rest of the mug Ylva turned and mouthed silently to her mother "make me some more please!" Within five minutes Hiccup was snoring.

So for the next two weeks Valka and Hiccup stayed with the Hoffersons. On day, two Gobber, Duter and the rest of the council came over to look at Valka and Hiccup. Needless to say they weren't happy. The news had gotten around and the men of the village. They weren't happy either.

It was one thing to hit your wife in a fit of anger, it was another thing to beat a toddler as bad as Hiccup had been beaten. The men gave Stoic the stink eye anytime he walked by. Most openly carried weapons any time Stoic was around. Stoic the Vast was never a popular guy but now even he could see that he no longer had the trust of the citizens of Berk.

Stoic had tried to contact Valka but the Hofferson's door was now always barred. Gunnar came out side with sword drawn. "Stoic, you need to be off and not come back uninvited." said Gunnar.

Stoic drew his own two handed sword and screamed, "Your holding my wife and child in there and I will strike you down to get them back!" Stoic took a step forward and suddenly stopped when he hear steel leaving scabbards to the rear and sides of himself.

He looked around and saw several men including his brother-in-law Spitelout with axes drawn and shields raised. He then looked up and saw two upper windows in the Hofferson house open with Finn and Ylva holding drawn longbows with their arrows aimed at him.

"So this is how you treat your lawful Chief now is it? You're all without honor for this treasonous act!" yelled Stoic.

"Hah!" a voice yelled from behind him. He turned and looked straight in the face of Gobber the Belch. "That's rich coming from a bastard that beats a woman and a 14 month old baby nearly to death. You're nothing but a dog eating it's own vomit. You need to put your blade away, turn around and walk away before you're struck down like the cowardly bastard you are." said Gobber.

"You haven't heard the last of this Belch." yelled Stoic.

"Aye. Just know I wont be as easy as yer fourteen month old baby boy" said Gobber. "Oh, before I forget, oh great one", Gobber mocked, "the council is formed and are waiting in the mead hall. They want to see ya, ya low life scum bucket".

Once again Stoic turned to Gunnar Hofferson raising his sword arm as if to strike when a feminine voice yelled out "One more step ya fat bastard and you'll find an arrow in your left eye" said Ylva from the upper window. Stoic stopped as he looked up at the girl and saw the bow taut and ready to fire and that several of the townsmen had gotten into an attack stance.

Gunnar calmly looked into Stoics eyes and said, " In front of these witnesses I proclaim that Valka and Hiccup Haddock my wards and from this day forth are under the protection of my house and my family. Any harm that is afflicted onto her or her son by you or any other I will consider an attack on meself and me family. I will claim a blood price in the ring, and as my friend Gobber has said, ya will find that I too am far more of an obstacle than a woman or a baby. Now begone from my home or I will be forced to remove you dead or alive" ordered Gunnar.

With a final look around Stoic put his sword back in its scabbard and stomped up the hill towards the mead hall.

Valka was bruised and disillusioned. What had happened to the man she married, what happened to the boy that wooed and won her heart, the father of her child who had struggled with her too keep the wee lad alive? She just didn't understand, and what was she to do?

She had to protect Hiccup from the very man who had sired him. But how? She cold try to move back into her brother's house but it wouldn't work now that her father was dead and her brother married to a troll.

She couldn't stay with the Hoffersons because they were not a wealthy family and sooner or later Stoic would challenge Gunnar to battle in the dragon arena.

She couldn't divorce Stoic as she had no means to keep her and her little son alive. Perhaps she could work here and there to make enough money to earn passage on merchant Johanns ship. Aye, that was a good plan but it would take time and she had to protect Hiccup somehow as she worked.

She would talk to Helga and Gobber. Perhaps they could watch over Hiccup while she worked. Valka knew Gobber and Helga loved Hiccup like he was their own. Then there was the Hoffersons. She knew that Berghild and Ylva dearly loved Hiccup and would protect him to the death if need be.

She knew Gunnar and Finn took their protection oath very seriously and would fight Stoic if he tried to get rough with the boy.

When she was home she would keep herself armed and would sleep with Hiccup in his room with the door barred at night. Right, that's what she would do. She would return home and bide her time, working and saving money. She would tell only Helga and Berghild of her long term plans.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" poor Hiccup was having another nightmare. She picked her son up and gently rocked him, "it's alright my darling mummies here, mummies here. Go back to sleep."

She noticed Ylva rubbing the boys back. "Ylva its ok my sweety. Hiccups ok now."

"No he's not Valka." said the upset little girl. "He's terrified of the Chief. I swear by Odin's beard if the Chief ever harms Hickey again, I'll find a way to kill him!" said Ylva.

Valka looked over at the eleven year old with sad eyes and said, "I know you love Hiccup nearly as much as I do. Trust me when I tell you I have a plan to protect Hiccup. Why don't you sleep in the bed with us and I'll put Hiccup in between us. Hiccup loves you very much. I know with us both cuddling with him he will sleep more soundly."

"Thanks Valka. Hiccup is my little man. I am not attracted to boys, I know I should be but I'm not. I hope I can find a maiden to be close with someday but I tell you this, I will always do my best to watch out for Hickey. I will protect him with my life.

I am hoping that someday Astrid might take a liking to him but if she doesn't, if when Hiccup comes of age and if he has nobody to love him, I will put my weapons down and love him myself. He is the only boy I will ever do that for. He will not be alone anytime I'm around, to you and Odin, this I swear!" stated the young blonde.

"Ylva, you are a good and loyal friend, Hiccup is lucky to have someone like you in his life, now go to sleep young Valkyreie." Valka then placed the snoring toddler in between them and returned to sleep.

Stoic feared no man but he did fear the council. Only they had power over him. Only they could order him to do things and only they could remove him as Chief. He was disgusted with the entire situation. How dare these fools interfere with his personal life?

He would deal with Gunnar Hofferson and his family soon enough. Gobber and Helga would get their comeuppance as well. As he approached the mead hall he was going to ask for some changes to the law concerning wives and children as well as laws that would deal with anyone who chose to challenge the Chiefs rights in anyway. He'd show them all.

At the mead hall Stoic stopped just outside and addressed one of the guards, (at council meetings there were always five personal guards present), "Please inform the council that I, Stoic the Vast Chief of the Hairy Hooligans is present as they requested".

One of the guards nodded, momentarily stepped inside then returned, "my Chief, please follow me" said the guard who proceeded to show Stoic to a chair in front of the council. The guard then returned to his station outside.

In front of him as a table with the six council members facing him. The council consisted of Duter Toverson, Gothi, Yon "Big Nose" Ingerman, Spitelout Jorgenson, Toman Knifeblade Svenson, Minar Spearhead Yungar.

Duter was the leader of the council and spoke first, "Stoic the Vast, we the high council of Berk have summoned you before us to discuss with you matters of great importance to you, the people of Berk and the people of the archipelago as a whole.

Your family has ruled Berk since its founding over three hundred years ago. It is a proud lineage, one of honor and greatness. Berk has prospered under Haddock leadership to the point where we are now one of the most prosperous Islands in the archipelago.

Furthermore, your father established peace among our rival tribes and originated the idea of "The Thing" where together our tribes came to form trade agreements, iron out differences peacefully and to establish laws that have helped our people lead safer more productive lives.

We recognize Harold the Bold for these achievements and more. It was a sad day for all of us when he fell during the recent and most cowardly attack of Alvin and his pack of Outcasts. We realize that you were thrust into being Chief sooner than you or any of us had expected. We realize that you were not given proper time to grieve and prepare yourself for your new role" said Duter.

Stoic stood to address the council, a little too quickly for the guards comfort, and all three drew their swords. With a hand gesture and a slight shake of the head from Duter the guards sheathed their weapons. "Sit down young chief you are making my guards nervous" said Duter.

Stoic sat down and gathered himself before speaking, "I am fine with my present responsibilities. I take my duty seriously and do my very best to keep the village happy and prosperous. I uphold the law……..", he was interrupted by Duter, "Do ya now? I knew both of your parents while they were alive. I can't ever remember a time where your father raised a hand against any woman especially your mother. I also know that your father never raised a hand to you. Am I mistaken young chief" asked Duter with several of the other council members grumbling.

"No counselor, what you say is the truth but there are no laws that interfere with……….."

Duter angrily interrupted, "ENOUGH! You have no honor and you are a bully!"

Stoic began to get up again but found a strong arm on his shoulder keeping him in his seat and a dagger against his throat held by the guard behind him.

Duter looked to the guard to his right then said, "disarm the Chief," and as the guard did so Duter looked at the guard holding Stoic down and said, "Bjorn, put the dagger away and draw your saber. If the Chief moves or speaks again without permission you have my permission to kill him,"

Duter paused before speaking again, "Stoic, your father never allowed his emotions to rule him. He was always cool and collected even during the worst dragon attacks. You apparently are not like your father," he pinched his nose then rubbed his temples trying to delay the headache he knew was coming.

He looked over to Toman and said," Toman please read the actions of the young chief here that have brought concerns about his leadership in the eyes of the citizens of Berk and the councils eyes".

Toman read out, "1) Insulting outbursts against citizens of Berk, 2) Insulting his own wife and child in a public place, 3) Insulting the wife of the blacksmith in public and making threats against her husband who stepped in to defend her, 4) killing of an enemy attempting to surrender, 5) beating his own wife and son to the point that Gothi the healer had to fix the Chieftess' broken nose and knocking a child of less than two years to the point of unconsciousness, 6) trying to gain entry into a citizens home by force, and finally 7) threatening an entire family because they granted protection and safe haven to the Chiefs wife and child".

"Thank you Toman. "Stoic there are some who would claim a blood feud with you at his very moment. There is a wide consensus that you be removed as Chief. There has been talk of forcing you to divorce Valka and to force you to support her until such a time as she can be wed to a man worthy of her. Finally there were even suggestions that you be exiled to Outcast Island," the old warrior looked down and paused for a moment before continuing, "Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan tribe stand and hear the judgement of the Berk High Council".

Stoic stood somberly awaiting his fate. Duter looked up and in a loud voice said, "Chef Haddock, it is because of the respect and love we hold still for our fallen leader and comrade, your father Harold the Bold that we are not removing you as Chieftain of Berk.

Because of your bravery on the battlefield and your leadership leading this village that we are going to give you an opportunity to redeem yourself.

There needs to be a punitive strike make against the Outcasts. You will send word to all the other tribes to meet here to discuss strategy and to gain support. From Berk you will be given 20 ships, 100 sailors, 250 warriors and 50 Shieldmaidens.

If the other tribes give you additional support, fine if not so be it, you will still plan and execute the attack regardless. Your objectives will be to cripple what remains of the Outcasts fleet, you will burn their village, their crops and kill what livestock you can find. You will liberate any slaves you find and return them here along with any Outcasts captured alive.

All plunder recovered will be returned to Berk and divided amongst the participating tribes. You will not attack the two fortresses but bottle the surviving Outcasts in them. You will lead the assault. Should you be killed your wife will take over as Chieftess and rule until Hiccup can take over or he abdicates his role to Spitelout Jorgenson or his son.

If the battle is lost, do not return to this island again. Finally, as far as Valka and Hiccup are concerned know this Stoic, the council as a whole extends its protection to your wife and child along with the Jorgenson, Hofferson and Duterson clans.

You are not to take Gobber the Belch or Gunnar Hofferson on the raid as Gobber will stay as blacksmith and Gunnar will be acting head of Berk in your stead. Valka will decide where she resides for the near future and you will have no say in that.

You can communicate with your wife and child so long as a guardian is present until such a time as you are deemed safe to be around them. Do you understand the will of the council?"asked Duter.

"I do", answered Stoic.

"Then you may go and start your preparations and may Odin guide your steps". With that a very angry, humiliated and red faced Stoic turned and walked out.

Later….

BANG, BANG, BANG! Stoic was jolted out of his daydream back into the reality of his cabin, his ship and his mission, "COME!" he shouted at the door and a young boy entered, Chief, "Captain Olaf says the wind is picking up and he requests your presents on deck!" said the boy.

"Thank you Jordy tell the Captain I'm on my way up." said Stoic.

Up on deck it was pitch black and raining as Stoic approached the Captain. "How goes it Olaf?" asked Stoic.

"I don't think it's going to get real bad Chief, just a few squalls. I've signalled the fleet to spread out to avoid collision. The squalls will delay us some but we should get to the fates without any losses" said Olaf. Stoic patted the Captain on the back, "Great job Olaf, I knew I could count on you".

Stoc smiled. The funny thing about the situation was that once he had made the announcement of the raid had been given, all animosity went out the window. He had more than enough volunteers. He had been pleasantly surprised with the amount of resources and troops the other tribes had provided, and that the other Chiefs had approved of his battle plan. Now all hat needed to be done was to meet at the Three fates, issue final orders and begin the attack.

True to Olaf's word, the squalls held them up a day. They arrived last at the Fates and the other battle commanders had beached their vessels at the center sea stack and were waiting for him. The mood was jovial.

The Shieldmaidens who were assigned to hit Hogshead on Outcast Island had gathered together on their black ship and here waiting for afternoon to cast off. Stoic was disappointed that Bertha wasn't leading the maidens to Hogshead, he was even more shocked and dismayed when Leia the Younger presented him with his ceremonial dagger, "where did you get this?" Stoic demanded.

"Leia only smiled rubbing her belly winking at the Chief and replying, "Bertha told me to tell you not to worry that she is well and everything is alright, she turned laughing all the way as she joined the maidens on the black painted ship. Stoic about passed out. Great! ,now could add blackmail to the things that were plaguing him.

The black ship soon departed and the rest of the fleet prepared to get underway. Just before the dawn of the next day the main battle fleet departed. Stoic knew all his chips were on the table.

Either he had guessed right and his plan succeeded permanently saving his reputation as a leader and general or he was wrong and the long Haddock lineage as Chiefs of the Hairy Hooligans and Berk would soon be over.


	7. Chapter 7 Outcast Island

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 7 A long week

This chapter focuses on the reprisal raid on Outcast Island. Alvin, the leader of the Outcast hated Berk and all those in it. Most of all he hated anyone whose name was Haddock.

Outcast Island

Alvin the Bloodlust sat on his throne in front of his senior commanders in the Great House in the village called Freemen. He was tired and worried. He had expected a raid from the Hooligans a month ago and still nothing.

Seemingly to the world outside of Outcast Island the raid on Berk had been a failure. The outside world was wrong. Alvin's goals had been simple; a) land undetected on the island of Berk, b) grab as many females as possible, and c) search for Harold the Bold and Stoic the Vast Haddock and kill them both along with any other of the council as could be found.

The Outcasts had arrived pre-dawn without detection although the warriors and shieldmaidens had regrouped far quicker than he had anticipated. As expected, Harold the Bold had led the first counter-attack and had been immediately cut down by archers carefully selected by Alvin to assassinate the old Chief.

They had not been able to kill the Chief's son Stoic, but later in the raid, Fightlout Jorgenson had been surrounded by five of his warriors and hacked to pieces before they were driven back by warriors led by Duter Torverson.

Then a group of his men had managed to capture a group of women but instead of taking them back to the boats as he had ordered them, the stupid thugs decided to take them into one of the homes and gang rape them.

Finally, in the middle of the night, Alvin had been forced by his count of casualties and an attack on his boats which were now on fire, to sound a call for retreat. Stoic the Vast kept right on their heels hacking down as many as they could. The orderly retreat turned into a rout.

He, himself had barely escaped with his life and he knew he had left some of his people alive as the remnants of his fleet limped home. Once they landed a headcount was called and the extent of the casualties far exceeded what he had anticipated.

But that was then and this is now. He had to regroup and prepare for the raid that was coming as well as send out a raid against England or Scotland to obtain women and food. The problem was, he only had 672 warriors and sailors left and some thirty of those were still recovering from wounds.

He had 22 ships left in a serviceable condition. He sent two longboats and forty men on the raids. They would be gone at least a month if they came back at all. So that left him 18 serviceable boats and 632 warriors to man the boats and defend the island.

Alvin the Treacherous banged his mead mug and brought his commanders to his attention, "I have made a decision. Tomorrow we will send out two boats to raid England for food and slaves. They will strike fast and get out quick. Any full on contact with an enemy is forbidden. They will need a week to get there and a week back so I will give them two weeks to patrol and to obtain slaves and food. NOTHING ELSE".

We can't eat silver and we can't screw gold. Unlike other times, if you come across any English prisoners, free them and bring them with you. If they refuse, then kill them. I choose Kjell and Johar to captain the longboats with Johar in overall command, " said Alvin.

Zeth Segmain stood, " What about the rest of the fleet my chief?" he asked.

Alvin thought for a moment and asked, "Zeth, what is the minimum crew our longboats will need to sail and stay out for an extended period of time?"

"My chief, if properly provisioned a minimal crew ten would be enough with eight men for the oars rowing in shifts of four and with a captain and a cook," said Zeth.

Alvin thought for another few moments then said, We will deploy eight longboats to patrol in every quadrant. One boat five miles out, the other two during the first watch. The second watch will patrol three miles out with the other two miles out. The ships will sail in a continuous circle around our island. The third watch will patrol the same as the first.

If something is sighted, the farthest boat will investigate and the following boat will take up the first position. If nothing is sighted the boats will return to original courses and positions. If an enemy is sighted, the leading boat will signal the second and that boat will return with full speed, every man at the sweeps. The first boat will also withdraw at first speed.

The second watch vessels will use both horns and lanterns for the signal. None of our boats are to engage the enemy. Is that understood?"

Zeth nodded.

"Our boats in reserve will also be manned with minimal crews and supplies. Should the enemy fleet be sighted, our fleet will escape to the north. Three of the boats under repair will be used to block the entrance to slavers cove. The remaining vessel will be brought and sunk midway in knifes channel. Is that understood Zeth" Alvin asked?

"Yes my Chief," said Zeth. "Good. Pick your captains, make up a deployment plan and orders then return to me for final approval."

"Very good sir" Zeth replied and as he turned,

Alvin gave him one more order, "Zeth do not lead the patrols yourself, I will need you here."

"Aye sir," Zeth replied disappointedly then turned and started gathering his captains.

Next, Alvin called his generals, Attila Daggerfist, Bort Zepryson, Deniel Staghorn and finally Hilarious Stoneson to attention, "Atilla what are your thoughts on the land defense?" asked Alvin.

"My Chief, with the forces you require for the ships there will be just under five hundred men left. Oddar the slavemaster requires thirty men to maintain control over our slave population which is four hundred with about three-quarters of those being women and children.

We have five watchtowers manned at all times and that requires seventy-five men. The Citadel takes a minimum of Ninety men to man the walls and the catapults. Fortress Loki requires a minimum of twenty-four men.

That leaves around two hundred fifty warriors to patrol and defend an island that is forty square miles in diameter, and that's without a reserve my chief," answered. It works out to six men per square mile."

Alvin rubbed his chin and thought. "Deniel, how much provisions do you have on Fortress Loki?" asked the Chief.

"My Chief,''answered Deniel, "My fortress can hold out at least a week and perhaps three days more on short rations, and a few days more if we abandon the catapults."

Alvin raised his head quickly," no one will abandon their posts on the Needle or Harold's mount, NO ONE! Those positions guard the roads leading to town, to the fields, to our herds, and to the Citadel. I don't see that young braggart Stoic able to raise more than two hundred men and even if he could persuade the Meatheads to give aid no more than three hundred warriors with at most thirty ships."

At this point Bort spoke up, "Chief I think you are underestimating the support Berk can obtain from the other islands. If the Bog Burglars and the Mongrels, both long-time allies of Berk, decide to send even a token force, he could be facing upwards of seven hundred warriors and sixty ships."

"What do you suggest General Bort?" asked Alvin.

"If it were my decision, sir, I would make temporary camps along the northern and southern roads at Odin's Beard. I would reinforce each watchtower with five additional warriors. That would leave two hundred warriors which would be placed at the two temporary camps as mobile reinforcements for the Needle and Fortress Loki," stated Bort.

" General Stoneson do you also have suggestions?" Alvin asked.

General Stoneson answered, Yes I do my Chief. I would only leave three men at the watchtower located on Thor's Eyes. It has always been a question as to its value in a real pitched battle. I suggest leaving the three as lookouts and burning the tower as a warning torch if the enemy is sighted enforce."

"Thank you, my friends, I will just add this, we will gather our foodstuffs from the storehouse and gather them in the Citadel. We will have as many of our livestock gathered up to the slopes of Odin's Beard. We will devise a signal to be seen and heard from the Citadel so that if the day goes bad for us, our surviving warriors to gather inside its walls. We can hold out in the Citadel for months if we have to and I don't think an attacking force will want to hang around that long to punish a bunch of criminals especially if we give them a good enough bloody nose.

Before I forget, I want three groups of four men each patrolling the roads all day and all night for the foreseen future. "Oddar!" Alvin yelled.

Oddar stood and said, "Yes my Chief?"

"Oddar I want half of your slaves planting sharpened stakes along the roads and on Blood Beach and the other half harvesting as much s can be right now and moving all foodstuffs and cattle to the Citadel. The only exception is the bed slaves. Tonight you will send me two and not older than fifteen understood?"

"Yes, my Chief answered Oddar". "You are all dismissed. Make sure you give me progress reports starting in the morning." "Yes, my Chief they all answered, then they left.

He walked back to his hut andHe looked over at a young girl no more than fourteen washing dishes in his kitchen, "Girl,''he shouted.

Trembling the young slave girl came before the chief curtsied and with a lowered head said, What is your pleasure my chief?"

"Pull off your skirt and underclothes and get on the edge of the table," said Alvin. Without a word and with tears flowing down her cheeks she complied. When the other two girls showed up he forced one to get on her hands and knees and the other to kiss the sobbing girl whose legs he held up while pumping his member into her frail too young body. When he was satiated with the young girl on the table he smacked her on the bare rear and told her to go to the bedroom. The one that he had forced to kiss his first victim while he was ravaging her, he now forced the girl to give him pleasure orally until he was ready for the girl on her knees who he took from behind.

This went on all night. While he was raping one he had the other kiss and fondle the one being raped then he would have the other girl do the same. Alvin ravaged them over and over until the mid watch. The girls dazed and sobbing began to put their clothes back on but Alvin stopped them and laughing ordered them to walk to the village nude and bleeding back to the slave quarters. For this and many other acts, Alvin earned the name Alvin the Treacherous.

Alvin woke up before dawn. Alvin knew Stoic was coming, he knew he was light on troops at the moment but with that he thought he could deal with anything the Hairy Hooligans and the Meatheads could dish out.

He first visited Blood Beach where twenty or so thralls were sharpening long stakes and planting them at angles. He had named them "Hels Teeth". While the sharpened stakes themselves could not stop an attack, they would slow the attacking warriors and then the catapults from Fortress Loki would rain down death in the shape of huge stones.

His warriors from North Camp would charge in to flank and destroy the survivors. With the three longboats sunk at the mouth of Slavers Cove, Stoic would be forced to attack with smaller skiffs. The beach was covered by catapults of Fortress Loki and the docks were covered by catapults on the lower slope on the Needle.

The warriors at South Camp would protect the village and the fields. His only reserve was Oddars twenty-five thrall overseers. No matter, his patrols would give a warning and in three days all of the defenses would be prepared. He was waiting until all the other defenses were in place before blocking the cove entrance.

Once that was accomplished no longship could get in or out and Alvin wanted to keep his options open.What Alvin didn't know was that the sand in his hourglass was nearly gone.


	8. Chapter 8 The Attack

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 8 The Attack

Leia the Younger was very tense. It was just short of eight bells and she was getting ready to board the first of two skiffs that would take herself and her small force of shield maidens to Hogshead on Outcast Island. The Shieldmaidens all wore dark furs and had darkened their faces with mud they had brought and had darkened their hair with temporary dyes. The skiffs and the longboat had been painted black. They even had black sails.

Leia had decided that at the five-mile mark they would disembark and the skiffs would be rowed the rest of the way. The oars had been wrapped in wool to make the rowing as silently as possible. Leia knew the success of the attack depended on her and her shieldmaidens. She had also decided that it was an all or nothing attack. The Shieldmaidens would be successful or they would not leave Outcast Island alive.

Spitelout Jorgenson was at the helm of his longboat staring into the blackness his force was a couple of hours right behind the Shieldmaidens. Like Leia the Younger, he too had adapted his plans. He had sent two boats to the south one straight ahead and two north.

Spitelout had anticipated that the Outcasts would be patrolling expecting an attack sooner or later. On those five ships were the best rowers, the best lookouts and the best archers. Each captain in the longboats had a decision to make upon sighting an enemy ship and that was to back off or to row fast, engage capture or destroy any vessels sighted.

He would sail farther north then make a sharp turn to the southeast to cut off any escape of what was left of the Outcast fleet.

The southern group had to avoid detection if possible, send a skiff up the Knife Channel to see what type of defenses the ships Stoic was to send up there would face. Those southern boats would then anchor in the Devils Channel, wait for dawn then attack.

The northern force would attack and destroy any patrol vessels they found then sail to the mouth of Roman Nose Channel, anchor and wait for dawn. Spitelouts force would enter the North Channel and begin the attack on the, (hopefully), anchored fleet.

Stoic and the remaining force of eighty-two ships sailed two hours after Spitelout's task force had left. Once in sight of Outcast Island Stoic would divide his force into three parts. The first task force under Princess Eir Stormheart would travel straight ahead making a demonstration against the Citadel. Ten of her ships had one catapult angled so that the shots (each ship was equipped to make ten shots each), could hit high upon the Citadel itself.

The other ten would follow the southern half of the fleet, helping with the demonstration at Dead Mans Cove and then act as a reserve force once reaching Raiders Bay. This had been the brainchild of Eirs and he applauded her for it and he would see that she got an extra portion of the spoils once the battle was over.

The second task force under Ragnar the Bloody would sail south. Two of his ships would make a demonstration against the cliffs in front of the village of Freeman and, if only lightly opposed would attempt to have twenty warriors scale the cliff and attack the village. Ragnar's force would then proceed to the Devils channel with a three-ship detachment heading up Knife Channel to keep the watchtower in front of Crowes Nest busy.

The rest of the fleet would swing north then come in to attack Outcast Island from the Northwest through the North Channel. By that time he hoped that the Shieldmaidens were successful in creating enough havoc to force Alvin to split his forces.

He also hoped that Spitelout had the Outcasts fleet destroyed or captured because if not, his landing skiffs and the men in them would be at risk. The initial landing at Blood Beach would be 300 warriors using 30 skiffs.

The next wave under the command of Ragnarok would be 250 warriors using twenty-five skiffs. If either the docks or Blood Beach could be captured then Spitelout could begin to send full longboats in as reinforcements which would be at most, (until Princess Eir ships arrived after bombarding the Citadel), 150 warriors.

This all depended on his initial estimates of Alvins' remaining manpower, the mental state of Outcast troops and how they reacted to the Shieldmaidens attacking the herds of sheep and Yaks as well as the attack on their fields.

Hogshead

Leia and her Shieldmaidens disembarked onto the four skiffs with no unforeseen problems. As they rowed following a compass heading in the cool black night came the first surprise. At the three-mile mark, an Outcast longboat came out of nowhere. Leia ordered all her rowers to halt and everyone to duck down. The other skiffs were watching and emulated the action. Fortunately, the Outcasts were concentrated on seeing what the expected to see which was a fleet of longboats and didn't pay attention to the four masses that they raced by.

After the Outcast vessel disappeared in the darkness Leia got her crews moving again. Not a half an hour later still another Outcast longboat was sighted, "Shite!", whispered Leia to no one. This longboat was traveling much slower however but was not making any change in course to indicate they'd been discovered so Leia kept her small force going. This longboat kept going as well. The sailors expected to see the silhouette of a longboat and were not paying attention to the dark shapes they had glimpses of in the darkness.

Not long after the small rocky beach below Hogshead was sighted. "Oars up", Leia spoke softly as well as a hand gesture. One by one the four skiffs were grounded on the gravel of the beach. She gathered her forty Shieldmaidens together after sending out a couple of scouts to ensure there weren't any Outcasts hanging around.

Once she had them together she whispered as she addressed them, "Sisters, we have been given the honor and duty to open the battle on these Outcast dogs. The eyes of the entire archipelago are on us. Let us climb this silly hill and cause so much mayhem the dogs will think Hel herself has unleashed all Helheim upon them.

Know this, should any or all of us are claimed by the Valkyries this day Odin himself will save an honored place in Valhalla for us and our people will tell stories and sing songs around the home fires till we are reunited at Ragnarok!" Each Shieldmaiden silently raised a weapon in acknowledgment of their leader's words then proceeded to their assigned tasks.

Advanced Guard

The night was as black as Hel's heart. With wrapped oars, Spitelouts men pulled for all they were worth. He had transferred himself to the boat heading north. He figured if they came into contact he would lead the hunt, overtaking and capturing any Outcast vessel they came upon. He had left his friend Cuyler Svenson in charge of his main body of ships.

They were six miles out when they saw the first Outcast Vessel. When they had been making preparations he had doubts about the effectiveness of painting the longboats black and dyeing the sails black as well but he had to admit it was working.

In silence, his yeoman steered towards the Outcast vessel. They were well within longbow range when they were sighted. There were yells on the Outcast ship then a torch appeared. Spitelout yelled at his best archer "Dean, strike that asshole down. Oarsmen full speed, put your backs into it! The rest of you, PREPARE TO BOARD!" Archer Dean let his arrow loose and just as quickly as it appeared the man holding it was hit falling overboard.

Before another torch could be lit Spitelouts longboat banged onto the enemy vessel, "At them lads, show them to Helhiem's Gate!" The men of Spitelouts vessel charged over the side of the enemy logboat. The Oarsmen lashed the two ships together, then they too joined the melee. The fighting was fierce but the Outcasts had no discipline and they soon panicked. Many Outcasts tried to surrender, but this day no prisoners were taken.

Within fifteen long minutes, it was over. All twenty of the Outcasts were dead and tossed over the side. The Outcast vessel was dirty but in good shape so instead of sinking it, Spitelout decided to use it. He called his men together, " Avrid, take four of our Oarsman back to our ship. Follow this vessel within half a Vika.

Men, the rest of us are going to stay on this vessel and look for any other patrols. Hopefully, we can get within striking range before they know what's up. We will head for Hogshead. If we don't sight any other Outcast vessels we will head towards Roman Nose Channel and wait for support.

Hogshead

Leia's first climber was Gunborg Bjornsdoter. She came from a wealthy family and was the youngest one of six girls. With that many sisters, her chances of gaining a respectable husband candidate were slim so she decided to pursue fame and fortune instead.

All the shieldmaidens placed tight gags in their mouths so in case of a fall any screams would be muffled. Up Gunborg went on the 150-foot face of Hogshead. She rapidly made her way to the top and was ten feet from the crest when tragedy struck.

What Gunborg had thought was a solid rock outcropping turned out to be shale and it crumbled and gave way as he put all of her weight on it. She brushed the face a couple of times then hit the gravel so hard she bounced three feet. The rest of the shieldmaidens just stared for a few seconds before resuming their assigned tasks.

Leia signaled for Aida to come over. "I'm going up next Aida. If I fall, send someone else. We are committed now sister, it's all or nothing," said Leia. Leia took the line off of Gunborgs body and proceeded up the cliff. Twenty minutes later she had successfully made it to the top. She took a few minutes to get her breath back and to reconnoiter.

She crawled over to the seagrass growing on Hogshead as it gave more than enough cover. The edge of the cliff was about 100 yards away from the forest. She let the rope down and held on. Within ten minutes the next climber was up with another rope.

Both held the rope this time and soon the third maiden with still more rope reached the top. With this last section of rope, they could secure the end to a stout tree on the edge of the forest.

Once this was complete Leia whispered to the other shieldmaiden, "Go back and get that rope ladder up and secured. Give the signal to sink the skiffs. I'm going to for a look-see. Get the sisters up and have them hide just inside the treeline. I'll be back shortly".

Stoic and the main body was nearing the ten Vika mark. At that point, Stoic gave the signal and the fleet split with his forces heading North, Princess Eir heading straight for the Citadel.

Stoic smiled to himself if even half of this attack worked out, he would not only teach Alvin a lesson he would not soon forget, and his position as Chief would be secured by his fellow Chieftains even if those back at Berk wanted his removal. He would then teach his enemies on Berk a lesson too.

"Duran, Give the signal!" said Stoic. Without hesitation, Duran an archer lit the end of an arrow and launched it high into the black night sky. Soon more arrows lit the sky as each ship responded and repeated the signal.

"Coxswain", yelled Stoic, "Steer North by Northwest. Olaf, make sure to keep us six miles away and have your best lookout at the top of the mast. I want to know when Outcast Island is in sight". "Aye, Aye my Chief," replied Captain Olaf.

Princess Eir turned to her Captain, "Jon, I want you within firing range of the Citadel before dawn. Is that possible?" she asked.

Jon replied, "Yes, your highness. Our oarsman are in high spirits that we have been given such an important part of the raid. Our Catapult men have their best stones selected and have asked permission to use the new fire stones they invented."

Eir smiled, "Petur!".

" Yes My princess" answered Petur.

Eir: "You and your catapult men will make sounding shots with your stones then once you have the range every other shot shall be a firestone. I will reward each member of the crew a silver piece for every stone that lands within the fortress and if your firestones start a conflagration I will award a gold piece to every man and a flagon of our best meade on the trip home." The crew cheered.

Unfortunately the masthead lookout shouted down, "Sail-ho off the starboard quarter".

Eir looked out and couldn't see it in the haze. "Lookout, how far?" the princess yelled.

"Half a Vika highness coming on slowly" replied the lookout.

"Captain, now we get to see if the new tactics we have worked on for these past months were worth the time and effort. Have the signalman give the green signal with a shielded torch to the rest of our ships then beat to quarters!" said Eir. Highness, won't they hear us?" asked Captain Jon. The lookout yelled, "Captain! The Outcast vessel has altered course to intercept us and there is a second sail on the same heading!"

Once again the princess smiled, "They know we are here, my old friend. Let us show them what Mongrels are made of".

"Petur, prepare your men. 20 gold pieces if you hit that Outcast longboat in three shots. Oarsmen! 10 gold pieces if we catch that second sail before she gets out of range!"

Men ran in all directions as the drummer boy beat the crew to action stations. Eir could hear the Captain order a slight change of course to the coxswain and she could feel the ship as it picked up speed as the excited oarsmen put their backs into it.

She saw her first gunner Petur and his catapult crew begin to make adjustments as the sighted up the now plainly visible Outcast longboat still heading their way. Her longboats were slightly larger, wider, deeper drafted and slower than a standard Mongrel longboat. Longboats had never before mounted catapults. Ships boys had poured sand on the decks to prevent fire from spreading should one of the new firestones fall onto the deck.

The ships boys had also been trained to use the sand to put out fires and the young lads were extremely proud of their new roles.

Petur suddenly turned, "We are in range highness, permission to fire?" he yelled.

"Fire at will, sink the Outcast bastards". And so it began.

Leia and Aida had sent out a pair of scouts each to check on the route to the heards and the road past the village. Leia's scout came back first with disappointing news. "Leia, the herds are not their normal places and where they should be is an encampment of possibly fifty warriors. There is a patrol of five warriors coming down the road."

The 36 shieldmaidens had good cover and concealment in the forest so discovery for the main body was not of a concern but if the two shieldmaidens Aida had sent out ran into the patrol their part of the mission could be compromised. Leia had to make a quick decision.

She gathered her ten best archers, "Tandra, position the archers on both sides of the road. I want them all dead and they mustn't yell out or scream. None must escape or we are all dead. Do you understand?" Tandra nodded her head yes.

"Good. Once they are killed hide the bodies so not even the ravens can find them, then get your butts back here on the double."

Shortly after the archers departed Aidas two more shieldmaidens reported. Aida listened intently then nodded and returned to Leia,

"The east road and the village have extra troops guarding them. It will be impossible to get to the fields without being detected in the amount of time left. There must be nearly 100 warriors in the village and on the road. We will be detected sooner than later after that Outcast patrol is dealt with. In my opinion we cant hold the forest long until we are overcome by numbers."

Leia agreed, "You are right Aida. Stoic was wise in making you my second in command." There was a muffled cry in the distance heard and all the Shieldmaidens froze. Within minutes there was the rustling of leaves as the five shieldmaiden archers returned.

A shieldmaiden named Aura saluted then she went to one knee, "I apologize General Leia or the noise. I rushed my first shot and hit the man in the stomach. I hit him in the throat with the second. The other Outcasts were dead before they could react and there was no alarm given. The bodies are well hidden."

"No matter Aura replied Leia. Such is Loki's humor. Gather around my maidens." Silently the same group took a knee in front of their leader. Leia: "Our mission as changed with events beyond our control our objectives cannot be completed. Fear not. In a few moments we will leave this place in the forest and we will scale the north slope of the Needle.

We will approach slowly and we will as silently as possible take out the Outcasts on watch. If successful we will then dispatch the rest in their sleep. If Odin still blesses us I will command the archers to kill those on or around the three catapults before they can turn those weapons on us.

What remains of us will hold this position to the last. We will also prepare the area so that before we are overrun we will light a torch so bright, Stoic the Vast will know we are on our way to Valhalla. Let us be on our way." And with that the 39 remaining shieldmaidens made their way through the forest and up the Needles northern slope.

Spitelout was having a busy night. No sooner had he finished manning the captured Outcast vessel, another had been intercepted by one of hs other boats that had caught up with his advance party.

Once again, the Outcast vessel had lit a warning torch and this time it took five minutes to intercept the ship and the battle that was waged took nearly twenty minutes with an additional two of Berks longboats to subdue the enemy.

The Outcast captain had even attempted to fire his own ship but was hacked down with an ax before he could complete the job. To make matters worse, the battle had cost the boarding parties five dead and seven wounded. Worse still, Spitelout was now way behind schedule. Now it was a race against the dawn.

"Erland!" "Yes General", replied captain Erland. Spitelout; "Signal all ships, 'Beat to quarters' then a second signal 'Battle Speed'"

"Aye, Aye General". Spitelout smiled as his second in command Finn Hofferson came up to him and asked with a smile, "No waiting then?"

"Hel no Finn. The bastards must have seen us. I'll not have the bulk of their remaining fleet slipping thru our fingers and endangering Stoics fleet!" shouted Spitelout against the wind.

Finn; "Masthead! Any signals from the island?" asked the major. "None sir!" the man yelled back then a few minutes later the lookout yelled excitedly, "Deck there! Pigs Ear, (one of the Northern sea stacks near Harolds Mount), just off the port quarter".

Captain Erland came to stand beside Spitelout and Finn. "Gentlemen now we will see if Stoic guessed right," said the Captain. Spitelout only smiled. Once again the masthead lookout sang out, "Deck there! Ships at anchor dead ahead!"

"Lookout how many ships?" yelled Captain Erland.

Deck there, I count 10, no 20 ships at anchor! It the whole bloody fleet captain!" screamed the lookout. Spitelout clapped both men on the back,

"Captain! Signal the fleet to attack!

Finn, prepare your men to grapple and board the first ship!"

"Deck there" the lookout screamed once more, "Signal from the mainland" pointing in the direction of Harolds Mount. Plain as day a large fire could be seen on the top of the small mountain.

Princess Eir watched with interest as her catapult crew sighted heir weapon. She beamed with confidence because this new type of ship and weapon system was her brainchild. Her father had indulged her over the arguments of his captains.

Petur, her uncle and gunner believed in her from the start. They had proved the concept to her father and all the other captains in the bay outside the Mongrel Islands at both moving and stationary targets in different sorts of weather. The fire shot was another of her inventions. A fire shot consisted of a solid iron core surrounded by wool then heavily coated with mineral spirits, then wrapping of leather-covered in thick pitch surrounded by another layer of wool soaked in mineral spirits bound tightly with leather.

It had taken months of trial and error to get the final product. The fire shots were expensive to produce but devastating against made of wood or combustible materials. Once lit and fired, the pitch inside liquified then the shot disintegrated on contact splattering burning pitch everywhere. Now they would test their tactical and weapons concept against a real enemy.

Gunner Petur pulled the lanyard and the first solid projectile was on its way. "Deck there!" yelled the masthead lookout, "Shot over, two lengths!".

Petur gave his men a quick adjustment order then when they were clear, pulled the lanyard once more. "Deck there! Shot short half length!" (Note Eir's catapult used a standard longboats length as measurement. The maximum elevation of the weapon was three meters which gave a maximum effective distance of ten longboat lengths. A standard Catapult crew was four men and a gunner in command).

Gunner Petur made the final adjustments himself and was so confident he was using a fire shot for this third shot. A Catapultman torched the fire shot and when he was clear Petur yelled, "LOOSE!"

Eir grabbed the quarter-deck rail and watched with the rest of her crew, (even the oarsmen momentarily stopped rowing), as the flaming shot rose in an arc a hundred meters high before it began its plunge towards the Outcast longboat.

The shot came thundering down and actually hit the mainmast exploding and spreading flaming death over the hapless oarsmen. The cheers of Eirs men drowned out the screams of the hapless Outcasts as they burned to death.

Captain Jon ordered his coxswain to make a hard right to avoid the burning ship the longboat running over several Outcasts who had dived overboard.

"Deck there! Second sail altering course due south!" the lookout yelled.

Captain Jon approached, "Highness shall I change course to intercept?" he asked.

"Deck there! Land Ho!" the excited masthead lookout reported.

"No Captain. Signal the fleet to form line of attack. We have bigger fish to fry this day!" Eir told her Captain.

Quickly the signalman put two torches on the fantail which signaled the fleet to form up line astern of her vessel. As she watched, each catapult vessel formed up behind her ship known as the 'Hel's Breath' and give a quick response signal.

Her other ten troop vessels turned away sailing to their own rendezvous points. "Deck there! A signal on the mainland!" yelled the lookout.

Eir turned and looking towards the island she could plainly see a large torch burning on a tower in the Citadel. Then another flickered on the southern watchtower on the mountain named 'Odin's Beard', and then one the north tower.

"Lookout", Eir yelled.

"Aye Highness" the lookout answered.

Eir; "What is our distance from the beach?"

"Deck there, half of a Vika" the lookout reported.

"Lookout, sing out at three lengths!" she commanded.

"Gunners, FIRE SHOT, launch at effective range" she yelled over the sound of the waves.

Gunner Petur gave a quick salute and returned to the catapult crew. Gunner could see the cliffs plainly and the wooden walls of the Citadel just beyond them, "Our Princess is smart. Even if we miss, the shot will keep the enemy catapult men's heads down. Load." he said and two of his men carried over a large foul-smelling fire shot and laid it in the launch basket.

He motioned twice with his left arm and the ship's coxswain altered course two points to port. Petur held his arm straight up which meant steady as she goes.

Gunner Petur; "Torch!" and the catapult man with the torch lit the fire shot. "Yusef, down two notches," and the last catapult man adjusted the weapon then grabbed the firing lanyard. Petur; "Steady, steady, LOOSE!"

The black-clad shieldmaidens slowly climbed up the steep northern slope of the Needle. It had to be within a couple of hours of dawn and Leia knew she was running out of time. The twenty-foot wooden tower was plainly seen and there was a single guard/observer walking back and forth but clearly not paying much attention. There was a small stone wall surrounding the tower and she had yet to see a guard.

She motioned to the archer named Aura as the maidens stopped at the wall. With hand gestures, she gave Aura the instruction to take out the man in the tower. Aura nodded and notched an arrow. Leia slowly rose just to eye level and peered into the watchtower compound.

There was only one other guard and he was located over by the gate facing east and the road. There was another closed gate and Leia deduced that it must lead to the three catapults on the western slope that covered the docks.

She ducked back down and gave a single finger, then a choking gesture to a large burly Bog Burglar named Zara who simply nodded and disappeared into the darkness around the other side of the wall.

She motioned to Aida to take her shieldmaidens after Zara to prepare to attack. There were approximately twenty men in the compound, eighteen of which were sleeping.

She once again peered over the stone wall to discover no guard was present. She then saw Aida peek over her section of the wall and give a thumbs up. She was about to give the command to attack when she heard the sound of a warning horn in the distance. The guard in the tower began to blow his waring horn but was almost immediately cut off with an arrow in his chest. He didn't even scream when he fell.

The sleeping men were beginning to rouse at the sound of the horn in the distance so Leia yelled, "ATTACK SISTERS!". With a sound like screaming banshees, the maidens jumped over the stone wall and charged the confused men. Some grabbed their weapons, another screamed "shite" and tuned and ran others were simply murdered on their sleeping furs.

Those that fought were quickly hacked down. In a total of three minutes, it was over. Leia got a brilliant idea, "Shieldmaidens to me!" she yelled.

As they gathered she gave out orders.

"Nara, Gertrude up the tower and blow that bloody horn. Opel light that signal fire. Aida, take ten sisters down the slope, kill any men you find then try to point one catapult at the north road and the other south. Fire on anything that comes down those roads, the rest of us will hold this position.

Aura, you and Tina go back down the slope and cover the north road. Kill or pin down any force of fewer than ten warriors. If a large force approaches abandon your position and report back to me."

"Yes my general" Aura replied and the two archers headed into the darkness. Leia sent two archers down the southern slope to cover that road from the woods there. She had lost three shieldmaidens so far. One fell from the cliff and the other two had been lost in the brief struggle for the watchtower on the Needle.

If she could interrupt Alvin's communications for a while then perhaps he would panic and all himself up in the Citadel. Now all she had to do was hope that Stoic showed up before the ruse was discovered and they were wiped out. In any case Hel just broke loose on Outcast Island.


	9. Chapter 9 Alvins Helhiem

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 9 Alvin's Helheim

Alvin was awakened suddenly by pounding on his hut's main door. "He jumped up naked from his bed leaving an equally nude and frightened middle-aged slave woman and her trembling 14-year-old daughter in his wake, grabbed a sword and ran to the door and opened it screaming "This had better be………" he never completed the sentence.

Standing before him stood a shaken Attila Daggerfist, "WE are being attacked my Chief" said Alvin's second in command being used to seeing his leader unclothed following private pursuits was nothing new.

Alvin; "From where and how many Atilla?".

Atilla answered, "I have only received a runner from the Citadel who reports at least thirty ships equipped with catapults. The runner also said that they have seen the alert fires from the Needle and Fortress Loki. The runner also reported the ships firing on the Citadel are firing shots of iron and shots that are torched and explode on contact. General Goff is requesting immediate assistance as the Citadel is on fire in several places."

"No runners from the Needle or Fortress Loki?" asked Alvin.

"None my Chief, and one of our road patrols have failed to return to the North Camp," said Atilla.

Alvin; "Have you sent out more runners?".

"Yes my Chief, three good men on horseback, " answered the General.

Alvin self consciously pounded his forehead with his free fist. He had to think. He decided, "Pull every warrior from the South Camp and the village and take them to the Citadel, I will meet you there."

Atilla; "Sir that will leave only Oddar and twenty men to hold the village including guarding our slaves." said Atilla.

"Tell that bastard Oddar that he is to defend the village to the last man. Its time for those useless pieces of Yak Shite to do something other than to beat and fuck slaves" yelled Alvin.

Atilla saluted, turned and disappeared into the night. He put his sword next to the door and strolled back into his huts bedroom. He pointed to the mother, "Get your clothes and get me a horse...Go!" yelled Alvin.

He went to the bed and pulled off the bed furs exposing the trembling body of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, petite, budding girl. He looked at the bed and saw blood-stains from when he had deflowered her previously that evening. He gave her a sinister grin and the girl began to cry.

"Tonight my sweet young one may prove to be my last on Midgard. I have time for one more pleasure," said Alvin. With that, he grabbed both the now screaming girl's ankles and drug her to the edge of the bed. He then kneeled on the bed, placed her legs over his shoulders and savagely plunged his once hard again penis into the girls still bleeding sex.

He plunged harder and harder into the delicate girl who was now only whimpering and he thrust into her. The mother returned and ran into the bedroom as Alvin climaxed for the third time that night into the girl. Satisfied he stood and faced the woman. "Hand me my clothes" Alvin ordered her.

She complied then went over to try and console her weeping daughter now curled up into a fetal position shaking and moaning in pain. As he finished dressing he looked at the two slave smirking, "Wouldn't it be interesting if you both become with child. Fortunately for you two, I probably won't be around tomorrow to ENSURE that it happens" he laughed and then left the hut leaving two broken women behind. He mounted his horse and galloped northwest up the road leading to the Citadel.

As Spitelouts longboat he expected rain in the way of arrows to have been coming his way but instead, as the grappling hooks attached the two ships and his warriors and shieldmaidens boarded two Outcasts jumped overboard and the other men simply dropped their weapons, got down on their knees begging for quarter.

In their bloodlust, a man from Spitelouts crew struck down one of the whimpering me before he gave the order to cease the attack. Spitelout was confused. Where was the rest of the crew?

"Deck there, enemy vessels are cutting their cables" screamed the masthead lookout.

Spitelout was beginning to see. He turned to one of his shieldmaidens, "Bring me one of the prisoners".

A woman named Sella gave a salute and dragged one of the frightened men over.

Spitelout grabbed the man by the neck, "What goes on here? Where is the rest of your crew? The truth now or I'll let this Bog Burglar cut your dick off and feed it to you!"

"S-Sir, there are no more. Alvin only placed enough me in the ships to get them under weigh to either escape or to block the channel" he wept as he answered.

Spitelouts eyes were wide and he quickly yelled, "Sella grab four others as rowers. Take this vessel and steer for the Northwest channel. Find Stoic and tell him the fleet has only skeleton crews and he needs to come on fast. Do you understand?"

"Yes general I understand," and she, of course, yelled to four of her sisters to man the oars and Sella manned the tiller bar.

"The rest of you back aboard. Captain get us underway and head for the channel entrance double speed!" shouted Spitelout.

"Yes General!" replied the Captain.

Spitelout jumped back on board and rejoined the Captain. He laughed.

"What is so funny sir?" the Captain asked.

Spitelout smiled at his friend and said laughingly, "That bastard brother-in-law of mine was right after all. That stupid bastard Alvin doesn't have enough men, so he has them all bunched up on the island to defend his sorry ass".

He watched as his remaining ships chased down the few Outcast vessels that had managed to cut their cables and get underway. "It's going to be a good day," Spitelout said to himself as the sky lightened with the coming dawn.

Princess Eir's ship was on its third rotation heading towards the Citadel. The shots of her ship's catapults had grown increasingly accurate.

The enemy catapults had only managed to hit two of her vessels before their crews were killed or driven off and those hits only slightly damaged her vessel and one other. With the growing light, it was plainly visible that not only was the Citadels north wall damaged and on fire in several places but that there were flames coming from within the fortress itself.

"Captain Jon, slow down and pass the word to the last five ships to detach from the formation and head at best speed for Dead Mans Cove."

Captan Jon quickly gave orders to the signalman and the coxswain. As the ship slowed Captain Jon came back and stood next to his Princess. "Highness is it wise to divide your force in the face of the enemy?" he asked knowing she had been personally trained by her father in tactics.

Princess Eir; "Not really my old friend. The enemy catapults are silent and the conflagration is spreading. I want them to conserve ammunition for the village. Perhaps Thuggory can make more than a demonstration" and she gave the man a big smile. Petur came up and saluted.

"Yes Petur?" asked Eir.

"My liege, at the present rate of consumption we have enough catapult ammunition for three more passes" stated Gunner Petur.

Eir casually looked at the sky. Now that you can see your target plainly I will expect that north wall to be opened and the fortress beyond use by the end of the second pass. I have every confidence in you and your men" said the Princess.

Gunner Petur understood he had been given a high compliment and understood the beneficial connotations. He went back to his men and repeated her words then said to them by "By Odin's beard we will send three accurate fire shots before the turn and when the wall goes down and the fortress burns they will sing songs of our glory around the fires for ages to come."

The Princess smiled to her men gave them a nod then continued to watch the battle progress with her hands held behind her back and her feet square on the deck.

Captain Jon was so proud of her. She had begun her training as a warrior at the age of six and had begun sailing with him by age eight. Now at the age of nineteen, she was the coolest warrior under fire he had ever seen. He would inform the King of her bravery personally and tell this story to his children and grandchildren.

On Stoics ship Firestorm The young Chief had his battle face on. He smiled and walked casually among his men and shieldmaidens giving a pat on the back and a pep-talk here and there.

Captain Olaf approached him, "It's time to signal the fleet for the turn my Chief."

It was light enough now to see for at least two Vikas. "Give the order Olaf for the turn, then beat to quarters," said Stoic.

Stoic then casually went back to where the Captain was standing. He saw the green pendant hoisted on the mainsail then turned and looked to ensure the other ships were passing the order. "Deck there" yelled the masthead lookout. "Thor's Eyes dead ahead two Vikas".

Then the drummer boy began beating to quarters. Men rushed to their battle stations. The landing skiffs were now placed in position on either side of the ship in preparation for boarding and launch. This scene was being replicated on the sixty ships following the longboat.

"Deck there, ail approaching dead ahead one Vika" the lookout shouted.

"What sail" yelled the Captain.

"An Outcast Captain but they are not trying to escape but are waiting for us," yelled the lookout.

"That's odd," said the Captain, "They should be running".

Stoic thought for a moment. "When we get close to the vessel slow down and let them catch up. I believe Spitelout is sending us news" said the Chief.

On the western slope of the Needle two shieldmaidens, Erika and Dormer waited and were hidden. They had already killed several men on horseback heading frantically towards the Citadel. Another single rider came riding fast up the slope. Erika squinted then told Dormer, "This one looks important so just kill the horse. I want the rider alive."

Dormer quickly aimed and fired two arrows in less than twenty seconds hitting the Horse in the neck. The horse at a full gallop suddenly collapsed sending the rider flying over its neck.

Erika ran forward and as the rider got to his feet she expertly put an arrow in his leg. The man collapsed and both shieldmaidens drew long knives as they approached their quarry. The man tried to crawl away but Domer reaches him first and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

He lay flat on his face and with Dormer holding a notched arrow Erika rolled the unconscious man over, her eyes got big and she exclaimed, "MOTHER OF LOKI" Erika exclaimed.

"WHAT?" yelled Dormer.

"Just shut the fuck up and grab the bastard's arm. We gotta get him to Leia and fast," exclaimed Erica.

Huffing and puffing a clearly pissed off Dormer growled at her friend, "Leia is going to execute both of us for abandoning our post".

"No she won't, trust me." Erika growled back.

"Leia, our western archers are returning and it looks like they have a prisoner," said Aura.

"What the hell, I told them to kill them not bring them back," said Leia.

Erika and Dormer stood at attention as their general gave them a frightening glare. The prisoner was coming to and he was moaning. Leia reached up grabbed the prisoner by the hair and pulled his had back. She gave a laugh, spat in the now fully conscious prisoners face.

She gave an order, "Someone attends this assholes wound." To another couple of maidens, she said: "Have that banner we had made hoisted on the watchtower to seaward".

A few minutes later, a large white banner with a red dragon head in the middle. Once again she got into the now clearly shaken prisoners' face.

"This is the worst mistake of your miserable depraved life. You let a Bog Burglar capture you alive ALVIN" Leia exclaimed.

Meanwhile, on the southern slope of Needle shieldmaiden, Terra of Berk couldn't believe her eyes. Alvin's forces were abandoning Freeman. All that seemed to be left behind was a pitiful group of what appeared to be slave overseers no more than a score in number.

The slaves were being herded into their disgusting huts and locked in. They only posted single guards at some of the buildings but the rest were heading into what she thought was the mead hall.

Her companion, one Herran Sormsdoter also from Berk seemed puzzled. "Why are they abandoning the village Terra? It makes no sense. Those fools can barely hold their pants up let alone protect this entire village."

Terra; "Look at the sky to the west and what do you see?" " A lot of this black smoke coming from somewhere on Odin's Beard," Herran answered.

Terra; "My guess is that smoke is coming from the Citadel. I bet some of our forces have damaged it and they need those men to put out the fires or they are reinforcements.

Now listen, I want you to go back up to Leia and tell her what we've seen. Tell her all the slaves are locked up and lightly guarded. Lastly, ask her if she could spare five sisters because I also think those idiots will kill the slaves if left alone but with six of us we could probably free most of them.

We could probably kill those guards and trap those other bastards in that longhouse. Go quickly and come back." Terra literally ran back up the southern slope not caring who saw her.

Spitelout couldn't believe what was happening. With the exception of three longboats, the rest of the longboat crews were surrendering without a fight. He was glad those crews did not know that they were probably going to be turned over to the Bog Burglars.

He was just at the mouth of Slavers Cove and still, Fortress Loki was quiet. Spitelout; "Captain, I need to know if the catapults at Fortress Loki are manned".

The Captain looked up to the masthead lookout and yelled, "Lookout, what do you see off the starboard quarter?"

"Deck there,'' replied the lookout, then he said, "I see the beach and it is covered with sharpened stakes half a man tall. I see three catapults 12 lengths out and five lengths up the slope all manned and ready".

Spitelout looked at his Captain and stated, "They haven't fired because we are one of their own ships and they are not sure what to do. One of our generals would be sending out ranging shots. Keep us here just at the mouth of the channel".

The Captain saluted then quickly passed the order and the oarsmen and helmsman steadied the ship up. The man returned to Spitelout's side and said, "Those spikes could slow us down and then the catapults will have a field day on our landing warriors".

"I agree but Stoic will not send those troops in until Princess Eir's catapult boats arrive. They will pound those catapults into submission and at our request pound a path through those spikes for our Berserkers and shieldmaidens. What do the docks look like?" asked Spitelout.

Captain; "Lookout, what do you see dead ahead?" asked the Captain.

"Deck there, forward I see the docks, there are no vessels and no personnel. I see thee catapults, one facing north, one facing west and the other facing south. Only the north catapult is manned and ready." replied the lookout.

Captain; "Lookout are the docks intact?"

Lookout; "Aye captain, the docks are as they should be. I can plainly see the watchtower on the Needle. It is manned and has a white banner with a red dragon's head displayed."

Spitelouts eyes bugged out and he cupped his hands and screamed: "Lookout, repeat your last!"

"Deck there, the tower is manned and ready it is displaying a white banner with a red dragon's head in the center" replied the lookout.

"Great Odin's Beard", yelled Spitelout, "That's ours! Those beautiful shieldmaidens have captured the Needle! We must act fast! Captain, raise our own banner up then hug the port bank and get us to the docks."

The Captain gave the appropriate orders then, in a tone only the general could hear, he asked Spitelout, "Sir, I will obey your order to the death but may what is the reason for this sudden order?"

"My friend,'' replied Spiteout, "Our shieldmaidens had only forty of their number for their mission. It is reasonable to assume they have taken casualties so in my estimate there are probably less than thirty shieldmaidens holding a lightly fortified position that threatens to cut off all lines of communications between Alvin and most of his outposts defending this island.

We are going to take this boat hit the docks and all of u are going up to reinforce that position. It simply must be held at all odds."

The masthead yelled down, "Deck there, Incoming!!!"

Spitelout turned to see a large splash perhaps two lengths in front of his longboat and at least two lengths short. The dock was less than ten lengths away. Another catapult shot landed a length to starboard sending up a huge splash followed by two more shots both short.

Spitelout yelled to the masthead lookout, "Lookout are there any troops coming to defend the docks?"

Lookout; "None sir!".

The Captain yelled, "Back your oars slowly" to his excited and sweating oarsmen.

The longboat slowed and Spitelout commanded, "men as soon as we hit the docks everyone grab shields and weapons then head up the Needle, don't wait for orders just get to the top!.

The Captain commanded "Ship Oars", then suddenly, there was a large bump as the ship hit the docks. Two men lashed the longboat to the pilings as 28 warriors charge off the ship, ran up the docks then up the steep western slope of the Needle.

Onboard the anchored long boat Styx just offshore of Freeman the lookout yelled, "Deck there! Five Catapult Vessels three Vikas to the northeast hugging the shore and coming on fast."

General Bonecrusher smiled, Good, Good! Now it's our turn to dance!

"Eret prepare your men to disembark". Eret Gruesome saluted his general and then began to give the necessary orders. A green banner was hoisted on the aft side of the mast signaling the other nine ships to also get their troops ready to disembark.

Within thirty minutes the five catapult vessels began their dance of death, firing shots over the cliff and into the village moving in a circle to give all the other vessels an opportunity to fire.

Bonecrusher watched with fascination as the fire shot arced into the sky and then came crashing down on the village. Soon smoke could be seen rising from the village of Freeman.

"Eret, deploy your troops and remember if resistance is light continue on up and take the village," ordered Bonecrusher.

Eret saluted and ordered his men into the four landing dinghies that had been built for this specific reason. The green banner was hoisted down and a bright yellow one hoisted in its place. The rest of the ships began deploying their men 200 warriors in all.

Meanwhile six shieldmaidens as stealthily as possible made their way to the northern edge of the village. One of the overseer guards saw them and began to run to the longhouse to give the alarm. He was quickly brought down by an arrow to the back.

They ran to that building. A quick search of the guard produced a key for that building. Herron opened the door and was immediately met with a foul stench. As her eyes adjusted to the dark the sight she beheld was truly a sad one. A group of at least forty slaves chained together lying in their own filth in a room that would normally hold six people.

The slaves immediately began to scream, she held up her hand and yelled, "Shut up all of you! I am a shieldmaiden of Berk! We are here to try and get you out! She yelled for an ax and began to break through the chains.

As each slave was released she pointed to the shieldmaiden at the door who quickly pointed to another maiden at the foot of the Needle. As quickly as possible thirty-two thralls were released and were painfully slowly headed up the hill to safety. The remaining thralls had already been freed by Odin.

As they made to go to another building the first fire shell hit immediately exploding and setting a building on fire. Herran noticed that after the next shell hit the guards panicked and fled en masse.

Herran signaled her sisters and they ran from building to building under fire, smashing locks and chains as fast as they could. One maiden was suddenly crushed by a shot. Harran knew then it was time to go. They had managed to free 82 slaves, 17 of whom were men. The rest were women and children.

Stoic had received Spitelouts message from the shieldmaiden prize crew. The sun was full up now so there was no longer any need for stealth.

Stoic; "Captain how for before we get to the demarcation point?"

"Three Vikas and twenty minutes at present course and speed my Chief" replied the Captain.

Stoic; "Get me there in ten".

"Aye, Aye Chief" plied the Captain and the order was given.

"Signalman!" yelled Stoic.

"Yes, my Chief" answered the man. Stoic; Raise the Dragon banner. Signal the fleet to do the same and then send the order to prepare for disembarking! Let's get this damn invasion started."

Quickly the orders were given and the Dragons Head banner was raised. Within twenty minutes the first ten ships had released their crews and had turned while forty Dinghies made their way towards the shore.

One of Spitelout's ships caught up with them and the Captain yelled, "Chief, The Needle has been taken and the docks are secure, have the warriors head there!"

Stoic couldn't believe Odin looked down upon him with such great fortune. He was going in with the next wave. He was angry. His warriors were not following orders. The plan was falling apart. Now he must go and personally take charge. His reputation and very Chiefdom was on the line. Many were going to face him and explain the failure to obey orders.

At the Citadel, General Atilla Deggerfist was trying and failing to put out the fires in the Citadel. His friend General Bort Zepryson had been killed during the initial bombardment. Where the hell was that son of a sea whore Alvin?

About that time the east wall of the Citadel collapsed. He turned to his bannerman, "Sound recall", he commanded. The bannerman blew three long notes from his Yak horn and his remaining warriors gathered around him.

"Captains, take a quick headcount of all able-bodied men."

The six captains saluted and complied. Soon Oddar and his remaining fifteen men came running panic-stricken up the south road.

Atilla grabbed him by the neck, "What the hell are you doing here slavemaster?"

Oddar stuttered his answer, "T-tthe village is lost. It is being bombarded from the sea and there are shieldmaidens attacking from the Needle".

Atilla; "Shieldmaidens on the Needle, you must be mad you stupid, worthless piece of Yak shite."

Oddar; "N-no general I swear. We could see them leading released slaves up the slopes of the Needle."

Atilla just stared south down the road then up the west road to the Needle. He had three courses of action. He could try to retake the Needle, he could try to bypass the Needle and take his men to Fortress Loki or he could try to retake Freeman which he could plainly see was burning.

It was really no choice at all. His tired and panicked troops would be useless trying to retake a fortified position the Needle represented, so he would try to take his men around the north end of the Needle up the east slope of Harolds Mount to reinforce Fortress Loki.

His Captains surrounded him and he said, "Report Captain Jorel".

Captain Jorel, "Sir we have 235 able-bodied men left. 10 walking wounded and twelve men who can't move."

"Thank You, captain," replied Atilla. He looked sadly over his men. "Men", he said, I won't lie to you. The situation is not good. The Citadel is of no use now, the village is under bombardment and our position on the top of the Needle has been taken.

To my mind, we only have one choice and that is to head for Fortress Loki. We will have to move fast to get past the Needle. I do not know if Fortress Loki is even still there but it is our only hope. Those of you who can walk can follow us but we can't slow down for you. Captains organize your men and prepare to move out."

He thought of his more seriously wounded men. "Captain Jorel" he called. Captain Jorel approached saluted and waited.

Atilla; Jorel, I must give you a hard order and I can only trust you to carry it out."

Jorel; What are your orders General?"

General Atilla paused a moment, looked at the young warrior and said, "We can't leave our wounded to the enemy, you know what will happen if the shieldmaidens or Berserkers get them."

"I understand sir," said the young captain.

"Wait until the main body is gone, explain the situation and make it as painless as possible," said general Atilla.

The young captain only nodded. Atilla got to the head of the rest of the men and moved out.

"Petur" yelled Princess Eir as she watched in the distance as the eastern wall of the Citadel collapsed in flames.

"Yes, my liege" answered the overworked Gunnar.

Eir; "Cease fire! Captain Jon, signal the rest of our ships to do the same and then set a course for Roman Nose Channel at best speed possible. I know that the men are tired but we may be needed later."

"Yes, my Princess" answered the Captain. Gunner Petur had returned to her side on the quarterdeck. He was covered in soot and looked exhausted but had a look of satisfaction on his face.

Eir, "We have proved this day that our catapult ships and tactics have worked. Even if the rest of the invasion plan fails, we, no you and your men, have gained everlasting honor for our tribe. I will not forget this Petur. I will speak to my father personally on your behalf and that of your men.

You and your men will be honored and rewarded before a gathering of our people once we reach home. Until then you have my thanks." and with that, the Princess pulled the tall man down and kissed his cheek. It was a small gesture but as the man stood tall she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Captain and Gunner Petur, "In the hold there is a cask of a special brew I brought back from my last visit to Scotland. Crack it open and give each man a flagon. No more. It is strong stuff. We will relieve rowers every fifteen minutes starting now".

A few minutes later forty-four men and one tiny woman had smiles on their faces and warm glows in their hearts as the five longboats made a westerly turn heading for Roman Nose Channel.

Jorge Norisson, captain of the Outcast watchtower at Crows Peak watched the enemy fleet now anchored in the bay as they offloaded more and more warriors into skiffs that were heading towards Slaver Cove and Blood Beach.

There seemed to be over a hundred longboats. About twenty minutes before he had sent out runners. One to the south towards the village and one towards the docks. Both had returned and were now giving him reports that shook him to the bone.

The Needle had been taken, the man had nearly been killed by both arrows and a catapult shot as he approached the docks. He also reported that the docks were unprotected and that at least fifty warrior filled dinghies were headed for them.

The runner then told Jorge that he had seen an Outcast vessel come in with an enemy banner flying and that the Catapults from Fortress Loki could not reach that far.

The second runner had even worse news. Freeman had been totally abandoned and was under attack from the sea. Many huts were on fire and he thought he saw enemy warriors in the village itself.

Jorge could see the writing on the wall. The only course of action he could take would be to try and get to a point near the docks and form some sort of defensive position to try to forestall those warriors from coming in. He rallied his men and headed up the road towards the docks. He had left two men behind to torch all three catapults.

Onboard the Styx now anchored just a half a Vika south of Freeman in Dead Mans Cove, sailors watched as the catapult vessels sailed away to the west. Under the protection of the catapult vessels, his first group of men had made it up the cliffs and had secured lines. Four rope ladders had been hoisted and rigged and now hundreds of his men were climbing up the ladders.

One of the original climbers had been given two banners as a signal. One was red to signify heavy resistance, the other, green, to signify little or no resistance. Almost immediately after the first scouts were up he received the green signal. He had sent a Signal to the catapult vessels to depart then committed the entire force of 200 warriors to the attack on the village.

General Eret the Gruesome had gone up in the first wave. The second wave was led by Jason Ingermanson of his old friend and rival, Abdiel Ingerman. At one time both he and Abdiel had been in love with the same girl, Faith Bjorndotter who they had both met at a "Thing". Faith was tall, with long legs, brown hair, silver-blue eyes, full firm breasts and a smile that could melt your heart. She was soft-spoken but a fierce warrior having already killed two Zipplebacks before they met. She was extremely sexy.

No man could get within ten feet of her without getting tongue-tied and a hard-on. She knew this too and would give the sweetest smiles. Abdiel came from a poor family so he knew his father could not compete against Northlander Chief for the bride price so before the thing was over, in front of all the chiefs laid claim to Faith and challenged any to a fight to the death for her hand.

Bonecrusher and three others had accepted the challenge so over a two day period Abdiel fought them all. Abdiel was a strange bloke in that he valued life, not his own but the life of others. Abdiel was a brave and skilled warrior who had fought in many battles from the age of twelve and had the battle scars to prove it.

The first three men were no match and he quickly overcame them each asking and receiving quarter. Then came the fight with Bonecrusher. On and on the battle went, hours it seemed. At one point Bonecrusher looked over at Faith. She was dressed in a long deep blue dress that showed ample bosom.

But as much as Bonecrusher noticed the curves her noticed her eyes and hands clasped together looking with fear at Abdiel who was wounded in several places and bleeding.

Bonecrusher understood so when they came back together Bonecrusher threw down his ax, "I yield". There was a confused gasp from the crowd. He simply walked over to an equally confused Abdiel who now had a nearly hysterical Faith wrapped around him, patted his cheek and said, "I never stood a chance".

From then on, the two men became fast friends and over the years fought side by side. Faith introduced him to one of her cousins and within six months both men were married each had been the others ' first man'. Now his son Jason was on his way to fight with his first command. As the Bonecrusher saw the last of his men up the cliff, he ordered his fleet to weigh anchor and they headed west to join the rest of the fleet.

At Freeman, Eret had reorganized his forces. They had searched the remaining buildings and found fifty thralls still alive amongst the wreckage. They were women and children in bad shape. He left twenty shieldmaidens to secure the village and to take care of the thralls.

He commanded Jason to divide his force in two sending fifty men around Crows Peak to the south to reconnoiter and eliminate any Outcast stragglers they found and he would lead the other fifty north to clean out any stragglers there and to secure the docks. Eret would take the other hundred men to take the Citadel and then Needle.

Jason saluted and departed his men flying the white dragon banner before them as did all forces attacking Outcast Island this day.

Spitelout and his men were welcomed by the Shieldmaidens. Leia brought over Alvin and Spitelout laughed. He had told her that Stoic would be overjoyed to take this one back and Leia immediately reminded the General that all male prisoners were to be turned over to the Bog Burglars.

Alvin begged Spitelout for mercy begging to be turned over to Stoic. Spitelout spit at the ground and slapped Alvin in the face with his backhand.

Leia had Alvin re-gagged and smiled, "Don't worry General Spitelout, we maidens have special plans for the men of this island, especially this one."

One of Leia's scouts came running up, "Leia, a large force is heading up the north road!"

"How many?" the Bog Burglar general asked.

"At least two hundred" the scout answered.

Leia; "How much time do we have?"

"Perhaps five minutes," the scout said.

Spitelout; "Leia, I'll have my men move that center catapult into position at the north wall there. It won't reach the road but when your catapult on the slope hits them, they may attack us in force. I believe we have enough maidens and warriors to defend this position."

Leia; "That's a good idea Spitelout. You are senior to me so I gladly relinquish command to you".

Spitelout looked around at the black-dressed maidens and smiled, "Nonsense Leia. You took this position with less than forty maidens. The glory this day belongs to all shieldmaidens. My men and I gladly place ourselves at your command" and with that he took a knee and his men followed suit.

The shieldmaidens cheered and with a proud smile said, "Thank you for this honor".

Then preparations quickly began. Leia sent ten shieldmaidens down the north slope within bow range of the road with instructions to withdraw if the Outcast force turned and attacked.

Spitelout and his men began moving the heavy wheeled catapult to the north wall. The catapult on the slope as aimed north and a couple of shots were taken to determine the range It was determined that they could just hit the road just north of the pond.

One of the shieldmaiden lookouts on the tower yelled down, "Boats approaching!"

The first of the forty landing dinghies made for the docks. They had been intercepted by a longboat and told to skim the south shore in Slavers Cove. They came under bow and spear fire from up on the cliffs. It was sporadic and not accurate.

Ragnar was in the third Berserker boat when suddenly a shieldmaiden in front of him manning an oar pitched forward with an arrow to her neck. A warrior gently removed the maiden and replaced her at the oar. A Shieldmaiden named Dana looked at her chief and sadly shook her head.

The chief looked down at Dana and simply said, I will personally avenge her within the hour."

The shieldmaiden simply nodded laying the dead shieldmaidens head on the deck. The chiefs few words were simple but enough. Death was an occupational hazard to all Vikings. The force of 37 landing dinghies (three had wandered too far to the north and had been sunk by the catapults on fortress Loki) disgorged their men and proceeded to head back to their longboats as hand been the plan.

Several more were sunk but all in all the plan was working. Ragnar took his men to the forest in front of the Needle to reorganize the battle formations and to wait for the remaining forces.

So far the casualties had been light. It took until noon before the bulk of the first wave had landed. The second wave was on its wave and Stoic himself was in this one.

Jason Ingerman and his men were on a slow jog when they ran into Ragnar's security at the edge of the small forest. He sent a runner to report to Ragnar. Emboldened by the fact he had over 200 warriors guarding his flank, Jason led a charge against the Outcast warriors led by Jorge. Jason never made it.

Seeing Jason grab the Dragon Banner from the fallen flag bearer, Outcast archers singled the young man out. Jason was struck by no less than four arrows before he fell. Seeing their leader collapse the Berk warriors enraged let out a roar which scared the Outcasts so bad even Jorge fled southward. Unfortunately for them, they ran smack dab into the other fifty men of Jason's force and were summarily hacked to pieces.

At noon five catapult ships under Captain Lars Stooferson sailed up the Knife Channel. His instructions were to destroy the Watchtower and catapults at Crow's Point then proceed into Slavers Cove to take out the catapults at Fortress Loki.

Captain Stoofersons first pleasant surprise was that the channel wasn't blocked. His second pleasant surprise was that the watchtower catapults had already been destroyed and were burning. The Captain signaled 'beat to quarters as they cleared Knife Channel and headed into Slavers Cove.

Captain Stoofersons masthead lookout reported seeing a large dragon head banner in the tower at the Needle. The Captain passed the order for battle formation as they dodged incoming landing dinghies.

By two oclock the second wave had landed and was now being organized. The Outcast force under General Atilla had been pinned down and the Catapult vessels were launching their deadly missiles at Fortress Loki. There were losses.

As the second catapult vessel had made to release a fire shot a lucky hit by one of the Outcast catapults hit the vessel and there was a large fiery explosion as every fire shot on board had blown up at the same time.

At three o'clock General Eret, whose force of 100 shieldmaidens and warriors, halted on the road just north of the Needle adjacent to Hogs Head. In front of him lay the remnants of the Outcast force under General Attila.

General Atilla had made two costly attempts to attack the force on top of the Needle. Now with just over 100 warriors remaining, he girded himself for the last battle.

Leia and the Shieldmaidens along with Spitlouts men rested. On the other side of the Needle, a very impatient Stoic had reached the end of his patience.

He gave the signal and 600 Berserkers, Hairy Hooligans, Bog Burglars, Meatheads, Mongrels, Northlanders, Dragon Trappers and Dragon Hunters began to march to the foot of Harolds Mount at his signal the charge began a large angry lustful roar went up from Stoics army.

About the same time Eret the Gruesome yelled charge and his hundred warriors and shieldmaidens charged Atilla and the Outcasts.

Aftermath

At five o'clock when Princess Eir and here five ships entered Raiders Bay and anchored. The battle was over. It was almost anticlimactic. The actual fighting lasted less than twenty minutes.

Seventy-seven Outcasts were still alive, most wounded, all men. Of Atilla's force, 18 had survived including Atilla himself.

Of Stoics forces, there were 88 dead, 62 wounded and 40 missing. Though it was over a fifth of his overall force the casualties were considered light. Stoic himself had stopped an arrow in his leg as he hacked down a defender on one of the catapults.

It took three days to sort everything out. Strangely the longhouse in Freeman had survived. Stoic set up headquarters there. Of the nearly five hundred thralls on the island at the start of the battle, there were one hundred and ninety survivors.

Of those 190, only eleven were men. All of the women and girl children above the age of eight had been raped, sadly on a regular basis. Leia had been painstaking in taking their statements down and having them corroborated.

The surviving Outcast's were lined up so each woman and girl could point out their attacker if they were not in shock. Alvin had personally raped twenty-three women and thirteen girls, one ten years old. The mother and daughter he had been raping at the beginning of the battle had survived.

Each woman and girl who could gave their testimonies in front of Stoic and his battle leaders. It was sickening. It was unanimously decided that the entire force of shieldmaidens would be left behind to execute the prisoners in their own manner as well as any woman or girl victim who felt the need. Most not in shock did.

The Outcast prisoners screamed and begged to be executed out of hand but Stoic only shook his head.

The spoils were 15 serviceable ships, 40yaks, 150 sheep, 250,000 gold coins, 525,000 silver coins, and nearly one million copper coins. All of the weapons and shields of the Outcasts were divided up.

Finally, it was decided that all of the surviving thralls were to be freed as all the generals had agreed they had suffered enough. A few of them wanted to be returned to their homes but most decided that it would be better to stay in Viking society.

On the second day after the dead had been gathered a single longboat had been designated as a funeral ship. Prayers were said, then each of the Generals lined up with their fire arrows to send the dead on their way to Valhalla. Leia was given the honor of the first shot because her shieldmaidens had such a crucial role.

Twenty-three sisters had lost their lives. Each arrow hit its mark and all watched until the ship sailed out of sight. All the surviving ships loaded the spoils and men aboard then at a given signal all the ships set sail for their perspective homes.

Honors would be given at next summer's "Thing". As the ships sailed out of Raiders Bay a long blast of a horn sang out. That was when the screaming began as the over four hundred shieldmaidens and thirty or so former female thralls handed out justice as only a woman can. It was said for years to come that the screams could be heard five miles out to sea.

Two weeks later two Outcast vessels crept into Slavers Cove. The stench of death was almost overpowering. As the Outcasts walked along their roads, everywhere they looked was an Outcast body hung from trees, nailed to walls and stretched out on the rocks.

All had their eyes gouged out, all had their tongues cut out, all had at least one finger and an ear removed. All had their testicles removed and sewn into their mouths.

On the Needle a special surprise. From the watchtower hung the body of Alvin upside down. His eyes had been gouged out, his tongue was cut out, each of his fingers and toes had been removed and by the areas of caked blood, he was still alive when it happened.

On top of that Alvin had been skinned alive, one strip at a time. Alvin's balls had been removed and sewed into his mouth and his dick had been sewn where is nose had once been.

Finally, for those who had the stomach to look, the names Hilda and Elda had been burned into the body. The names belonged to a thirty four year old thrall and her fourteen year old daughter.


	10. Chapter 10 Back home again

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 10 Back home again

Stoic was in a very good mood. His battle had been a success. The Outcasts had been all but eliminated. They had a fortune in spoils for the treasury and one of his enemies, Finn Hofferson had been killed in the attack. True, Finn had died a glorious death and his family would receive compensation but he was dead and one less source of income for an already poor family.

Stoic would later try to find an excuse to somehow challenge Gunnar in a fight to the death but with the victory, all his enemies including those on the council could have to lay low. Stoics' reputation was secure. He had brought glory and wealth to Berk.

No one would dare bring a challenge to his right to be Chief of Berk like his father before him. Valka would be shamed into coming home and being a dutiful wife. As far as his weakling of a son was concerned he would insist Valka give him more children and eventually there would have to be one that took after him and would be strong. He would then make that child, male or female heir.

Hiccup could go on to be Gobbers apprentice but nothing else than a blacksmith. Stoic regretted not taking the advice of putting the runt adrift or left him in the snow as had been suggested by many. Odin help him for thinking such things.

Hiccup would never be fit to be Chief and he would be damned to have to make Spitelouts spawn his heir. Spitelout had survived the battle and had even garnered much glory in his actions to help secure the Needle.

The Needle had been the hinge pin that had made the battle a sure thing in his favor. Leia had heaped praises on Spitelout and even rewarded him from the Bog Burglar portion of the spoils for his selfless act of placing himself and his warriors and shieldmaidens under her command. Stoic would have to watch his brother-in-law closely so he did not become a threat.

He had made up his mind that he would make an effort to treat Valka better if for nothing else than appearance's sake. He would also put up a public show concerning Hiccup to keep the council off his back.

The winters were long and cold on Berk and all his male peers would be bigger and more aggressive than his useless excuse of a son. Yep, Stoic needed Valka to give him more children because Hiccups' chances of long term survival were not good. That brought a wicked smile to the Chief's face.

Back in Berk

Valka was feeling better and more confident that things would be better now that she had the protection of the council for her and Hiccup. Hiccups bruises were almost all gone and with her, Helgas and Ylvas love and attention her little man was having fewer nightmares.

The Hofferson family had been more than kind but Valka had moved back into her home two days after the fleet had sailed. They loved little Hiccup. Ylva, of course, doted on him the most but now she had a new baby sister now who needed her attention.

Valka and Helga were trying to wean Hiccup off of needing so much of Ylvas love and attention. The problem was Berghld and Ylva were not having it. Berghild brought baby Astrid and Ylva over almost every day making sure that Hiccup and Valka were eating well.

One funny incident occurred when Hiccup was watching Ylva change Astrid's dirty bottom. Hiccup panicked when he saw Astrid with no clothes on, "Mommy, mommy Astrids hurt!"

Ylva; "No she's not Hickey. Where do you see her hurt?" the eleven-year-old asked.

Hiccup pointed and said, "Her dingle is missing!".

After five minutes of all four females (Valka, Helga, Berghils and Ylva) hysterically laughing Valka picked up Astrid and explained to a very confused toddler, "Hiccup, Astrid is a baby girl and girls don't have penises" said his mother.

Hiccup thought for a second then asked, "Mommy, what's a penis?"

Another round of laughter with Ylva literally rolling on the floor of the hut. Helga was the first to compose herself, "Hiccup my sweet darling, 'penis is the proper name for dingle'". For the rest of the day, Hiccup practiced using the word penis soliciting laughter from all those around him.

That spring of 1021 lots of babies had been in Goi (March). Berghild had given birth to Astrid and Faith Ingerman gave birth to a thirteen-pound son she named Fishlegs. In Einmanuour (April), Erika Swenson gave birth to Heather and lastly, Inga Jorgenson, (Valkas' sister-in-law) gave birth to a son they called Snotlout in the month of Harpa (May).

There had been one small dragon raid but no on had been killed or permanently maimed. Two houses would need roofs replaced and three yaks and six sheep had been taken. Gunnar Hofferson and Gobber had led the defense and had done a good job.

Gobber understood that though things had run pretty smoothly that there was tension over the village due to most of the men and shieldmaidens having been sent to war. The worry and stress of loved ones were palpable.

Gobber had no doubt of an ultimate victory but in any major attack of this magnitude against a heavily defended target like Outcast Island, casualties were inevitable. Each family was proud of their men or women that was but there was the dread of not ever seeing that loved one again that drug at each home. It couldn't be helped.

Gobber and Gunnar had figured a two to three-week operation if the weather held. Stoic might be a terrible husband and father but as a military tactician and leader none he could think of was better. That in itself was problematic because a victory meant Stoic would be untouchable as Chief. His word would be law and all the other tribe leaders would back him so long as he didn't go to Helheim with his power.

Gobber knew that he and Gunnar, as well as the council, were now on the Chief's shite list. Stoic was not one to be crossed and forget it any time soon. Gobber and Gunnar would have to watch their backs from now on.

Hiccup liked to go one walks with Valka in the woods. Valka loved nature and her son was inheriting that love from her. As they walked in the forest anyone else would be afraid of running into a wolf, boars or even dragons. Not Valka. She understood animals were not vicious by nature and if she made enough noise and stayed away from any potential nesting sights that she and her wee son would be fine.

On this particular day about a half-mile from the village, Valka kept hearing a rustling as they moved. When she stopped the rustling stopped. She knew something was following them and that it was probably small so she stopped sat down with a tree to her back and waited with Hiccup in her lap.

"Why did we stop mommy?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, sweet one, did you hear the rustling in the bushes as we walked?" asked Vaka.

Hiccup nodded yes.

"Mummy thinks a wee creature is curious about us so I thought we might just let it catch up and see what it is," said Valka.

"Do you think it will hurt us?" asked little Hiccup.

Valka; "Ach no. the noise is small so the creature is as well".

After about five minutes the rustling got very close and soon a very small green head with bright yellow eyes and a beak-like snout peaked out of the bushes about three feet away from them.

"OOOOh what is it mummy?" asked Hiccup without an ounce of fear.

"That, my little man is a wee dragon called a Terrible Terror," said Valka.

"A DRAGON!" exclaimed Hiccup. "Yes, my son a dragon.

"It's a young one just like you," said Valka.

The baby Terrible Terror made a chortle turned its head to the right slightly then crept a little closer to the two humans.

"Can I pet it mummy?" asked the little boy.

Valka; "No my son. It is a wild creature who has a mummy and daddy who are probably watching us right now".

Sure enough, within a few seconds, there was a screech and the sounds of wings batting from the sky through the trees and a fully grown Terrible Terror about three and a half feet tall landed just in front of Valka and Hiccup.

Hiccup hid his face in his mother's stomach and said, "I'm scared mummy!"

"It's alright. She's just his mummy making sure we aren't going to hurt her baby. Just relax and let them get used to us," said the Chieftess.

The adult Terror was mostly lime green with bright yellow markings.

Valka; "The baby must have fallen out of its nest and now has to hide while its mother gets food for it."

The mother Terror slowly came forward bobbing its head and sniffing Hiccup then Valka.

Valka; "It's alright Mrs. Dragon we aren't going to hurt you or your baby".

The little dragon must have understood because it visibly relaxed more sitting right next to Valka actually touching Hiccup as she took in the human's scent. Seeing its mother next to the humans emboldened the youngster who actually jumped onto Valkas' left leg just in front of Hiccup.

"Wow," Hiccup said, clearly in the wonder of the event.

Valka slowly lifted her right-hand ad allowed the mother Terror to nuzzle it. She then brought her hand up and petted the mother's head.

Valka; "I always knew your kind were curious and friendly. We Vikings are stupid brutes who don't try to understand but only seek to kill what we don't know."

The baby terror actually bumped Hiccup trying to get petted itself.

"Go on son, the baby has given you permission to pet it," coaxed Valka.

Hiccup copied his mother and slowly and gently raised his hand and began to pet the ten-inch tall baby. The Terrors rubbed prodded the two humans and the baby even licked Hiccups' hands and his cheek. All was bliss for about twenty minutes when a long blast of a warning horn could be heard. Instantly the mother Terror squawked loudly and both scurried into the denser part of the forest.

Valka said, "It's no dragon raid so I'll bet the fleet has been sighted. We must go greet your father Hiccup"

Hiccup looked at his mother with wide-open eyes filled with dread and fear. Hiccup, "NO MUMMY! He will hurt us again. Please don't make me!"

"Hiccup dear, I am the wife of a Chief and you are the Chief's son. We have no choice. It is our duty to welcome our soldiers and your father home" said Valka in a sad voice.

Hiccup began to cry and said, "I don't know what duty means but my father is mean and I hate him. I wish I could go live with Ylvy or Helga."

As she picked up her now sobbing son she said, "You mustn't hate your father. Odin would look down upon you. Ylva will always love you but her duty now is to baby Astrid. For you to live with Helga and Gobber mummy would have to give you up and I will never, ever do that while I have breath in my body. Do you understand Hiccup?" asked Valka.

"NO," said Hiccup.

Valka just said, "You will someday" and kept walking.

It was early evening when the Chief's longboat was finally moored in its place of honor at the docks. The men aboard all had triumphant looks and were cheering Stoic as he leaped off his ship.

At the docks to meet them was the Council, a Guard of Honor, Gunnar, Valka, and Hiccup. Behind them were anxious relatives of the warriors and shieldmaidens who had departed only two and a half weeks before.

With a nod from Stoic, a horn was sounded, a last for each and every one of the warriors and shieldmaidens who had been taken to Valhalla. As the last blast sounded Stoic drew himself up to his seven-foot five height and said, "Odin has blessed us with a great victory but as is the nature of combat, even with a victory there is also loss.

Twenty four of our brothers and sisters from this island of Berk have been taken by the Valkyries to take their places with the honored dead in Valhalla. I shall read each name from this now sacred scroll so that we might honor their families, their sacrifice and their memory."

As each name was read, the wails of the anguished families could be heard. Finn Hofferson's name was read and of course, Berghild and Ylva let out distraught cries of grief. Hiccup cried as well and there were tears in Valkas eyes as well. The Chief turned to speak to the elders.

Spitelout grabbed his brother-in-law by the am, "Are you not going to give tribute to Finn Hofferson's bravery?"

Stoic jerked his arm away, and coldly looked at Spitelout, "Finn Hofferson did his duty and nothing more!" and turned away.

Spitelout drew his sword and yelling so everyone could hear, "You are a liar and without honor. Finn Hofferon secured your left flank".

There was a collective gasp then silence as Stoic whipped around, his own ax drawn. The warriors and shieldmaidens began to pick sides. Those that had seen Spitelouts courage defending a fellow leader who could no longer defend himself and those who backed a man who had just brought them a great victory and wealth. The situation was getting rapidly out of hand to the point of civil war.

Duter Toverson yelled at the crowd, "Stop", will you insult the gods and the Valkyries by coming to blows at this most sacred moment? Would you bring insult to our honored dead and incur the wrath of Odin himself? Have you no shame" No one moved.

Suddenly Stoic put his sword away, "I will not tarnish the memory of our fallen or my family's name by spilling your blood this day Spitelout Jorgenson. Let us gather in the great hall to celebrate our victory!"

Usually, there would be a cheer from those who had survived. A chance to remember comrades and acts of bravery in the field. Now only sullen angry faces looked at each other.

Spitelout spoke one last time still holding his sword, "Odin himself knows the act of bravery performed by my friend and ally Finn Hofferson who charged at the enemy with no thought of his own safety in order to reinforce our Shieldmaidens on the needle. I witnessed these acts myself and I vow before Odin himself that I will never share a drink with any leader who intentionally besmirches the honor and memory of a brave man. I say anyone who does is less than a dog". Spitelout spat at the ground in Stoics direction then turned to go to his own home.

Stoic did not address the council. He walked up to his wife and bent down to kiss her. Valka turned her head away. He looked down at his son peeking around his mother's leg. When he bent down to greet the tiny little boy Hiccup looked him in the eye and yelled "NO" and ran over to Helga and Gobber.

Gobber picked the boy up looked at the Chief and shook his head before turning away. Valka turned back to her husband, there was no joy at the triumphant return only sadness.

"I am your wife, I will do my duty as your wife. I will wait for you at home". The small, slender woman with deep green eyes turned and walked away. Stoic, still filled with rage stalked his way up the hill towards the mead hall.

There was a celebration but in name only. The Council minus Spitelout and Gothi had one tankard of ale then left. There were about a hundred warriors in the mead hall with the Chief. There was no celebration, it was more like a wake. The Chief sat by himself on the raised dais getting drunk.

Stoic made it home and true to her word Valka had waited up for him and gave him her body. There was no passion or effort, only duty. As Stoic finally drifted to sleep in his drunken stupor he was convinced the god's really do hate him.


	11. Chapter 11 Friends across the sea

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 11 Friends across the sea

The month of Harpa (May) might have been a tense one in Berk, but in all the rest of the archipelago, it was a time of celebration. A great victory had been won, spoils had been gained, theories proved correct, heroism recognized and rewarded and wounds to be healed.

Even on Berk, things were beginning to turn around. Stoic had stayed away from Spitelout and Gunnar Hofferson. He had been generous with the spoils shared to the citizens and he had kept himself busy with the spring planting and other chiefly duties.

Valka was still afraid of him but during the first few weeks after his return, he had treated her better. Stoic and Hiccup ignored each other. Valka was not a stupid woman and had deduced that Stoics' desire for children was to establish another heir rather than Hiccup.

At first, she had considered drinking the herbal tea Gothi gave out to prevent girls from getting pregnant but changed her mind. As long as she gave Stoic all the sex he wanted and the impression she too was eager to have children the man left her son alone. Until she had enough money to leave she would have to sacrifice her body.

Hiccup, of course, lived in terror any time he left Gobber and Helga's home. When his mother forced him to be in his fathers' presence the little boy never volunteered conversation, was overly polite and hid whenever his mother left him for even a moment.

Before the attack on Outcast Island, Hiccup was often visited by Berghild, Ylva, and Helga but now no one visited. Berghild, Ylva, and baby Astrid would on a rare occasion visit Helga. Hiccup clung to Ylva and loved baby Astrid. Berghild would pick Hiccup up and hold him closer than she ever had before knowing how Stoic had treated him.

The Chief was a man who liked to be feared so most families abstained from doing anything that might attract his ire.

Now the second day of Skerpla (June), a ship appeared on the horizon from the south. Since there was only one no general alarm was given but the chief was notified. The vessel turned out to be from the great island known as Scotland.

Scotland was a country rich in gain and iron resources and known for the quality of its weapons and the beauty of its women. As the vessel anchored in the harbor a large crowd had gathered at the docks. A small dinghy with four oarsmen approached.

When the little boat was safely tied to the docks a single tall thin man wearing a long red sash a kilt with pants underneath and a double-handed broadsword at his waist jumped off and halted in front of the Chief Stoic.

The man saluted and in a language few understood, (Gaelic), spoke, "Ah am Lord Ian Macintosh of clan Macintosh. As an emissary of our great land, ah bring greetings from my liege lord King Fergus o Dunbroch to his friend and former comrades in arms Stoic the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligans."

Chief Stoic looked the man over and replied in perfect Gaelic, "I, Chief Stoic the vast welcome you as an honored guest. We will provide you and your men's food and quarters while you are with us. Please follow me to our humble mead hall where we will give you food and drink while you give me and my council the reason your liege lord has chosen to contact us."

With that, the Chief turned and led Lord Macintosh up the hill to the great hall.

In the year 0984, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II had chosen his son Harold the Bold to lead a raid against Scotland. During this raid, they had captured livestock, gold and taken many captives that would be sold into bondage and known as thralls.

The Scottish warriors were vicious in combat and in the defense of their homeland. The raid cost two longboats and nearly a third of the attacking force. This was a lesson not lost on Chief Hiccup and he never raided Scotland again in his lifetime.

The women of Scotland were very beautiful, strong-willed and great child bearers. They brought a high price when they were sold to other Viking tribes. Many were brought to Berk.

Harold the Bold was so taken by one called Aileen that he asked his father to purchase her which of course, Harold's father did. In two years' time, Harold had learned her language and had fallen deeply in love with her. They were married under the Viking tradition in the year 0986.

In Tvimannuour (September) of 0989, Aileen gave birth to a baby boy they Stoic. As the baby grew beyond normal expectations the boy became known as Stoic the Vast.

Another Scottish thrall by the name of Leana married a young warrior named Duter Toverson and she gave birth to a boy named Gobber.

Life in Viking villages was never easy, especially for thralls. The work was nonstop and demanding, the weather was terrible most of the time. Worse yet was that thralls were expected to adopt Viking culture and not practice their own.

Most thralls adapted but Aileen was not one of them. She was constantly asking Harold to take her and her son home. Harold was not a patient man and though minimal by Viking standards, Harold beat the woman on a regular basis.

One day when Harold came home, she simply wasn't there. Though many searches went out Aileen was never seen again. She left behind a four-year-old son.

Gobber's mother Leana faired much differently. Duter worshipped the ground she walked on and treated her accordingly. He allowed her to worship her own gods in their home and she kept Scottish traditions. She was hired by now Chief Harold to take care of his son which she did.

Both Gober and Stoic learned to speak Gaelic and could read and write in the language as well. Sadly, in the terrible winter of 0994, Leana took sick and died. Stoic and Gobber grew up the rest of their childhoods without the love of a mother. It was hardest on Stoic who was two years younger and had gone through it twice.

In the year 0996, a still broken-hearted Harold the Bold stopped the practice of slavery on the island of Berk. Any former thralls who wished to leave were taken back to their homelands and those that stayed were given homes and full citizenship as Vikings.

In the year 1009, Harold the Bold ordered an expedition to Scotland with the idea of establishing peaceful communications if not relations with whatever kingdoms they had formerly raided. He sent his son Stoic, then 20, to lead the mission.

Stoic took only one longboat, forty warriors and twenty shieldmaidens. He also brought gifts and treatises in order to establish relations. Upon arrival in what turned out to be Dunbroch Stoic found chaos and war.

Dunbroach was being invaded by a Roman army made up of Romans, Saxons, and Gauls with a sprinkling of Vikings mixed in. Stoic loved a fight and hated the Romans. The Vikings landed had been unseen by the army attacking the Scots. The Viking under Berks white Dragon Head banner and led by Stoic, charged into the attacking armies right flank.

The Scottish Clans of Dunbroch, MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall had quit fighting amongst themselves and having united under the broadsword of Fergus the mighty of Dunbroch were fighting for all they were worth against the Roman hoard.

The battle itself proved to be the Scotts holding a fortress on a hill with large ravines cutting the landscape leading from the sea. The battle was at a crucial point when out of nowhere the Vikings with painted markings and howling like banshees hit the Romans flank hacking surprised Saxons right and left.

At a rampart in the fortress, a young Lord Dabney Dingwald pointed out the Vikings to Fergus, "At the bloody hell are they up to ah wonder Fergus? There's noh enough of em ta make much of a dent now is there?"

"Ha! Noh but ahll be damned if they're not scarin those damned Saxon bastards a wee bit. Order the cavalry in, then gather MacGuffin and Macintosh and have them ready to charge" said Fergus.

Dabney; "Are ya orderin a general attack then?"

Fergus; " Aye, ahll be damned if a bunch of crazy Vikings is going ta show me up this fine day. Besides, it's a good day to die isn't it?"

Smiling Dabney said, "Aye that it is ya daft man. Yer as crazy as those bloody Vikings".

The result was, as the Roman General began to order a right movement of a cohort to deal with the new threat a thousand Scottish horsemen riding Clydesdale war horses into the Roman armies left flank, wiping away the Romans own cavalry. To the front of the now halted legions, several thousand Scotts with broadswords pikes and short swords attacked while the center was being bombarded with arrows from hundreds of Scottish longbowman.

It wasn't long before the Saxons and Gauls had enough and broke. The Romans remained in tight formation but with their flanks exposed, they were forced to withdraw but did so in good order. It was not known how many men the Romans had that day, but over ten thousand of their legions never made it home.

Fergus located the tight knot of Vikings surrounded by angry Scotts near the center of what had been the Roman right. The Viking men and women, (always a surprise to Fergus), were breathing hard and they were drenched in the blood of their enemies. Fergus noted no fear in their eyes only a rugged determination to take as many foes with them before they made it to Valhalla.

Fergus; "Stand down Scotts, stand down!" He stood a few feet from Stoic and said in perfect old Norse, "Who are ye Viking and at brings you to Dunbroch?"

Breathing hard Stoic answered in perfect Gaelic, "I am Stoic the Vast, Son of Harold the Bold, heir to the Hairy Hooligans of the Island of Berk".

Fergus, "One more time I'll ask Viking, at brings you to ma kingdom?"

"Stoic, figuring death was at hand simply said, "You looked like you needed some help".

At that Fergus began to laugh and was followed by the laughter of twenty-five thousand other Scotts. Fergus put away his sword walked forward with his hand extended. Stoic then smiled and in the Viking way, then took Fergus' arm and shook it. Fergus patted Stoic on the back and led him towards the fortress which was, in reality, Dunbroch Castle.

Fergus; "Och, ah gotta bring ya home to meet me, wife Elinor. She won't believe there is another bastard in this world crazier than ah am."

The quick visit turned into several months that only ended when Chief Harold sent another vessel to find them. Simply put, Stoic and his group of Vikings couldn't leave. Why? Because after the battle there were not enough of them left to sail the longboat back home.

At the Great Hall, after he had eaten and been refreshed with mead, Lord Macintosh addressed Stoic and the council, "My lord and lady," (he gave a slight bow to Gothi who also seemed to understand Gaelic), "My liege lord King Fergus wishes to invite Chief Stoic to Dunbroch to discuss the possibility of a trade alliance and to show our goodwill."

"King Fergus and Queen Elinor wish to see their dear friends again in hopes of developing closer ties between prospective peoples".

Stoic translated to the council and after a brief discussion, Stoic spoke, "The council is pleased with your majesty's and my friend's request. We would be honored to visit with a delegation".

Stoic raised his tankard and was followed by Lord Macintosh and the council. "Let us drink a toast to King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Together may we sail new horizons in peace and friendship."

Several days later a longboat carrying Stoic, Valka, Hiccup, Gothi, Gobber and Helga departed Berk following the Scottish ship heading towards Dunbroch.

Stoic and Valka had visited Dunbroch several times after their marriage in 1018. Fergus and Stoic liked each other's company as did Elinor and Valka. Elinor was a big sister to Valka. Elinor could speak old Norse well and Valka could speak enough Gaelic to get by.

When they were apart, the two women kept a correspondence going via letters carried by the odd trader. It was cumbersome but it also kept the two nations connected in a small way.

Elinor was overjoyed by the news Valka was going to have a child. She knew that Valka was not from Berk originally. Valka had originally come from the Meathead tribe in an arranged marriage between the two families.

The last few letters from Valka before the winter freeze locked up the sea lanes in the archipelago had indicated that Valka had great concerns that being pregnant during the winter months was very dangerous as with the weather and the frequent dragon raids, food shortages were common and a lot of women either froze or starved to death.

Later she would write that because of those problems she had previously written she had delivered a son two months early. Her little son, called Hiccup, was small, weak and often sickly. It was doubted by some that the boy would survive.

Still, others felt the Chief should have put the boy out to the elements to die because he was a runt and would always be feeble. Stoic and Valka had refused and with the help of many were able somehow to keep the boy alive.

Elinor herself had given birth two weeks after Valka to a baby girl she named Merida. This trip would be the first time they would see each other's children.

The attitude of both fathers was completely different as well. Where Stoic was ashamed of his runt of a son, Fergus could not be prouder of his flame-haired little princess.

Gothi was concerned for the heir of Berk but not for the usual reasons. Gothi had come from Scotland as a child many decades ago. Nobody knew how old she was or where exactly she came from. She never verbally spoke but communicated through the use of runes she drew in the dirt with her squiggly old staff. Only a few could translate for her, Gobber the Belch being one of them.

Most people saw Gothi as a healer, others as the village wisdom, but the reality was far more complex. Gothi had come from a family that had practiced the dark arts. They had not left their homeland voluntarily but had been driven out because of their strange practices and beliefs.

Gothi did not practice the dark arts herself but her understanding of herbs and medical practices made her a healer. It was said that she could read people's minds and even know when a person would die simply by looking in their eyes. Gothi could also see into the future but no one knew that.

When young Hiccup had been born she had told everyone the boy would survive and become strong. Nobody believed her. When delivering the boy Gothi had noticed a strange mark at the base of Hiccups' skull. The boys' parents and the villagers thought it was merely a birthmark but Gothi knew better.

In the ancient scrolls, she had studied as a young woman there was a tale of humans that had been touched by the Gods for greatness that had been given these same marks. The scrolls predicted someday one would come that would lead several kingdoms and would be able to tame the wildest of beasts including man.

It was said that this one would come riding on the back of the most fearsome of creatures who brought lightning and death. Gothi believed Hiccup had this mark.

She had foreseen the troubles the boy would have to endure. She saw the hatred of a father for his own child and that should the child be killed before he could reach his destiny, Odin and the gods would cause havoc on Midgard. She also saw that Elinor of Dunbroch would have a vital role in the boy's life.

The trip across the southern sea was uneventful for the ten days it took to get to Dunbroch. Stoic was in good spirits, believing that an alliance between Berk and Dunbroch would not only benefit both financially, a military alliance would also enhance Berk's (and his own), reputation in the Viking archipelago.

Elinor bounced her girl child on her knee and laughed as the wee one giggled. Merida was a vivacious child, with a blood-red main like her father and the face and beauty of her mother. She had inherited deep blue eyes from her father.

Merida was curious, intelligent and alert. She had great self-confidence, stamina and brought joy to all that were allowed around her.

Elinor; "Merida, in a few short days mummy's dearest friend is coming for a visit from far away".

"At's her name mummy?" asked Princess Merida.

"Her name is Valka. She a Viking Chiefs wife from the land of Berk far to the north" said Queen Elinor.

"A Viking! Is she pretty mummy?" asked Merida.

Elinor; "Och yes and she has a wee son named Hiccup that is your age".

"Hiccup is a funny name mummy, why did they call him at?" asked the toddler.

"Well my sweet one, the Viking culture is much different than ours and they pick names for different reasons than we do so please don't tease him. Yer father is trying to make a treaty with the Vikings."

"At's a treaty mummy?" asked Merida.

"Tis nuthin tha a wee lassie needs ta be worryin little head aboot," said the queen.

Now at this stage of her 16-month life, Merida's tangle of red locks just reached to neck. She, like Hiccup, had a 'birthmark' on her neck that no one seemed to notice.

Onboard Stoics longboat the family was having dinner in the main cabin. Hiccup sat close to his mother and as usual, kept to himself with a wary eye on his father.

Stoic made polite conversation with his wife, "Ya know Valka, this treaty will be good for Berk. We will get much-needed iron and foodstuffs as well as protection for our ships that might sail this far south. In return, they get our surplus wool and dragon skins."

Valka raised her eyes at the terms dragon skins but said nothing. The subject of the fair treatment of dragons was a lost cause. Valka cleared her throat, "It will be good to see Elenor again. We get to show off our babes and catch up on things. I have missed her."

Stoic; "I have been considering leaving Hiccup aboard with Helga. He is so frail he might get hurt and you know how prone to sickness the little runt is. I only brought him because I knew you would not come without him and Elinor might have taken offense".

Valka; "NEVER and I mean NEVER call my son a runt again or I swear by Odin's Beard you will never bed me again. You may be ashamed of your own son but I am not! If ya leave Hiccup aboard I will not ever step foot ashore myself. Then you truly will be shamed in front of the Scots."

Stoic looked at his small son who was trying to hide in his mother's cloak. "Be on your best behavior lad. While you are here you are considered a prince of Berk. Try not to get hurt or embarrass our people. Do I make myself clear?" said the chief.

"Yes, father" answered the frightened little Viking.

With that Stoic wiped his mouth with his furred sleeve and left the cabin. "I hate him mummy" whispered Hiccup.

"I know my sweet love. I know. Hiccup, Queen Elinor has a little girl named Merida. I'm sure she will want to make friends. Wouldn't that be nice?" asked Valka.

Hiccup sighed and said, "I miss Ylva. I miss her so much. I even miss baby Astrid. Why do they hate me now? What did I do?" asked the lonely little boy.

With tears falling from her eyes the chieftess kissed her son on the head and said, "The Hofferson's all love you, my love, especially Ylva but right now they are sad because Finn was called to Vahalla. They don't hate you, my son. Tomorrow try to be brave and please give little Merrida a chance to be your friend. Please, for me?"

"I will mummy I promise. Can I sleep with Gobber and Helga tonight on deck?" asked Hiccup. "Yes you may, run along and be careful," said Valka.

The Next day the Viking ship was sighted and King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and the kings' entourage waited at the docks of Dunbroch to properly greet Stoic the Vast and his family. A great horn blew from the longboat which in the traditions of Berk was a salute to the King. Soon the longboat docked and Stoic led the procession of Vikings on land.

Greetings were exchanged and Stoic introduced Gobber, Helga and Gothi. "Fergus, how are ye? May I introduce our Blacksmith Gobber the Belch and His wife Helga. Next is our village healer and senior council member Gothi. You, of course, know my wife Valka" said Stoic.

The Viking Chief had purposely ignored Hiccup whom Valka was holding in her arms. Elinor, confused by the omission and error in protocol handed Merida whom she had been holding to King Fergus, then walked up to Valka with her arms extended to Hiccup who smiled and allowed himself to be held by the Queen.

With Hiccup in her arms, she looked directly at Stoic and interrupted before her husband could start introductions and asked, "And who might this be Chief Stoic?"

Red-faced and embarrassed he'd been upstaged and caught red-handed trying to ignore his own son replied in an insulting tone dripping with sarcasm replied, "This fine example of Viking manhood, (which Stoic said with a voice heavily coated in sarcasm), is my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

There were a few chuckles then silence as Queen Elinor, (a kind family-oriented woman, and a stickler for proper court protocol), walked over and stood in front of Stoic. Queen Elinor kissed Hiccup on the cheek and began to introduce Hiccup to the royal family, "Prince Hiccup, mah handsome wee little man, ah have the honor to introduce myself. Ah, am Queen Elinor of Dunbroch first of her name and protector of Dunbroch castle."

She then kissed him and hugged him then said, "This my Prince, is my liege lord husband Fergus King of Dunbroch, the hero of a hundred battles and protector of the Realm."

King Fergus gave a slight nod of his head and gave Hiccup a big smile. Hiccup smiled back and gave a little wave of his left hand.

The Queen then continued, "And lastly mah sweet little Prince, I have the honor ta introduce my daughter, Princess Merida of Dunbroch first of her name and heir ta the throne of Scotland." Merida gave a shy wave that Hiccup returned.

Hiccup in a loud voice, told the Queen, "I like her Queen Elinor, she's pretty!"

Queen Elinor turned and looked at Valka, "Follow me my friend, and with your permission, ah shall keep hold of this silver-tongued devil. Ah, need to keep an eye on this ane in case he sweeps our wee lassie Merida, off her feet."

Everyone except for Stoic laughed.

A while later Queen Elinor was leading the Vikings in a quick tour of the castle culminating in leading the Vikings to their prospective rooms. King Fergus took Stoic to his large office in the west wing of the castle while the children were placed in the care of a trusted nanny Maudie a young woman whose only job as to take care of the Princess.

Helga, of course, took care of Hiccup and accompanied Maudie. Once the children were occupied and the men were gone, Queen Elinor took Valka by the hand and led her to the Queen's chambers. She ordered tea.

It took the servants a few moments to come back with the tea. When the tea set was set down and the servants had left Elinor looked at her friend, "Valka, ah know something is terribly wrong. What King insults his own son and heir? Ah was embarrassed for both you and the boy. The King took note as well. I know every part of my husband's face and his eyes told me he is concerned. What the bloody hell is going on?"

Valka gave her the entire story including physical and mental abuse. Valka; "Poor Hiccup is terrified of his father. Stoic nearly beat him to death. The man does not understand that no small child can be spanked like as he did."

"Elinor; HE SPANKED HICCUP? HE'S A BABY!" shrieked the Queen.

Valka; "Stoic has tried to force a mere baby to do things that he feels a normal Viking child should do. He expects a mere baby, whose barely walking, to fit a mold no child would understand or be able to comply with. I fear if not for the protection of the council Stoic might have gotten rid of my boy by now.

Stoic was dressed down by the council for his abuses and ever since he resents Hiccup. He takes pleasure in insulting his own son as being weak and unfit to be his heir. Gobber and Helga take care of Hiccup most of the time during the day and usually Hiccup is asleep by the time Stoic gets home." said the Chieftess.

Valka was sobbing by this time. "I don't know what I'm going to do Elinore. He makes me have sex with him almost every night in hopes of producing another child that will more fit Stoic's image of Vikingness. If I do give him another child a Chief in Viking culture is within his rights to depose one Heir in favor of another." she cried.

"We used to have visitors who would bring their children around to play with Hiccup. Now no one comes around in fear of making the Chief angry. I just don't know what to do. We can't live in fear for the rest of our lives."

In another part of Castle Dunbroch, another Viking was lamenting his woes to his friend. "You're a lucky man Fergus. You have a kingdom, you have subjects that respect you, you have the love of a great woman who has given you a healthy and beautiful heir" said Stoic.

Fergus, "Aye, at ah du but you've no dun so bad yerself. Valka's a lovely lass, and from wat the traders tell me ya just came off a great victory which made you a hero and a very wealthy man. Hiccup seems to be a good lad. A bit small for his age but he's still a wee baby. He still has plenty of time ta fill out and grow taller. He is, after all, a Viking and yer heir!"

Stoic only looked at the floor and said, "I believe the term you were looking for to describe my son is 'runt'. You can add useless, pathetic, sickly and weak to his list of titles. As far as my wife is concerned, there is no love between us. Not since that child was born.

Speaking of Berk, well, I would not be surprised to learn that when I get back that I have challengers to my throne. In any case, I need this treaty to better feed my people and the alliance to help protect my ships and my reign.

Hiccup will never be Chief. He's too weak in stature and in spirit. I have my doubts that he will survive long enough to enter dragon training." King Fergus was taken aback by Stoics' words.

Fergus; "Ah don't think the treaty will take much to get done ta our mutual satisfaction. Our clan leaders may look fer some sort o blood bond to seal the deal though. Ye wouldn't have any spare eligible lads or lassies we could marry off with ya?"

Stoic laughed, "No, not with me, unless one of your clan leaders would accept that little bastard of mine as a down payment", laughing even harder. Fergus pretended to chuckle and only said, "I think wee Hiccup is a little young to be considering consummating a marriage, but I'll put the offer out there."

Fergus was definitely going to have to have a talk with Elinor about the Viking Chief and his family.

In the nursery, Hiccup and Merida were getting to know each other under the close supervision of Maude and Helga. Gobber was there to translate between Maude and Helga.

Gothi was there watching the children when she noticed something. Carefully she walked over to the children. She wrote something on a piece of parchment using a charcoal pencil and handed it to Gobber.

Gobber read it and then asked Maude, "Gothi would like to hold and give the Princess a hug if that would be alright."

Maude looked over to Gothi and then Merida. "Princess, this nice lady's name is Gothi and she is the village healer where Hiccup lives. She would like to hold you for a moment and give you a hug. Would that be alright with you?"

At first, Merida looked frightened but Hiccup grabbed her hand which caused Merida to look at him and using baby Gaelic Hiccup said, "Its ok Mer, (Hiccup called Merida Mer and Merida called him Hic), she looks scary but she's really very nice. She just doesn't talk".

Merida smiled at Hiccup and stretched out her arms so Gothi would pick her up. Gothi smiled reached down and picked her up.

Merida; "Are ye very old?" she asked Gothi. Gothi laughed and nodded. It was then she looked at Merida's neck and saw the mark. Momentarily the old healer's face became very serious and her cheeks grew red. Her smile returned and she gave Merida a big hug and gently placed her back on the floor.

Gothi once again scribbled something on the parchment. Gobber read it and tough-looking a little perplexed told Merida and Maudie, "Gothi would like to thank the Princess for allowing her to hold her and she would like to know where Dunbrochs Chief Wisdom could be found."

Maudie simply summoned a servant who then guided the old lady out of the room. Gobber started to follow believing Gothi would need a translator but the old lady hit him on the head with her staff and shook her head.

Meanwhile, in the Queen's chambers, Queen Elinor was doing her best to comfort her Viking friend. "Ah don know wha I can du Valka, but ah will think very hard on it. While ye are here in Dunbroch ye are under the King's protection, even from Stoic. Ah, canna promise wha ah can du once yer away on the ship but there must be somethin ah can du before."

She thought for a moment. "Valka, tonight we will be giving a dinner in yer honor and we ha invited our clan leaders. Ah, doubt Stoic will treat ye or Hiccup badly in front of them. Ah will du ma best ta bring positive attention to you and Hiccup and at will help with our clan lords and ladies. Don't ye worry we'll figure somethin out. Have ya thot aboot leavin?" asked Elinor.

"Yes I have,'' said Valka, "but I would have to travel outside the archipelago or Stoic would track us down." I'm trying to save enough money now but he watches me very closely. He has intimidated our villagers to the point where I doubt we would receive any sort of overt help."

Queen Elinor; "Just be brave and keep a stiff upper lip like those bastard Anglish like ta say. Yer going to be here for at least two weeks, so let's no worry ourselves aboot it right now. Let us go see whet our children are up ta".

Merida and Hiccup were playing with some of Merida's stuffed animals happily gabbing away.

"Hic, are there really dragons were ye come from? Mum says they are a Viking myth."

Hiccup looked confused and asked, "Whats a mi-ith?"

Merida; "A myth is kind of a story people tell over and over again.

Hiccup; "Oh, well dragons aren't 'mi-iths'. They attack us a lot and try to steal our food. Many people have been hurt and killed and we have killed lots of them. Uncle Gobber had his leg bitten clean off by one didn't ya Uncle Gobber?" asked Hiccup. Gobber nodded and hiked up his right pants leg and showed Merida his peg leg.

Merida's eyes got big as she looked over at the fake leg. "It's just like when me da got his leg bitten off by Mordu', the little red-haired girl exclaimed.

Gobber, "Aye tha it tis princes except fer the facts tha Mordu is a great bear and the one et took me leg was a great fire breathin Monstrous Nightmare that tried to swallow me whole but only got me leg."

Hiccup; "Not all dragons are bad though. The other day me and me mum came upon a baby dragon and its mummy. It was bright green and had big yellow eyes. They were nice and even let us pet them. My mum said they were called 'Terrible Terrors'."

Gobber; "Hiccup, now don be fillin the girl's head full of tall tales."

Indignant with a boy child's ire Hiccup shouted, "I'm not tellin a tale uncle Gobber, just ask my mummy, she'll tell ya".

Merida hugged Hiccup and old him, "Its ok Hic, I believe ye".

Hiccup hugged her back and Merida kissed his cheek. Hiccup looked at Merida and rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him.

Merida saw this and giggled, "Have ya no been kissed before Hic?"

Hiccup smiled, "Ylvi used to hug me and kiss me all of the time but she doesn't come around anymore. I miss her a lot".

"Why doesn't she come around anymore Hic?" asked Merida.

Helga interjected, "Ylva is a sweet girl, older than you who loves Hiccup very much but she has a new baby sister named Astrid to help take care of and can't come over as much. You know this Hiccup".

Hiccup pouted and looked down at the floor, "Ylvi doesn't come around anymore because father won't let her. Nobody comes anymore. Helga, I'm tired, I want to go back to the ship". Helga picked Hiccup up and gave him a hug. Helga; "Come sweet one, you can rest in me and Gobbers room".

As Helga turned to go with Hiccup nestled into her neck, Princess Merida ran up and tugged on Helga's leggings, "Hiccup, Hiccup don't go. Don't you want to play with me some more?" asked the princess?

Hiccup shook his head not looking at her. Merida; "Then can I come an take a nap with yu?

Hiccup; "No Mer, father will just make you go away like everybody else."

Merida ran back to Maudie with tears in her eyes and Hiccup began to cry as well. Gobber walked over and patted the baby princess on her back and said, "I'm sorry princess, Hiccup is just lonely and afraid. You keep tryin ta be his friend. He needs one so badly, even if just for a little while." Then Gobber too left to follow Helga to the chambers they were given.

Gothi made her way out of the castle and out of the town towards a house on the edge of the forest. It was a small stone house surrounded by thorny gnarled bushes and equally gnarled trees.

As the old healer was about to beat on the door with her staff the door opened and a woman strangely similar to Gothi looked at her and said, "I've been expecting you. Gothi climbed slowly up the steps and into the small stone cottage. "Sit," the other old woman said to Gothi.

Gothi; "You've not changed Yara".

"Nor you sister," said Gothi. Yara gave Gothi a steaming cup of tea. "You have brought the ONE with you?" asked Yari.

Gothi only nodded.

"Has 'SHE' seen him? Asked Yara?

Gothi; "They were together when I left the castle" answered Gothi.

"What about the other?" asked Yara. "She is too young to make the journey, ye know this. The leaves have foretold this and the wisps have confirmed it" answered Gothi.

"The leaves also tell me the ONE is in great danger

" stated Yara.

Gothi only snickered at the other old woman. Gothi; "He will be in danger his entire life. The scrolls told this to the ancients. We can only manipulate events so much my sister or we dare the wrath of Loki himself."

"We must decide on how we must proceed and quickly. We must decide whom to trust first. His own father, even now wishes him dead and may act on it." said Yara.

"It can only be Elinor," said Gothi. "The scrolls say that everyone before HER will abandon and betray him. Only HER love can save him and we are close to that crossroads. The boy is so close to giving up. His father has isolated the child. His heart is broken and you know only SHE can mend it."

"Has the princess claimed him yet? Asked Yara.

"No", said Gothi, "but I could feel the bond starting. The problem is, the one is so heartbroken he can't feel her. That is why we need Elinor. I saw the compassion in her eyes today and how she reached out to nurture him. She feels him but does not yet understand. That is why we must tell her and tell her now!

"But will she believe?" "I have already contacted all of our sisters. We will meet at the great circle for the gathering in two days. You must bring her there then. The gathering will convince her our words are true and she will know what must be done. Until then, the Dragon Prince must be protected," said Yara.

Gothi rose and made her way to the door. She turned and walked to the door. She stopped and without turning around just said, "In the next five days we have the chance to bring lasting peace to Midgard. If we fail….."

"If we fail and the two do not become one the peacekeepers will not be born then we will be responsible for the beginning of Ragnarok," said Yara.


	12. Chapter 12 New Connections

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 12 New Connections

Queen Elinor had taken charge of things as she usually did, managing her husband's time, looking over the rough drafts of the alliance and trade agreements, and making sure her guests were taken care of.

That first evening while reading in bed, King Fergus decided to bring up his conversations with the Viking Chief, "Mah dear, ahm troubled by what ah ha seen and wha ah ha heard from Stoic this day."

Elinor put her book down and gave her husband a sad look. Elinor, "Ah am troubled as well Fergy. Ah had a very disturbing conversation with Valka today and was trying to figure oot just how ta broach the subject with ye. Valka paints a depressin and dangerous domestic picture. Et seems tha the Chief is no happy with is wife an child. Seems, if she is ta be believed, at her man abuses her and the wee baron. Maudie spoke with the lady Helga who confirmed the issue."

Fergus, "Ye know ah donna like gossip Elinor. Tis usually wrong an almost always hurtful, but in this case, ah believe we must take heed of it. Stoic ha no pride in the child et all, in fact, e's resentful of the boy's very existence. E blames is marital troubles on the wee lad. Can ya believe et? The laddie's still a babe no even oot of is changings. Ah, don understand et all."

Elenor; "It's affecting the little ane too. Merida cried ta me this very night because en they were playin all was fine until she showed Hiccup some affection. Merida said e became sad and actually asked lady Helga to take im back to is ship to sleep. Merida kept on a course, ye know how shy she is, askin to go with im and ye know wha the wee one said?" the king shook his head, "E said the chief woodna allow it.

No lettin et gah, Merida en asked if e would come back later an play, ye know wha is answer was en? E said tha is Da would make her stay away just like all the rest. Now whet ye think a at then husband?" The King just shook his head.

Fergus; "My love, the sad thing is there's nuthin we can du. We need this treaty. Et could help stop the other Viking tribes from raidin us. Like im or no, Stoic as great prestige among the tribes. The only thing we can du is ta watch over em and perhaps give Valka and the boy some joy while here. At du ye think?".

Queen Elinor; "Wot ah kno is tha Valka is too terrified to do much to improve the laddie's life. Merida is already attached and is gettin herself hurt. Poor Hiccup is the saddest lookin child A've ever laid eyes on."

King Fergus could tell his wife was deep in thought over this. Elinor loved children deeply no matter what their standing in life was. He knew Merida was lonely too, and desperate for friends since her life was in the castle.

In midweek the servants who had children brought them to the castle for the day. The mothers took turns helping Maudie watch over them. It was a fun day for Merida because she had playmates but she was a princess so there was always that class division that kept things temporary.

Fergus; "Wife, wha are ye thinkin so hard on? Ye scare me en ye get like this."

Elinor had a gleam in her eye, "Well ah canno stand by an see a wee child be so neglected and abused. Wha ah intend, is ta take a direct interest in Hiccup meself. While e is here, ah shall personally nanny im. Ah will keep im and Merida with me as much as possible. Ah will let everyone see tha a queen gives Hiccup value, a queen at gives Hiccup love and affection and a queen who considers im important. It's no much but perhaps it might give is terrified mum and is dolt of a father something to consider."

Fergus with a grin, "Yer a devious woman, Elinor of Dunbroch. A'hm glad ah married ye. Ah definitely married up"

Elinor smiled, kissed her husband goodnight and said, "Aye, tha ye did".

Earlier when Maudie was putting the Princess to sleep she noticed the little girl was still very upset about what had transpired in the nursery. She had finished giving her a bath, had brushed her tangled bush of fiery red hair and was about to read the little girl a story when the little princess with eyes red from crying asked the nanny, "Maudie, why donna Hic like me?".

Maudie; "Och child. The things ye think aboot. Prince Hiccup donna know ye. He donna know how lucky e is to be in the same room with ye."

Merida wasn't satisfied with Maudie's answer, "E liked me until ah hugged and kissed im. En e got all sad. Kisses and hugs always make me happy. Why did my hug and kiss make him sad Maudie?"

Maudie was in a pickle. She knew exactly why little Prince Hiccup was sad but knew a sixteen-month-old child would not understand. Maudie; "He's a little boy, maybe ye scared him. Ye shouldn't be huggin and Kissin wee boys anyway".

Merida didn't like that answer either. She had held Hiccups' hand and she knew he liked that cause he smiled a lot at her. Merida, "Ah donna go around huggin and kissing boys. Hiccup is the only person A've hugged and kissed other than yu and mummy and daddy. A've seen the scullery girl kiss the baker's son Tomin and e always likes it and she kisses im on the lips."

Maudie turned red and got a little more serious with her charge, "Merida, yer too young ta be having this conversation with me. Yer a mere babe. At du ye think yer mum and da will say when they find out yer kissing and huggin boys. Why they'll put me out fer no doin me job."

Merida, "They won't care, they hug and kiss all the time. A've seen them!"

Maudie clearly flustered calmed herself down and said, "Merida, hugs, and kisses are only fer those we love and care about deeply like yer mum and da du. No like a scullery maid having a little dally with a bakers boy, and believe yu me, I'll be speaken ta tha little tart on the morrow. Yer a princess and princess' do no kiss an act like at. At were ya, thinkin lass?"

Merida sat up and gave her nanny the dirtiest look a female of sixteen months can give to her nanny and said, "Ah like Hiccup a lot, a whole lot. Ah never liked a boy afore but Ah like im. Ah never hugged and kissed a boy afore but ah wanted to kiss im and e donna even like me. Ah wish e did like me cause ah would kiss im again and ye will no stop me!" She stuck her tongue out, rolled over not facing the nanny.

Maudie, completely flustered, got up blew the candle lamp out and said, "Ye and ah will be havin a talk with her majesty tomorra princess and we will see. Goodnight Princess!"

The nanny closed the door. A little girl with bright red curls cried herself to sleep.

Gobber and Helga prepared for bed. Hiccup had refused to leave their room even for dinner. They had seen him like this before. Back in Berk whenever they were at the market and Hiccup saw the other village children, especially Ylva, Hiccup would draw a little more inside himself.

Ylva of course as oblivious to what he was going through. She was going through the ups and downs of life herself having the joy of a new baby sister and then facing the tragedy of losing her older brother.

Life as a Viking was hard and for the son of a Chief, it was even harder. Gobber did his best, always taking time to play with the lad and teaching him about dragons, telling him stories, teaching him things about the forge he was still too little to enter. Helga gave him love, held him, listened to him, talked to him all the things a mother needed to do.

Valka tried her best but Stoic demanded much of her time doing Chieftess things, making the rounds with him to keep up the appearance of a happy couple, cooking and cleaning, then at night keeping up with Stoics sexual appetites.

In a normal home, a child would be there and play, learn and as with most Viking children, fend for themselves. Valka was always terrified that if she took her eyes off the boy he might run off and hurt himself. When he was with her at home, she was terrified that Stoic would be offended if she spent too much time with him.

Worse still, she worried that if the man tried to interact with the child, Hiccup would either say something to irritate the man or try to run away screaming in terror which irritated him more.

Hiccup either ended up in his room alone much of the time at the Chief's house or spending time at Helga and Gobbers place. Gobber had once even approached Valka and the Chief about adopting the boy. That had ended up with Gobber and the Chief nearly coming to blows and Valka swearing to Helga that if the subject ever came up again neither she nor Gobber would ever be allowed around the boy again. Not having Gobber and Helga in his life would mean Hiccup would then be totally isolated.

That night as in most nights, Hiccup was with Helga and Gobber laying right between them in the middle of the bed. He had his own bed in the nursery in a room next to Merida's but truth be told, the only place Hiccup felt safe was with them.

Helga knew that it would be a long month if Hiccup decided not to leave them. It would be even more difficult if the baby boy decided not to be around the princess or any other children. He had actually asked his mother when she came looking for him at dinner if Helga and Gobber could take him back to the ship.

Helga had tried to explain to Hiccup that to refuse the Kings and Queens hospitality would be an insult and Stoic would be very, very angry with him. A terrified Hiccup then demanded to be allowed to stay with Gobber and Helga. She had agreed.

The Chief even seemed glad of it. Helga felt so bad for him. She felt bad for Princess Merida too. It was plain to see she was trying very hard to get Hiccup to play with her. The Princess seemed to genuinely be fond of him. Merida managed to be sitting right next to Hiccup whenever they were together. The Princess was a happy child that laughed and giggled a lot. She tickled him and chased him around. She shared her toys and listened to him tell stories about Berk all the while holding his hand.

Hiccup had responded too. He was actually smiling and laughing, tickling Merida back. Then just before the midday meal, Merida grabbed a hold of Hiccup in a full-body hug and kissed him on the cheek. Hiccup stopped talking, dropped his arms to his side and when Merida quit hugging him he walked over to Helga, put his arms up, (which always meant he wished to be picked up), and when he was in her arms he asked to be taken back to the ship.

No one, including Helga, understood what happened. Poor Merida even if asked if she could come and take a nap too. The little Princess was hurt and couldn't believe it when Hiccup told her no then no again when the little princess asked if he was coming back to play. She was sobbing when they left and Helga was just waiting to see what the ripples of this would be.

Between the couple, Hiccup was playing with a stuffed yak she had made for him.

"Hiccup," said Helga, "Why did you get upset in the nursery today? I thought you and Princess Merida were getting along nicely. Do you not like her? She seems to like you and a lot."

Hiccup; "Yes, I like her very much. She's pretty and a lot of fun." said the boy.

"Then why did you suddenly want to leave?" asked Helga.

Hiccup; "Because she kissed me and hugged me".

Gobber; "Ah thought ye liked gettin kissed and hugged. Et didna seem ta bother ye in Berk none"

Hiccup; "Only Ylvi ever kissed me and hugged me. Ylvi told me I was the only boy that she would ever kiss. Father drove her away and I miss her."

Helga; "I know you miss her Hiccup but she still loves you, you know that. Why did Merida giving you a hug and a kiss make you want to go back to the ship?" the nanny asked.

Hiccup was quiet for a few moments before answering. "When Ylvi gave me hugs and kisses it made me feel good inside. Ylvi let me kiss her back and I always felt good around her, really good. But now she's gone and my heart hurts every day. It hurts worse when I see her in the market now that she doesn't come around. I don't wanna feel good anymore, it only goes away. I just want to go back to the boat with you and Gobber and be by myself."

Helga; "Princess Merida really likes you Hiccup. When you left, you hurt her feelings. That's not fair to her." Gobber, "Ya know lad, Princess Merida is lonely too. She's a Princess. She can't always play and be with the village children. She is a very special person. Someday she's going to be Queen of this land. She is an heir like you. She honored you when she was with ye. Do ye think every laddie who comes along gets to be around a princess?"

Hiccup thought for a second. He liked Merida, a lot. It was fun to be around her but when she kissed him and when she hugged him it felt too good and reminded him of Ylvi.

Hiccup looked at Gobber and said, "I will never be Chief. My father will get another heir. People in the village say I won't ever grow up to be a big boy. I love Ylvi but Ylvi is gone. I don't want to love anybody else, it hurts too much. I am sorry I hurt the Princesses feelings. I just want to go back to the ship. I don't care if my father gets angry. He hates me anyway. It's better Mer not to get to know me. We will only leave and like Ylvi she will never see me again."

Helga hugged the boy close and patted his back.

Gobber; "We canno gah back to the ship. It would cause a lot of trouble for me and Helga. Ye wouldn't want that now would ye?" Hiccup shook his head no.

Gobber; "Well A'll see about yer mum and father lettin ye stay in here and I suppose me and Helga can take turns watching yeh but sooner or later yer father is going ta want ye to be oot there with him and yer mum. Until otherwise told, yer still the heir to the throne of Berk and ye can't get oot of tha kind of stuff. Berk needs the treaty ta get more food for the winter. Ye don want people starvin ta be on yer conscience now du ye?"

Hiccup didn't hear as he had fallen asleep. Gobber looked at his wife, shook his head and said, "Nah ain't this a fine kettle of fish we've gotten ourselves inta?"

Helga; "I'll speak with Valka and Maudie tomorrow and let them know Hiccup is ill or something. Maybe they'll buy it and we can take the poor child back to the ship. At least he'll be out of his father's way."

The next day Helga met first with Valka then with the nanny Maudie. Valka tried to talk Hiccup into changing his mind. She failed. Maudie accepted that Hiccup was ill.

At breakfast in the royals private dining area Stoic, Valka, King Fergus, Queen Elinor were having a polite conversation when Maudie brought Princess Merida in. Maudie handed Merida to her mother. After a few minutes as breakfast was being served, Merida asked where Hiccup was.

Valka; "I'm sorry your highness but my son is not feeling well and won't be joining us". Merida began to cry.

Stoic; "It's alright Princess. Hiccup is always down with somethin. E's always been a sickly little runt. A'm sure old Gothi will check on im and fix whatever is bugging im this time. No need for ye to worry. Happens all the time, it does".

At the term, 'runt', Queen Elinor's eyebrows shot up. "Lady Valka. May Ah have one of our doctors take a look at Hiccup as well?" asked the queen.

Valka looking panicked replied, "That's not necessary your majesty. As my husband told you, Hiccup is often ill. He was born two months early and has always had a weak constitution. I will check on him a little later myself."

Queen Elinor was incensed at what was being said. Gobber was summoned by the Chief.

Stoic; "Gobber, go get Gothi and have er look at Hiccup. E's having another one of is 'spells'."

"Gothi has left the castle and wilno be back until this evenin," said Gobber. Stoic looked at Gobber with a look of anger now understanding something was afoot.

Stoic; "Valka, get Hiccup and take im back to the ship until Gothi can look at im. Ah don't want im infecting anyone else. Yer majesties Ah apologize for this inconvenience. Ah am sure all will be well. Ah make sure of it personally."

Queen Elinor had had enough. "With your permission, Chief Ah believe Ah will check on Hiccup meself!" and before either Stoic or Valka could protest the young Queen headed out the door.

Walking to the rooms where Stoic and Valka were staying she knocked and receiving no answer asked the corporal of the guard, "Corporal, can yu tell me at rooms the young Viking Prince is in et the moment?"

"Yes my queen, follow me yer majesty," said the Corporal.

The corporal led the queen to Gobber and Helga's room. By this time Maudie had caught up with the queen.

Elinor; "Maudie, please take Merida to the nursery".

Merida; "But mummy Ah want to see Hiccup too," the little redhead pleaded.

Elinor; "Ah know ye du sweetheart. Let me check and see how e's doing then perhaps later you can say hello."

Merida nodded and Maudie took her down to the nursery just up the hall. The queen knocked on the door and Helga answered. Immediately Helga curtsied and practically shouted, "Your grace!"

There was a quick movement and the queen, out of the corner of her eye, caught a glimpse of a toddler running. The queen nonchalantly said, "Lady Helga, Ah understand at Prince Hiccup has taken ill and Ah was wondering if Ah could have a look at im?"

Flabbergasted Helga could only say, "Yes your Grace. Hiccup please come here". No answer and no Hiccup.

The queen looked at Helga, "Ah think Ah can handle this alone lady Helga. Please join Maudie in the nursery and Ah shall join you directly".

Helga could only do as the queen commanded so she gave another curtsey and departed for the nursery. The queen motioned for the corporal of the guard.

"Edger, how many children du ye have now?"

The corporal had been a royal guard for over fifteen years. The king and queen made a point of knowing each of the men who protected them personally and had trained the men to be casual with them. That was one of the many reasons Elinor was so loved.

"Ah ha three sons your majesty with another babe on the way."

Queen Elinor; "At's wonderful Edger congratulations. Listen, Edger, Ah need yer help" she said.

"Anything yer grace," said the corporal.

The Queen continued, "Inside this room is a scared lonely little boy who has been abused by the very people who are supposed to love im. Ah want to help im".

"You mean young Prince Hiccup yer Grace?" asked the corporal.

"The very same," said the Queen.

Edger; "He's a good lad ma'am. E came out and spoke with the men like e's known us all is life. E's bright too. He asks all sorts of questions and speaks like an adult, he does. Ah can tell though he's very lonely. How can we help ma'am?" asked the corporal.

Queen Elinor; "Please see that no one disturbs me for at least thirty minutes. Ah need time alone with the young Prince to try and gain his confidence. Use whatever means necessary short of killing someone but defend yourselves if attacked".

"Yes, yer majesty. I shall take care of it personally" said the guard.

Stoic was embarrassed and angry, very angry. He was doing his best to be a good Chief for his people. Berk had been attacked, he had vanquished the enemy and brought riches to his people.

The Viking Chief had made peace with his wife which placated the council. He had ignored his enemies rather than rooting them out and killing them. He had come to this far off land to make a treaty that would expand trade that would guarantee more food in the winter and even more wealth for his people but the gods were still against him.

In Berk, no one cared if the Chief sat alone at the head of his table during meals but apparently to the Scotts it was a grave social fopa. The absence of a sickly, weak, runt of a child was cause for concern. In Berk or any of the islands in the archipelago, (except perhaps Bog island), no wife of a Chief would question the will of a visiting chief or dare interfere in another Chief's personal affairs but apparently this was not the case in Scotland.

No. In Scotland, his little shite of a son can cause a Queen to interrupt a private breakfast to check on his welfare, despite the assurances of the runt's parents.

Fergus; "Ah hope the young prince is not too ill to rejoin us later. E is a handsome lad and the Queen has said our Princess is quite taken with im. At's a good thing because Merida does no get to play with other children often enough. My daughter gets quite lonely. We try our best, Elinor and Ah to see she's educated and loved but there's no we can du aboot the lack of playmates."

Stoic gives a fake smile, "My son is a Viking. Viking boys donna ha time for play. Life on Berk is hard. Boys and girls must work hard to stay alive in the harsh winter not to mention dragon raids. The son of the Chief is no different. We donna ha time to cry or be lonely."

Perturbed, Stoic looked over at his wife, "Valka, make yerself useful and go see if you can locate a healer. If no then take your son back to the ship and keep im there. We wouldn't want Hiccup to get sicker or infect someone else, especially Princess Merida."

The color drained from Valkas face. This what she had been afraid of. Now Hiccup was in his father's mind. He was a distraction, a problem. She curtsied to King Fergus and begged leave then hurried out of the dining area being led away by a servant to Helga's quarters.

Fergus; "Stoic, lets go to me library. Ah have some fine whiskey there A'd like ye ta try. Ah guarantee it will knock yer socks off."

"That would be great Fergus but can Ah ha a moment with my man Gobber?" asked Stoic.

"Of course my friend" answered the King.

Gobber was waiting in the hall. Stoic pulled him aside, "Yu want ta tell me what the bloody hell is going on with that useless little runt of mine?"

Gobber roughly pulled his arm away, "First, donna ever be puttin yer hands on me again. Ye do it again ye better have yer ax in yer hand cause you'll need it. Second, you've terrorized and isolated yer own son to the point e's afraid of being around anyone. Third, e's a baby, not a bargaining chip."

Stoic; "Ah should never have brought the little bastard with me".

Gobber, "Aye, ya shouldn't ha but ya did. And ya know why ya did?" asked the blacksmith.

Stoic glared at Gobber, "Ye know everythin, enlighten me".

Gobber, "A'll tell ya then. Ye brought Hiccup because ye wanted to keep up appearances with Fergus and the clans. The other reason was, that yer not totally sure that Valka won't leave with im. Then you'd really lose face at the Thing wouldn't ya?"

"Yer gonna push me too far one of these days blacksmith," said Stoic, "Go to the ship, tell the Captain to prepare to get underway at a moment's notice. I am going to try to push Fergus into signing that treaty as quickly as possible. Then we will leave".

Queen Elinor sat down in a large cushioned rocking chair that was located near the large window in the room Gobber and Helga were staying in. As she looked around the room she saw two small fur boots sticking out from underneath the dark green drapes.

The queen smiled, "Hiccup, its me Elinor. You remember me. The lady at the docks, Merida's mum?" there was still no answer. "Hiccup, could you bring me a blanket? A'hm very cold and very lonely."

Hiccup was an obedient little boy and before he realized what he was doing he jumped out of his hiding place, grabbed his small red wool baby blanket and walked over and handed it to the queen. The queen smiled at the boy like only a mother can and held out her arms. Hiccup really did like her so he actually smiled and crawled up into the Queen's lap. Elinor held the boy close to her and began to rock.

"You know Hiccup, we missed ye at breakfast. Ah was very worried about ye and so was yer mum. Merida and the king missed ye too. Are ye sick?" the queen asked.

Hiccup shook his head no. "Well, A'hm very sad then because Ah thought you liked me. Merida is very sad too because she likes yu very much and wants to be yer friend. Do yu really no like us?" she asked as she kissed his forehead and continued to rock the little boy.

Hiccup squeezed into her closer nuzzling his head into her chest like he used to do Ylva. "I love you Elinor and I like Merida and King Fergus very much. Too much," said the little Prince

"What do ya mean my sweet little man?" asked the queen. Elinor could hear that Hiccup was crying.

"Once father finds out I like someone he doesn't allow them to come around anymore. When we go away he won't ever allow me to see you again and I will be sad. My Yvi used to love me and call me her little man too. She would give me kisses and hugs and it made me feel very good. Father saw and drove her away," said Hiccup.

Now Queen Elinor had tears in her eyes. Elinor's heart was breaking for this lonely child and knew she had to do something to comfort him.

"Hiccup, while ye are here, ye are part of my family. Ah care about ye very much and Ah want ye to be happy. Merida likes ye and wants ye ta be happy too. Right now she is very sad because she thinks she did something to make ye not like her. She cried when she did not see ye this morning. Her heart hurts right now too and she will be sad when you leave too." said the queen as she patted his back and rocked the sad little boy.

Hiccup stopped crying and looked up at the queen, "I'm sorry I made Merida cry. I didn't mean to. It's just that when she hugged and kissed me yesterday, it made me think of Ylvi and I got sad because it made me feel so good inside. I got scared I guess."

Said Hiccup. Elinor smiled at the wee lad. She couldn't explain her connection but she felt an almost overpowering sense of need coming from him.

Elinor; "Hiccup Ah know you and yer mum must return to Berk but Ah promise Ah will find a way for all of us ta keep in touch. Perhaps we could work out a way ta visit. What would ye think aboot at?" the queen asked.

"Do you really mean it?" said Hiccup. "You would do that for me?" he asked excitedly.

Elinor; "Ah canno promise but Ah will try. Ah will also tell Merida not to hug and kiss ye since it makes ya feel bad" said the queen.

Hiccup; "I really like Merida Queen Elinor. She is pretty and nice like you. It's ok if she wants to do that. It makes me feel funny and good inside. Would it be ok if we went and saw her? I'd like to tell her I'm sorry for making her cry," said the little Viking.

Queen Elinor stood with Hiccup in her arms and headed towards the nursery. As they were walking Valka had caught up with them.

"Hiccup, how are you my love?" asked the chieftess. Elinor handed Hiccup over to his mother.

Hiccup; "I'm fine mummy. Queen Elinor was taking me to play with Merida.

When the entered the nursery Merida practically screamed "HIIIIIIIICCUPPPP!" as she ran over to him and grabbed him into a great bear hug as Valka set him down.

Instead of shying away as he did before young Hiccup told her, "I really like you Merida. I'm sorry I made you cry, said the little Prince of Berk.

"Ah really like ye too Hiccup," said the Princess.

Hiccup gave Merida a big smile as he hugged her tightly back.

Princess Merida gave Maudie a look, remembering the earlier conversation they'd had, then stuck her tongue out at the nanny as she kissed Hiccup right on the lips.

Maudie came up to the queen and said, "Ah told her yer highness at a princess ought no kiss a boy like at. She learned it from a scullery maid she did!" said the nanny in a shocked tone.

The queen just chuckled and giving Valka a wink said, "Ah know al aboot Sadie and Tomin, Maudie. Merida told me all aboot it. Hiccup is no baker's boy and e needs to be kissed. If Merida decides ta be the ane ta be doin the kissin, so much the betta."

Valka just beamed seeing her son smiling and happy again.

In the Kings Offices Fergus was introducing Stoic to a cask of aged Scotch Whiskey.

Fergus; "Na wot du ye think a that Stoic? Ah told ye it would warm yer belly!"

Stoic, after his third tankard, was feeling very cheerful replied, "Aye Fergus, a bit of Valhalla this is. Tastes like fire going down and warms yer belly like a tavern wench on a cold night! Not tha yu'd know!" and the chief roared with laughter.

King Fergus took another drink and said, "Now donna be startin yer lies here ye daft Viking. Ah done a bit o wenchin in my time too. Did ye no notice all the young ones in the village with red hair?" said the king giving a wink.

Stoic laughed even louder and said, "Aye that Ah I did and Ah bet there's a bunch of angry fathers and husbands to go with em!" laughing and taking another drink himself.

Fergus; "Now donna be shoutin a thing like at out loud man. Ye get to sail safely home ta Berk. Ah gotta stay here with Elinor" laughed the king.

Stoic; "Now Fergus, what aboot gettin th treaty signed".

King Fergus, "Elinor has already sent riders and pigeons to the clans and they have answered. They will arrive in two days. We will introduce the clan leaders to ye. Then you and Ah will explain the nature of the alliance and the trade agreements ta them. We will let them argue with us, then let em stew overnight, then the next day yu and Ah will make any small adjustments that need ta be made, yer people will sign, my people will sign and that evenin we have a grand party to celebrate," said the king.

At that moment Valka and Queen Elinor were escorted into the office by a guard.

After the guard left King Fergus said, "LADIES so good of ye to bless us with yer lovely presence, HAVE A DRINK!"

Queen Elinor motioned Valka into a high backed chair and whispered in her ear, "Ah see both boys are already in their cups", as she got two tankards from the King's desk.

She looked both men over and as she handed Valka a tankard smiled at Stoic and said, "Young Hiccup is better. E and Merida are having a wonderful time together. It seems e has been missing his friend ...what was her name, oh yes, Ylva, very badly and yesterday when our sweet lass gave the prince a wee smooch it made im a little nostalgic and sad. E and Ah had a little chat and e's fine. E even gave Merida a kiss himself."

Stoic grumbled then said, "Ylva Hofferson. She is the daughter of that bastard Gunnar Hofferson a royal pain in me arse. Is wife and daughter were over all the time. Always underfoot. Never understood what Ylva and her girlfriends saw in tha little whelp. Always kissing, hugging and tickling the boy. Hiccup ate it up too.

Weird enough ta see eleven and twelve year old girls kissing on the runt but weirder still to see him kissing them right back. Most Viking boys dont even start noticing girls until their twelve or thirteen. It's just not Viking" declared an obviously inebriated Viking Chief.

Valka took a big swig of her whiskey and nearly choked.

Elinor laughed, "Well girls at that age like to experiment. Hiccup is a handsome little thing and they consider im 'safe'. Seems Hic got a bit of an early education from some older women!" all of them laughed.

Elinor; "Valka, we should watch Hiccup around the kitchen. We donna want Sadie, our sculley girl giving him even more of an education!" still more laughter.

Fergus, not wantin to be left out said, "Is our wee maiden, Princess Merida, safe with the young scallywag? said the king in fake seriousness.

Valka; "Well, when I last saw the children in the nursery I believe the Princess was practicing her skills on my son," she laughed.

Stoic no longer thinking the subject was funny stated, "If that boy of mine can't mind is manners A'lll have Gobber and Helga take and keep im on the ship until we leave. Just say the word."

Elinor stood and poured Stoic another drink, "Actually Chief Stoic Ah was going to ask you and Valka if Hiccup could stay with Merida for the duration of yer visit.

The children are both very fond of each other, and it would give you and Valka some time to enjoy Dunbroch even more. Ah would love to have Hiccup close to me and to teach him some things about the way we Scots hold court.

Valka has agreed. Please say yes Stoic. It would mean a lot to me."

Stoic pondered for a moment. "Queen Elinor, Ah donna understand yer interest in the little shite but if you feel you can keep him from underfoot and out of trouble I'm fine with it."

"Thank you, Chief Stoic," said the queen, "Ah have prepared one of the rooms next to the King and Ah's chambers for them so you can rest assured Ah personally will watch over him."

Stoic didn't know what the Scottish Queen was up to but as long as he didn't have to think about the little bastard so much the better.

Later that evening the queen herself with Maudie's help was giving Hiccup and Merida a bath. Both children were sitting in a large wooden tub of water in front of a large fireplace in the queens study. As Maudie was washing Merida, Elinor had Hiccup stand up so she could wash him. It was then that Elinor noticed the mark on Hiccups neck. The mark was in the same place and was the same color and shape as the mark on Merida.

"Maudie, said the queen, Hiccup has the same mark as Merida. How can that be?

Suddenly Merida pointed at Hiccup's lower half and asked, "What's at Maudie?".

Maudie was shocked into silence but Hiccup looking down to where his friend was pointing and said, "That's my penis. All boys have them," answered the little Prince.

Merida; "Well ats it for?" the princess asked.

Now Elinor was turning red and laughing. Maudie started to say something but Elinor stopped her giggled and said, "No Maudie donna stop them. Ah think Prince Hiccup is doing a good job of explainin. Let im finish. Go ahead Hiccup, finish at ye were sayin."

Hiccup; It's how I pee Mer. Mummy also said it's used for making babies but I didn't understand that part. Mummy said I'd understand when I got older." said the boy.

Queen Elinor sat Hiccup back in the water and finished washing Hiccups' shoulder-length auburn hair.

Merida looked at Elinor; "Mummy you told me babies came from girls tummies and came out of their lady parts."

Hiccup; "A girls lady part down there is called a vagina," said Hiccup a matter of factly.

Maudie good-naturedly looked at the queen and said, "See at you've started now my queen". Queen Elinor laughed.

Merida; "Is that true mummy, is my lady part here (she pointed again) called a gina?" asked the princess.

"Vagina" Hiccup corrected. Now Maudie was laughing now.

A red-faced queen answered, "Thank ye Hiccup for yer correction and yes Merida yer, Ah mean our, lady parts there are called vaginas and yes babies do come oot of them when a mommy gives birth." said the queen.

"Well, what does at peeenis do?" asked a very curious young lady with a now very curious young prince listening closely too.

Maudie had lifted Merida out of the tub and was drying her off, "Let's see how ye get oot of this one yer majesty" winked the nanny.

The Queen stuck her tongue out at her nanny and friend before saying, "Well at's how a daddy puts the baby in the mummies belly but that is something you won't understand or need to know further aboot until you are much older."

Merida now had her under clothes on and Maudie was slipping her nightgown over her head. Hiccup was still standing naked.

As the queen was getting his under clothes when Merida asked her friend, "Hic can Ah touch it?"

"MERIDA!" Maudie exclaimed in shock.

Elinor could see Hiccup shrug and was about to tell Merida she could when she got him to step into his underclothes so she said, "Merida Ah know ye and Hiccup are very curious and ye are going to be with each other a lot so let me just say that it is very bad manners and not nice for a young man or young lady to touch the opposites private areas until they are adults and married." said the queen.

"Why?" both children asked.

"It just is, and it prevents people from having babies before they are ready," said the queen, It's ok to hug and kiss sometimes, but other touching should wait until yer are married. Understand?"

Both children nodded yes. The queen took both children by the hand and led them into the small dressing room beside the queen's bedroom that had been set up with a bed for the children. Maudie had turned down the queen size bed and the queen laid Merida in first and then Hiccup beside her daughter.

Maudie kissed both children on the cheeks and said good night.

The queen then kissed Merida on both cheeks then her lips and whispered, "Goodnight my darlin daughter Ah love you."

Merida then hugged her mother and whispered "Ah love you too mummy".

Elinor then she turned to Hiccup and kissed both his cheeks and then his lips whispering, "Good night, my sweet little man I love you.

Hiccup hugged her very hard the whispered, "I love you Ylvi. Then realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry Queen Elinor."

"It's alright Hiccup if you care for me just a tiny bit like ye love yer Ylva, Ah am very happy and from now on you just call me Elinor."

Hiccup hugged her again and said, "I love you Elinor just like Ylvi"

The queen had tears in her eyes as she blew out the lamp, She looked at the children one last time and heard Merida say "Ah love you Hic.

Hiccup then kissed Merida on her cheek and replied, "I love you too Mer". Hiccup rolled over on his side as did Merida snuggling next to her friend.

Outside the room, Maudie looked at Elinor, "Ah hope you know what yer doing yer majesty. Some might say that it isn't proper to allow this and lettin the boy call ye by yer first name without the title is giving to much familiarity," said the nanny.

"Let em be damned then, Maudie. At little one in there has been abused by the very people who should protect him and hold im, dear. Ye have seen this yerself. A sweeter little boy has no drawn breath.

Do ya kno the wee lad donna think he's gonna live to be grown? Is own father has said this in front of im. Ah am truly growin to love that wee little one in just this day A'hve known im and A tell ya this, Ah am going to keep that boy here safe with us as long as Ah can. E will know, his father will know, and Ah intend for the whole kingdom to know, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has importance and is loved by the Queen and Princess of Dunbroch!

Goodnight Maudie. Have maid Sadie report to me in the morning. Ah don't want her educatin Hiccup or bein educated herself more in the arts of love then she already is."

Maudie left and laughed as she made her way to her chambers. It was going to be an interesting month indeed.


	13. Chapter 13 The Coven

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 13 The Coven

Yara greeted her other five 'sisters'. Nadier had come from Ireland, Seta had come from England, Gothi of course came from Berk, Aena came from Gaul and finally, Zena came from Germania. Yara served the women tea and a simple meal as they sat in the small hut in front of the hearth.

They sat in silence as they enjoyed their meals each deep in thought. Gothi helped her sister clear the table and then brought a bottle of brandy made from berries found in the forest surrounding the stone hut.

Yara; "Thank you all for coming here. I know your journeys were not easy. You know why you are here. The two have come together. Circumstances have dictated that action must be taken."

Another drink was poured, pipes were lighted and another log was thrown on the fire.

Zena; "Gothi, how much time do we have?"

Gothi; "The father is trying to get his wife to produce another heir at this time. That in itself is of no importance since we know Berk and all the northlands will be absorbed into the great kingdom. If the mother conceives, the boy could die soon after. The father will make it look like an accident and no one in the north will question the story he gives" said the old witch.

Gothi poured another drink for herself and the other women. Another pot of tea was brewed and a dessert of berry tarts was served.

Nadier spoke next; "The tea leaves have told me the mother will abandon the boy".

"How soon?" asked Yara.

Gothi took another sip of her tea, (the tea was a special brew that Yara had created that negated the effects of alcohol), then said, "The Chieftess will abandon her son before two moons have risen".

Aena relit her pipe and said, "the leaves have told me that the father will start a search for a new mate before winter strikes and he will be once more wed before the next summer solstice."

Seta looked over to Gothi and asked, "Does the boy's mother know of the mark?"

Gothi; She has seen the mark but knows nothing of its significance. She doesn't need to know, she will not be in his life."

Seta; "What of the Queen of Dunbroch? Has she seen the mark on the Dragon Prince?"

Gothi replied "I do not know if she has noticed the mark but she has made the connection with the boy. She is drawn to him. She will take a proactive role in his life" This statement made eyebrows raise.

Yara; "Is this connection significant?"

Gothi; "The connection is strong between the ones and the guardian. The boy feels it too, and is now looking to the guardian for affection and security".

Aena; "The leaves tell me there is a connection to one on his home island. What of her?"

Gothi; "Her name is Ylva. She is the daughter of one of the chief's enemies. She truly loves the boy but the chief has isolated the prince and he has no further contact with the lass.

Besides the girl is a female who desires other females. The leaves tell me she will die childless. She will remain close and loyal to the dragon prince all of her life and she will be a strong shieldmaiden. The girl will be close to Hiccup later in his life and will guide him in important things he will need to know to keep his wife happy".

There was silence for a few minutes then Yara spoke again, "We all know the daughter of the queen will choose the dragon prince as her mate, we just don't know when. The leaves have also foretold of another female. One he will grow up with. One that will save him from death."

"Her name is Astrid" interjected Gothi.

"Fine, it has been foretold that Prince Hiccup of Berk will be claimed by Princess Merida of Dunbroch. These others will be distractions" said Zena.

Gothi; "These distractions are people. People the Prince needs in his life. They will help shape him into the man he will become and help the Princess understand what Hiccup means to her and her role in his life. Astrid Hofferson will be important in both of their adult lives as well. The Princess will be his wife above all others but she will not be the only mother of his children. This has been foretold" said Gothi.

"Merida even now feels the bond. Whilst in my presence the little Princess needed to be in close proximity to the Dragon Prince" Gothi continued. It

"But if Hiccup is killed?" Seta asked.

"Then the gods will be angered," said Yara.

Zena; "If young Hiccup dies, the gods will strike out at mankind. The North will be ravaged and destroyed by the unrestrained dragon attacks. The Anglish islands and Europa will be ravaged by a plague that will wipe out most of the population. Espania will be conquered by infidels from the uncivilized dark continent and in the east, a drought lasting a hundred years will wipe out the population there. Ragnarok will begin and the end of Midgard will be at hand."

Another drink was poured, this time without any more tea. The mood was serious and somber.

Gothi; "Even if Princess Merida claims Hiccup and we can get the queen to take action, the prince's life will be hard. He will be abandoned, he will see those he loves betray him, he will see those he loves die, he will be constantly be abused and he will grow up often lonely and afraid".

" Aena; "We must pray and ask the gods to empower us to give the queen in such a way that she will do what must be done and act in a way that will ultimately save the Prince's life without giving her reason to fear."

Yara; "One of us must go and convince the queen that Hiccups' life is in danger and to get her to come to us. Nadier, will the Wisps aid us in our quest?" asked the old lady.

Nadier; "Only if we are brave, only if our hearts are pure, only if we are all of one mind and only if the gods hear our prayers".

Zena next spoke; "We must join hands and meditate then Gothi must contact the queen this very night and convince her of the danger."

Gothi; "This I will do and I shall not fail. Too much depends upon it."

The old sages joined hands then meditated and prayed.

The queen with Maudie and Helga's help was having a glorious time with Hiccup and Merida. The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that both children were spooning together. She thought it was adorable that Hiccup was snuggled up close behind Merida with his arm over her waist and Merida holding that hand close to her chest.

Maudie giggled and said to the queen in a whisper, "Merida should be glad King Fergus is still asleep because if e were to see them like this, e'd drag Hiccup to is father demanding a marriage contract be put into place".

Elinor spun around and faced the maid, "Where did ye get that information? Only the king and Ah have discussed a marriage contract and in private" said the queen.

Maudie; "A'hm sorry your grace. Ah was only joking."

Merida stirred, turned around, looked at Hiccup then pulled the young prince, still sleeping, into a tight embrace with her face next to his.

Maudie; "The princess sure is affectionate towards the little Viking".

Elinor motioned to the nanny to go wake Merida up. The queen then lightly took Merida's arms from around Hiccups' neck and raised him to a sitting position. The tired boy looked up at her brought his little arms around her neck.

Elinor; "Good morning my sweet little one".

Hiccup turned and kissed her on the cheek, "Good morning Elinor".

Elinor; "Did ye sleep well Hiccup?" Hiccup nodded and said, "Merida kept me warm. I like her very much. She's pretty, she smells good and she likes to cuddle."

Madie had gotten Merida awake. The little girl with bright red tangly hair said, "Good morning Maudie, good morning mummy!"

Merida then crawled over to Hiccup gently taking the boy's face in her two little hands, then kissed him full on the mouth, "Good morning Hiccup."

Hiccup pulled her over for a big hug.

Maudie laughed, "Yep, definitely going ta need a marriage contract."

Off came both of the children's nightshirts, then underwear.

Helga had walked in and the queen asked, "Lady Helga, could ye grab the prince a change of clothes including undies?".

"Yes, yur grace" and she quickly left the room.

Elinor picked up the little boy and headed into the bathroom where the tub was once again filled with warm water.

Hiccup leaned into the queen's embrace then whispered into her ear, "Elinor, I need to pee."

Elinor smiled at the boy and took him to their toilet which was a little room with a stone seat with a hole in it. Above the seat was a wooden tank filled with water. As the queen lifted the little boy up to the seat she held him carefully as the toilet was made for adults and she didn't want Hiccup to accidentally fall in. Hiccup let her know he was finished so the queen pulled the cord on the water tank and water cascaded into the toilet.

"That's neat," said Hiccup.

Ye donna ha toilets in Berk?" asked Elinor.

"No, ma'am. Just an outhouse in the backyard. Mummy has to carry me in the winter because the snow gets soooo deep."

Elinor took Hiccup into the room with the bathtub. She removed his clothes then sat Hiccup in the tub and then she began to wash him. Maudie came in with an already undressed Merida and placed the little Princess in the tub opposite the wee prince.

Hiccup exclaimed, "We took a bath last night. I won't need another one for six whole days!"

Maudie, "In the castle Dunbroch, children are bathed every day, including Prince and Princess'".

Helga had come in and she ruffled the little boys head, "Good morning Hiccup. Did ye sleep well?" the nanny asked.

"Yes Helga," said Hiccup, "Mer is the best cuddler in the whole world."

Merida leaned to the other side of the tube and hugged Hiccup.

Valka came in, "MUMMY!" cried Hiccup. Valka had dark lines under her eyes from lack of sleep. She walked a little funny too.

Valka; "The man kept me up all last night. He can never get enough of….well you know," she said.

"Ah slept well, Hiccup dinna keep me up," said the princess. The children couldn't understand why the four grownups were laughing so hard.

The four women went down to the king's private dining area for breakfast. King Fergus and Chief Stoic were already there chatting amicably. Stoic noticed that Valka and Hiccup.

"Ah see my son's, (once again dripping with sarcasm), health has improved and he has decided to join us for breakfast," said Stoic.

Queen Elinor put Merida down and gave her husband a kiss. Merida did the same and curtsied to her father then kissed him.

"Good morning Da," said the little Princess.

Valka had sat Hiccup at the small table that had been set for the children.

Stoic; "Hiccup come here and give me a kiss," said the Chief.

Hiccup now stood and looked at his father with fear and said, "NO!".

Stoic stood quickly and said, "Get over here now boy,!"

With that, a clearly terrified Hiccup took off running as fast as his little legs could carry him. Stoic did not pursue, this had happened too many times before.

King Fergus; Aren't ye goin after the lad?"

Stoic; "Why? Let the little shite run" said the chief.

Elinor looked over at Valka, waiting for the chieftess to say something.

Suddenly Merida stood and with her little voice shouted, "Hiccup isno a shite. E's a little boy and Ah love him. Someday A'hm going ta marry im!" she glared at the chief with her arms crossed.

Stoic went back to his meal smiling, "Princesses donna marry blacksmiths".

Queen Elinor, "Hiccup is yer heir, isn't e? How can ye say such a thin?" the queen demanded.

Stoic gave her an exasperated look. How dare a woman, queen or no challenge him.

Stoic looked at the queen with disdain, "Hiccup will never be chief of Berk. E is too weak of spirit, too weak of body and doesn't want the job. E may not survive into adulthood. Our winters are terrible and we ha dragon raids frequently. No to mention that the kid has no interest in weapons and would be killed if were challenged. Valka will give me another child in due time and that child, male or female will be the heir. If Hiccup does actually live, e will work in the forge as my man Gobber's apprentice. E will never be a warrior and E will never chief."

Merida yelled again, "Yer mean, Ah hate ye" and stomped off.

Stoic chuckled, "If my son had half her spunk he'd make a good chief."

Fergus shook his head, "Stoic, Hiccup is just a wee babe. Who knows at e will grow inta."

Stoic just ignored the king and continued to eat.

Queen Elinor stood, "Please excuse me, Ah've suddenly lost me appetite. Merida, please come with me darlin. Ah have breakfast for you in the nursery," and the queen began to leave. Elinor suddenly turned again to Stoic and said, "Ye know mah daughter is right, ye are mean."

Without looking up Stoic replied, "Life in Berk is hard. Every person must struggle and fight. On Berk, only the strong survive including the son of a Chief. Ah have to be hard to keep the village alive. Ah don't expect you to understand the life of a Viking" he grumbled.

Queen Elinor; "No Stoic, ye are cruel. Ye like terrifying people including yer baby son. While e is here in Dunbroch castle, Prince Hiccup is under the King's protection.

Stoic had enough, "Fergus, ye Scots need this treaty as much as Ah do. Mah family is mah personal business. Ah will not sit here and be insulted by a woman who does not know er place."

Now Fergus stood and looked into Stoics' eyes and said, "My wife is queen but even if she were not, women in Scotland are citizens, not pieces of property. Aye, Ah do want this treaty, however, ye will apologize to er majesty now or ye will face me in the courtyard in a duel."

Stoic knew he had to return with a treaty. The food was needed as was the iron ore. Red in the face from anger he turned to Elinor,

"Yer Majesty, Ah misspoke. Ah was disrespectful and for this, Ah am truly sorry. Ah would not intentionally insult you or any other lady here in Dunbroch."

Queen Elinor just nodded and turned to leave. As she left she shot Valka a glare that would freeze a volcano.

When Stoic and Valka got back to their quarters, Stoic exploded. "How dare that Scot bitch challenge me? How dare a woman interfere with the way a man deals with his domestic issues? Ah tell ye Valka if we didn't need this damn treaty and alliance Ah'd pack the ship up and leave this bloody place. They even let that little red-haired shite insult me. That's what happens when ye show discipline and spoil yer children. And don't think Ah'll be forgetting about that son of your either, the cowardly little shite."

Valka was incensed, "First Stoic, he's OUR son. I didn't make him by myself. Second, since the beating you gave him, he's terrified of ye. Third, why did you even ask him to kiss ye? Ye knew how he would react. Now I have to go find my boy. Oh, if you ever insult him in front of me again, start wenching because you'll never get me in yer bed again."

Stoic flinched at that statement. Valka might be too skinny and have tiny boobs but she was an animal in the sack. "Go find yer son woman, Ah have to meet with Fergus in a couple of hours to finalize the deal."

Valka, Queen Elinor, Helga, and Gobber searched everywhere for the little lost prince. Only the prince wasn't lost. He'd had to hide from Stoic before in his home and at Gobber's plenty of times. He understood how his father felt about him even at the tender age of 16 months. That was alright with Hiccup as he hated his father. He wanted nothing to do with him and in his little mind, being chief meant being like his father.

Hiccup wanted to be like Gobber. He wanted to be a blacksmith but his father had said a blacksmith couldn't marry a princess and that made him sad, very sad. Hiccup had climbed up the highest tower in the castle and was sitting on its roof crying.

It was happening again. He had let his guard down and let someone into his heart and now that he was going to be a blacksmith she could not hope to be with him.

He loved Merida. She smelled nice, he loved her tangly red hair which was beautiful and he liked to touch it. Merida gave great hugs and not since Ylvi had anyone kissed him so much. He liked to kiss her too. When she was with him got funny feelings in his stomach like with Ylvi.

The best though was last night when Merida cuddled with him. He felt safe and for the first time in a long time, he didn't have a nightmare. Now that couldn't happen anymore. Man, he was sad.

Hiccup loved Queen Elinor too. She smelled even better than Merida. She made him feel safe too, but even she couldn't protect him from father. His father had a long memory too. When they went back he would punish him and mommy too. He thought about running away but then he wouldn't see Helga or mommy again. He just didn't know what to do.

Gothi was back in the castle. She had to figure out a way to get Queen Elinor alone and then had to convince the young queen of the importance of Hiccup Haddock. She must let her know of Merida's importance and how the connection worked.

Gothi could sense even now that young Hiccup was in trouble. He was flirting with death for some reason. The guards were running to and fro everywhere.

Gobber passed her, then noticing he stopped and told her, "Hiccup is missing. E ran from is father again and is hiding someplace. You know how hard it is to find im when e's hiding in Berk. The castle is even bigger."

Gobber continued on his search. Gothi thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and tried to think where Hiccup would go. Hiccup was a smart child. He would pick a place where he was hidden and where he couldn't be grabbed by Stoic.

Hiccup wasn't afraid of anything so he would be somewhere where others were afraid to go and where it would be next to impossible to be captured physically. Where in a castle would that be? Then she looked up. Of course, one of the towers. But now he was truly in danger. She grabbed a guard and simply pointed her staff upward. The guards eyes suddenly got wide, the tiny prince was hiding in a tower.

Lord Ian MacGuffin rode through the gates with his wife and family in tow. Close beside him was his wife Minnie, a beautiful raven head woman who had a sweet disposition. Ian only had one son and his name was Gilmer. At age 10 he was tall and proud. He held his head high as he led his five sisters through the castle gates.

Gilmer's sisters were Bonnie age 8 blonde hired and had an adventurous spirit next came Vertie. Vertie was 6 and she had red hair and she was very into being a lady. Then there was Kaitr another redhead. Kaitr was 4 and very shy. She did her best to stay out of the limelight. Last were the twins, Grace and Sophie. They were, well 2 and going through the terrible twos.

Lord MacGuffin saw the captain of the guard and asked what was going on.

The captain said as he saluted the clan leader, "My lord , the young Viking prince Hiccup is missing".

Ian; "How long?" asked the clan leader.

"At least four hours my lord." said the harried captain of the castle guard.

Lord Ian turned to his wife, "Minnie, Ah ha ta help in this search. Prince Hiccup is only 16 months old and e's a tiny lad."

Minnie kissed her husband's cheek and said, "Ye gah Ian and take Gilmer with you. The girls and Ah will find the chief steward and get settled in our rooms. Gah find the wee little one".

The lord dismounted and handed the reins to a groom then called to his son, "Gilmer, ta me!". Gilmer was a good boy and immediately complied. "Gilmer we go to help in the search for a little Viking prince.

E's only 16 months old and had reddish-brown hair. E is very small," said Ian as he put his hand down showing just how small. E will be frightened. What Ah tell ye next stays between you and Ah," said Lord Ian.

Gilmer gulped but was proud his father was going to share a confidence with him, "Yes Da?"

Ian considered how to put his next words, "Well son, when Ah was on Berk, Hiccup ran and hid like this three times. Ah was told by the chief's brother-in-law that the chief nearly beat him to death a few months ago and since then young Hiccup has been terrified of his father. The little prince is quite good at hiding.

It was told to me that the chief does not like is own son. But as Ah said, this stays between us. The only shared this is so if ye find im first ye will know what the lad is feeling and for your future dealings with him. You should also know that the chief has isolated the boy. He has no one back in Berk."

"Ah understand Da and Ah will be careful," answered Gilmer and off they went to join the search.

"Where could my precious little man be?" asked Valka to no one in particular.

Helga; "If he is so precious to you why do you let that ass husband of yours abuse him?"

"If I stand up for Hiccup it will be much worse for him, you know this Helga," said the chieftess.

Calls for "Hiccup! Hiccup where are you?" were heard by Elinor, Valka, and Helga.

Helga; "You are brave enough to threaten me for even suggesting Gobber an I adopt the boy but you can't lift a finger to protect your tiny son from that bully bastard Stoic," said the clearly distraught women.

So that's how it is thought the Queen. At first Elinor was shocked at Helga's words but it was plain as day, those were the words of a concerned parent.

Elinor stopped and turned around, "My lady's, quit yer squabbling! There is a little boy oot ere who is confused and all alone. E IS OUR FIRST AND ONLY CONCERN!" said the queen.

On the roof, Hiccup saw people looking for him. He saw a place to hide better and as he moved a shale tile broke loose the little prince nearly fell. Unfazed, Hiccup found what appeared to be a chimney vent and Hiccup crawled next to it. It made him nearly invisible. The problem was the smoke emitted by the vent. It made him cough uncontrollably.

Suddenly he heard "Prince Hiccup, are you up here?" said the guard that Gothi had shown where the toddler might be hiding.

Unfortunately, the vent chose that moment to smoke sending Hiccup into a coughing fit.

"Mah prince Ah know yer here please show yerself so Ah may come to get you. It's no safe for you here. Please, yer highness!" begged the guard.

Nothing. Hiccup had hidden in the forest with trained Shieldmaidens unable to locate him. There was no way he was going to expose himself. The guard left. Now Hiccup moved again. He found another place that he could hide in and this time no smoke.

King Fergus and Stoic were in the King's office again. A guard came in and whispered something to the king.

Fergus stood, "Hiccup has been missing since morning. Ah suggest we join the search.'," said the king.

Stoic stood and told the king, "The best thing to do is to cancel the search. Ye won't find the little bastard, e's too good. Mah trained scouts canno find the boy when e hides. Cancel the search. Sooner than later the runt will get hungry and make himself known. One time Hiccup was missing for three days. E won't stay gone that long this time cause that stunt nearly killed him," said the Viking Chieftain.

"What the fuck is wrong with ye man?" asked Furgus incredulously, "We're talking aboot a sixteen-month-old baby. Yer only son too!" Fergus was stupefied at the Vikings attitude.

Now angry Stoic looked at Fergus, "At sixteen-month-old baby has done this at least fifty times in Berk. Whatever danger e is in e will get imself out of as e always does. When e pops up this time is little ass is going back ta the ship and kept there," said the irritated Viking.

Incensed, King Fergus pointed a finger at Stoic and said, "If ye put tha scared little Barron on tha boot, ye can get yer ass on it too and sail away. As a warrior, there are none better than ye, but as a father, ye are a failure and an asshole. You take Hiccup out of this castle before the treaty is signed there will be no treaty or alliance.

YPut tat boy on tha long boot and ye will ha insulted me, the queen and mah daughter the princess. When ye insult the royal family, ye insult Scotland so be warned!" shouted the king then he turned and walked out.

Stoic once again was furious. Once again his tiny little shite of a son had caused him trouble. The gods hated him and he knew why. He kept the worthless runt alive when he should have drowned or left him to the elements The kid would pay this time and if Valka got in the way he'd get rid of her too. He didn't know how or when but he would eliminate his little pain in the ass forever.

The guard who had heard Hiccup had finally caught up to Queen Elinor, he took a knee, "Yer majesty Ah think Ah know where the boy is. Ah didn't actually see im but Ah heard im coughin."

The queen grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. "Where is e Charles?" asked Elinor.

"On the roof near the northwest tower. Ah called to im but e would not answer me," said the guard.

"Ye have my thanks, Charles," said the queen. The guard led the three women to the tower, then led the queen to the access door. The queen opened it and looked around. No Hiccup.

"Are ye sure Charles" asked the queen. "Yes my queen, Ah'd bet me life on it," said the guard.

Elinor; "Hiccup are ye here? It's Elinor my sweet. Please come to me, I'm very frightened and I miss you. Please, my love. Merida misses you too," shouted the queen.

Hiccup started crying when he heard Elinor's voice. She treated him even better than his mom. "I'm not coming out my queen. Please go away. I'm just staying here for a while. I'll be ok," the sad little boy said.

Elinor; "Hiccup, my darling boy, please come here yer no safe. You could fall," begged the queen.

"Please go your majesty. I'll be alright I like being by myself. I'm not worth all the trouble. My father said so," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you're fathers an ass. What will Merida do if ye fall off the roof? What will your mother do?" asked the queen.

Hiccup stopped crying. His tears were replaced by child anger. "Princess' and Queen's shouldn't be with a blacksmiths apprentice. My mother will have another baby soon. My father has told many people, who told me. I deserve to be alone. I'm a bad boy," cried the little boy.

Elinor was now terrified. This small smart little boy had put the pieces together. His father had finally convinced him he was useless, a burden, a burden not worth saving. Damn the man.

Hiccup; "It's ok your highness. I hide on the roof and the cliffs at home all the time. I am great at hiding. Right now I'm a little tired so I'm going to take a nap."

Elinor; "NO HICCUP! Ye can't do that sweet. If ye won't come in, Ah'm going to come get ye!" said the queen.

The guard yelled at Elinor, "My queen, those old shale roof tiles wilno hold yer weight. You'll fall to yer death."

"Ah can't just leave him there. Hiccup, please come here. Ah couldn't bear to lose ye. Merida wilno ever be the same if ye die," begged the queen once again.

No answer. The queen thought for a second. Then climbed down the ladder,

"Charles find the king immediately and tell him Ah need him. Now!" said the queen. The guard named Charles ran down the steps.

Gothi had grabbed Gobber and headed for the chief's quarters. When they got there she banged on the door hard with her staff. When Stoic opened the door, he was greeted with a rap on the head from Gothi's staff.

"Damn that hurt," yelled the Cheif, "What the fuck do you want" Gothi pushed past the chief and went to a chair and sat down.

Her many years were catching up to her. Gobber barged into the room as well. Gothi wrote something in charcoal on a small piece of parchment then handed it to Gobber. Gobber read it then looked at Stoic, "Gothi orders ye to close the door. What she has to say is not for the ears of the Scots" said Gobber.

The chief grumbled but complied. It was a dangerous thing to piss off the old hag. Gothi had a larger piece of parchment and she seemed to be writing a book. Once again, after she had finished writing, she handed the message to Gobber so he could read it to the chief.

"The message says, Gothi knows yer thoughts and what ye intend to do. Ye are chief but you should not be. You have angered the gods more than Alvin the terrible. At this very moment, another child risks his life to reach out to Hiccup.

You are stupid and ignorant. Hiccup has been blessed by the gods to do great things in his life if he is allowed to proceed naturally," said Gobber.

Stoic; "Hiccup will never be chief of Berk, e is to weak".

Gothi shook her head. She pointed to the paper and Gobber started to read again. "Gothi writes at Hiccup will never be Chief of Berk because if e is not murdered, e will rule a kingdom larger than the world has ever known.

Yer future is bleak Chief Stoic. Your wife will abandon you and your son. You will remarry and the woman will bear you children. She will actually grow to love Hiccup. You will name an heir but none will gain the title because Berk will be no more as a kingdom.

Because of your past deeds, you will die in your bed despised and hated by the people you were supposed to lead. You will be buried in a hole like your forefathers before Harold and your grave will soon be forgotten.

Hiccup must face much hurt and pain in his young years because of you. He will be abandoned by his mother and you will continue to degrade him. In doing so, you will be cursed by the gods and Berk will suffer. You will face a threat greater punishment than any other seen by any Viking.

You have publicly declared Hiccup to be weak and a coward. You are a fool. Hiccup will overcome all the evil brought on by your attitude and decisions. He will become the greatest warrior the archipelago has ever seen. He will be loved by his people and own the hearts of many women.

Hiccup will grow to love Scotland and one day soon it will become his home. All this will come about if he is not murdered. This warning you are given so heed it carefully.

I curse you as the gods have cursed you. If Hiccup is killed before he can achieve his destiny set out by the gods, you will die the same day in agony. If you have someone else kill Hiccup both you and the assassin will writhe in great pain begging for death. You are despicable because of your thoughts and deeds. You will forget this moment in time but your destiny has already been set by Loki himself," said Gobber. The old lady and Gobber left the room.

On the roof, the queen was beside herself. Valka was hysterical. She and Helga had both called out to the child with no success. Elinor had even considered getting Merida to come up but she decided against that. Hiccup dying would scar her, seeing him die might destroy her precious baby.

Finally the king showed up and Elinor brought him aside, "Fergus, that asshole has convinced our sweet little man that e is worthless. Stoic has also convinced im that e can never be accepted by us because e is a blacksmith apprentice. Hiccup believes he is below us. E seems to think his father is going to replace him as heir," said the queen.

Fergus brought his wife into his arms and told her, "It's not the boys imagination. Stoic told me so himself. E threatened to take the boy to the boat and never let im set foot in the castle again. Ah informed him that we, as a family, would take insult to that.

Ah also told him that if he did take the prince, that e should get on board imself and keep going because there would be no treaty. Ah must tell ye Ah fear for the Hiccups life once he leaves here," said the King.

Elinor: "Ah feel the same way. Ah can't explain it, but Ah have an emotional attachment to Hiccup. Merida does too."

Fergus; "Och dear, that's just puppy love Merida and the boy have".

Queen Elinor; "I really don't think so. Hiccup and Merida are far more mature for their ages then they should be. Ah have seen her face when she's near him. She glows with happiness. Ah have also seen the way she reacts to him."

Before another word came out Lord MacGuffin came up the stairs with young Gilmer. The King got a gleam in his eye because he had an idea.

Yer majesties what is the situation? Is the boy still alive?," asked Lord MacGuffin.

Queen Elinor answered, "We think so Ian. Before the King arrived up here Hiccup told me he was tired and was going to take a nap. Ah think e did cause no one has heard from im in about an hour."

Ian; "We are 250 feet off the ground. The little man is no coward that's for sure. No one has even seen im?".

"No", said the queen. "His father told me that when Hiccup runs and hides no one can find him until he chooses to return," said the king.

Ian; "It is true Fergus, Ah've seen it with me own eyes. Hiccup is terrified of is Da. He ran three times in the week I was there. The Chief sent his shieldmaidens to find him. They failed. Hiccup came back the next day because e was hungry."

Looking around the lord noticed something, "Where is his father?" asked MacGuffin.

Elinor; "E couldn't be bothered."

Fergus; "Ian, what shape is Delaney castle in?" asked the king.

Gilmer; "Da, Ah think the roof will hold my weight. Ah am willing to go out and see where the prince is. Ye can put ropes on me to protect me in case Ah fall," the ten-year-old said.

Ian patted his son on the back, "Gilmer, my son, at is an excellent idea. Guard get me some stout but a small line," requested Lord MacGuffin.

"Why are ya interested in Delaney Castle? It's livable but would need some repair."

Fergus stroked his beard then asked, "Would ye be willing to sell it to me and twenty acres?" asked the king.

Elinor; "What are ye up ta Fergus?" asked the queen.

"Well the boy is oot here because his father convinced im a blacksmith canno be with a princess correct?" asked the king.

Elinor; "Yes my husband that is the meat of it. So ye see it isn't just puppy love with the Prince," said the queen.

Fergus; "What if Ah made him a Lord and gave him the title, 'Friend of the Queen? Ah will give him land to solidify his reason for remaining in Scotland."

Ian MacGuffin piped up with, "E doesn't have to have a title to associate with a Lord or Lady. We have guests all the time at Balmoro."

"Aye MacGuffin that is true but Ah'm dealing with a 16-month-old boy who has been convinced by his Hiccup believes e would no longer be able ta be with Merida whom, according to me wife, loves im and e her."

Ian, "You'd do this for a little boy, a mere baby just because he has a baby crush on your daughter?" laughed MacGuffin.

King Fergus got serious, "No Lord MacGuffin, that's not the only reason. Stoic is a terrible man. Ah have strong concerns for the boy's safety. Besides this act that Hiccup has done today, Ah am convinced that Stoic intends to kill the boy."

Ian; "Kill his own son? What could a baby do in 16 months of life that would cause is father to want is death?"

Fergus; "Prince Hiccup isn't Viking enough for is father. E's not big enough for his father. Ah really don't think Stoic is in is right mind. E's jealous and resentful of the lad. The Chief has convinced imself that his own baby son is the source of his problems with his wife and the village."

"At's insane!" exclaimed lord MacGuffin.

Queen Elinor; "Aye, Ian but that's what we are dealin with. We are just trying the boy alive by convincing the stupid Viking bastard his son has worth, said the queen.

Ian smiled and said, "Ah'm in. The boy can have the castle and 200 acres. Ah'll even throw in a tenant farmer, his family, and fifty sheep. The family can farm, herd the sheep and live there so long as they take care of the castle as well."

Fergus; "And what would you want for this nice castle and the land?" asked Fergus.

Ian, "Ah'll trade ye for twenty acres along side the river Taney where all those nice trout live" said the lord.

Fergus; Are ye serious Ian? That's a fine bit of property yer givin up just so ye can fish," said the King.

Ian MacGuffin laughed, "Well Fergus Ah'll tell ya. When Ah was on Berk Ah got the chance ta visit. Stoic is hated by most of Berk. E is cruel and dishonorable. E lets his petty jealousies and temper rule his better judgment.

If not for the council and several families placing Valka and Hiccup under their protection, the young prince would already be dead. Hiccup may be small but e's extremely intelligent. E expresses himself like an adult and is mind is far more mature than it should be for his age.

Did you know he can write runes and do sums? Granted his writing is simple and rough but he gets his points across. E picked up Gaelic in month just by listening to Lord Gobber. Ah'll be honest. Ah will betroth him ta Kaitr if tha will help im sta alive.

Ah don't think the title will keep im alive but it's a good idea because it will give him status among his people and other tribes. Plus Ah want to see the look on his face when he sees his son gain a title. If you could tie Hiccups' life to this damn treaty and alliance then Stoic would be forced to keep him alive."

"A'hm ready father," said young Lord Gilmer. It was an hour past the noon hour.

Queen Elinor kissed Gilmore on the cheek, "Be careful Gil. Just try to see where e is and if e's awake, try to get im to talk to us"

Gilmer nodded and headed out. He checked the first vent, nothing. He slowly made his way to the second vent, nothing. Then at the third vent he saw Hiccup sleeping in the warm sun like he didn't have a care in the world even though he was 250 feet in the air with nothing but a stone courtyard below.

Gilmer bent down and spoke to him, "Hey little man. Wake up. The King wants to see ya," said Gilmore. Hiccup did wake up and startled he yelled and as fast as lightning scramble on all fours to get away from the stranger. A tile broke and Hiccup fell.

Elinor screamed, "Hiccup!" Hiccup was in full blown escape mode but he had nowhere to go. He rolled and scrambled to the fourth vent.

The king got his wife out of the portal and yelled at the scared boy, "Hiccup, come here. Yer father was wrong but ye are going to get killed up here."

Hiccup yelled back, "I don't care. Father said I'm not going to live and be a big boy anyway."

The King shook his head and said, "Here Ah thought ye loved Merida and Elinor. If ye die today falling from this roof they will be devastated, at means they will be so sad they won't ever be totally happy again. You know how that feels Hic, Ah know you do. I know you don't want that either," said the King.

"Princesses and Queens can't be around blacksmiths, my father said so," stated the young Viking prince.

King Fergus, "Yer father is mistaken but no matter. The queen loves you so much, A'hm going to give you the title of 'Friend of the Queen'. Do you know at that means?"

Hiccup stood up and came around the vent in full view of the King. By this time Gilmer had made his way back and had crawled back into the upper part of the Northwest tower. Queen Elinor gave him a great hug and a kiss right on his mouth, "Thank you, thank you, Gilmer. You were very brave. You will be rewarded tomorrow evening in front of the clans," aid the queen. A huge smile crossed his face as he crawled out of the upper portion of the tower.

When he got down, Valka asked him, "Is my Hiccup ok?".

Gilmer replied, "E's still on the roof my lady, talking with the king. Hic has courage and e scrambles around up there like a mountain goat. Ah never saw the like. And e's a wee babe too." Valka smiled and Helga was ecstatic.

"If anyone can talk Hiccup down, King Fergus can," said Gilmer.

Valka; "Ah think I'll go down and let Gobber know what's going on ".

Gothi had arrived. She looked at Valka and shook her head in disappointment. Valka knew the reason, she had not protected her son. She had never fully protected Hiccup from Stoic and she knew it. The entire village knew it and now Fergus and Elinor knew it.

Valka felt smothered. She felt trapped then she left going down the stairs on the way back to their room and Stoic. The Chieftess of Berk couldn't face her son right now and she felt overstressed. She had to find a way to escape from Stoic. Hopefully, when she did, she could take Hiccup with her.

Now King Fergus had Hiccups attention, "Hiccup, as a friend of the Queen, you will be made a Lord. Ye will be given land and even a small castle. Would ye like that?" asked the king.

Hiccup nodded and said, "Why would you do that for me. I'm nothing," said the little Viking.

"Ye are something Hiccup. Ye are special. The Queen does not love and cherish every little boy she meets. Merida loves ye too. That makes you very, very special," said the King.

Hiccup thought for a moment then said, "It doesn't matter my king, my father won't let me have it. If you give it to me, he will just take it and give it to his next heir, said the tiny little boy.

King Fergus; "No Hiccup, ye are wrong. Once Ah give this title to ye, no one, not even your father the chief can take it away," said the king.

"Truly," asked Hiccup. "Truly. Now come on over and lets get off this roof. Ah don't know about you but I'm starving" said the king.

Hiccup came over to the hatch and crawled in. As soon as he was in, Queen Elinor took him into her arms. She kissed him on both cheeks then on the lips.

"Hiccup, please, please never scare me like that again. Ah thought Ah was going to lose you and Ah don't know if Ah could bear that. Ah know Merida couldn't." That's when Elinore noticed that Hiccup was filthy. He had cuts on his knees, hands and his forehead. His clothes were nearly ripped off and ruined and he was bleeding a little.

They made their way down the ladder into the tower itself. The King and Queen looked around and saw only Council member Gothi.

Queen Elinor; "Lady Gothi, where is Hiccup's mother?" the Queen asked. Gothi only shook her head. King Fergus could tell his wife was fuming. Because of the boy's condition, Elinor went straight to her chambers and requested her chief healer.

The queen had stripped the little boy of his ruined clothing. The King smiled at his wife. She was the consummate mother. He also smiled because Hiccup had cuts and bruises all over him but not one whimper. The lad was tough and fearless. It perplexed Fergus that his own father couldn't see it when everyone else could.

The healer came in and tended to Hiccup's wounds. Fifteen minutes later Elinor plopped a very dirty little Viking in a tub filled with warm scented water.

"Hic, Ah need to speak with the king for a moment. Will ye be alright if Ah leave ye alone?" asked the queen. Hiccup nodded and grabbed some soap.

The queen pulled her husband just outside the door but still in view of the little man attempting to scrub himself.

"Fergus, I have the solution to our problem," said the queen.

King Fergus, "And which particular problem would that be my love," asked the man but knowing what his wife was going to suggest since he had thought of it himself.

Elinor; "The problem of keeping that sweet little one alive," said the queen.

"You have my attention woman, tell me already," smirked the King.

Elinor too a deep breath and said, "Betrothal".

"BETROTHAL!" exclaimed the king.

"Yes my love, betrothal. Berk needs this treaty and alliance more than we do and Stoic knows it. Tomorrow, you place an addendum in the treaty that states for the treaty to be in place, HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III, Friend of the Queen and liege lord of Delaney Castle, must on his 18th birthday, take Princess Merida of Dunbroch, first of her name as his wife.

It will be further stipulated that the young Lord must visit Dunbroch at least twice a year so that the King and Queen can be assured of the betrothed welfare. It will also stated that Hiccup Haddock is a Lord and Clan leader of Scotland as well as the betrothed of the future Queen of Scotland so any act of violence on his person will be an act of war upon Scotland itself.

Lastly, if our lords and clan leaders throw a fit because their heirs weren't considered we will bring up the old law that states a King can raise his wife to be queen, but a Queen canno raise her husband to be King, especially ane that is foreign-born.

In other words, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Lord of Delaney will be Prince Consort to the Queen no King. We will also remind the bastards of the importance of the alliance and that Princess Merida is our daughter and does not belong to them.

The King laughed, "Elinor my love, I am not sure I can do at", said the King.

Elinor; "Why the bloody hell not?"

Fergus; "Ian MacGuffin and Ah ha already discussed the matter. Seems E wants Hiccup ta be betrothed to is girl Kaitr. Ye remember her, pretty little four year old a is and Minnie's. She came over a while back an played with Merida."

He tried not to smile as he looked at his wife who was red in the face with fury.

Elinor; "So wha yer tellin me then is at yer willin ta turn yer back on yer own daughter and have her happiness slip away and crush her little heart when ye announce a betrothal of the ane she loves to another in front o the whole court?

You'd snuff out that little child's smile an at glint in her eye every time she mentions the little Vikins name. You'd let her think night after night that tha sweet little Vikin would be huggin, kissin, and snugglin with another. How can even think aboot such a cruel thing? An ats just Merida.

At do ye think tha will do ta young Hiccup. Ye might as well have left im on the roof ta die cause betrothin Hiccup ta Kaitr will do the same ta the both of em. Ah wilna stand fer it. Ah bloody well wilno stand fer it. Do ye hear me ye big twit a man?"

Fergus laughed out loud.

Fergus; "I was anly pullin yer leg wife. Ah love ye an me daughter more than me own life and like ye, A'hm growing ta love at boy meself. I will do everything in me power ta see Merida gets her wish ta marry the young Viking. Ye fergot ats what we agreed to originally anyway."

Knowing she'd been had, Elinor lovingly kissed her husband and smiled.

Fergus; Ye know Elinor, Ah am sincerely glad you are on my side,". They kissed again and Elinor returned to finish bathing her future son-in-law.


	14. Chapter 14 The Joining Explained

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 14 The Joining Explained

Hiccup was beginning to like taking a bath. The Queen carefully ran a cloth filled with soap over the boy's many injuries. Though he did not act like it, those small injuries must sting. The other thing that bothered the queen was that at every noise Hiccup jumped and he looked around as if he were looking for a place to hide.

"Hiccup, there are four heavily armed guards posted at the door of mah chambers. No one and Ah mean no one can enter these rooms without mah permission. No even him." said the queen.

Hiccup seemed to relax some. Elinor had sent for the healer before they entered her chambers and there was a knock at the door and immediately the boy sunk below the water of the tub. "Enter" the queen shouted.

One of the guards came in, bowed an said, "Pardon the intrusion, your majesty, the healers are ootside. Shall Ah let them in?" the sentry asked.

"Certainly. Show them in," said the queen. Gothi and Yara entered the room.

"Good afternoon my queen. Where is the prince? asked Yara. About that time the little boy had run out of oxygen and a little head popped up from the water in the tub, gasping for air.

Yara smiled at the boy, "Good afternoon your highness. My name is Lady Yara and I am the queen's healer. How are ye feelin?. '' Hiccup merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Well," said Yara, "Her Majesty has asked me to look ye over to make sure you are alright. Do I have your permission yer highness?" asked Yara.

Hiccup looked up at Elinor and asked, "Your majesty, why do people keep saying stuff like that? I'm not a prince. I'm not even going to be the heir, said Hiccup.

Queen Elinor picked the boy up and toweled the little prince off. She then put him in front of her so Gothi and Yara so the two witches/healers could examine him.

Elinor; "Ye see Hiccup, we Scots see you like a Prince. Ye are Stoic the Vast's firstborn son. To the Scots, a Chief is the same as a king, so to us you are a Prince. So get used to it mah little man because for yer stay in Dunbroch your title is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viking Prince of Berk," said the queen.

Yara once again asked," May I have permission to look at your wounds my prince?" asked the old lady. Hiccup just nodded yes.

The rest of the clans had arrived. The Macintosh Clan led by Brodie Macintosh, a tall arrogant with brown eyes and hair. He feared nothing and no one. He argued over everything and although he put up a hard exterior, he had two soft spots, his family and children.

His wife Olivia was a tiny woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and standing only 4'11". She was kind and quiet and Brodie adored her. Olivia had borne him three children, Scarlet aged 14 and one of the most beautiful maidens in the kingdom, next came Rayden aged 12, totally devoted to his father and wishes to be exactly like him and last was Phoebe age 8 and she was going through a boy crazy stage.

The Dingwall clan came next being led by Lieth Dingwall. Dingwall was a soft-spoken man who was probably the most intelligent man in the kingdom. He was good friends with King Fergus and was totally loyal.

Leith's wife, Nicole was tall at 6 feet. She had hair black as night, and she was brave and totally devoted to her husband and family. Her children in order were, Ozzie (14) who had a not so secret crush on Scarlet Macintosh.

Next time Patrick aged (10) was a short boy who never backed down from a fight. He and Gilmer Macguffin had a running feud. Lucas came next. Lucas was (7) and lived to have fun. Last was Freda. Freda (4) had blood red hair like her father which flowed down her back nearly to her waist. She was a precocious and was her father's favorite.

The Captain of the Guard welcomed them, "Welcome my Lords and ladies to Dunbroch castle. Ah ave summoned the chief steward and e will direct the ladies to yer accommodations.

My Lords, the King has given me orders to bring ye to is office immediately upon yer arrival".

Lord Dingwall inquired, "Can ye tell us why we are being called to the king's presence on such short notice?" asked Ian.

The Captain; "A'hm afraid no mah lord. No if Ah intend to keep mah tongue."

The Captain then led the two men to King's office, where they were announced by the captain of the guard, "Your majesty lord Macintosh and lord Dingwall are here as requested."

Fergus; "Thank you, Captain. Captain, Ah want the guard doubled. No one is ta enter this room until Ah say."

The captain replied, "As you command sire," and he then left the room.

Brodie and Lieth saw that MacGuffin was already here. The King rose to greet them as they both bent the knee in respect of their liege lord.

King Fergus; Pour yerselves a drink and be seated gentleman" said the king.

A few minutes later the King cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, "Ye know aboot the treaty and the alliance Ah am trying to forge with the Vikings of Berk.

We need our northern sea lanes protected from attack and Stoic the Vast can provide that. We will send them our excess grain and iron ore and they will send us high-quality wool and dragon skins."

Dingwall; "My king yu don honestly believe that malarkey aboot dragons do ye? asked the Lord.

The king rose and brought out a sack that he dumped on his desk. There were dragon skins, dragon claws, and dragon teeth.

Fergus; " Aye Ah do believe in em. Did ya know Leith, at a dragon skin is impervious to fire?"

The king then walked over to the fireplace and pulled something out of the ashes. The skin smoked for a second then the smoke cleared. The skin was the same as those on the table.

The king turned to face the lords once again, "At skin has been in the fire for three hours." Dingwall whistled in amazement.

Fergus; "A problem has arisen that has affected me on a personal level and A'hm givin you lads a heads up because I need your support," said the king as he took another gulp of his whiskey.

"Stoic and Ah have been friends for a long time. We have fought side-by-side with the man and we all have witnessed is prowess on the battlefield.

A few days ago e arrived with is wife Valka and is son Hiccup," the other men laughed at the name. The king held up his hand and they stopped.

"Hiccup is 16 months old. E was born two months early and e is small for is age. The boy only stands three and a half feet tall and e probably weighs less than forty pounds on a good day. E is a very bright child and fearless. Ye will be shocked when ye speak ta im because he will answer ye like an adult. E can even write some and do simple sums," the king explained.

"So at is the problem sire?" asked Macintosh, "A'hd be glad to have a smart child like at," he said.

King Fergus; "Well that's no how the Viking Chief sees it. To Stoic, a proper Viking child is brawny, brave and wants to train with weapons to strike down dragons and their enemies. Hiccup will never be brawny.

The boy wants to become a blacksmith rather than a warrior or chief and e told Stoic so. Stoic was enraged and nearly beat the boy to death and when is wife Valka tried to stop him, e hit her twice so hard he broke her nose.

Macintosh, "At sixteen months the boy is still a baby! What size is Stoic? Ah would estimate im to be over seven feet tall and A'hll wager he weighs at least 300 pounds. Wha man beats a toddler anyway? No one in mah Clan, at's for sure," said Lord Macintosh.

Ian; "Just wait, the story gets worse. Much worse."

The King continued; "Chief Stoic despises his son. Ye will see this yerself when ye talk to the man. E takes every opportunity to berate the child in public.

Stoic has told me, e intends for is wife to continue ta produce children until she delivers one to is specifications. Once that occurs, e intends to remove Hiccups' birthright and make a younger offspring heir.

Leith Dingwall; "Where is the laddies mum in all this? If Ah ever laid hands on Nicole and survived the ensuing battle, A'hd never be able to close me eyes again for fear of her killing me in me sleep let alone lookin over mah shoulder wonderin when her family would kill me."

Lord MacGuffin; "Ah have observed that Lady Valka is so terrified of the bastard she no longer makes an honest effort ta defend the boy. Wouldn't yu agree yer majesty?" he asked.

"Aye that I would Ian. Yesterday at breakfast the Chieftain saw the affection the Princess has fer me. Merida did nuthin she doesn't du every morning. She gave her old man a kiss. For some odd reason, this made Stoic jealous and he demanded that his son, who was sitting at the children's table, come over and do the same.

A look of terror, the likes of which Ah've never seen on a child, came over the boy's face. The lad then stood, told is father no, then took off at a run. It took us five hours to find the wee lad. The search only ended two hours ago" said the king.

Leith; "Ah bet the father was really angry then. At did the old man du when e found him?" asked the Lord of Dingwall.

The king; "Chief Stoic never searched for the child. In fact, the bastard told me ta call off the search. E told me the boy runs and hides all the time and that Hiccup would come back on is own when e got hungry."

Dingwall; "We have always known the Vikings were savages but at kind of a man refuses to look for a lost child? A mere babe at that?" asked Leith.

Macintosh; "Where was the boy finally located?"

Ian looked at Brodie; "The boy was hiding on the roof of the northwest tower." Both of the Lords looked shocked.

Brodie; That tower has to be wha, like 200 feet above the ground? And how'd e get on the roof? Ah recall the access hatch is way too heavy for a toddler ta lift."

Ian MacGuffin chuckled as he answered; "Ye want ta know wha this very un-Viking like child did? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III evaded at least thirty highly trained personal guards of the royal family.

E then climbed four long flights of stairs, getting by the guards at each entrance, then e climbed up into the northwest tower, slipping through a firing hole then using only handholds climbed onto the roof and hid behind a smokestack.

We wouldn't have found im at all but for an alert guard who heard im cough. E never answered anyone or let imself be seen until King Fergus finally talked to him."

There was grumbling then, "Where is the boy now?" asked Macintosh.

King Fergus; "The boy is with the queen. Elinor has taken personal charge of im. Elinor has formed a very close and special bond with Hiccup," Said the King.

Dingwall; "Aye, her majesty has always had a soft spot for wee ones. Ah remember when she came to help care for Frida last winter when she caught sick. Ah'll never forget her kindness and generosity."

King Fergus; "My friends, both Elinor and Ah believe that Stoic intends to murder the boy. E will probably make it look like a tragic accident but poor Hiccup will be just as dead. The queen has grown to love this boy even though she has only been around im a short while.

The Princess absolutely adores the boy and has bonded with im. It seems is father, through fear, has isolated the boy. The children no longer come to visit or play with im.

The only way Ah got the boy to come to me was ta promise that Stoic couldn't take Merida, Elinor or meself away from im," said the king.

Macintosh; Tis truly a sad tale but wha can we actually du aboot it? If we get involved, we will have the entire Viking archipelago against us. They are liable to forget everyone else and just concentrate on us," said Brodie.

The King; "Stoic and Berk desperately need this proposed alliance. They need it far more than we do. Anyway, the queen has asked me to do something so Ah ave decided on a course of action. One ye may or may no like" said the king.

Ian: "Well, that explains why ye brought oot the good stuff," laughing as he took another drink of whiskey.

Brodie Macintosh; "Alright my king ye got our attention, ye softened us up na give us the poison," stated Macintosh.

King Fergus took another big drink; "Ah intend to make the young prince to valuable to kill. Tomorrow at the feast, in front of all the Lords and ladies Ah will bring Hiccup forward.

The first thing Ah will du is to award him a new title "Friend of the Queen". This award is special because it will allow the Prince to address the queen without formality, without having to use her titles when e speaks. It will be signified by a heavy gold chain with a Star emblem.

Second, Ah am going to make him a Lord and citizen of Scotland," said the King.

Interrupting Lord Macintosh asked; "Excuse my impertinence sire, but how in the bloody hell are ye going to du tha?"

King Fergus; "Ah will bestow the title of Lord of Delaney. He will receive Delaney Castle, 200 acres of land and fifty sheep. The land will have a farmer and his family to tend the sheep, farm the land, and take care of the castle," answered the king.

Leith Dingwall: "Excuse me for sayin so sire but the last Ah saw of Castle Delaney it was only good fer spiders, birds, and bats."

King Fergus; "At's very true Brodie. Ah'm going to gradually repair the place and make it at least livable," said the king.

MacGuffin; "Hopefully, by the time Hiccup is old enough to care, the farm will be producing enough to be profitable. Then, Ah will teach young Hiccup how to run the place imself," said Ian.

King Fergus; "Ian, when Hiccup is in Scotland will be my ward until e is an adult. When e goes to Castle Delaney e will be under your protection. As a person with property, Hiccup will be a Scottish citizen. As the Lord of Delaney, he will have the same rights and protections as all of yu."

Dingwall; "There's somethin else isn't there? Ah have know ye and yer family all me life and Ah know ye. Ye wouldn't be gambling all our futures unless there was another card to play. Wha is it my King?" asked Leith.

The King gulped down, set the mug down, stood looking at all of them and said, "Tomorrow I will announce the betrothal of my daughter, Princess Merida of Dunbroch to LORD Hiccup Horrendous III of Delaney".

Lieth Dingwall; "Ah protest yer majesty. Ah got two boys close to Merida's age and so is Gilmer MacGuffin. Ye just canno go betrothin the next queen a Scotland to some Viking savage even if it is ta save is life. The people will no stand fer it."

King Fergus; "ENOUGH DINGWALL! Ye will no tell me how ta handle the affairs of me kingdom or me family. Merida will be betrothed to whomever Ah see fit.

First, yer boys are more than five years older than me girl. Second, this treaty can and will be sealed by blood. Third, Merida already has eyes fer the wee lad. Fourth, they were promised to each other as infants and finally fifth, it is the queen and Ah's believed tha Hiccup is a good match."

Ian MacGuffin; "Besides the fact at Gilmer is too old fer the wee princess, Ah happen ta know me son has his heart set on Scarlet Macintosh. In fact Brodie an I have been negotiating a marriage contract."

Brodie Macintosh; "Aye Leith, wha Ian says is true an befer ye start yellin at me aboot yer sons Ozzie and Patrick I'll jest tell ye tha mah Scarlet has been in love with young Gilmer since sh were seven years old so yer boys never stood a chance.

King Fergus; "I can see at twitch in yer eye Dingwall and as ye know me, Ah know ye. Young Prince Haddock will be visiting Scotland every six months. Any time e is here e will be havin swordsmanship trainin. Also know ye this, even if yer sons were to defeat Hiccup in combat I am is mentor. At means should e be challenged, I will take on the challengers family as well. Are we clear Lieth?"

Lord Dingwall; "Crystal clear yer majesty".

The Queen had finished bathing Hiccup. He was now sitting in her lap covered in a small blanket next to the fireplace. As the housemaids finished with cleaning the bathroom Elinor had sent one of them to fetch Lady Helga and for Hega to bring him some extra clothes.

Helga arrived a few minutes later being warmly greeted by Hiccup. Queen Elinor knew there was going to be a feast in honor of the treaty and Chief Stoic.

Elinor was looking at little Hiccups wool tunics and leggings, "These will just not du," she said.

Helga, "What du you mean my queen?" asked the nanny.

"Tomorrow night we have a royal dinner in the great room. All the Lords and Ladies of the other three clans will be in attendance along with their children, our honored guests and with just about fifty servants in attendance.

Ah can't have our little Prince here to be presented in these. These clothes are more than wonderful for everyday use but not for a Royal dinner.

Helga, please go tell one of my guards to fetch the royal tailor and the royal barber," asked the queen. Helga did so.

Elinor; "Hiccup, some men are coming. They work for me and are quite safe. Ah would like to have some clothes made for you and to have your hair trimmed. Would that be ok with ye?" asked the queen.

The little boy looked at himself, then up at the queen, "But your majesty, I already have clothes," said Hiccup.

The queen looked at the boy with a big smile and said, "Ah know my sweet one, but these are very casual and ye need some clothes to wear at court," said the queen.

"What's court, your majesty?" asked Hiccup.

Elinor smiled and kissed the boy on his forehead. "Court my sweet little Prince is a formal meeting we have that is attended by all the Lords and ladies of the kingdom. It's where we discuss important matters, celebrate happy occasions, and reward those that the king feels are deserving.

Everyone wears their best clothes. It is also where we introduce new people to our society. Ye and yer family will be properly introduced this evening. Do yu understand," asked the queen.

Hiccup nodded yes and said, "Yes, your majesty, I understand.

The queen looked at him seriously and said, "Hiccup, ye are very special to me, Merida and the king. Ah give yu special permission to just use our names without the formality when we are in chambers. Du ye understand that too?" asked Elinor.

"Yes ma'am, I understand," answered Hiccup.

Soon, Helga, Franklin the barber and George the tailor had arrived. Elinor stood Hiccup on the floor and the tailor took measurements. Franklin placed a bunch of towels on the floor, took a chair and placed towels on the chair as well.

Elinor; "George, Ah need ye to make a suit fine enough for the presentation of Prince Hiccup to court. Ah want the suit not to be gaudy, but when the Lords and Ladies look at im Ah want no doubt in their minds this boy is royalty.

Ah would also like three sets of clothes sturdy enough for a very active little prince, lastly, Ah would like you to make him several sets of underclothes and a couple of sleeping shirts. Oh, yes Ah need the suit completed by 5 pm on the morrow as we have court that night at six," demanded the queen.

"Yes my queen as ye have requested, it shall be done!" George bowed and began to leave but turned and addressed Hiccup, "Mah prince Ah thank ye and her majesty for this opportunity to serve ye," George then turned and left.

Franklin then motioned for Hiccup to come to sit in the chair he had prepared, "Please sit here yer highness. Ah promise to be quick," said the barber.

Hiccup looked up at the queen and asked, "What's he gonna du Elinor?".

The queen gently picked him up, kissed his cheek then walked over and place him in the chair. "It's ok my love, Franklin is going to cut yer hair for court.

E will be using a pair of scissors," (Franklin showed the little boy the scissors), a comb and a brush. There is nothing to be afraid of. E has cut the king's hair since e was a young boy."

Elinor nodded to the barber and Franklin brushed and trimmed the little prince's hair which was past his shoulders.

In her drawing-room, the queen watched as the barber finished cleaning up the mess. Hiccup looked wonderful. His hair had been cut much shorter in a style that would be easy to take care of.

The queen marveled at the little prince. The little boy was very attractive, almost beautiful in the face. He had a smile that lit up a room. He was unknowingly charming to a fault.

She smiled to herself, someday that boy would be a handsome man who could charm the knickers off a girl without trying. He had intelligence beyond his years and was incredibly articulate. He was a good match for her darling Merida. He would be a wonderful boyfriend and husband someday. But only if the boy survives.

Now, the two healers were waiting in her office. They had both told her that they needed to speak with her about Merida and Hiccup. They emphasized that for the little prince, it was a matter of life and death.

Elinor couldn't explain the bond, the closeness, the love she had for this little child. She couldn't explain her desperate need to help him. She had never been drawn to any other child this much except for Merida. She had never feared so much for a child's life or wept so much for a child's misfortune.

She had Hiccup In her lap and had been chatting pleasantly with Helga, whom she believed loved the boy as she would her own children if she had any sons.

"Hiccup, Ah must leave ye to take care of some queenly business. Ah was thinking of having Helga bring Merida up for her afternoon nap. Ah think ye could use one too. Merida wants to be around ye very badly, is it ok if we put ye both together for the afternoon nap. It would make Merida feel better," the queen asked.

Hiccup; "Yes ma'am, it's ok with me. Actually, Mer makes me feel better and I love to cuddle with her," said the boy. Helga, taking Hiccup's answer as her cue, left the queen with a bow and with Hiccup in her arms to go get the young princess.

Merida had been happily playing with Grace, Sophie, Kaitr, and Freda. When Helga came and told Maudie that the queen requested that the prince and princess take a nap. When the little Princess saw Hiccup she literally screamed with joy.

Helga put the little Viking down and immediately Merida had him in a bear hug and was kissing all over his face.

Grace, Sophie, Kaitr, and Freda giggled at the sight. Helga picked up both children and proceeded back to the queens quarters.

Helga handed Hiccup to the queen and she followed the queen to the sleeping chamber that had been set up for the prince and princess. Elinor laid Hiccup down and not two minutes after she had kissed and tucked him in, the tiny little boy was fast asleep.

As lady Helga and the Princess came into the room Elinor gave Helga a quiet sign and Helga placed Merida in the queen-sized bed next to the sleeping little prince.

Merida immediately crawled over to the sleeping form of the little boy. She laid down on a pillow and gently pulled Hiccup over to her and wrapped her arms and a leg around him.

The queen watched her little girl lightly kiss the boys cheek and say, "I love yu Hiccup". The queen bent over and kissed her daughter. Sure enough, within five minutes Meria was asleep too.

Merida was a couple of inches taller than the boy and definitely had more to her body. The queen and Lady Helga took a last look at the sleeping toddlers.

Helga laughed and said, "Yep, Maudie was right, we are definitely going to need a marriage contract"

The queen gigged, "Ah think yer right Helga, Ah think yer right." The queen then went to her office.

The two old sages bowed when the queen entered (and witches don't like to bow). The queen motioned them to sit and they did.

Amazingly, it was Gothi who spoke first, "Your majesty, we come to you on a mission of great importance, so important the fate of the Kingdom, perhaps Midgard rests in the balance."

Queen Elinor was at first astonished that old Gothi was speaking to her. Then, after considering what she had heard; "You have my attention, please continue," said the queen.

Gothi continued, "Hiccup is in grave danger. His own father plots to kill him. His mother will soon abandon him to his father's clutches. The boy will be placed in the care of Gobber and his wife to raise him but Lady Helga is not long for Midgard. In fact, when the Valkyries come for her, Hiccup will be there and witness her death.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has been favored by the gods and touched by Odin himself," said Gothi.

Queen Elinor; "Really, touched by Odin imself ye say, (skeptical) tell me more."

Yara spoke, "You have a bond with the young prince. Your heart breaks for him. You love him as if he were your own son. Even at this moment, you are skeptical because you worry about his welfare. Do you think you're feelings are happenstance?"

The queen knew the sages were speaking the truth. "Go on", said the queen.

Gothi; "Hiccup is destined for great things if his father doesn't kill him or have him murdered."

Curious the queen leaned forward looked them both in the eyes and asked, "So our fears are correct. Chief Stoic of Berk intends to kill is own son an Heir?"

Gothi; "Yes, your majesty. As things stand at this moment and if they do not change Stoic will kill his son, his wife, Lord Gobber and Lady Helga.

"As things stand now, ye say," said the queen, "What must happen to prevent is death?" asked the queen.

Gothi; "Hiccup is destined to become the Dragon Prince. He will become the greatest warrior in Norse history. He will save Berk from the most dangerous threat Berk and the world has ever seen.

He will never be the Chief of Berk. He will rule the largest kingdom the earth will ever see. He will defeat the dragon queen and take the dragons to a secret place where all dragons will be safe.

He will never be a king yet he will be loved by his people because he was able to bring peace, and with his mind create things that will make life easier for them to live.

He will not do this alone," said the sage. "Who will help him in this quest?" asked the queen.

Yara; "Many people and the dragons. His soulmate a well as another who will love him and who will help him rule the north. You have the most impact on his life."

"How so?" asked the queen. The two old ladies looked at each other and nodded.

Gothi; "You're decisions this day will determine the future of Berk, Scotland and even Midgard itself. The gods have already blessed you. Your husband has a plan that may prevent the prince's death. His plan will come to fruition only if you agree.

You have another role to play this day as well," said the old witch.

"Wha are these plans? Wha is this other thing Ah must du?" asked the queen.

Gothi; "Hiccup, if he lives, will face much adversity. He will see people he loves die. He will be abused by his peers. His father will have him beaten many times. He will face ridicule until his fifteenth year.

He will discover and tame dragons and he will discover he has two sisters. His father will take his inheritance and he will disown the boy.

Many women will love him but if the joining takes place, he will not be able to love them back. You, if Hiccup lives, will be his mother and your mate the king his father. You won't be able to prevent the abuse or heartache but you will provide love and you will give him encouragement.

You will make a great sacrifice that will save him and make him the man he is to become!"

The queen sat back and pondered what had been said. Out of nowhere a hot pot of tea and several cups appeared.

After a few minutes, Gothi spoke again, "Your daughter Merida has also been touched by the gods. She will grow to be beautiful and very intelligent. She will prove herself a great warrior. She will be the wisest in her kingdom and decisions she makes will positively affect the entire world.

She will love one and only one. She will worry, she will feel much anguish. She will be helpless her soulmate falls in battle and is near death.

She will have a mate who will love her as no other and she will love him. They will help each other in all things. She will be the only person other than yourself who will be able to calm her mate in times of stress.

She will become Queen and rule the largest kingdom in all of Midgard and she will bear five children who will continue her rule. But only if the joining takes place," said Gothi.

Queen Elinor; "Ye speak in circles. How can she rule the largest kingdom in history if it is already ruled by another? When will she become queen? Who is this mate you speak of? And finally, when will she produce these heirs and what the Hel is the joining?", the queen asked now very upset.

Yara calmly spoke, "Many important questions you ask. Answers I will give you but you must remain calm."

The queen took a deep breath and a sip of tea. "Yu two have told me much. Ye have told me things concerning two helpless children that Ah love with all me heart. Ah still donna understand, please help me understand," pleaded the queen.

Yara; "Your daughter will become the queen of Scotland in her 16th year. When Merida an her mate come to rule the great kingdom is still to be decided by the gods. You will be instrumental in that.

As for when and who she marries, you must decide. A joining begins when a male and female are blessed and touched by the gods, usually when they are young.

In this world we have marriages. Earthly marriage is a physical thing. It is consummated by a male inserting his penis into the female and releasing his seed.

A joining is a spiritual marriage so to speak. It can only occur where there is true love. It connects the hearts, minds, and the very essence of those involved.

The joining must take place only in an area approved by the gods, usually the stone circles made by the ancients.

It must be witnessed by at least four members of the sisterhood which is made up of healers, quite often called 'witches' by ordinary humans. We speak the words given to us by the gods, it must be agreed to by the guardian.

Those to be joined will be asked three questions which each must answer voluntarily and honestly. Finally, it is sealed by an unexpected and unprovoked kiss.

At that time in the joining for you as guardian to be asked if the two chosen ones can be joined. It is for you and you alone to decide.

As for the mates to be joined, they are Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk and Princess Merida, first of her name, of Dunbroch" said the old woman.

"Merida and Hiccup are babies. They donna understand love. They are too young ta be married. They canno consummate their vows," shouted the queen.

Gothi; "The Prince and Princess have already their love for one another in front of many witnesses. I have observed Merida and Hiccup. The Prince and Princess are chosen ones. Age does not matter.

They have been touched by the Gods because they already love each other. You know this is true my queen, as you have seen and felt this yourself. This very moment they are embraced in each other's arms whilst they sleep.

My queen, you love hiccup like he is your own. They can be soulmates forever if the joining is successful," said the old lady.

Yara; "If yu agree, just before midnight, you will bring the children to my hut next to the forest. You will go to the back of my hut. If the prayers of the sisters have been answered you will be met by a Wisp who will guide your path where we will be waiting.

You will place the children in the center of the circle. You will stand right behind them to give them courage. We will ask you, the guardian, if you approve of the joining. You will give your answer.

These things must happen. First, they must freely join hands, this is the beginning of the bond. Second, they must freely state their love for each other before you, the sisters and the gods. Third, we will ask, and they must agree individually to be joined.

Lastly, they must seal the joining with a kiss, freely given."

Queen Elinor; "What does a joining do?" asked the queen.

Yara; "My queen, the joining, if successful, will be a marriage of the spirit. They will share thoughts in that one can tell what each other is thinking and can communicate using just thoughts.

They will feel each other's emotions. They will know each other's happiness, sadness, joy, fear and most importantly, love. They will be bondmates.

They will have a bond that no one can break, not even themselves. They will share spiritual love, a love no other can share nor understand. Spiritual love has no sexual component. It is a joining of their hearts. Physical love can happen, but it is not motivated by the joining.

They will never intentionally hurt each other, and they will walk each step knowing the other is with them. These are gifts and more given by the Gods as a reward to them for joining.

As Guardian will also be blessed by the gods with gifts. You will have a spiritual connection with them all of your life.

Your spiritual presence will give them comfort even the darkest of times. They will always turn to you for help and they will never lie to you.

The gods will extend all your lives farther than any known before ye. Your life will be extended because of the love ye have now, for the chosen ones.

Consider carefully my queen, but I must tell you, time is short."

Elinor closed her eyes and thought. She looked up and asked, "What happens if I say no,'' asked the queen.

"Stoic will murder Hiccup and his mother with his bare hands. He will cause the ship to sink within sight of the shore. He will be the only survivor.

Merida will be the queen of all Scotland. Out of duty, she will marry. She will produce two children in a loveless marriage. She will abdicate to her brothers in her thirty-second year.

Merida will be abandoned by her husband for a concubine. She will live simply, dying in the depths of despair in her fortieth year."

The queen had turned her back on the two witches as they gave her the answers she sought.

With tears pouring down her face she looked boh sages in the eyes "Ah love my daughter more than me own life and Ah love little Hiccup too. Ah cudna bear knowing he died.

Ah cudna live with meself knowing Ah could have prevented his death and did nothing. Ah want Merida to be happy. Ah donna want her in an arranged marriage.

Ah want er ta burn with lust and desire on er wedding night. When she is with Hiccup she smiles that big smile of ers and when he is gone she cries. It is the same for him. I want er ta always love that boy.

There is only one answer Ah can give. Ah agree to the joining, explain again in detail wha Ah must du?" The two witches gave her the details. Gothi and Yara actually smiled.

Yara; "We must leave ye now my queen to prepare."

The two old women left and the queen said to herself, "The children must truly be touched by the gods. How else could Ah agree to such insanity?"


	15. Chapter 15 Surprises

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 15 Surprises

Valka had been satisfying Stoic's sexual demands since she left the tower several hours before. She had to degrade herself by living and giving herself to a man she had come to despise. It was all too easy and she hated herself for it.

Her brother Spitelout had given her the funds to book passage on trader Johan's ship. She now just had to wait for the perfect opportunity to grab Hiccup and run. She knew she could leave now if she left Hiccup behind.

She felt guilty about these thoughts but she suspected that Stoic had planted a child in her womb. Once Stoic discovered she was with child, the Viking Chief would find a way to take Hiccup's life.

She had convinced herself that Hiccup would be ok so long as he was the only heir. Stoic would be forced to keep the boy alive if only for a year or two. By then, Gobber and Helga would try once more to adopt Hiccup. They would, wouldn't they?

She had briefly considered trying to leaving Hiccup in Scotland but decided against it for several reasons. First, Stoic would never allow it. Second, there was no guarantee that Fergus and Elinor would keep the boy.

Stoic would remarry and name a new heir, and Hiccup would be a commoner. Sure, Elinor obviously cared for the boy but she was a queen and Merida a princess. Hiccup would be a small, frail commoner and worse still, a Viking. Definitely not husband material for the king's daughter or that of a Lord.

Valka had also considered finding a commoner family that didn't have children of their own. Stoic would only send an assassin to find and kill the boy. Valka would try to take him but she was going to escape and soon regardless. She simply couldn't live with this disgusting brute of a man.

She knew that there was a risk, but in the life of a Viking, there was always a risk. Even if she stayed, Hiccup would have to fight to fit in and survive. Sadly she knew the odds were against his surviving to become a man.

Stoic laid in his bed with Valka. He loved her, especially now that she decided to pay more attention to him. The boy was simply a distraction, a distraction that would be taken care of once they returned to Berk.

Stoic needed this alliance to feed and protect his people. The last two winters had seen starvation and death in Berk due to dragon raids. This alliance would totally, and finally silence his critics and cement his hold on Berk. He was considering another roll in the hay with Valka when there was a bang on the door.

When Stoic opened the door, he was completely naked. He was facing William, the king's personal secretary. William bowed and said,

"Sire, the king has directed me to inform ye that e and the Lords ha made some addendums to the alliance documents. The king requests yer immediate presence to discuss the final draft of the treaty," said the king's scribe.

"Tell is majesty that is friend and ally, Stoic the Vast, will be there forthwith," said Stoic.

William bowed and left. Stoic began to dress. Valka was still nude lying on the bed with the covers pulled up to her chest. Stoic said to her, "Finally, the damned treaty is done. The shite eating Scots have added a few things but Ah'm sure they are minor. We will sail on the morning tide. Keep the runt out of trouble or Ah'll leave him behind. You know the queen would love to take him." Chief Stoic finished dressing and left.

In the queen's office, Elinor pondered everything the old witches had to say. They had left to prepare. She just couldn't understand why the Viking gods choose two beautiful children, mere babies, to rest the fate of so many on their little shoulders.

She had sent for Maudie and Lady Helga after the two old women had left. She had also sent for Margery, her personal secretary. The women were seated sipping tea and watching her nervously.

Why had she said yes to the joining? Did she have the right to put these wee babes in such a possibly dangerous situation? Would the hold hands, say yes to joining then Kiss?

What would Fergus say when he found out?

Queen Elinor spoke first to Margery, "Margery Ah have a mission for ye of the utmost importance and secrecy. The lives of yer queen, the Prince, and Princess depend upon it," she said.

Margery swallowed and answered, "My queen, yer will is mah pleasure. In the ten years, Ah ha served ye and Ah ha never betrayed yer confidence. Ah would gladly die before doing so," said the secretary.

"Ah know ye are loyal Margery. At is why Ah'm trusting ye with this mission. Ah need a covered carriage to be ready just ootside the Pauper's Gate at the twenty-second hour, (the pauper's gate was where those in need came to request help from the crown). Ah will need six guards who can hold their tongues. Can ye do this, Margery?" asked the queen.

"Yes, yer majesty. The men and carriage will be waiting for ye," said Margery. The secretary left.

Elinor; "Maudie, Tonight the children and Ah have a mission. If we succeed, Hiccup will be saved and Merida's happiness will be secured. If we fail Hiccup will soon die and the world will become a dark and dangerous place for my daughter and our people. That is all Ah can say," said the queen.

Maudie; "Yer talking aboot me sweet baby Merida and Prince Hiccup. They are babes your majesty," said the nanny.

Angrily Elinor shot back, "Du ye think Ah don't know at? Du ye no think Ah donna love them? Du ye think Ah'd endanger them unnecessarily?

Maudie, Ah am yer queen. Ah donna ha ta me actions ta yu. Yu will help as Ah see fit. Breath a word or fail me, Hiccup will die. Now ats the end of it," said the queen.

Elinor; "Poor Hiccup has been badly abused and affected as well or do ye no remember the roof incident?".

Maudie: "Yes yer grace. Ye know ye can ALWAYS count on me," said the flustered nanny.

Elinor; "Ah believe the poor little lamb is at the end of is emotional rope. If somethin is no done, Ah fear e will give up. No one will have ta try to kill im then. E will be a lost boy with no hope. E will die all on is own in dispair" said the queen.

There was a knock on the door, then a guard came in, "Forgive the intrusion, yer grace, Lady Helga is requested by the Chieftess of Berk. The guard left as well as Helga.

The queen turned to Maudie, "Let's wake the children up and get them ready. Ah donna know wha Fergus has in mind but Ah sure as Helheim hope it works," said the queen.

Stoic arrived at the king's office. The guard opened the door for him. A minute later Stoic was standing in front of a large table as well as Fergus and the Clan Lords.

"Chief Stoic thank you for coming. Let me introduce Lieth Dingwall Lord of Bolingbrook," the man shook Stoic's hand, "This is Lord Brode Macintosh of Stoneybrook and Ah believe ye know Lord Ian MacGuffin of Balmoral," said the King.

Stoic; "Ah have been told there are addendums to our treaty. Ah would like to look them over."

The king unrolled a large parchment and set it before the Viking Chieftain. After going through all the introduction finery the points of importance were there to be read;

The country is known as Scotland, will provide 400 bushels of corn, wheat, barley, and one metric ton of iron ore in exchange for cashmere wool and dragon skins of equal value. This exchange will take place monthly until the ocean around Berk freezes over.

The countries of Scotland and Berk agree to a military alliance to jointly protect each others countries and sea lanes.

For the contract to be sealed and executed, Scotland requires a betrothal. A betrothal of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and her Royal Highness Merida, first of her name, Princess of Dunbroch and future Queen of all Scotland.

The couple will join in marriage after Merida's 18th birthday.

Hiccup, Prince of Berk, and Princess Merida once married and will take up permanent residence in Dunbroch Castle.

Prince Haddock will visit his betrothed, Princess Merida, a minimum of two times a year, each visit lasting not less than two months in duration.

The Prince and Princess will be educated, supervised by her Majesty Queen Elinor. The queen will assign a tutor to the Prince in order to continue his education when in Berk.

In holding with Viking tradition the bride price for Princess Merida's hand in marriage is one thousand gold pieces.

The treaty will become null and void when the prince or princess dies.

Stoic was shocked. Why was the runt in this agreement? Why would they promise their precious daughter to pathetic his son? Stoic sat down. The Scots were already seated. Stoic was given a goblet of Scotch whiskey which he immediately downed and was refilled.

Stoic, "First let me speak truly. My people need this treaty. The last few years there has been starvation and death in the winter du ta dragon raids. Second, Ah have to point out that Hiccup will never be Chief. E is small and weak and no prince. The people of Berk will no follow him. Third, Hiccup is small, frail and sickly. Ah canno guarantee the little shite will live to see is 18th year. Ah canno even guarantee that the little shite will live past this winter.

Fourth, Hiccup is obsessed with fear and is cowardly. E will never be a Viking warrior. E definitely will never lead Vikings inta battle. Hiccup canno defend imself let alone the Princess. The princess deserves better.

Lastly, Ah will never pay 1,000 gold coins for Hiccup to be married, in fact Ah wouldn't pay 100," said the Viking Chief.

All three clan leaders were shocked and disgusted by what the Viking had said about his own son.

MacGuffin; "Prince Hiccup is no coward. Yesterday, e climbed to the tallest point in the castle without a blink. E is fast for a child his age and E climbs like a mountain goat. He reads, writes and can do sums. There are grown men in both our countries that can't say the same.

The boy is freakishly articulate and polite to a fault. Ah have heard im in conversation with the King and Queen. In all honesty, e speaks our Celtic language better than you do.

Ah would be proud to have Hiccup in mah family prince or no. If is majesty didno betroth is little Princess to the boy Ah would be contacting ye ta make a marriage contract between us betrothing my daughter Kaitir."

Dingwall: "Now MacGuffin no sa fast. Mah Frida would be a good match for the wee Prince and Ah would put up 500 gold pieces fer dowry."

Macintosh; "Hold yer bloody horses, Leith. Mah Phobe could use a good husband as well. I'd match yer 500 gold pieces and throw in a house and 400 acres o land too."

MacGuffin; "It's all a mute point since the Princess gets the first choice, an from what Ah saw, our girls wilno get a chance. Now Stoic, ye say young Hiccup will never be a Viking warrior, so what? Send the lad ta me and Ah will make him a scout and runner.

My friends, did ye know Little Hiccup successfully evaded thirty-eight very well trained castle guards in is search for a hiding place? Quite remarkable for a child less than two years of age."

Dingwall; "Ah'd like to know why the boy was runnin and hidin in the first place".

Stoic; "The little shite is a coward. E's afraid of his own shadow," said the clearly rattled Viking Chief.

Macintosh; "Yer son is no coward. E's afraid of yu and why would that be eh?" asked the Lord of Bolingbrook.

"I'd also like to know why ye cudna be bothered to help search for the boy," asked Brodie.

Stoic; "Ah am a Viking Chief and Vikings culture is difficult and unforgiving. Ah will no answer personal domestic questions. Mah family is mah business. Hiccup shouldn't even be here.

In traditional Viking culture if a child is born weak and sick child is drowned or given to the snow. Ah didn't follow tradition and kept the boy alive. The gods still punish me for keeping the runt alive. That is why the terms of this treaty are no fair".

MacGuffin; "That is barberick. Even the Saxons treat their children better. Know this Stoic, in front of these witnesses, Ah declare that yer son Hiccup is under my protection. If Hiccup dies, Ah will sail ta Berk and find out why."

King Fergus; "Stoic your people need the foodstuffs we offer. A military alliance benefits both of us. Mah wife and Ah care for Hiccup very much, as does Merida. Because of is intelligence, not is brawn is the boy valuable.

Ah have discussed this with my Clan leaders and they agree, Prince Hiccup is a perfect match for Merida. Please consider the ramifications if ye reject this offer".

Though Stoic was very angry he paused and collected himself. He would have to keep the little shite alive at least until he could negotiate a better deal with someone else. Maybe with the Gauls.

Right now he really had no choice. Stoic the Vast stood, grabbed an inked quill and signed his name to both documents. The other Lords followed suit even if reluctantly. Stoic had made enemies here. The gods truly hated him all because of that useless little shite.

He began to leave when the King said, "Stoic, Ah would appreciate it if ye kept the betrothal to yourself until Ah can properly announce it at the celebration feast tonight. Ah would like to surprise our wives."

The Viking grumbled then walked out.

George the royal tailor had arrived in the queen's quarters the next afternoon with all of the clothing Elinor had ordered. Elinor was quite pleased as she had only expected the suit.

"These are wonderful George, and as usual very well made," said the queen, "Thank ye so much," said the queen.

George grinned at the praise, "Yer majesty Ah took the liberty of making and obtaining a few other things for the Prince."

He handed the queen a large woolen sack. Now the suit was a shirt made from fine pre-washed linen and was aqua in color. The trousers were black with red stripes running down the legs. The suit coat was white with gold buttons and gold trim on the cuffs and collar.

George; "Ah had the cobbler make him a pair of knee-high boots that are made of elk skin yer grace. Ah know the little Prince is a Viking and this will give him some Viking flair."

Elinor; "They are marvelous and yer choice of colors exquisite. What else is there George?" asked the queen.

George; "Well your grace there is a gold sash to reinforce the statement that Prince Hiccup IS royalty. Ah have also included these," and he handed Queen Elinor two leather belts.

Geoge the royal tailor; "The skinny belt is to keep the little one's pants up. The thicker belt is exactly like the sword belts the Lords and our knights wear. Then there is this," and he handed Elinor a small gift-wrapped leather box.

Queen Elinor carefully unwrapped the leather box very carefully. Inside was a tiny little sword in an equally small silver scabbard.

Elinor; "George this is beautiful, you've outdone yerself," said the queen.

George; "Well yer grace, it actually belonged to the nutcracker soldier that guards our Tree during the Winter Solstice holiday, but Ah figured wee Prince Hiccup needs it more," said the tailor.

The queen gave the tailor a hug, "Thank you, George. Ye donna know how much this means to me."

The tailor blushed and said, "Yer majesty, ye and the king took me on when Ah was a young inexperienced apprentice. Ye and King Fergus overlooked mah mistakes and gave me opportunities to express myself. Ah owe you my life. It's an honor to serve ye and now Prince Hiccup.

Let me show ye the finished everyday clothing. We have three wool tunics of different colors. Ah borrowed a pair of his leggings from Lady Helga and have made three copies to go with the tunics also made of wool but slightly thinner.

Ah considered pants but knowing e would be returning home Ah thought traditional leggings would be better. Here are is underclothes. Lastly, the nightshirts made of washed and bleached linen.

Ah have the Prince's initials embroidered on all of is clothing. All the clothes are double stitched and should last is highness a while even in Vikingland."

Elinor; "As usual George, yer productions are fabulous. Ah know Hic will love them."

George thanked her, bowed and left. Maudie came into her bedroom red faced and flustered. "What's wrong Maudie?" asked Queen Elinor.

Maudie pointed to the bathroom and said, "The Prince has a problem with, well ye know," and she made a wave towards her abdomen. The queen smiled finally understanding.

Maudie, "Not only has at happened, but the children are asking me questions Ah canno answer", said the flabbergasted nanny.

The queen followed Maudie to the bathroom door. There was the little prince looking down at his penis which at the moment was very erect.

"It does this sometimes Mer. I don't know why" said a very serious Hiccup Haddock.

"Does it hurt?" asked the Princess examining the boy's privates very closely.

"Nope", said an equally curious little boy, "It's hard to pee though when this happens," the boy said as a matter of factly.

"I still want to touch it but mummy said that wasn't polite."

The queen couldn't contain herself but burst out laughing.

"Maudie can I get out, I'm all clean now," asked Hiccup.

Maudie still red and seeing Hiccup still in the same condition said, "Her Majesty can get ye oot once she can get off the floor," as Elinor fought to contain herself.

The queen got up off the floor went over to the tub where she picked up the little boy, (erection and all), and began to dry him.

Hiccup; "Elinor why does this happen" asked a perplexed little prince.

"Well, my darling there are many reasons. Sometimes it's because ye touch and play with yer penis. Sometimes it happens to older boys when they are around a girl they like, and sometimes it happens because Loki is playing a joke on ye.

Donna worry though, ye can't control it happening. It might be a little embarrassing sometimes, but it will never hurt ye." She stood Hiccup on the cold floor and immediately the erection went away.

Merida who had been watching the conversation saw little Hiccup return to normal asked, "Mummy look it's no all stiff anymore. Why did it go away?"

The queen chuckled, looked down at Hiccup and asked him, "Hiccup, how do you feel right now?"

Hiccup replied, "I'm cold".

"That's why my sweet daughter," said the queen.

The answer was good enough for the children. Maudie and Elinor finished dressing up the toddlers.

Stoic stormed into his rooms.

"What is wrong husband, why are ye angry? Is Hiccup alright?" asked Valka.

Stoic: "How should Ah know if Hiccup is alright, Ah haven't seen him. As for why Ah'm angry, Ah canno tell ya cause Ah've been sworn to secrecy by his bloody majesty and friend King Fergus," said the Chief.

Valka; "Helga, could ye go to the queens quarters and get Hiccup. E has been with the queen long enough. Yu and Gobber will be coming to Court this evening so wear yer best clothes.

We wilno be as fancy as the Scots but at least we will be fresh and clean. How is yer packing commin along?" asked the Chieftess.

Helga; "We are done Valka. We packed Hiccups things as well."

"Very good and as usual, thank you for taking such good care of my son," said Valka.

Indignantly Helga answered, "Valka I would care for Hiccup like he was my own even if ye didn't ask me too."

The Nanny then walked out of the room. Gobber knocked then came in, "Stoic, the ship is manned and ready. The crew will stay aboard and will be prepared to sail with the tide at first light."

Stoic; "Good Ah've had enough of this place. Ah'm tired of these Scots and their interference. Ah'll be glad to have the sea under me once again".

Gobber, "You've signed the treaty then."

Stoic only nodded.

Gobber; "Rumor has it that many important things are gonna happen this night. It is said at Hiccup is somehow involved."

Stoic; "Rumors be damned. When we are lined up in court, situate yerself so that Hiccup appears ta be standing next to Valka. Regardless of what happens, make sure the little trouble maker donna run."

Gobber; "Ya know Stoic, ye really are a stupid bastard. Ah love Hiccup. Ah would protect that innocent little boy with me life. Ah I will protect him even from yu."

Stoic jumped up snarling; "How dare ye speak to yer Chief that way. Get out!"

Gobber; "Ah heard another rumor today as well. Know this the both of ye, if anything happens to that sweet little boy on the way home, neither of ye will see the shores of Berk.

You Stoic because ye killed the boy and yu Valka because you allowed it ta happen. Donna bother looking to the crew for help. They heard the same rumor," said the blacksmith.

Gobber left the room and headed back to his own. On the way, he was stopped by a guard, "My Lord, the King has asked you to join him in his chambers. Please follow me."

In the queen's chambers, Maudie was working on Merida's hair.

"Ah donna want to wear it up Maudie, it hurts. Why canno my hair be like Hickeys?"

Merida had been talking to Hiccup about his friends and Hiccup told her about Ylva. Merida decided to call Hiccup the same nickname that Ylva used for Hiccup ,(even though the little Princess did not like the idea of Ylva), simply because Hiccup liked it.

Hiccup; "I like your hair Mer, it's pretty and soft" said the little Prince.

That seemed to placate the little girl. The queen was just buttoning up the boys pants when she heard her daughter ask, "Hickey do ye love me?"

Without missing a beat Hiccup replied, "I love you very much, just like Ylvi." The queen smiled and said, "Hiccup, tonight Merida, Fergus and I must leave ye for a time ta sit on our thrones. Ye must stand beside yer mum.

Ah know you are afraid of Stoic but Ah promise ya that e can't hurt ya there. Not only will we be watching but all the Lords and ladies and the guards too. Yer da wudna dare try anythin. Do ya, believe me, my love?"

Hiccup nodded.

Merida; "Ah want Hickey to sit with me, mummy. Ah can hold is hand and e won't be afraid."

Queen Elinor; "When all the grown-up court things are done, there will be a feast and a dance. Hiccup will get a chance to meet everyone. At that time Hiccup can sit with ye, and as a matter of fact, Ah will insist on it."

"Maudie do Ah have to wear the crown Ah hate it? It hurts me head," asked the Princess.

Maudie; "Ye are a Princess and whenever a Princess sits on er throne she must wear er crown. Yer dad and mum will be wearing theirs too."

Merida; "How come Hiccup donna ha ta wear one?" asked the Princess.

Queen Elinor; "Vikings don't wear crowns dear."

Maudie muttered under her breath, "They donna wear crowns, they steal them". Queen

Elinor; "That's enough Maudie. Hiccup let me take a look at ye."

Hiccup was a vision of pint-sized aristocracy in toddler form. His hair had been cut in a page boy fashion. His white jacket fit perfectly and the gold sash made him look very gallant.

His little sword was attached to his right side, (Elinor discovered by accident that Hiccup was left-handed) and wearing his knee-high seal skin boots.

"Your pretty Hickey" said Merida.

"So are you Mer" said the little guy.

Merida was dressed in a deep green crushed velvet dress that went down to her ankles. She had on a pair of dark green slipper shoes. Her dress had a high collar that was trimmed in gold as were her sleeves. She wore a small gold necklace with the Dunbroch seal as its pendant.

Her curls had been brushed and combed into braids that met at the top of her head. At the very top of her head was a small circlet of gold that was her crown.

"OOOOOOh Merida you look beautiful!" said Hiccup.

He walked over and put his arms around her in a tight hug. When he released her from her hug, Merida put her hands on both of his cheeks and kissed his lips. "I love you sooooo much Hiccup" said the princess.

Hiccup put his forehead on the little girl and whispered, "I love you soooo much too Mer".

Helga arrived and took him to her room. Maudie took the little Princess to the nursery to wait until it was time to make the procession.

Hiccup went to Helga's room and Helga began a quick lesson on court etikett in a way that the little boy could understand.

In a few minutes, the boy had mastered bowing. Elinor had explained that if the king talked to him he was to bow. If the King asked him to do something he was to take a knee and say yes.

The queen thought that Hiccup looked quite grand. He actually looked like a Prince. Now unbeknownst to any of the Vikings, the King had assigned extra guards to Helga's quarters. Their purpose was to escort Hiccup and keep him safe. They would do so under the guise that they were an honor guard for Stoic.

Gobber was standing in front of the King in his quarters. The king motioned for him to sit down.

King Fergus; "Gobber, tonight Ah am going to take steps to try and keep young Hiccup alive. Ah won't tell you now what they are. Ah'm not sure how yer Chief will react.

Stoic seems to have a serious problem with Prince Hiccup. Ah know you love the boy, as do we. Ah'm depending on ye ta protect that boy in case Stoic tries to hurt im. It's always those first few seconds that lives are lost.

Ah have guards assigned to protect the boy as well They know who you are. They will assist ye quickly. Ah am very concerned about yer trip back to Berk."

Gobber; "Yer majesty Ah wilno lie. Hiccup is in danger any time Stoic is around. The Chief blames little Hiccup for every evil in is life even though e imself is the source. Valka is now so terrorized she won't raise a finger ta protect the boy, yet she won't allow Helga and I adopt him.

Ah am always watching Hiccup. Ah have slept easier when e was under the care of the queen. As far as the trip home, Ah have that covered. Ah know the ship's company and they are no friends of Stoic. Stoic knows at if Hiccup dies on the trip home, the Chief and Chieftess will not either.

That's all Ah can du. After we reach Berk Ah can do little. Stoic runs Berk with an iron fist. If Ah can keep Helga and Ah in the picture, Hiccup will be safe. Ah promise yu only this, if Hiccup is harmed on the ship or in Berk, Stoic and Valka won't live long. It won't help Hiccup though." and with that, he left.

Outside Helga and Gobber's rooms, the Honor guard had formed, Gobber on the left, Helga on the right and Hiccup in the middle holding her hands. There were four guards on either side. A guard lieutenant was in charge.

At the command of the lieutenant, the soldiers marched down the Hall and stopped in front of the Chief's quarters. The officer knocked on the door.

Stoic opened the door, "What the hel is this?".

Unfazed the young officer said, "A guard of honor has been provided by the king to escort ye and yer party to the throne room."

Stoic smiled, "Very well" and as they formed up the Chief looked down at his son and said, "What the fuck are yu suposed ta be?"

Hiccup looked at his father in the eye and said, "I am a prince".

Stoic snorted and with disgust said, "Yu are nuthin and don't ever forget it boy!"

Hiccup in a very calm voice and with his hand on the little sword hilt as he had seen the other men do he said, "Ah hate you father and I hope yu die".

Stoic turned red and really wanted to wring the boy's neck but he needed the Alliance. The lieutenant ordered his troops forward and they headed towards the throne room.

The king and queen were dressed and ready. They grabbed Merida's hand and walked out in the hall where an honor guard of twenty knights and led by the general of the guard. The men were dressed in brightly polished silver armor and wore a polished silver helmets with a bright purple plumes. The king greeted all the men and then gave the general the signal to proceed.

In the throne room at least 100 people had gathered on either side of the raised dais with the three thrones. On the left stood Chief Stoic, Chieftess, Gobber, Hiccup and Helga.

On the right, the MacGuffin Clan and their retainers, next was the Macintosh Clan with their retainers then the Dingwalls and their retainers. There were Knights and their families, merchants and their families and a few diplomats as well.

Suddenly a man in golden armor banged a staff and yelled, "Hear ye, Hear ye, it is my honor and privilege to present the Royal Family, King Fergus the brave, his wife Queen Elinor the wise and last but not least the Princess Merida first of her name heir to the throne of Scotland!" The golden knight stepped aside. The King led his family to the raised platform picking up little Merida and setting her down in her throne.

Merida looked over the crowd until she saw Hiccup. She blew him a baby kiss. Hiccup blushed, smiled and waved back at her. The King cleared his throat and raised his left hand and the room became quiet.

"My lords and ladies it has been an interesting month. We have had a problem securing our northern trade routes. We have suffered from a lack of quality wool and dragon skins that are impervious to the elements including fire.

Ah contacted me old comrade in arms Stoic the Vast Chieftain of Berk. We corresponded over several months and we worked out a tentative agreement. Ah then invited the Chief and his family to Dunbroch in order to iron out the final details of the treaty. I am pleased to say the treaty has been signed, but first introductions.

First, on mah left, may Ah introduce Stoic the Vast, a Viking warrior without equal and leader of the most prosperous island in the archipelago, Berk. Beside him is his beautiful wife, Chieftess Valka, and last but not least their son and heir, Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Gobber brought Hiccup forward holding his hand. Hiccup, let go of Gobbers hand and bowed to the King. Their was clapping in approval.

King Fergus; "Ah would also like to introduce Lord Gobber, the blacksmith of Berk and his wife, Lady Helga, the young prince's caretakers.

Prince Hiccup has won the heart of my wife the queen. Hiccup, though only 16 months old, is a very talented young man," said the king.

Stoic rolled his eyes and this was not lost on Queen Elinor. The Queen gave the dirtiest look possible to the Viking Chief as the king continued,

"Hiccup can read and write and he understands basic mathematics. I can personally testify to his bravery. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III please come forward," commanded the King.

At first Hiccup wasn't sure what to do but looking at Queen Elinor who gave him a slight tilt of the head, Hiccup let go of Gobber's hand and walked to the point in front of the King and once more he bowed in respect.

"Hiccup, mah queen and mah daughter have come ta love you very much. Mah wife is a great judge of character, she married me after all, (laughter).

Hiccup Haddock, (Hiccup remembered Elinor's lesson and took a knee which got a bid Awwwww from the ladies present), because of yer special connection with her majesty, Ah have created an award for you. Ah bestow upon ye the title of "Friend of the Queen," said the King.

A servant came forward with a dark blue velvet pillow. On that pillow was a small gold chain with a star emblem. The king picked up the chain stepping forward and placing it around Hiccup's little neck.

The king looked at his audience, "This star emblem represents respect and trust. From this day forward, Prince Hiccup may address the queen and our Princess without the formality of titles. Furthermore, this title allows the Prince unrestricted access to her majesty. Ah myself have been impressed with the young prince and look upon him as a son.

To this end Ah grant Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, with the approval of my Lords MacGuffin, Macintosh, and Dingwall, the title of Lord of Delaney. He will be granted Delaney Castle, (a few chuckles from the audience), 200 acres of land surronding the castle and fifty sheep.

Lord MacGuffin has graciously assigned a tenant farmer and his family to farm the land, tend Lord Haddock's sheep and begin necessary repairs to make the Castle livable again.

I also grant Hiccup Haddock Scotish citizenship. From this day forward you will be known as Lord Hiccup Haddock leader of Clan Haddock. Rise Lord Haddock of Delaney. There were cheers for Hiccup. The Queen was crying from joy.

Merida; What does it mean mummy?" Why are you crying?"

Queen Elinore; "It means sweet love, that any attack on our little man is an attack on Scotland itself." Suddenly the King raised his hand again to silence the crowd.

"Princess Merida, please come here and stand beside Lord Hiccup," the King commanded.

"Yes papa" Merida answered obediently. The queen was even more surprised. When Merida came over she naturally grabbed Hiccup's hand.

The King knelt down in front of the two children. One could hear a pin drop in the throne room.

"Now you two Ah need yu to listen closely. Merida how do you feel about Hiccup?" asked the king.

Without hesitation the little Princess said, "I love Hiccup papa, with all my heart." This response got a loud Awwwwww! From all the ladies in attendance.

King Fergus continued, "Hiccup, how do you feel about mah daughter?"

Hiccup answered, "I love Merida too, even more than Ylvi".

Another Awwwww from the ladies. The King smiled, then stood, reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ribbon. He had the children turn around. Hiccup kissed Merida on the cheek.

Chief Stoic would ye please join me?" the King asked Stoic. Still not totally understanding, but knowing what was coming, Stoic came over and stood behind Hiccup. The little boy was so terrified he was shaking but he didn't run.

King Fergus; "Today Chief Stoic and I signed a treaty that provides trade and mutual protection between Berk and Dunbroch. As per the last item of the treaty Chief Stoic and I have come to an important personal agreement for the long term prosperity of our people."

The king came in front of the children. King Fergus took the gold ribbon and wrapped it around their little hands. He then came back behind the children.

On this day, in accordance of the terms of the treaty, Ah, King Fergus the Bold of Dunbroch, hereby betroth my daughter Merida, Princess of the Kingdom of Dunbroch to Hiccup Haddock Prince of Berk and Lord of Clan of Haddock.

The couple will be wed just after Merida's 18th birthday. Lord Hiccup will be required to come to Scotland twice a year for at least four months. The purpose of these visits is to allow the betrothed couple to spend chaperoned time together, to be educated together and to allow Lord Haddock to get to know all of us and Scotland as well.

The wedding itself will be in Dunbroch Castle. Lord Hiccup will then take up permanent residence in Scotland. When the day comes that Merida is crowned Queen, Lord Hiccup will assume the title of Prince Consort. Now come congratulate this betrothal and we will begin the celebration.

Red with rage, Stoic took the Kings arm which immediately brought three Lords with swords drawn to protect their king.

Lord Macintosh; Let the King go Viking or Ah will kill ye where yu stand". Stoic screamed, "What the fuck just happened Fergus? What does this all mean?"

MacGuffin with his sword still drawn, "yer majesty please withdraw for your own safety. Lieth, please take the children to her majesty."

"My pleasure, Ian" said Lord Dingwall.

It was then that Lord Dingwall saw that Hiccup was in front of Merida holding her behind him with his right hand and in his left held a tiny little sword.

Leith laughed, "Look at this Ian, not betrothed five minutes and already the little Lord defends his lady. Come my, Prince, put away your sword and let us take your princess to safety."

Little Hiccup carefully put his sword in its scabbard. Once again Hiccup took Merida's hand and followed Lord Dingwall to the Queen. Once there Hiccup helped the tiny little Princess sit down on her throne and he stood beside her holding her hand.

There were twenty guards surrounding Stoic.

Ian MacGuffin; "Let me explain something to ye Viking, what happened here today is this; yer beautiful little son was given two titles, land and property. E is one of us now, a Lord of Scotland. E is also betrothed to our Princess which directly ties him to the royal family. Should any harm befalls him, it will be considered an attack on the Royal family and all of Scotland. If he dies, Ah give you mah word that every house in Scotland will send troops to your little Island. We will kill ye and burn yer Berk to the ground.

Tread lightly Viking. Yer life depends upon it. Guards disarm him and take him to his ship. Set a guard so he donna leave. Now get this stupid bastard out of me sight."

At first, you could cut the tension in the great hall with a knife but after a while, people began to eat and make merry. The King was at the right side of the king's table, Queen Elinor on the left with Hiccup and Merida between them.

Across from them sat Valka, Gobber and Helga. It was very plain to Valka that the King and Queen no longer trusted her to protect her own. That was even more evident by the two knights who stood behind the children.

"Can I still learn how to be a blacksmith Elinor?" asked Hiccup.

Queen Elinor; "A Prince can learn anything he chooses Hiccup. Sweet one do yu understand wha happened to yu this evening?"

The little boy thought for a moment, "Well, I understood the part where I can call yu and Merida by your names and I saw father was bad when he grabbed the king's arm but all that other stuff I didn't," said Hiccup.

King Fergus; "What all this means dear boy is that ye are now one of us. Ye also have a title like Lord MacGuffin. Ye are also a man of property, probably the richest toddler in the world!

But the most important thing that happened tonight is that yer father and Ah made an important treaty, a connection so to speak between Berk and Scotland. The most important part of that connection, at least to me and Elinor, is at Stoic and Ah promised that one day in the future, ye and mah Merida will be married. Du you understand what that means?"

Hiccup was deep in thought when Merida put her arm around him and said, "Hickey that means we will be like mummy and daddy and you will have to kiss me all of the time just like daddy does to mummy".

Hiccup gave a big smile then kissed Merida on the cheek, "I like that part" said the smiling boy.

Gobber winked at the King, "Is Lordship catches on quick doesn't E yer majesty". The King just laughed.

Elinor looked over at a subdued Valka, "Are ye no happy about the betrothal Valka?" she asked.

Valka; "I am very pleased with the betrothal. I am highly displeased that my Chief and husband was taken and is under guard on our ship rather than here with us," answerd the chieftess.

King Fergus; "Chief Stoic was placed under arrest to save his life. Lord MacGuffin did so because the fool was about to be struck down for touching my person without permission."

The rest of the evening went fine until Lady Scarlet Macintosh picked up Hiccup, hugged and kissed him saying, "You're just so cute I could eat ye up, little man," and she kissed the little boy again.

Merida had absolutely enough, "Put him down now Scarlet, HE'S MINE." Lady Scarlet ignored the toddler until Merida screamed, "PUT HICKEY DOWN, I COMMAND YOU!" The room got quiet.

The 14-year-old red faced and with tears in her eyes from embarrassment put the young prince down, curtsied to the Princess and walked back to her father's table.

The Queen quickly grabbed Merida's hand and went over to the girl and in a voice loud enough for all to hear, "Lady Scarlet, Ah personally apologize for what Merida just did.

Ye did nothing wrong. The Princess is a baby and obviously overly tired. Ah beg your forgiveness."

The rest of the night was uneventful. Back at the table, Elinor explained that the children were tired an needed to go to sleep. She then asked, and was given permission by Valka to allow Hiccup to stay with the royal family on more night.

It was the twenty-first hour and the dance had not even started. Elinor promised Fergus a dance then excused herself and left. When they got to the chambers she took off Merida's little crown and then Hiccups little sword belt and finally the shoes and boots.

She kept the children in their formal clothes. Maudie stayed with the children while Elinor made her way back down to the great hall.

If you were at the Paupers gate at the twenty-second hour you would have seen two dark figures enter a covered carriage holding two large bundles. You would have noticed the carriage leave quietly with an escort of heavily armed men.

Inside the carriage, Queen Elinor was holding Princess Merida and Maudie Prince Hiccup, both sound asleep.

"Maudie, you must stay with the carriage. Where Ah go Ah must go only with the children."

Maudie nodded she understood. It took an hour to get to the cottage but they had not been detected. The carriage stopped in front of Yara's small cottage.

The queen woke the children, then holding both of their hands she walked to the edge of the forest. At first, she saw nothing and both children were now wide awake due to fright.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her left eye, Elinor noticed movement. She turned and in the treeline not twenty feet away was a floating blue light. Merida squeezed into her leg as did Hiccup.

"I'm scared mummy," said the little princess.

"Me too Elinor, what is that thing?" asked Hiccup.

The queen got down on her knees so she could speak eye level with the children.

"That is a Will o'the Wisp. They are magical creatures rarely seen and are said to guide those pure of heart to their destiny. Tonight the Wisps are going to lead us on our adventure."

Elinor walked towards the wisp who disappeared as soon as she got to it. Down the path another appeared, then another till the queen was brought to a clearing. There was a stone walk that led to a circle of large stone pillars.

Elinor knew the circles existed but didn't know one was located in Dunbroch. The wisps led up to the stone circle. At the stone circle, she stopped and looked around. Standing in front of the stone pillars were five cloaked figures.

The center figure dropped her hood, it was Yara. "Who are ye and why du ye come ta this sacred place?" asked the old witch.

"Ah am Queen Elinor of Dunbroch and Ah am the Guardian of these chosen ones. Ah have brought the chosen ones here to be joined," said Elinor.

The other four women dropped their hoods. They were old, wrinkled and ominous.

"Gothi!" yelled the boy in greeting to the old healer.

For a brief second Gothi smiled and gave the boy the tiniest nod.

"It's ok Mer, their healers, they won't hurt us," said Hiccup trying to reassure his betrothed.

Yara motioned for Elinor to bring the children forward. Elinor did and stopped at the center of the circle.

She then put the two children in front of her, quickly kneeled and said, "Yara the healer wants to talk ta ye. It's alright. I'll be right behind ye ta keep ye safe," said the queen.

Yara came forward and stopped a few feet in front of the children. She smiled. The two children had already clasped hands.

"Do not be afraid Princess. All here love ye. Merida, what do feel inside when ye look at Prince Hiccup?"

Merida smiled, looked at the little prince, squeezed his hand and said, "I love Hiccup with my whoooooooole heart," said the Princess.

"Hiccup what du ye feel when ye look at Merida?" asked the old witch.

"Merida makes me feel good inside. When she kisses me I feel warm in my heart. When she is gone I will be very, very sad," said the little boy.

Yara; Why is that my prince?" asked the old healer.

"Because I love Merida and I will miss her tomorrow when my father takes me away. Father will keep me away just like he did Ylvi and I love Merida more than Ylvi" the boy said with tears in his eyes.

Merida saw Hiccup was sad and immediately pulled him into a tight toddler hug.

Yara; "Merida, what would yu say if there was a way Hiccup would always be part of ye?"

Merida thought for a second replying, "He already does. Wherever Hiccup goes my heart goes with him," said the tiny young Princess.

Yara; "But what if there were a way you could be inside Hiccups heart and he would know ye were there, even if he were far away. What would ye du?" asked the old witch.

"Merida was crying too, realizing Hiccup was truly leaving. Merida looked at Yara and said, "Whatever it is I want to do it. Right now!" said the princess.

Yara smiled and patted the princess on the head.

"Hiccup, what about ye? If I could make it so you would know and could feel Merida even if ye were far away what would ye do?

"I want to du watever it is right now too!" said the little boy.

Yara; "Children if you du this it will be forever. No turning back ever. Do yu still wish to go forward?" Both of the toddlers nodded.

Yara; "Guardian, these chosen one are mere babes. They have chosen to be joined, to be bonded spiritually for the rest of their lives. What say yu?"

Queen Elinor; "Ah, Elinor, first of her name, queen of Dunbroch and all Scotland, du consent to the joining of these chosen ones."

Yara; "Merida, Princess of Dunbroch, du ye agree to the joining of your heart and spirit to this lad beside ye?"

Merida smiled and nodded.

Yara; "Child, ye must speak yer answer loud enough for all to hear".

Merida blushed and said, "Yes I wish to give my heart to Hiccup."

Yara: "Hiccup du ye…………"

Hiccup interrupted, "Yes, yes, I want Merida to have my heart forever and always," said the excited boy.

Yara; "Children, there is one more thing ye must……"

Before the healer could finish, Merida took Hiccup's cheeks in her hands and put her lips on Hiccups. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed hitting a tree nearby. The thunder followed, loud and angry then there was a tremendous roar heard.

There, previously unnoticed, perched on the stone pillar was a huge black dragon. There was another flash of lightning. The dragon turned to the right, opened its mouth, then fired a fiery purple blast of plasma into the forest.

Yara; "You must go NOW, evil approaches".

Elinor grabbed the children in both arms and ran toward the path. Waiting for her the wisps had already were already waiting showing her the direction.


	16. Chapter 16 The Return

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story

Chapter 16

The Return

Elinor was running as fast as she could holding two frightened toddlers. All she could hear was her lungs gasping for more oxygen, the beating of her heart and the terrifying shredding of foliage caused by whatever was chasing them.

Merida and Hiccup had gone unnervingly silent since the joining. The wisps still showed her way, then suddenly they disappeared. Replacing them about eighty feet away blocking the path to safety was a huge dark snarling mass. The mass rose and turned into the largest bear she had ever seen in her 26 years of life. The children both screamed.

She was doing her best to fight off panic when an awful realization came to her. This was no normal, bear this was…….Mordu! She fell to her knees and began to cry. How could this happen? Why would the gods bring her this far, have the children succeed in joining only to have them ripped apart and eaten by this ugly abhorrent creature of myth made alive?

This couldn't be right but as Mordu lowered himself and prepared to charge, Elinor understood it was all too true. She hugged the two babies closer so they couldn't see and closed her eyes.

"Ah'm sorry my sweet babies, Ah'm so sorry," said the young queen. She could hear the bear roar as he began his charge and she braced herself for the end. It never came. There was an explosion and when Elinor opened her eyes to her left, she saw a great swath of downed burning trees.

She noticed that the wisps had reappeared and were once again guiding her. There came the sound of huge flapping of wings and a gust of wind. With a thud, something landed forty feet to her left and it was no bird, it was the huge black dragon she had seen on the pillar. The dragon twisted its neck to the left and looked at her. She was paralyzed with fear and could not move.

Hiccup yelled, "It's alright Elinor, he won't hurt us." The dragon then did something strange. It turned its head to the left, warbled and pointed its head towards the path the wisps were illuminating. She needed no more encouragement. She stood and began to run at full speed toward the-wisps.

There was another huge long roar from the dragon. She shouldn't have, but she couldn't help herself, she stopped and turned to look in the direction of the dragon. The dragon was looking straight ahead. It then opened his mouth and shot a long stream of molten fiery liquid into the forest. There was another roar and Elinor saw something running in flames deeper into the woods.

Before the dragon could concentrate on her, Elinor ran as fast as she could for safety. Within minutes the queen was out of the forest and going to the front of the cottage where the carriage was waiting.

Maudie saw her and opened the door. Elinor threw the kids inside and as she entered she yelled up to the driver, "Driver, get me the fuck out of here and to the castle as fast as ye can." The driver complied with the six riders in pursuit.

Maudie; "Wha happened yer majesty," the nanny asked.

Panting and sweating profusely Elinor brought the children close to her body. Merida and Hiccup clung to each other.

"Maudie ye wouldn't believe me if I told ya," said Elinor.

Elinor looked over herself and the children. They were filthy and their clothes were torn but they were alive, gods be praised. An hour later Maudie looked into the children's bedroom. There lay her queen with her arms around the prince and the princess, all sound asleep fully clothed.

Maudie smiled, shook her head, pulled off all of their shoes and placed a blanket over the trio. She blew out the candle and closed the door. As she walked down the long hallway back to her room she was thinking. Tonight the queen could rest but tomorrow she would have to give the King, (and her nanny), an explanation of the evening's mysterious activities.

The day was grey and dreary. There was no wind, but the rain was coming down in sheets. The column consisted of an escort of 40 knights followed by Five carriages then no less than 100 infantrymen.

The first was the Royal Carriage with King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Princess Merida, and Prince Hiccup, Friend of the Queen and the Lord of Delaney Castle. The next three carriages held Lord and Lady MacGuffin and their oldest three children, then came Lord and Lady Macintosh with their three children, Lord and Lady Dingwall with their oldest three oldest children.

Finally the last coach there was Sir Arthur Macintosh who had been designated Ambassador to Berk, (his primary mission was to protect the little Lord from his father, then there was Jacob Maclehany of Clan Dunbroch, a royal educator and now tutor to Lord Hiccup, two guards/servants Daniel and Thomas.

(Inside the Royal Carriage, the King had the little boy on his lap and he was speaking to him in a fatherly manner, "I know you don't want to leave son, and we don't want ye ta leave either, but sometimes even a King must do things he doesn't want to do for the benefit of his people".

Hiccup looked up the King sighed and said, "Duty right sire?"

Fergus; "Yes my boy duty".

Hiccup looked over at Elinor and Merida and said, "I will do my duty but I don't have to like it."

Hiccup jumped off the king and walked over to Merida who was being held by Elinor. He picked up her hand and looked into her tear-filled eyes. They just stared at each other.

Elinor; "Are you alright Hiccup?" asked the queen.

Merida; "Hiccup was telling me he loves me and at everything is going ta be fine. Ah told him that I love him back and I'm going to miss him sooo much."

King Fergus; "Ye didn't say a word, Merida," said the King.

"It was heart talk da," said the princess.

"Heart talk. Merida, wha is at?" asked the King.

Elinor; "It's a special form of communication that Hiccup and Merida received from the gods at the joining. It allows them to know what's going on with the other even over long distances."

The King was flabbergasted, "Joining, joining, what the Helheim is a joining? What is going on Elinor?" demanded the king.

"Fergus Ah told ye this very mornin. Didya no ye hear me?" asked the queen.

Fergus, "To be honest wife, Ah thought ye were joking or making up a tale to entertain the children. Ah'm sorry but Ah didno pay much attention. Could ye explain it ta me again dear?" asked the King.

They were almost at the Viking Longboat.

Elinor; "It was no accident that these children came together. Both have been touched by the gods. They were drawn together by a love given to them by the gods. Ah had spoken with the healers, Lady Yara and Lady Gothi.

They told me about the children's futures, one good, one bad. The good came from the joining. The other, failure of the joining, would result in Hiccups' death and Merida's lifelong unhappiness." said the queen said.

But what is joining? What does it mean?" asked the King.

Elinor paused then said, "The joining is a marriage of the spirit. It is also a joining of the mind and heart. Once two people are joined they are bonded until death. In essence Hiccup and Merida are spiritually married.

They have a spiritual connection. They feel each other's emotions, they can communicate to a point and if one is hurt, the other won't feel the physical pain, but they would know. And Fergus, their bond will grow as they do. Even now it is strong. Hiccup can feel Merida's despair and Merida can feel Hiccups' anger," said the queen.

Fergus; "How do ye know these things are true?" asked the king.

Merida spoke first, "Mummy feels it too Da. Mummy's heart makes us feel better," said the princess.

Elinor; "The gods have made me the children's Guardian. Nothin has happened like this in a thousand years. Ah'm not sure what mah role in all of this is but Ah can tell ye this, Merida and Hiccup owns the heart of the other."

The column stopped.

King Fergus; "It's time. Be brave my son. Remember that you are Friend of the Queen, you are Merida's betrothed and you are also a Lord of Scotland. Hold your head up. Don't ever let anyone see ye cry and if things get bad just remember who ye are."

The king reached down hugging Hiccup and giving him a final kiss with tears in his eyes. This was more than Elinor could take. She sobbed uncontrollably. Hiccup pulled Merida down. He looked her in the eyes and the little touched his own heart and then he brought his hand and put it on Merida's heart. The little girl's face lit up and she nodded then smiled.

He reached to his neck and took his chain off and placed it around the princess's neck. I want you to keep this for me until I come back," then he kissed her goodbye on the lips.

Now the king and queen had Hiccup dressed like the other Lords. He wore his favorite aqua shirt and black pants with the red stripes and his seal boots. He was wearing a tiny silver breastplate. He was wearing his sword belt with his nutcracker sword and he was wearing a fur cape.

Hiccup looked up at Elinor, "Please don't cry Elinor. No matter what happens, you will always be my second mummy. I will love all of you forever no matter where the wind blows me."

There was a knock on the carriage door. Sir Arthur stood there and said to Hiccup, "It's time to go mLord" and he gave a slight bow.

"Why did you say that Sir Arthur?" asked Hiccup.

"Because son, at's what ye are and will always be. Nobody can ever take at from ye,"

Hiccup just shrugged. Put on yer helmet and we will go say goodbye to the others," said the Knight.

Hiccups helmet was a miniature version of Lord MacGuffins specially made for him as a gift from the royal armorer. It was polished silver with a red plume on top much like the hated Roman Centurions.

The king had set this sendoff up with the help of the Clan leaders to show Stoic the Vast just how important the little Viking was to the Scots. Hiccup let Sir Arthur secure his chin strap. He turned one last time and said, "please write to me, especially you Mer!".

Sir Arthur set him down on the ground because Hiccup refused to be carried.

"I want King Fergus to be proud of me. I want him to see I'm doing my duty," said Hiccup.

With that, he waved at Merida one more time and proceeded down the line of people that had come to say goodbye. He walked with his little legs shaking hands with his fellow Lords and bowing to the ladies.

Jacob turned to the two soldier servants also dressed in dark black armor as were all of the knights. "Daniel, would you and Thomas help me load all of our baggage aboard that garbage scow?" asked Jacob.

"Sure thing master Jacob. Ah really get a kick out of the little Lord. E's one of a kind." "That e is Daniel, that he is," said Jacob as they started to lug the stuff up into the ship.

Hiccup made a special stop in front of Scarlet Macintosh. He bowed and she curtsied.

"Lady Scarlet I'm sorry Merida got mad at ye. She's truly sorry. Would you be my friend and write to me?" asked Hiccup. Lady Scarlet blushed and said, "Yes Lord Hiccup, Ah'll write, Ah promise".

Smiling Hiccup turned and began to shake hands of the knights and all the soldiers. Lord MacGuffin leaned over to Lady Minnie,

"That boy is a natural and e's a baby" said Ian.

"E is such a sweet child, Ah really hope at brute of a man donna kill him," said Minnie.

Ian; "The man's a bully, but e's not a stupid bully. E knows if Hiccup dies He and Berk are no long fer this world."

Thomas was standing near the entryway of the longboat when he heard a crewman say,

"They pay the Chief great homage with this display."

Thomas said in a voice loud enough to be heard by all, "Ye are an idiot Viking. This isn't for yer Chief, this is all for little Lord Hiccup."

Stoic turned red and watched as Sir Arthur stopped one last time and bowed respectfully to the royal family. Sir Arthur had offered to carry little Hiccup a couple of times but the boy refused, insisting that he be allowed to walk on his own. Sir Arthur walked up the gangplank first. As Hiccup made his way up he stopped, turned around connected with Merida, he gave one last wave. Then he was up at the top.

Sir Arthur picked the little boy up and set him on the deck. Hiccup didn't look back for fear he'd cry. Inside the carriage, Merida and Elinor watched the ship until it was out of sight. Merida smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Elinor; "Merida when Hiccup put his hand on your heart and then his, what did that mean?" asked the queen.

"Hiccup was telling me e loves only me and that Ah own is heart and always will. At made me happy," said the little princess.

Elinor looked to her husband and said,

"Bloody charmer that lad is. Ah'm glad their betrothed" she smiled and winked.

King Fergus just laughed.

The trip back to Berk was mostly uneventful. Valka had come over to kiss and hug her son which he gladly returned. Helga and Gothi, of course, embraced him, telling the boy how much they loved him. He stayed with them at night like always.

As usual, he slept in the middle of the bed. Stoic went to bang on the door in order to harass Gobber and the boy.The chief was stopped at the sight of Thomas.

"What the fuck are ye doing," asked the Chief.

Thomas smiled and said, "Ah'm standing guard Chief".

Stoic looked at the man with disdain and said, "You don't afore Ah feed ya ta the fish. Ah need to speak to Gobber,"

Thomas stepped in front of Stoic pulling his sword out partially, "Ah serve Lord Hiccup and Sir Arthur Viking, not you."

Stoic red-faced and angry yelled, "Get the fuck out of me way servant afore Ah kill ye meself," the chief said.

In a calm voice, Thomas said, "Keep it down Viking, little Lord Hiccup and Lord and Lady Duterson are sleeping. For the record, Ah hope ye do try me, Ah really do. Ye better get used to the new reality Chief."

Stoic turned around fuming and went back on deck. Later, when he woke Valka, he took her as roughly as he could, he thought to himself, "The gods really do hate me".

They were half a day out from Berk. The sun was shining and there was a steady cool breeze filling the sails. Gobber and Hiccup stood near the bow looking out at sea. "It has a pretty good journey hasn't it Hiccup?" asked the blacksmith.

"Yes, it sure has. I'm glad you and Helga were there. I love you guys and ye made the trip better for me,"said Hiccup.

"Thank ya Hiccup. Me and Helga tried our best for ya lad. Ah'm glad ye are close to the Royal Family. They seem ta be good people, especially that wee princess, ye remember, yer betrothed," Gobber teased.

Hiccup; "I love them very much. I'm glad I'm betrothed to Merida. I miss her so much already. I just hope father doesn't take her away like he did Ylvi."

Gobber; Ye like her a lot du ye?"

Hiccup; "I love her and we are joined. She owns my heart. Someday, if I live long enough, I will marry Merida and I'll never have ta leave her again."

Sir Arthur came up; "Good morning my Lords," he said, a beautiful day it tis."

"Sir Arthur it's just plain old Gobber. So, is Hiccup really a Lord then, it wasn't just made up to piss off Stoic? Ah love that ye did it by the way. That mean bastard, Sorry Hiccup, needs ta ha the wind taken out of is sails every now and then."

Sir Arthur; "Hiccup is a real Lord. E really has an old castle which is being fixed up. He also a wealthy toddler. His sheep should be giving him a profit come shearing time. His land will also be farmed.

They honored him very much. It shows how much the royal family loves im. Not ta mention e is betrothed to a Princess. Why does is father hate him so?"

Hiccup turned and looked at Gobber waiting for an answer.

"It's stupidly simple. Hiccup doesn't fit the mold of a typical Viking child according to the village and the Chief. The only one who cares aboot tha is Stoic. Look at im. E's a mere baby. E will grow, maybe not seven feet tall or weigh over 200 pounds but so what.

Hiccup has a brain and tries ta use it. E donna use violence as a first choice to solve a problem. The other problem is Stoic is no longer the center of Valka's universe. E also blames the toddler for his problems. Stoic is a pathetic man. E refuses ta see the potential in his son. It's a damn shame. It really is".

Hiccup; "Is father going ta kill me Gobber?" asked the little Viking.

Gobber; "Not if Ah have anything ta do with it, laddie." said Gobber.

Sir Arthur; "what the hel is at? Do ye have volcanoes around here?" asked the knight.

Gobber squinted then saw the smoke. "At, Sir Arthur, is Berk. And ats no good."

Gobber ran back to the quarter deck and told the Chief. The Chief, Captain Olaf and Gobber ran forward. Sir Arthur gently grabbed Hiccups' shoulder and pushed the boy behind him. The knight could feel the boy trembling.

"No need ta be frightened my Lord, Ah'll protect ye."

Hiccup squeezed the old knight's leg. All three men squinted looking forward.

Stoic; "Dragon raid. It's got ta be"

Gobber; "It's bad if we can see smoke this far out."

Captain Olaf; "Man yer oars! Bosn hoist as much sail as ye can just short of ripping the sticks oot."

"Aye, Aye Captain," said a sailor.

Stoic then noticed the boy behind Sir Arthur. With a very mean voice and a grimace, Stoic said, "Good morning yer Lordship" then he spat on the deck.

Hiccup was not afraid anymore, "Good morning Stoic" giving a toddler-sized grimace back.

The Chief took a step towards the little one. Hiccup stood his ground crossing his arms across his chest. When Stoic moved, Sir Arthur immediately drew his sword. Thomas and Daniel arrived and they too drew their swords.

Sir Arthur; "Daniel, you and Thomas take Lord Hiccup to lady Helga"

"Yes sir" Daniel answered. They each gently took a hand still with their swords, "Come my Lord. Let's go see lady Helga. The air is better down there anyway."

Sir Arthur still had his sword at the Chief's neck, "Chief Stoic, this is your first and last warning. Don't ever get that close to Lord Haddock again or Ah'll strike ye down."

Stoic; "That little shite is my son. Ah'll approach im any time Ah want."

Sir Arthur; Ah really hope ye do try again ye bastard. It will give me a reason ta kill ye." Gobber and Sir Arthur then walked towards the ladderwell en route to check on the little Lord. Gobber had drawn a knife and had been ready to stick it in one of Stoics' kidneys.

Stoic; "Yet Another bastard Ah ha ta take care of in the ring".

Gobber laughed putting his knife away which the chief saw, "That list is getting pretty long ain't it," looking Stoic right in the eyes, "Make mah name is on the top.

Stoic was for the first time shaken. Now he really couldn't kill that worthless son of his. He would get rid of him some other way.

"Mummy, something is wrong with Hickey" said Merida.

Elinor; "What do ya mean, somethings wrong with Hiccup?" the queen asked, "Is he in danger, is he hurt?"

Merida; No he's not hurt but he is frightened. All my heart keeps hearing is something about smoke."

Merida went back to playing.

Maudie; "Is the child having visions?"

Elinor; "In a way Maudie. Their hearts are connected in the bond. She can sometimes feel what e's feeling. They don't understand it yet and neither do Ah. Ah may seek out the healer Yara to ask her about it."

Maudie; "They say in town that she's a witch". The Queen didn't correct the nanny.

The longboat made its way into the channel. There was a longboat burning on the beach The masts of three more that had sunk were poking out of the water. Two mutilated bodies floated past the ship.

Looking at the land Stoic could see that both lookout posts we destroyed. It seemed like there wasn't a house not on fire. Part of the docks was on fire and burning out of control. The boat docked.

Stoic rounded all the sailors aboard up, "Ah need two men ta stay on the ship. Those men Captain Olaf will choose. The rest of ya grab yer weapons and shields. Be on yer guards those monsters could come back.

Sir Knight, the runt, h mean Lord Haddock will stay on the ship with my wife and Helga. Ah want ye and yer men ta come with me" said the Chief. Sir Arthur; "No, Daniel and Jacob will stay behind for Lord Haddock's protection."

Stoic just turned and left the ship. Sir Arthur gave out the instructions and he and Thomas hopped onto the dock. They both drew their swords and followed the Vikings up the Hill. Gothi ran past them with her bag of tricks.

Gobber waited for the Scotts, "It's a bad one, really bad. Yer not gonna like what ye see. Be ready fer anything."

At the top of the hill, they were met by seventeen shieldmaidens led by Aida.

"I'm glad yer back Chief, we've had a rough couple of days," said the shieldmaiden.

Stoic; "Give me the bad news starting with how many attacks were there?"

Aida; "Two Chief. They started two nights ago, the second yesterday morning at dawn.."

"How many dragons this time?" asked the Chief.

Aida; Well over a hundred. There was a Night Fury this time."

Sir Arthur; "A Night Fury? I thought those were only legend."

Aida looked sternly at Sir Arthur, "That legend sank three of our ships and burned another. It hit the Great hall and destroyed it with people hiding inside."

"How many casualties are there?" asked Stoic.

Sir Arthur looked around. The smell of fire and death was everywhere. He saw bodies, some burned others torn apart. Then he saw a dragon. It was a mixture of browns greens and yellows.

Gobber; "That's a Gronkle Sir Arthur. It Eats rocks, spews lava and can bite ya in half. Can't fly worth shit cause their wings are small. It will land and fight though. This one got killed by an ax to the head."

Sir Arthur couldn't believe what he was looking at. Dragons, the stuff of legends, right in front of him.

Aida; "I can only give you a rough casualty count my Chief. Many were trapped in their homes when the Night Fury attacked. He can't be seen in the darkness and the blast he sends totally destroys any structure it hits.

Also, there were so many people taken this time. At this time, we have lost four ships, 67 structures destroyed including the great hall and three of the storage barns totally destroyed.

67 people are confirmed dead, 22 warriors, 21 shieldmaidens, 3 men, 11 women, and 10 children. There are 12 wounded warriors, 4 shieldmaidens, 10 men, 18 women, and 23 children injured. The missing are 80 sailors, all-male, 2 shieldmaidens, 8 men, 5 women, two of which were pregnant, and 9 children for a total of 240 casualties, about 35% of our total population Chief."

Stoic, "gods, this is the worst attack in our history. What are we doing as of this moment?" asked the Chief.

Aida; Ah have sent out all of our remaining ships to the tribes in order to obtain help and supplies," said the Shieldmaiden.

Stoic; "Why isn't Gunnar Hofferson here and in charge?" asked the Chief.

"Sir Gunnar is among the wounded my Chief. The man personally killed three of the ten dragons downed but he was grabbed and then dropped by a Murderous Nightmare. He lives but he will never walk again" said the shieldmaiden.

"What of the council?" asked the Chief.

Aida; "Sir Minar the Younger died when his ship exploded and went down. Duter Toverson was one of those taken and your brother-in-law has been burned. That only leaves Yon Ingerman, Toman Swenson and Gothi actively on the council my Chief."

Stoic; "Let's get these fires out and then we will start building temporary shelters. As usual, all the children and their mothers who are homeless will be divided amongst those families that still have homes. Aida how much grain, sheep, and Yaks do we have left?"

Aida; 152 sheep, 43 Yaks and about a third of the grain we had in storage."

Stoic looked at the ground and shook his head, "Ats no enough. We might get thru 2 months after the bay freezes over. Aida let's reorganize and prioritize. Sir Arthur. Ah need you to help me write a letter to King Fergus asking for permission to buy emergency supplies and to hire workmen. Can ye do that?" asked Stoic.

Sir Arthur; "Yes Chief, I can do that. Doing things like that is my job as an ambassador. Have you considered evacuating the women and children, Chief?" asked the knight.

Stoic; "You may not think much of me, or our Viking culture Scott, but these people are tough. Vikings do not run!".

Sir Arthur just shook his head and walked back to the ship to write that letter.

Queen Elinorhad invited Lady Yara to the castle. Merida was experimenting with the bond but because she was a child she didn't understand what was goin on inside the bond, she was only 17 months old. Elinor didn't understand either and she herself needed to know more about what her duties as their guardian should be. Lady Yara soon arrived and was quickly brought up to the Nursery escorted by one of the castle guards, where Maudie, Queen Elinor, and Princess Merida were playing.

Guard; "Yer Majesty, Lady Yara".

The guard bowed and left the room. Merida had scooted over to her mother keeping a wary eye on the old healer. Elinor; "Thank you for coming lady

"Yara," said the queen as she motioned to a seat for lady Yara to sit down, along with Elinor and the nanny. Elinor started to speak but the old lady stopped her,

"My Queen, ye need me ta help Merida and yourself with the gifts of the joining. There hanno been a joining in a thousand years so Ah may be a little rusty," the witch looked at Merida, "Princess ye have no need to fear me. Ah am a friend and Ah come ta help ye reach oot to yer bondmate" said the old lady. (The witch had taken on a heavy Scottish accent to help the little girl feel at ease with her).

Merida brightened up and smiled, "Do you mean Hiccup lady Yara?"

Yara smiled and answered, "The very same and just call me Yara highness. The same for you ladies, just Yara."

Queen Elinor; "Would ye like some tea Yara? It arrived shortly before ye did," asked Elinor.

Yara; "At would be nice your grace, thank ye."

The old lady looked at Maudie and said, "Ask yer question nanny. The ane ye been thinking about since Ah arrived." Maudie;

"Are ye a witch?," asked the nanny.

The old lady smiled and took a sip of tea. "No, Ah am much more than a witch. Ah am sent here to watch over this sweet one by the gods. But fear not, Ah do not pursue evil."

She took another sip of tea then looked at Merida, "Princess would ye like to talk with Hiccup" the old witch asked.

"Yes very much, Ah miss him very much!" replied the little princess.

Yara; "And he misses ye too young one. Ah want ye to close yer eyes and concentrate only on me words. Can you do that little one?" asked the old healer.

Merida nodded yes.

Yara; "Alright, close your eyes. Now reach out with yer left hand like ye are going to take the little princes hand." Merida did so. "Put yer other hand on yer heart and concentrate on Hiccup. Concentrate like e's right here.

Now call him with yer heart and yer mind" said Yara.

Merida concentrated very hard and she was beginning to see something.

"Hiccup, Hiccup it's me, Merida. Please talk to me." she fidgeted a little bit.

Yara; "Princess ye need to concentrate harder, think about nothing else except speaking to Hiccup."

Merida tried again. Like in a fog she could just make him out. Hiccup was sitting on a bed talking with a woman, but who was it? She concentrated even harder.

She saw who it was now, it was Lady Helga. Now she focused really hard on her bondmate,

"Hiccup, Hiccup, it's me, Merida, I'm here please talk to me". Suddenly, the Hiccup in her mind sat up and began to look around.

"Hiccup, it's me, Merida. Close your eyes and concentrate with your heart," she was smiling.

Yara looked at Elinor and Maudie and smiled, "The Princess sees the boy. E can hear her now and she is trying to tell im what to do".

Elinor had a warm feeling within her, she could actually feel Merida's excitement.

Merida concentrated even harder blocking out everything. There was just Hiccup.

"Hickey, Ah'm here, Ah'm here. Ah can see ye. Please close your eyes and heart talk to me," she said and this time out loud."

Hiccup closed his eyes. He concentrated on the soft voice he'd thought he heard then He heard it again.

Merida; "Hickey Ah'm here, Ah'm here. Please close your eyes and heart talk to me," repeated the little redhead.

Hiccup closed his eyes and placed his hand over his heart and thought very hard, "Merida?"

Back in the nursery Princess Merida jumped up and down and clapped her hands, "Hickey it's me Ah can her ye, are ye alright? Where are y?".

Hiccup; "Hi Mer, I'm ok, I really miss you. I'm at the docks in Berk. The dragons came, everything on fire. Sir Arthur won't let me off the ship. He said that there is stuff out there I shouldn't see. I'm ok though. How are you? Is your mum, da and Maudie alright?"

Merida opened her eyes, "Hiccup, can ye still hear me, Ah've opened me eyes?"

Hiccup, "Yes Mer, I can hear you and I've opened my eyes too. Sir Arthur asks if the King or queen is with you?" asked the boy.

"Yes, Hic, mummies here," said the princess.

Hiccup paused then said, "Sir Arthur doesn't believe I'm talking to you and thinks I'm crazy. They were talking about a lot of people being hurt and that the dragons killed our food. They said there isn't enough for winter.

Sir Arthur is writing a letter for father to the king. He won't let me read it but I know it says we need help. Please tell yer mummy fer me."

Merida looked at her mother, "Mummy Hickey says that Berk is on fire and a lot of people are hurt. E said the dragons did it. E said Sir Arthur thinks e's crazy and that Sir Arthur is writing a letter to the King which is Hickey's father asking for help," said the little girl.

Immediately Elinor stood, "Maudie, get the king NOW and bring him here." Elinor got on her knees in front of Merida, "Baby, ask Hiccup if e is in danger. It's very important".

Merida closed her eyes and concentrated, "Hickey mummy wants to know if ye are in danger. Ah want to know too!"

Yara came over and instructed the queen, place your hands on Merida's shoulders and concentrate very hard. Block everything else out," said the old lady.

Elinor did so, and both she and Merida concentrated on Hiccup.

"Mer are you still there? I can't hear you anymore," asked the little prince.

Elinor was shocked and amazed she could hear the boy. He sounded like he was in a tunnel but she could definitely hear him.

Merida, "Hickey Ah'm here. Mummy is too" said the little Princess.

Hiccup felt a warming sensation come over him. He suddenly felt safe he felt love.

"Mer, I think your mum is making me feel better. I don't feel as scared," said Hiccup.

Merida very excited, "Mummy, Hickey says he knows yer here cause he feels better. He was scared and now he's not," Merida said to her mother.

Yara got a huge smile on her face. Elinor is truly the Guardian. Yara had to push this to see how much of a connection they had with each other. The King ran in, Elinor startle dropped her arms and Merida snapped her head to her father.

"Elinor, "what is all this about?" asked the King.

Yara; "My King, you must stay quiet so they can reconnect the bond.

Elinor: "She's right Fergus, please stay quiet and still fer a few minutes.

Back in Berk, Stoic had organized the survivors. They were now in the process of putting out the fires. The dead could wait. They could grieve them later. Right now it was his responsibility to get Berk back in order.

Everyone on Berk had lost someone, something or both. Gobber pissed him off most of the time, but his old friend had lost his father and his home. The damned creatures had taken his leg too.

Stoic absolutely hated the creatures and this raid proved how vulnerable humans were and that those creatures were from Helheim itself and needed to be exterminated. Right now he had a village to save.

"Gobber", the Chief called him over.

Gobber; "What do ye need Chief?" the blacksmith asked.

"What kind of shape is the forge in?" asked Stoic.

Gobber knew the Stoic in this mode. This was the friend he had grown up with. Brave, understanding, organized and helpful. Not the petty, jealous, mean spirited, vicious son of a sea snake he had seen earlier this year.

"It's still there and Ah can ha it up and running in an hour Stoic," said Gobber.

Stoic; "That's fantastic. Ah don't know what we need yet. We've got to get these damned fires put out. Ah want ye to know how sorry Ah am about Duter. Ah will want ye ta take his place on the council. Think about it" said the Chief.

As Stoic helped put out the fire on the Ingerman home he considered what Sir Arthur had said. Maybe it would be a good idea to get the women and children out. Not just the homeless, the widowed and infirm.

It would only be until they could get Berk up and running again. If they had the ships he would do it. He'd even evacuate that little runt son of his since the little bastard wasn't good for anything else.

Hiccup was very depressed. He was heart talking to Mer then she just quit. He was concentrating so hard his head was starting to hurt. He wanted off the ship. He didn't want to drown if the dragons came back. Why had they quit speaking to him? That hurt his feelings. He started to cry. He didn't understand this bond stuff but if this kind of stuff happened he didn't want to use it. He loved the queen and he adored Merida but he wasn't going to heart talk anymore, he'd just ignore it.

Merida; "Ah'm concentrating mummy. Ah can tell Hickey danna feel good but e doesn't hear me." cried the little princess.

Elinor gave Merida a hug, "Let's concentrate together shall we?" said the queen.

They closed their concentrated harder and harder Merida pleading with Hiccup to answer. When they were about to quit Elinor could start to see movement.

The queen could also sense hurt and despair. She could sense that Hiccup was in fact crying. She then saw a vision of a window, no a porthole, then saw the outside of the ship. She could see smoke, lots of smoke.

Yara; "Mah queen wha is it? Wha is happening?"

Merida; "Mummy, why is Hickey so sad and angry? Why can't Ah hear him anymore?"

Yara was deep in thought. She had to put herself in Hiccup's shoes. Why would the boy suddenly…., then it hit her. Hiccup acted so mature all of the time it was hard to remember he was little more than a toddler.

Of course, when the King walked in, Merida and the Queen's concentration broke cutting off the bond. He was acting exactly a little boy would act if the people he loved quit paying attention to him.

Elinor; "Yara, Ah think Ah can see what Hiccup sees through his little eyes", said the queen.

Yara smiled, yet another gift. "My queen tell me exactly what you see.

Elinor; "Right now smoke and the ground, now a burned structure. Odin's beard, there's a dead dragon. Oh, mah poor sweet baby." cried the queen.

King Fergus, "Wha is it, Elinore?"

Elinor was crying with her eyes closed and her face showed revulsion.

"Bodies. Mah poor sweet little man is looking at dead people, probably is neighbors," said the queen.

Merida; "Mummy Hickey isn't mad e's very, very sad and scared," said the little princess.

Yara listened and thought. What would a baby do if he saw a dead person? He'd run away from it. Just like when he ran, he would run to someplace he thought safe.

Elinor watched in horror as Hiccup saw body after body. Then suddenly he turned and looked behind. There was a man, not just any man, it was the one man Hiccup hated and feared the most. Stoic the Vast. Hiccup turned and she could tell he was running.

"Mummy, Hiccup is soooo scared. He is so, so scared."

Elinor; "He's running from is father, who is right behind him. Ah see trees, lots of trees. E is running in different directions. E's stopped. E's looking behind. E can see Stoic but Stoic canno see im. Hiccup isn't moving, just watching. It seems ta be gettin dark where e is," said the queen.

Yara; "Princess, what does Hiccup feel right now?" asked the healer. Merida; "E's still scared but no as scared as e was. E feels safe."

Elinor; "E still hasn't moved. E peeked and saw Stoic run back towards the town into the smoke. Wait! E's running again. There's lots of smoke, it's hard ta see." said the queen.

Maudie; "That poor child, all alone in the forest. And such a wee babe too".

Merida, "Hickey is hardly scared now. His heart feels good now," said the princess.

Yara; "Hiccup knows where e is going. Ah fear yer majesty that Hiccup is using is baby logic right now. Hiccup's biggest fear is to be abandoned. E has been rejected by most of the people e knows.

When the bond was broken, is baby logic told im we had abandoned im too. Ye and Princess Merida are the most important people in is world right now. E is actin out of little boy anger and ats why Hiccup hasn't spoken.

E hears Merida and feels yer presence. When the bond was broken the boy thought the princess did it on purpose. That hurt is feelings. So what does a little boy do when a little girl hurts is feelings? He acts out.

At is what he was doing when he left the ship. But e's gotten more than e bargained for. E was kept on the ship to prevent im from seein the things e did. Then when e saw Stoic, e panicked. E danna understand at Stoic canno end is life without going to war.

To Hiccup, is da is worse than any dragon. Right now e knows where e is going. E's been there before. Ah sense he is going to be in great danger very soon.

Elinor; "Oh my gods, E's climbing up a cliff! We ha ta do something! E's going to be killed".

Yara smiled; Ah don't think so. Unlike before, Lord Hiccup knows exactly wha e's doing. This is somethin e's good at. Princess, what is Hiccup feeling right now?"

Merida, "Hickeys ok, e feels...good. Tired but good. It's like e's having fun!" said the Princess.

"Mah queen relax and think, wha is young Hiccup really, really good at? The queen opened her eyes and so did Merida.

Elinor; "Hiccups hiding."


	17. Chapter 17 Heartache

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story

CHAPTER 17

HEARTACHE

The Ingerman house was almost extinguished. Stoic was directing the effort when out of the corner of his eye he saw something. A child!

"Aida, are all the living children accounted for? Asked Stoic.

"Yes, my Chief. All those that remained alive have been rounded up and are safe," said Aida the very tired and now cranky shieldmaiden.

Stoic; "Then what the Hel is at?" said the chief and he pointed.

Aida looked over to where the small child was slowly walking in the opposite direction. She focused then said to the Chief,

"Sir, are you feeling well? That little one is your son Hiccup," said Aida.

"WHAT?," replied the Chief.

Aida was confused and very, very tired. She really didn't need this shite, "Stoic that's Hiccup!"

Hiccup was twenty yards away when he turned, recognized the Chief, and with eyes as big as plates the little brat took off running.

"SON-OF-A-BITCH! That little shite had two guards on im and e still escaped. When Ah catch him Ah'm going to beat the living shite out of im. Then when Ah'm done with him, Ah'm going to put my boot up a knights ass!" said the Chief.

Aida; "Should Ah get a search party together?"

Stoic; "Hel no. Keep putting out the fires Ah'm going to catch that little bastard myself!"

Then the 7'5", 310 pound Chief ran in pursuit of his 3' 7", 35-pound son.

After the boy had successfully evaded the Viking Chief, he found the spot he was looking for. It was a forty-foot cliff with a series of caves that could not be seen from the ground. Hiccup waited until he was sure the Chief had gone, before he came out of his hiding bush to climb up to the cave. He had done it a few times before.

About 30 feet up was a small cave with an opening so small only Hiccup could get through. The cave opened up a great deal after the entrance. Hiccup climbed into the cave and lay down. He could hear Stoic behind him yelling bad names at him.

Hiccup's fat ass father might have longer legs but Hiccup had a size advantage. He was small. Hiccup could hide in a bush, in a tree trunk, in hollowed-out logs, and in little tiny caves.

The little prince was so tired. His knees were bleeding, his hands were bleeding and he'd cut his head when he tripped once. He could feel the bond again but he was too tired to care about it. He was just going to take a little nap. He laid down and within five minutes he was asleep.

King Fergus didn't have a clue about most of the Joining. Queen Elinor was tired and confused. Yara was concerned and Merida was fast asleep. It had been a trying few hours for the little princess.

King Fergus; "Lady Yara, Ah donna understand this situation. Ah need ta understand because me wife and me baby girl are involved now. Can ye explain it to me again?" asked the King.

"I will try Sire," said the old healer, "Healers come from what is now called Angland. We were blessed by the gods with certain gifts that we try ta use ta help mankind. We call ourselves the Sisterhood.

Long ago the Anglish decided that because they didno believe in our gods and, because we had these unusual talents we must be witches. Many were burned at the stake but most we were simply driven out. We were scattered to the four winds.

One of the gifts that the gods have given us is a long life. Another gift is the Bonding of our spirits which allows us to feel the others.

The gods handed down some scrolls that foretold of things that could transpire in Midgard if the sons of men would let things take their natural course. Sometimes the gods choose individuals that are noble and pure of heart to do things on earth that most mortals canno do.

"These people are called the "Anes" (my version of ones with a heavy Scottish accent). The Anes are marked by the gods."

Yara went over and gently lifted Merida into her arms and brought her to her father.

"My King, lift the child's beautiful red locks and tell me what ye see," said the old witch.

King Fergus did as he was asked and he saw the mark. "Ah see a birthmark that's all."

Yara smiled, "Ye see what ye want to see not what is. Would it surprise ye to learn that Hiccup Haddock has exactly the same mark in exactly the same place?" asked Yara.

The King kissed his daughter's forehead and laid her on some blankets.

"What does this mean?" asked Fergus.

Yara; "Merida and Hiccup are chosen anes. The gods brought them together to prevent the sons of men from destroying Midgard. The events that have occurred as of late are no accident; they have been foretold in the ancient scrolls guarded by the sisterhood.

Odin brought Hiccup and Merida together so they could become an inseparable team. A team that will have the power to control dangerous events. Events that could aid or destroy Midgard.

The joining is a spiritual bonding of two spirits. The chosen are brought together to an ancient circle guided by the Wisps. They are asked three questions that they must answer unhesitatingly and unguided.

There are physical acts they must perform to complete the joining. A clear and unprovoked grasping of each other's hands and a kiss freely given that seals the bond forever," said the old healer.

"This is all very confusing," said the king, "So what is going on right now?"

Elinor: "A little while ago we discovered that the children can somehow communicate without using words. They can speak through the bond. Merida calls it 'heart talking."

"But Yara, Hiccup is on Berk over two thousand miles away. How can this be?" asked the king.

Yara; "We mere humans can never understand the gifts of the gods, why they were given, how they work and for what purpose. We can only accept gifts and hope we can learn to use them and for the right reasons."

Fergus; "So what has been said, why was Ah summoned so hastily?"

Elinor; "We canno hear the conversation but Merida could tell us what the lad was saying. Later when you came in, it startled Merida and me which broke our concentration, and thus broke our connection in the bond.

Up to that point, Hiccup had told Merida that the ship had arrived in Berk. Ee said also at Berk had been attacked by dragons and there are many casualties and much destruction. The last thing we heard was that Sir Arthur was asked by Chief Stoic to write a letter to you requesting help."

Yara; "When the bond was broken the young prince was in communication with Merida. When she quit, we feel the boy may think she had done it on purpose and then his feelings were hurt. Merida is doing her best to re-establish the bond but the boy refuses to communicate.

Because they are joined, Merida can still feel his emotions and with a new gift, Elenor could see through Hiccups' eyes what he was seeing. Ah can only say sire, that no little boy Hiccups age should ever see such things. It was horrible."

Elinor; "It gets even worse my love. Hiccup decided to act out and left the safety of the ship.E saw Stoic and ran with Stoic chasing im. We saw our wee lad climb a small cliff and enter a small cave. E must have fallen asleep because we have not felt anything for a while.

Before Merda fell asleep Merida said she could still feel him and that he felt safe."

"What happens now," asked the king?

Yara; "We don't know your grace, we can only hope that Merida and Elinor can re-establish the link once she wakes up."

Hiccup woke up. At first, he was frightened because he was in the dark but then he realized something else, there was Merida.

The Princess' heart is connected to his. He just had to reach out to her. All he had to do is to think about Merida and call out to her. He concentrated on what he liked about her. Then he thought hard about her eyes, they were so blue and so pretty, the way she smelled, just like the flowers in the castle garden. He thought about how warm she was when they cuddled or slept and how nice it felt when they kissed on the lips.

"Merida, Merida are you out there?" he asked.

Back sleeping with her parents in the nursery Merida's eyes flashed open and she sat bolt upright and shouted "HICCUP".

All three adults were startled awake as they had been dozing off in their chairs.

"Merida, Merida are you there. If you are please talk to me" thought Hiccup.

"Hic Ah am here, Ah am right here. Where are ye? " thought the little princess.

Hiccup; "I'm hiding in a cave on the side of a cliff. I was tired so I went to sleep but when I woke up it was dark and I was scared. Then I remembered you."

Merida; "Are you ok Hickey?" Asked Merida.

Hiccup; "I don't know for sure. Father was chasing me but he couldn't catch me. Now I'm hiding and I'm a good hider."

"Mummy, Mummy, Hiccups talking to me" said the Princess.

The King had awakened and was in shock, "Merida are you really talking to Hiccup? Asked Fergus.

Merida said, "Yes da".

Fergus got up and lightly shook his wife.

Elinor: "What's wrong, is Merida alright?"

Fergus; "Yes dear, Merida's fine. She says she's talking to Hiccup," said the King.

Yara; "The child has reestablished the bond."

Queen Elinor; "Merida my sweet. Ah'm going to lay mah hands on yer shoulders. Donna be alarmed and donna stop concentrating!"

Merida opened her eyes and nodded. Elinor put her hands lightly on her baby's shoulders. Elinor tried to think of what she should concentrate on. She began to think of how it felt when Hiccup sat in her lap. She then thought of how nice it was to give him a bath with Merida, she began to feel his warmth.

Hiccup; "Merida I love you and I miss you already. Right now here I'm all by myself and I don't know what I should do."

Merida; "My da's here and mummy too. Everybodys worried about you."

Elinore began to see through Hiccup's eyes and she thought she was beginning to hear him too.

"Baby, tell Hiccup Ah'm right here with ye," said the queen.

Merida; "Hic, mummy wanted me to tell ye she's right here."

Hiccup; "I'm really glad. I was cold but now I'm not. Did you tell the King about Berk needing help?" asked Hiccup.

Elinor surprised, "Ah can hear him! E sounds like e's speaking from the next room" said the queen.

Merida; "Da, Hickey wants me to tell ye that Berk needs help and could you please send a boat. E also wanted to know what e should do right now."

Fergus; "Tell Hiccup that if e is safe to stay where e is so e should stay where e is. In the morning then Ah want him to go back to the ship. Tell im is father canno hurt him because all the Lords and Ah would come and punish him."

Merida relayed her father's instructions and Hiccup promised he would stay where he was. Queen Elinor wanted to know if he could see anything. Hiccup got up and looked out of the tiny cave entrance he'd squeezed through.

Merida; "Mummy Hiccups going to look out of the cage now!"

Hiccup; "It looks like the woods on the other side of the village are on fire but the village isn't burning anymore. Mer a lot of people died here. I saw them on the ground. There were even boys and girls our age."

Elinor was shocked and astounded because she could see the fires too.

In Berk, Sir Arthur and the rest of th Scots were preparing to go into the night to search for Lord Haddock. Stoic had come into the ship's common area and he wasn't happy.

"So sir knight, Ah'd like to see me wife and me son," demanded Stoic

"Lady Valka and Lady Helga are in the cabin area napping and Lord Haddock is with them," said the knight.

Stoic; "Oh is e now?" asked the Chief. Sir

Arthur; "Quit beating around the bush Chief. What do ye want?"

Stoic; "Ah want a clear understanding at if that little rat shite of a son o mine gets is own self killed, the people of Berk will no be held responsible and the treaty will stay in place"

"What in the bloody hell are ye talking about?" asked Sir Arthur.

"Well, Ah'll tell ye, sir, high and mighty, Ah just got back from trying ta catch the useless bastard no five minutes ago. The little shite can run fast on those puny legs of his.

Good luck findin him too. Once the runt hits the woods, it's next to impossible to find is little arse. Like Ah was sayin though, Hiccup got oot on is own and ran into the woods, Ah got witnesses ta prove it and at Ah went after him.

So ye can include tha too in yer letter to yer dear sweet interferin King Fergus. If e's dead, it's no on my head or the villages.

Oh, and by the way, the forest to the northwest is on fire and threatening to spread. If Ah'm lucky, the fire will take care of im and then we will all be better off!" said Stoic.

Sir Arthur ran through the passageway. He saw Thomas on guard, "Thomas open up!" said the knight.

" But sir, their still asleep in there," said the soldier.

"OPEN IT UP DAMN YE!" ordered Sir Arthur.

Thomas quickly opened the door the outer room and sure enough, Valka and Helga were sound asleep on the king sized bed. He went over to the other door where Daniel stood guard.

"Open it up Daniel" said Sir Arthur. Unlike Thomas Daniel opened the door up stepping inside along with the black knight and found Jacob who was out like a light but no Hiccup. There was, however, an open porthole.

"Damn!" said the knight. Wake up everybody Wake up!" yelled Arthur.

Jacob; "What's wrong sir, where's Hiccup?".

Sir Arthur; "E's gone. Squeezed out that porthole and took a little walk while all of ye was resting. Stoic and Hiccup saw each other and Hiccup ran into the woods. We are going to go and try to find him, in the dark on a strange island, with fire all around us and possibly a stray dragon or two. Easy!" the knight said sarcastically.

"Gather up all the gear. Thomas go try and get Gobber e should be up at the forge. Get back here fast!" said Sir Arthur.

The knight walked into the other room and explained the situation to the boys mother, then he said, "When Ah see Lord Hiccup again, Gobber and Ah are going to have a long talk with him," said Sir Arthur.

With that they all headed out. At 8 am four men walked out of the forest, exhausted and filthy. Stoic had managed to be standing there when they made to the dock where the ship was located. Stoic had a large grin on his face.

Gobber just looked at him and said, "Donna say anythin".

The men climbed aboard and went below decks. Stoic left laughing. At about 9 am a tiny figure moved stealthily through the debris to the dock. He halfway back threw the porthole when he looked up into the unhappy faces of his mother, Helga, Gobber and finally Sir Arthur.

"Ladies could ye excuse us for a while," as Gobber finished pulling the toddler through the porthole.

Gobber: "Sir Arthur and Ah are going ta have a long talk with little Lord Hiccup". Valka shut the door, then Helga and Valka could hear the tearful screams of the little boy.

Helga smiled, "It sounds like Gobber is talking to him first."

The king and queen, after a good night's sleep had decided at breakfast to get Merida back on a schedule and to restore some normalcy to her life.

They were concerned about Hiccup but they had done everything within their power to try to keep him alive. This experience had been very overwhelming for all of them. Merida was going to start princess lessons today.

Originally Elinor had thought to wait until she was five years old but since they had sent Jacob along to begin lessons for Hiccup she figured that Merida as his bondmate should do so too.

Queen Elinor, with the King's approval, asked Lady Yara to take up residence in the castle. While Merida was at lessons, Yara would be at her cottage studying the scrolls to see if there were hints as to what the capabilities of joined bondmates should be.

When Merida finished her princess lessons at two she would spend two hours in the nursery with Maudie. At four Yara would sit with her in the nursery and see if any new gifts had been discovered and to try to hone the gifts she already had.

Hiccup would be behind her in this respect but the queen was ok with that. Merida would help teach Hiccup along with Yara when he was back in Dunbroch.

Elinor was convinced that Merida helping Hiccup to learn new things would help the bond grow stronger and would aid in developing feelings of affection, loyalty, and devotion towards one another that they would need in the future.

Princess Merida joined her parents at breakfast. Maudie, of course, supervised Merida and was responsible for her daily care. Maudie loved her very much and Merida thought of the nanny as she would an aunt.

Maudie looking at Merida eating her porridge said, "Merida when ye get a moment, tell the King and Queen what ye told me when Ah was getting you dressed fer breakfast" said the nanny.

The Princess, not looking up from her porridge said, "Hickey got a spanking".

The King; "E did? How did ye find oot about that?"

"E told me," answered the princess.

Queen Elinore concerned asked, "Sweet one, who gave Hiccup the spanking?"

"Master Gobber and Sir Arthur," answered the little redhead.

Maudie; "Tell them the rest princess". Merida, looking annoyed at having her porridge interrupted looked at Maudie, stuck her tongue out then said to the queen,

"Hickey told me that e got a spanking fer being a bad boy. E also said Helga is making him sit in the corner to think about wha e did."

King Fergus almost laughing asked, "What exactly did e do daughter?"

Merida; "Well da it was a lot of stuff let me think," she placed a finger on her chin, closed her eyes for a second thinking, and said, "Oh yes Ah remember now. E said e got spanked because e left the ship when e was told not ta, he ran into the woods without an adult and e was oot after dark."

King Fergus; "It sounds like master Gobber was correct in punishing young Hiccup. Ah think Ah would have done the same."

Merida; "Oh yes, Ah almost fergot. After e got spanked Sir Arthur gave im a mean talking to. Something about no going places without an escort and for putting himself in danger."

Elinor; "Sounds to me like Hiccup told you a lot" said the queen.

"Hiccup knows Ah love him so e tells me everythin," said Merida giving her mom a proud look.

"Queen Elinor; "Is Hiccup still frightened or upset?".

"No mummy, Hickey told me e knew e was wrong and that is bottom hurts."

Queen Elinor chuckled and said, "Well it sounds like yer betrothed learned a firm lesson and that e took is punishment like a man. Now finish yer breakfast. Ye have lessons in half an hour".

Merchant Johan had come back early and was docked. He had brought goods from Bog Island and a message for Stoic and the council. The council meeting was held on day three after a massive effort to rebuild the great hall.

The council had two new members, Gobber Duterson who had replaced his father and Gunnar Hofferson who had replaced Minar the Younger. Stoic came forward, gave a slight bow, "Ah come before the council with new information and new proposals. Ah am happy to announce the Alliance between Berk and Dunbroch, Scotland.

As Ah had mentioned previously, this alliance will bring us trade that will enhance our food supply and ta help us produce weapons. It will also secure our southern trade routes as well as provide for added defense should we be unfairly attacked.

Yon Ingerman; "And the betrothal?".

Stoic; "The betrothal ceremony was held and successfully completed. Mah son (he said it like the words were poison in his mouth), was honored by King Fergus and the Lords of Dubroch.

The third item is that as per the agreement, King Fergus is establishing an embassy here, consisting of four men, Sir Arthur Macintosh a knight who is the ambassador, a tutor fer Hiccup named Jacob sent by the Queen of Scotland herself and two male servants."

Spitelout; "How was your son honored?" the councilman asked.

Stoic; "Ah shall let the ambassador explain at", and with that, Stoic gave a nod to the door guard who opened it and in walked Sir Arthur Macintosh of castle Dunbroch along with Jacob the tutor.

Sir Arthur; "Ah bring ye greetings from King Fergus and Queen Elinor of Dunbroch. As per the items stated in the treaty, we are here to help normalize relations between our two countries and to assure compliance with the treaty.

This gentleman beside me is Jacob Maclehany, royal educator assigned by the Queen with the king's approval to tutor Lord Haddock in basic studies and court procedures."

Yon Ingerman head of Berks council asks, "Why did you refer to the Chief's son as Lord Haddock?"

"Councilmembers, whilst in Dunbroch Lord Haddock endeared imself to and is loved by the royal family so much so that the King gave im the title, "Friend of the Queen". Lord Hiccup was then awarded the title of Lord of Delaney Castle."

Toman Svenson asks, "Sir Arthur, what do theses honors mean".

Sir Arthur; "The title, 'Friend of the Queen,' gives Lord Haddock great honor and prestige in the Scottish court. This award was given to Lord Haddock personally by our King and grants Lord Hiccup unfettered access to her majesty.

Lord Haddock and only Lord Haddock, outside of the royal family has the right to call her majesty by her name without the usage of her honoraries such as not having to address her as Queen Elinor, your majesty, your grace and others used by her subjects. It is truly a great honor.

Because of the affection the King has for Lord Haddock, the king, with the approval of the Lords as well, gave Hiccup the title of Lord of Delaney which consists of castle Delaney itself, 200 acres of prime farmland, fifty sheep, and a farmer and his family.

Because of this, Lord Haddock is now a citizen and Lord of Scotland. Throughout the known world, it is known that any attack on A Scottish Lord or the royal family is an attack on Scotland itself."

Spitelout; "Sir Arthur I am curious as to why young Hiccup was assigned a tutor?"

"My Lord Haddock is presently a baby, but it was noticed by her majesty that even at the young age of 16 months of age, that e has an extremely high intellect. Her majesty feels at because ane day Lord Haddock will be married to Princess Merida, the lad should be educated in such a way that he will understand Scottish heritage and culture as well as the idiosyncrasies of the Scottish court and the people he will be helping rule."

Eric the Red asks, "Why will Hiccup need to know Scottish culture and law when he lives here on Berk?"

"Councilmembers, as the treaty was written and signed by Chief Stoic and Lady Gothi it is agreed that the then, Prince Haddock, will take permanent residence in Castle Dunbroch as part of the royal family."

There was grumbling from all except Gobber and Gothi.

Spitelout: "Ye agreed to this Stoic? Hiccup is the heir to the Chief of Berk or did you forget that?"

Gobber stood and faced the council, "E never forgot shite. Stoic as never intended to allow Hiccup ta be Chief. Hiccup doesn't live up to is bloody standards of wha a Viking should be and with the exception of Gothi here, neither do any of ye.

The only reason yer concerned now is that the Scots value Hiccup for is mind not whether or not he can lift an ax. Ah personally am glad the Scots did this because now Hiccup may survive to reach adulthood.

When he does, the boy will have a chance at true happiness. Ye don't have ta, believe me, ask the chief if e ever intended for Hiccup ta take over as Chief?"

Yon Ingerman; "Well Stoic, is what Gobber says true?"

Stoic thinks a moment before answering. He's got to spin this the right way or he will look bad.

"Valka and Ah, along with King Fergus and Queen Elinor, agreed to the betrothal years ago. Ah knew then that Hiccup would be required to live in Scotland with is wife Princess Merida.

Valka and Ah have been working hard to bear another heir to take mah place, so yes Gobber is quite correct in his statement that Ah never intended to make Hiccup Chief. Ah knew by the terms of the betrothal agreement Hiccup could not stay in Berk."

Spitelout angrily stood, slammed his fist into the table and asked, "Why was the council never informed of this?"

Stoic; "Because Ah have never believed that Hiccup will survive to be married. Hiccup is small and weak, worst still e does not want to follow the practices of our culture.

In truth, Ah angered the gods by even keeping the boy alive as long as Ah have. As all of ye are aware, Ah should have given the infant to the snow as is Viking tradition."

More grumbling.

Yon Ingeman, "Stoic, I find your last statement to be very disturbing. With the high rate of infant mortality in Berk, especially in winter, with the wailing of mothers permanently planted in our ears, you tell this body you REGRET not practicing a tradition not followed for over a hundred years?

Stoic, you do understand that there are at least ten grieving families that would give their right arms to have a child like Hiccup? I am glad your father is not alive to hear what you just said because you truly are a disappointment to me."

Before a now enraged Stoic the Vast could speak Sir Arthur once again addressed the council,

"Council members, as ambassador from Scotland it is my duty to point out that according to the treaty that has been lawfully signed if Lord Haddock dies, the treaty is nullified.

More importantly, if it can be proved Lord Haddock was killed, that fact would be an automatic declaration of war against Scotland herself.

As Ah said previously, Lord Haddock has endeared imself to the royal family and the people of Scotland. E has shown great potential that has been recognized and rewarded by the Lords of Scotland and the King.

If the Chief and the people of Berk value Lord Hiccup Haddock so little, Ah would respectfully request that you allow me to take im and any who would wish to go with him, back to Scotland where e would be raised in a loving supportive environment.

A place where he would have the opportunity to grow up and honorably serve the people of Scotland."

This last statement irritated the council except for Gobber and Gothi.

Yon Ingerman still standing addressed Sir Arthur and Stoic,

"Lord Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, may never grow up to be a typical Viking. He may never become a Viking Chief because of his betrothal and he will one day leave Berk for Scotland, but one fact remains that can never be changed.

Hiccup is a descendant of a long line of Viking Chiefs and he has Viking blood running through his veins.

The Council and the people of Berk value any child of Berk even if his father does not. WE, will nurture and raise the child in the Viking culture.

Hiccup may learn Scottish culture, he may one day marry a Scottish Princess, but he will always be one of us."

Chief Stoic cleared his throat and Yon looked at him, "Are there any other surprises Chief?" there was an air of disgust in the tone and Stoic detected it,

Stoic: "Berk has a housing and food shortage. In a few months, we will have the village repaired and the supply vessels from Dunbroch will have started arriving.

Our Scottish allies have built houses of stone and have taught many of my men how to build one. Up to this time we have always built our houses with wood.

Every dragon raid the houses that are hit even the slightest by dragon fire burn to the ground. Ah have sent our ships to all of our allies requesting aid. Those ships will be returning soon.

Our Scottish friends have also suggested that our women and children be evacuated to our allies in the archipelago until such time as Berk has rebuilt its homes and its defenses. Ah feel that this suggestion has merit. Ah propose that all new structures be made of stone with thatched roofs.

Thatch can be obtained in abundance from the plains to the north and from Bog Island. Big Boobied Bertha is a friend of mine. Ah am sure she will deal fairly with us. Those ships I sent requesting aid have another message to each of our allies requesting temporary sanctuary for our women and children.

We have an abundance of gold in the treasury that can be used to support our families while they are away. Under ancient Viking law, the other tribes cannot turn our families away. Ah request at the council carefully consider this suggestion."

Stoic and the two Scots were ushered out of the great hall so the Council could argue in private.

Stoic; "Sir Arthur have you written that letter to King Fergus requesting aid?"

"Yes, chief Ah have as ye requested. Shall I write an addendum requesting sanctuary for women and children?"

Stoic; "No. This a Viking internal matter. WE Vikings take care of oor own. Ye Scotts have no respect for Viking culture or traditions. Ah donna like at."

Sir Arthur got into Stoic's face and replied, "The only Viking traditions we disrespect are the barbaric ones such as the ane where a father can leave a child to freeze to death simply because the child is small or weak. We Scots respect and cherish life and we always will" said the knight.

One of the Council guards stuck his head out of the great hall and requested that Stoic return. Stoic looked at the somber faces of the council. He felt like a trapped rat.

Yon Ingerman stood and spoke, "Chief Stoic you have shown great wisdom in the proposals you brought forward. We accept you're proposals that all new structures be built of stone.

The process of building with stone is slower but the structures will be stronger and retain heat in the winter better and also be fire-resistant.

The council also agrees with the suggestion that there should be a temporary evacuation of women and children from our island until such a time as we can house, feed, and defend them.

We hereby order all structures from his day forward be built of stone with thatched roofs. We order that in three days' time all women and children be organized for evacuation.

You will gather the names of all of them and bring them to the council. The council, not you, will decide on who travels in what boat, who crews that boat and where that boat will travel.

Each vessel will carry 1,000 gold pieces to pay their hosts for their hospitality.

Lastly, you have shown great disdain and disrespect for your child since he could speak and walk. You have injured the child to the point of near death.

It is the decision of the council that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Friend of the Queen of Dunbroch, Lord of Delaney Castle in the country of Scotland, be removed from your care and that of your wife.

The council feels that Chieftess Valka should have been more proactive to protect your son. Councilman Gobber and his wife Helga will take care and protect him until such time as the boy is wed to Princess Merida of Dunbroch.

The boy's mother shall be given the right to visit her son at the discretion of Helga Duterson. You will have no contact with the boy from this day forward. If the boy is badly injured or killed you will be blamed.

You will, however, provide adequate funding to assist in raising the child, the amount to be decided by the council."

Stoic was absolutely fuming with rage, "This is an outrage! Ye canno take mah, son. Until Ah say otherwise, e is the sole heir of Berk. Ye can't take away a boy from his mother. Ats cruelty at its worst.

This is an outrage and an insult and Ah won't stand for it!"

Yon slammed his fist against the table, "You will obey the will of the council or by Odin, I will have you removed as chief and banished. If it were in my power, I would make it so if you have any future children they are removed a well. You are a cold, manipulative arrogant piece of shite who can't be trusted around children. The council has spoken, now get out!"

The next day Stoic knew he had to tell Valka the decision of the council. He had no clue as to what her reaction would be. She herself had suggested that the runt stay over at Helga's for a time until things got back to normal.

Up until now, his life with Valka was a win, win situation. Now, the council had labeled Valka and himself unfit to raise a child.

The council had insulted him. They had taken his only child away from him, sure he hated the little shite but he was HIS son. They had taken the heir of Berk away from its Chief.

Valka and Stoic were taking a long walk in the woods as they did every so often. Suddenly Valka stopped, bent over and had something in her hands.

The Viking Chief looked over and saw a nest of barely hatched Terrible Terrors and she had one in her hands. Stoic could take no more from this daft woman of his. Is wife, the Chieftess of Berk was cradling a creature whose kind was responsible for the near destruction of Berk and were responsible for the deaths of over 35% of the population. It was finally too much for the Chief to take.

Stoic slapped the creature from the woman's hands, he then stomped the nest and every one of the baby dragons into mush. Valka had the audacity to try to stop him so he punched her in the face. She fell. He went to pull her up, but she turned and ran.

Back at the village, the trader Johan was preparing to leave. He was heading to Meathead island next on his trade route.

Valka ran back to Helga's house and began to pack back up the meager possessions she had kept with Helga for safekeeping. She began to pack Hiccups stuff as well.

Valka's brother Spitelout had given her enough money so Valka and the boy could book passage on any boat leaving Berk if she needed to.

Helga came in and saw what Valka was doing. When she realized what the end result was going to be, Helga went into the room next to the forge and grabbed Hiccup.

Valka came charging in with her bag. "Helga, I can't take anymore I have got to leave. I can't spend another moment with Stoic. He's an animal," said Valka.

Helga: "You can't leave Valka, Hiccup needs you".

Valka; "Give me my son, Johan's boat is leaving soon. Hiccup and I are going to be on it!"

Gobber had heard the commotion and came into the room. "Valka, you have to stay with us. You don't understand. The council placed Hiccup in our care for protection. You must stay because we can't let him go with ye."

Hiccup was fully awake now and crying. Valka's mind was racing. She couldn't stay, it would be the end of her and as she rubbed her belly, it would be the end of the child Stoic had planted in her womb.

She had found out the day before she was pregnant. She decided then and there it was time to go.

"What do you mean the council gave him to you?" asked the disturbed Chieftess.

Gobber; "Stoic said some things to the council yesterday that convinced the council he was a danger to the boy and couldn't be trusted to raise him.

They also decided that you couldn't protect him so they gave him to us for protection. They said you can come visit but the boy can never be alone with ye again. I'm sorry."

Valka was near hysterics, she had to go. Her life and the life of her unborn baby might depend on it. Hiccup was safe here, she was convinced of that .

In Valka's mind, she simply had no choice. She kissed Hiccup on his lips and with tears streaking down her face,

"Hiccup baby, mummy's got to go away, far away and I can't take you with me. I'm sorry. I will always love you my little man but I can't stay with ye any longer. Goodbye, my sweet love. I'm so sorry," and with that ran out of the forge and down towards the docks.

Helga, also now crying, "Valka stop, think about what you're doing. Please stop, we can work something out".

But Valka kept running.

Hiccup was screaming over and over again, "Mummy come back, come back. Please don't leave me, mummy".

Johan's ship was pulling away from the docks and Valka literally lept from the docks onto the trader's ship. She collapsed on the deck crying.

She had spoken with trader Johan many times before. Helga was at the dock holding a hysterical little boy who had one little arm reaching out and his little hand trying to grasp at nothing.

Even after the ship disappeared over the horizon, Hiccup cried over and over again, "Please don't leave me, mummy".

In Dunbroch a very hysterical little princess entered her mother's chambers screaming,

"Mummy, Mummy, somethings wrong with Hickey. Something is bad wrong with Hickey!" the princess cried.

Queen Elinor; "What's wrong with Hiccup mah darling?" she asked.

"Ah donna know Mummy. Ah donna know why, but me heart hurts very, very bad Mummy," said Merida.

Queen Elinor got on her knees in front of her little princess and placed both of her hands lightly on her daughter's shoulders.

As Elinor concentrated she was nearly overpowered by the depths of despair. For a brief second, she saw something. It looked like the sea. Then more despair.

The queen broke the connection and tried to console Merida. In her mind, she knew Hiccup was alive but Merida was right. Something was very, very wrong.


	18. Chapter 18 Aftermath and Evacuation

TI do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story

CHAPTER 18

AFTERMATH and EVACUATION

As the sun began to set on Berk, Hiccup had finally cried himself to sleep. Helga held him close and walked back to the forge.

Gober an Helga had been luckier than most. The Forge itself was made of stone, its roof covered in slate. Their house had been burned but the Forge had extra storage rooms in it that Gobber quickly turned into a makeshift home.

The main entrance area even had a medium sized hearth. After the fire had been put out and the ashes had cooled, Gobber and Helga sifted through the debris and found all of their iron pots and skillets still intact, as well as the eating utensils made from Gronckle Iron.

Gobber had kept extra furs and clothing in one of the store rooms for just an emergency such as this.

Helga entered the forge and laid Hiccup down in the middle of their sleeping furs. She walked out to where Gobber was banging away on a piece of steel. He felt her presence behind him and turned to look at her. He could tell by her expression things were bad.

"Ah take it Stoic finally got around ta telling Valka about Hiccups relocation and she flipped," said the blacksmith looking sadly at his wife.

Helga shook her head with tears in her eyes, "No husband, was I who told her. She came rushing in, packing up her and Hiccup's belongings. I could tell by the welt on her face that Stoic had struck her again.

She was reaching to grab the boy from me arms so I told her. She was nearly out of her mind she was. She kept telling me she had to leave then said goodbye to Hiccup and ran out.

I chased her as fast as I could with the boy in me arms, him just a screaming for his mummy. Johan's boat was just leaving and she literally lept from the dock onto the boat.

I begged her to stay. I told her I'd work something out so she could spend time with her boy. Hiccup to was begging his mummy not to leave but it was all for naught. Valka had made up her mind long ago.

Somehow Stoic must have done something that was the final straw that broke the Yaks back. Poor Hiccup. Hated by his father, and now, abandoned by his mother. It would break a grown man it would. I dare not think what it's going to do to that sweet little one," said Helga.

Gobber took his wife into his sweaty, smelly arms and held her close. To her, the sweat and the stink meant safety. Gobber hated to do it but he felt he had to drop the bombshell of the last council decision on her.

"Helga mah girl, ye are going to ha ta be strong for Hiccup because for all intents and purposes e is ours now. E still retains his position as heir but that is shaky at best, as it always has been. It's going to get tougher on you and the boy too."

Helga looked up at her husband, "What do ye mean my love, speak plainly," she told him.

Gobber took a deep breath, "The council has decided at Stoics request, to evacuate all women with children, and those with born children, as well as any children including orphans to be evacuated to neighboring tribes until Berk has been rebuilt and is safe to return to.

Only the Shieldmaidens and Gothi are allowed ta stay."

Helga; "Are Hiccup and I going back to Scotland then? That won't be so bad, even good for Hiccup. They care very deeply for Hiccup."

Gobber sadly shook his head no. "No my sweet wife no Scotland. The council out voted Gothi and Ah on at ane. They have decided at Hiccup is too valuable to be allowed to stay in Scotland for a long period since e is heir and since he is directly linked to the Treaty of Dunbroch.

Ah think Ah could have talked them into it except for Sir Arthur going on about Hiccups importance to Scotland and how after e marries Princess Merida e'd be staying in castle Dunbroch.

Ah think old Yon felt insulted when e was told at and the fact that Jacob was here to tutor Hiccup on the ways of the court and Scottish culture. Sir Arthur is going ta ave a bloody fit when Stoic announces it at dinner this evening."

Helga; "Do ye know where they will be sending us?" asked the woman.

"Bog Island," replied her blacksmith husband.

In Dunbroch the King pondered on what he should do. He had sent two ships. One with their normal shipment of foodstuffs and iron ore. The second with emergency supplies and paid workman as volunteers to help Brk rebuild. The workers were to report directly to Sir Arthur. I

It now had been a week since Merida had actually "heart talked" with Hiccup. When Elinor sat with Merida with her hands on her shoulders all Elinor could "feel" was great sadness and a feeling of hopelessness that was nearly overpowering.

Merida of course, being a mere baby was hurt and thought Hiccup was angry at her again, this made her cry every evening after she tried to contact her little bondmate and failed.

"Mummy, da, why is Hiccup mad at me? Did Ah do something ta make im mad? Does e hate me now? Will e never talk to me again? Does e no love me anymore? Ah love im so much, why doesn't e answer me?" asked the little Princess.

Queen Elinor, very concerned with her daughters well being, and with that of young Hiccup who she had grown to love had not seen Yara in several days.

The Queen decided to send a troop of cavalry and a carriage for her with a note to be delivered by the troop commander himself. Yara had been deep in prayer. She had read the scrolls and had learned some new things that would help and delight Merida.

Yara had also learned more about what the role of the guardian was to be. What disturbed her greatly were the tea leaves. What the scrolls had foretold had come to pass. The mother had abandoned the son.

The leaves also told her things about the Vikings of Berk themselves that worried her. There was a pounding at the door, bam, bam, bam! She rushed to the door and pulled it open.

There stood a cavalry captain who saluted then said, "My apologies for the intrusion Lady Yara. Her majesty, Queen Elinor has sent me to bring you to the castle without delay. She instructed me to give you this note."

Yara looked outside past the Captain and noticed the carriage and an entire cavalry troop waiting for her. The leaves could only tell her so much. "Captain, if you could send a few of your men in, I have several chests that need to come with me to the castle."

The captain saluted, returned to his men and began to issue orders. When he left, Yara took a small knife and broke the royal seal on the envelope and began to read,

Dear Yara,

I need you to come to the castle immediately. Something terrible is going on with Hiccup. He has once again he has quit communicating with Merida. She is extremely upset of course. What is worse, when I connected with my daughter I could sense the boy is alive but felt a sense of sad hopelessness I could not endure for long emanating from him.

At one point I was able to look through his eyes and saw the sea. I don't understand. I am barely keeping Merida's spirits up. She feels the hopelessness through the bond but being a baby doesn't understand what is going on. Merida thinks her bondmate hates her because of what she feels and the lack of "heart talk".

I really need your help. I have sent a carriage and men to bring you back. I will not command you but those men will not leave without you. I beg of you dear lady, if you have any affection for the children and myself, please come at once.

Elinor

Queen of Dunbroch and Scotland

Yara knew then the situation was far more desperate than the leaves had said. The joined felt things far more deeply than other mortal men and women.

These were children as well, with no experience and little understanding of the world around them or the path ahead. Loki would have his laugh and she hoped Frigga would have her way and protect both children during their arduous journey through Midgard.

Yara put on her cloak, locked her door and left hastily in a royal carriage.

It was early evening when Stoic requested all to attend the meeting around the fire in the glenn. Sir Arthur was also in attendance. Stoic, standing on a raised platform so all could see took a deep breath,

"My people. We have survived a great attack by those vile creatures the world calls dragons. Our homes have been devastated, our stores for winter nearly completely destroyed and over a third of our population killed.

We are Vikings and these things are occupational hazards. Winter will soon be upon us. We will not have enough shelter or food to survive the winter. We cannot protect our wives and children if another attack occurs.

Because of these facts our new ambassador from Scotland Sir Arthur Macintosh put forward to me under the present dire conditions at all women and children be evacuated from Berk. It will only be until such a time as our village is rebuilt, our defenses restored and improved and finally when we have obtained enough food to support the people.

After much thought Ah could see the merit in this suggestion. Ah put it to the council who debated and voted on it. The evacuation will proceed in three days time.

Our ships are due back any day as well as ships bearing emergency supplies and help. The council will decide who goes in which boat and where each boat goes. Each vessel will carry a thousand gold coins to see those refugees comfortably through this temporary evacuation.

Yer team leaders will be told by the council where the families are going and on which boat and they in turn will tell you. Ah know this will be hard on everyone. It was not an easy decision to come to, but in the long run, it is the best thing for the people of Berk.

Ah expect all our women with the exception of our shield maidens and the older women without children, to be ready to depart by sunset tomorrow. Yer team leaders will also inform ye of what you can take on the journey. Good luck."

There was a numbing state of shock. The people of Berk knew it was bad, but not this bad. Two days later the first of Berks ships had returned the women and children began to get aboard. As soon as the ship was refitted and the crews rested, the refugees, tents and supplies were loaded aboard and the ship left.

Sir Arthur was impatiently waiting for the first merchant vessel from Scotland so he could send his dispatches to the king. In those dispatches he included a report that the council would not send Lord Haddock back to Scotland but to a place known as Bog Island.

Bog Island was apparently run by a Viking tribe of amazons. The dispatch would note that he had protested vigorously but to no avail. The one positive note was that he had convinced the council to allow Jacob the tutor and the two servant/guards to travel with the young Lord. The king and especially the Queen would not be pleased.

Yara was very patient with Merida. Like all children her age, she had a very short attention span although hers was longer than most kids her age. The Princess had retained what she'd been already taught better than most.

For the past few days, the little girl had been very down and not her usual happy self. Yara knew it was the effect the bond was having on her. The old lady tried to think of what could be happening to the boy to make him in such dire straits. She thought about the tea leaves and then the scrolls. It suddenly slapped her in the face.

"Maudi, could you get her majesty to grant me an interview quickly," Yara asked.

"Of course. How soon would you require your audience with her majesty?" the nanny asked.

"Right now and please tell her I think I know the reason for all Merida's anxiety. She will know what I mean," stated the old healer.

Maudie left Yara in the nursery with Merida. "Princess, why are you sad?" asked Yara.

Merida's eyes got watery and she sniffed, "Ah'm sad because Hickey is sad. Ah'm sad that Ah can't heart talk with im. Ah'm really sad because e is gone and Ah miss him. If Ah could talk to im, it wudno be so bad."

Yara; "I know why Prince Hiccup is sad Merida and he has a good reason for it". She had the little Princess' full attention.

"What is the reason Lady Yara?" asked Merida.

Yara; "Do you remember Lady Valka?"

Merida nodded, "She's Hickeys mummy".

Yara"That's right. Lady Valka is Prince Hiccup's mother. If the Queen had to travel someplace and you were left with Maudie how would you feel" asked Yara.

Merida thought for a second, Ah would be very sad and upset," she said.

"Well your highness, that is what I believe has happened to your Hiccup. Lady Valka left and didn't take her son with her and she is never coming back," said Yara.

"Poor Hickey", Merida said with baby tears running down her cheeks.

About this time, not only Maudie returned but her majesty came as well. "What have you discovered Yara," asked the queen.

Yara; "One of the many pitfalls predicted for the dragon Prince has come to pass. Prince Hiccup's mother, Lady Valka, has departed from Berk. She was forced to leave little Hiccup behind.

I believe the Prince was there and saw her leave. Like any normal child, he probably begged her to stay but she left anyway. Now all Hiccup has left in Berk is Gobber and Helga".

Elinor; "That poor child. No wonder e hasn't communicated with Merida. E canno concentrate enough to open the bond because of the hurt e feels due to is mother leaving im behind," she picked Merida up and was patting her back, "Is there anything we can do Yara".

Yara; "There is something I think we should try. Merida can speak with Hiccup thru the bond. They feel each others' emotions through the bond. What if they could also use the bond for physical contact?"

"What do you mean Yara? How would that be possible?" asked the queen.

"My queen, how is it possible that the children are able to talk with one another being far away and without speaking? Through the bond yer majesty, through the bond," said Yara.

Elinor; "How do ye propose that we do this?" asked the queen.

"With your help majesty, instead of concentrating on talking. What if the Princess were to concentrate on what it feels like to give him a hug? We can try it first with Merida and then both of you. Please try your majesty," pleaded Yara.

Elinor; "Alright Yara we will try. (Do, or do not, there is no try--Yoda) Merida, do ye want to try to make Hiccup feel better?" asked the queen.

"Yes, mummy, yes!" said the little Princess. Elinor had placed her little daughter on the floor.

Yara; "Princess, listen very carefully. I want you to close your eyes," Merida complied. "Now I want you to hug yourself," the little girl hugged herself, "Now Princess if ye love Hiccup as ye say ye do, concentrate and remember what ye feel like when Ye hug Hiccup."

On Berk, the first boats returned. As quickly as possible the boats were refitted, supplies for the refugees, and finally the refugees themselves. Gobber stood on the dock with Helga and Hiccup,

"Helga my darling, all the men are going to be working oor guts out to finish so all of ye can come back soon. It will be hard on us as well. Whenever you get lonely just hug Hiccup a little tighter. Ah'll be thinking of ye every minute. Hiccup my boy, Ah know ye are very hurt that Valka didn't take ye with her. She couldn't son, the council wouldn't let her.

She might come back someday but until then Ah need ye to take care of Helga for me. Can ya du tha boy?" the blacksmith asked. Hiccup with sad eyes looked up and nodded.

"Good! Now both of ye give us a kiss". Gobber picked up Hiccup and kissed him, Gobber had never done that before. Hiccup hugged him tightly and then Gobber handed Hiccup over to one of the sailors on the boat.

Helga, "I'm going ta miss ye. You're a big lout ye are, but yer my big lout."

Gobber; Goodbye my love, take care of yerself." Gobber and Helga kissed and then he helped his beloved wife into the boat.

Amongst the women and children being on this boat were Berghild Hofferson, five-month-old Astrid and 12-year-old Ylva. They had said goodbye to Gunnar and it was very emotional.

Gunnar had refused to be put on the boat. He would find something he could do. He might now be a cripple but he was still a man. Gunnar kissed all his girls goodbye and watched them leave. It was a very hard day.

The boat cast off and headed out to sea. It was a three to four day trip to Bog island depending on the weather conditions.

There were three men who were actually on board, Jacob, Thomas, and Daniel. It was a concession given by the Council to Sir Arthur who had petitioned strongly to have little Lord Haddock sent to Scotland. He was denied.

He had a long letter to his majesty. He would send it back on one of the Scottish merchant vessels.

He didn't trust these Vikings. He was confident that they wouldn't kill the boy, but he had an unsettling feeling that they were loathed to send Lord Hiccup to Scotland. Now, for at least six to nine months Hiccup would be gone to Bog Island. The knight had done all that he could.

The women onboard had settled in quickly. They were keeping a close watch on their children too. This pleased Spitelout who was Captain of this ship. Spitelout loved his wife, and would never do anything to hurt her intentionally.

That night on the Needle after the battle was over was just him satisfying a request of one of the Bog Burglars, nothing more. The sex had been fantastic though and he actually hoped he would see Leia (Big Boobied Betha' sister) when they arrived.

Dunbroch

Merida was concentrating as hard as she could. It took several tries but suddenly the little girl felt something. It actually felt like Hiccup was there with her hugging her back.

"Mummy, Hickey is hugging me back!" said the princess.

Yara smiled. She had never seen a bond like these two had before. It was a beautiful thing to see.

"Your majesty, I want you to do the same but with your hands on the little one's shoulders. What I want you to imagine and concentrate on is how you felt when you held that frightened, lonely little boy. I want you to concentrate on that and remember that the boy no longer has a mother."

Elinor got on her knees, placed and began to think. To think of the feeling she had when Hiccup reacted positively then snuggled into her bosom. She could remember his tiny little body shaking.

Suddenly, Elinor was bombarded with feelings attacking her senses. She could see that Hiccup was sitting on the deck of a ship and there were women all around him. She saw the bright sunshine and could actually smell the sea air.

Elinor concentrated even harder on holding little Hiccup close. There was a sensation of warmth as something grasped around her neck. She was startled when she felt a sensation on her cheek. It felt like a kiss.

Sitting with Helga, Hiccup started to feel warm. Then he felt something like when Merida hugged him. He smiled a big smile. He knew what it was. Merida was hugging him through the bond. He visualized her bright blue eyes. Then he thought about all that beautiful hair. He thought about what it was like to cuddle with her. He could even smell her. She wore lavender perfume sometimes.

The little prince got even warmer. He felt like his entire body was being wrapped up in a warm safe place Then he knew. It was Queen Elinor holding him and rocking him.

Hiccup was no longer unhappy. His bondmate and her mother were sending him hugs and affection. He thought about what he did when Elinor held him like that. Hiccup kissed the queen on her cheek, so he thought hard about that.

The little boy thought hard about kissing his love on the lips. "Merida, Merida are you there? If you are, I want you to know I'm ok now. You made me feel good, so did your mom." he thought.

"Hiccup, Ah'm here. Ah have been very sad and worried. Yara helped me and mummy hug ye. Ah could feel ye and Ah could feel when ye hugged me back," said the tiny little princess.

Hiccup; "My mummy left me Mer. She left me. I begged her to stay but she still left me. I stay with Helga and Gobber now."

Princess Merida; "It's going to be alright Hickey. Ah love ye" said Merida.

"I love you too Mer and I miss you so much. I'm on a boat. Berk got all messed up by the dragons so they're sending all the mommies and kids away. I wish you were here with me. Please tell Elinor I love her too".

Merida felt a tingle on her lips and she knew it was Hiccup kissing her. Elinor was amazed that she could see through his eyes. He saw the deep worry on all the mother's faces.

A pretty girl about 12 appeared. She could see Hiccup looking into her face. She was smiling a big smile. Then Hiccups concentration broke and the bond connection was lost.

"Mummy, Hiccup feels very happy right now but Ah can't talk to im anymore. E kissed me, mummy, right on the lips. Why do ye think Hiccup quit talking?"

Elinor had been thinking herself and then it dawned on her. Helga had told her of a young girl who loved Hiccup very much and who Hiccup adored. What was her name? Then she remembered,

"Merida, Ah saw a friend of Hiccup's come ta see im. She was very happy to see im and was picking im up when the bond connection broke."

"Do you know who she might be mummy?" asked Merida.

Elinor; "I believe It is a person who loved Hiccup before we did. Hiccup was very sad when his father wouldn't let her come play with him anymore," said the queen.

Merida's face turned red and she looked like she always did when she was throwing a temper tantrum, "ITS YLVI" the princess growled.

Elinor; "At's right mahlove Ah think it was Ylva Hofferson. How did ye know?" the queen asked.

"Hiccup told me about her. She likes to hug and kiss im too!" said the obviously perturbed little Princess.

All three women put their hands over their mouths at the same time to keep from laughing. 18 month old Princess Merida of Dunbroch first of her name was jealous.

"Ylvi" Hiccup screamed jumping up into his friend's arms.

Ylva hugged him close and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Ylva; "I have missed you, my sweet little man, I have missed you," said the aspiring shieldmaiden.

When Hiccup pulled away Ylva took one of her hands, cupped the boys chin and gave him a nice long kiss on the lips. She sat down next to Helga. Berghild was right behind her older daughter and she traded places with another woman.

Berghild; "It's good ta see ye Helga, I have missed you. Truth be told I have missed Valka and young Hiccup too." she said.

A soldier walked up, he looked at the two newcomers over and asked, "Is everything alright Lady Helga?".

"Everythings fine Daniel. This is my dear friend Berghild Hofferson and this is her daughter Ylva. They are trusted friends."

Hiccup jumped and hugged Daniel's legs. Daniel smiled and ruffled Hiccup's hair and a little louder than needed so everyone could hear,

"And how are you today Lord Haddock?"

Hiccup let go of the man's legs and pointed towards the baby Berghild was holding, "I am good Mr. Daniel, that little one is my friend Astrid and her mummy and this," the little boy walked over to Ylva and sat in her lap, "is Ylvi. She's my bestest friend in the whole world," said the little Lord.

Daniel laughed and said, "Ah certainly hope Princess Merida doesn't hear ye or she will have me head," said Hiccups bodyguard. Ylva looked puzzled at the statement.

Hiccup; "Ylvi, Merida is my be, my be,...what is that word Helga?" asked the wee lad.

Helga "Betrothed Hiccup. Princess Merida is your betrothed."

"Yeah that's right Daniel, me and Mer are b-e-t-r-o-t-h-e-d. We are joined too. She is best to me in a different way Ylvi." The little boy then looked up at his friend and kissed her face.

Daniel, "Well my Lord, if ye need anything, Thomas and Ah are right over there. Just wave," he turned and walked away.

Berghild, "What was that all aboot Helga? Who was that man? Why was He talking to Hiccup that way?" she asked.

"And who in Helheim is Princess Merida and how is she betrothed to my little man?" asked Ylva as she hugged the little boy protectively into her chest.

Helga: "I will try to keep this brief. Ye know we went to Dunbroch to finalize a treaty right?"

Berghild and Yva nodded, "Well the king and queen of Dunbroch are very nice people and they came to love Hiccup. After the way that they saw how Stoic treats the boy Queen Elinor snatched him up and for most of our trip, kept him with her.

Merida is their daughter and a pretty wee thing she is. The King had pulled my Gobber aside and spoke with him about the boy and his father. Both the king and the queen became worried about Hiccup's safety.

Merida is a couple of months older than Hiccup. She is a beautiful little thing, very well mannered and precocious. Her and Hiccup hit it off. Well seeing this and loving Hiccup the way they came to, the King, with the queen's approval told Stoic that Scotland needed a tighter bond between Berk and Scotland than just Stoics signature.

Unbeknownst to the rest of us, Valka and Stoic brought Hiccup to Scotland when he was an infant. Stoic had spoken then about making a treaty with King Fergus. Queen Elinor suggested a betrothal to bind the two countries by blood."

Berghild; "Go on Helga, ye have me whole attention."

Helga: "The King and Queen were quite worried about Hiccup."

"Aye so was the rest of us," said Berghild.

Helga; "Anyway the King had the betrothal written into the treaty agreement along with making Stoic agree to send Hiccup to Dunbroch twice a year, two months at a time so that Hiccup can be further educated in Scottish culture and of course to spend time with his wee girl.

Ye should see them together. Merida is infatuated with my boy her. She has to be touching him, hugging him and I never saw a girl want to kiss a boy so much and she's only 18 months old."

Ylva; "So she likes to kiss him a lot does she? Well, while we are away he's mine and I'm going to kiss and hug him so much he's going to forget about this Princess!" Both women chuckled.

Berghild; "I thought ye told me ye didn't like boys, well my girl little Hiccup is a boy," she laughed.

Ylva blushed but still held Hiccup close in her arms, "I don't like boys and I know Hiccup is a boy. He's different. I can't explain it."

Helga, "It's alright Ylva. I really don't think you can get Hiccup to forget Merida. Will she Hiccup?" Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

He then looked up at Ylva, "Ylvi I love you so much. I will always love you till the day I die. It's just, I love Merida too in a different way. We are joined and she is my mate. You are my bestest friend."

Helga; " Let me finish me story boyo. Stoic tried ta force Hiccup to kiss him at breakfast one day because he saw Merida kiss her father and the chief was jealous. This scared Hiccup so badly he took off and hid like he always does.

It took them over four hours to find them and the boy was on the roof on the highest part of the castle. Oh this castle, a bloody huge thing it is. When the guards finally located Hiccup, it took the King himself to talk my little boy off the roof.

Stoic shot off his mouth like he always does and he convinced the King that Hiccup's life was in danger, so the king had written into the treaty that if Hiccup dies the treaty is no longer in place.

The Queen asked Valka for permission to watch the boy during our stay there. She of course agreed and from that moment on Hiccup was never away from the queen or Merida.

Those two children did everything together. The queen bathed and fed them together. She read them stories when they were going to bed. They even slept together.

Speaking of sleeping…" Hiccup had fallen asleep in Ylva's arms like he always did.

Berghild; "So what about those men. Why did He call Hiccup, Lord Hiccup?" she asked.

Helga; "Because of things Stoic continued to say about Hiccup, the king became convinced that if he didn't act, Hiccup would not survive the trip home.

King Fergus got together with his Lords and came with a plan. As I said before, Queen Elinor loves Hiccup very, very much. She poured affection on him and of course that lonely, abused little boy ate the attention up.

When the treaty was to be assigned there was a grand ceremony. All of us and the Scottish royalty were there including their families.

The King did three things that night.

"Go on go on. Don't keep me in suspense," said Berghild.

Helga; "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,"

Bergheld playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend,

"The king did three things. First, he announced the alliance Second, King Fergus awarded Hiccup the title of "Friend of the Queen", which basically allows Hiccup to interact with Queen Elinor like he was her own son. He doesn't have to use her titles or make an appointment to see her."

Ylva was now sleeping with her arms around her little man whom she loved so much. Bergheld began to breastfeed Astrid when the baby got fussy,

Bergheld; "That is something. It's kind of like he is a child of hers."

Helga; "There is more my friend. Thirdly, The King gave our little Hiccup a castle, fifty sheep and 200 acres of land which makes him a citizen of Scotland.

Fourth, the King gave Hiccup the title of Lord of Delaney Castle. Oh, I almost forgot Lord MacGufin gave him a farmer and his family to take care of the castle, the sheep and to farm the land," said Helga.

"My goodness," said Bergheld, "that makes Hiccup a very wealthy little boy."

Helga; "Better still, the king explained that Hiccup is now a Lord of Scotland so that any attack on him is an attack on Scotland itself. Stoic was furious."

The last thing the King did along with a rather uncooperative Viking Chief we all know, he brought the little Princess over beside little Hiccup. The two sweet babies grasped the hands of each other fer dear life.

The king asked them if they understood what betrothal meant. They didn't so he gave an explanation. Rather than looking at her father like he was crazy, she told her father she loved Hiccup very much. Our Hiccup said the same thing and they both said they wanted ta be betrothed.

The King took some golden fabric around their little wrists and announced the two were betrothed. Ye know what the wee princess did then? Bergheld shook her head no.

Helga; "Well, that beautiful little redhead turned, put her free arm around young Hiccup and gave him a kiss that would have shamed a brand new bride"

Bergheld, "I bet the son-of-a-bitch Stoic just loves the fact that he can't kill Hiccup. I wish I could have been there."

Helga; "It's aboot time something went well for that boy. All that physical and verbal abuse he's suffered and now his mum abandons him."

Bergheld; "I have known Valka all of the time she has been in Berk. I was doing me wash and I saw the whole thing. Me heart breaks for the wee lad," said the nursing mother.

Bergheld; "So Hiccup's really betrothed to the Princess?"

"Yep," said Helga.

"And what aboot those three," asked Bergheld as she pointed at the two soldiers and Jacob.

Helga; "They are apart of the new ambassador's staff. The small one with the beard is Hiccups tutor the queen assigned to him and those two guards were sent by Sir Arthur to act as Hiccups bodyguards"

For the rest of the trip, Ylva stayed with Hiccup. She gave the boy a lot of affection and it seemed to distract him from thinking about Valka. The twelve-year-old truly loved the boy, and Hiccup adored her.

Hiccup didn't forsake his bond mate either. One afternoon Ylva saw Hiccup making kissing movements with his lips,

"Hickey, what are ya doing? Do ya need a kiss?" asked Ylva. "I'm kissing Merida, hugging her too" said the little boy. He stopped the hugging motion and opened his eyes.

"I miss Merida very much. I miss Elinor too," said the toddler lord.

Ylva; Tell me aboot her, aboot Merida Hic," asked the young girl.

Hiccup; Merida is very pretty. She has lots of very curly red hair. She is a little taller than me. She's really fun to play with. She likes to hug me a lot like you. She kisses like you to Ylva."

Ylva swept Hiccup into her arms and kissed Hiccup full on the lips. She held him close. At first, she had been jealous of the little redhead. How dare anyone touch Hiccup that way?

Then Ylva thought about it. She was going to be a shieldmaiden. Hiccup was going to be chief. She would actually be protecting him one day. She never wanted a boy her age to touch her, the thought was repulsive to her. When she held Hiccup, however, she felt very warm inside. She could feel her heart tingle and lately, her nether region got real wet.

Back in Berk after she left the chief's house she would go to the hot springs, get into the water and touch herself. It felt really good and seemed to relax her. A couple of months ago her monthly moon time had started.

When it happened she panicked. You weren't supposed to bleed there. Her mother hugged her and gave her "the talk".

She explained to her mother the feelings when she held Hiccup. She thought her mom might get mad and make her stop visiting Hiccup. Her mother just smiled and explained to her that it was perfectly normal. Ylva's body was changing, getting her ready to be a woman.

The feelings she had were the physical desire and that was normal too. She did warn her about letting a boy into her. Boys would want to do "that" all the time but if she did, he would put his seed into her and she would become with child.

After "the talk" there was no way in Helheim that Ylva was ever going to allow that happen. She had seen and helped her mother and Gothi when Astrid was born. Her mom told her that even though

Hiccup is a baby, he is a male and her body just does those things automatically. Bergheld warned Ylva to never, ever act on her feelings with Hiccup. Kissing and hugging him was ok, but he was a baby and things like that were taboo and not tolerated.

Ylva understood what was going on now and she relaxed. She would never do anything to hurt Hiccup. She liked the feelings he gave her, (even though he wasn't doing it on purpose) so she would continue to hold and kiss Hiccup. Hiccup stayed with Ylva until the day when she returned to Berk.

Bog island was a dreary place. Whereas Berk was mountainous and beautiful, Bog Island was low wet and swampy. The Bog Burglars were able to live due to the abundant wildlife and the amount of fish just off their shores.

One other factor was that the dragons didn't like Bog Island so there were never any dragon attacks. The Bog Burglars didn't have the greatest reputation in the archipelago. They were a fierce and independent female society.

That in itself was a problem for the rest of the tribes due to Vikings were a male dominated people. Another issue was how they built their society.

In Bog Burglar culture, males from other islands were selected to come and copulate with the female who selected them until said female became pregnant. Then the male left to return to his home.

If the woman bore a girl child, she was raised as a Bog Burglar. If it was a boy, the child was returned to its father or adopted out to families on other islands. Bog Burglars visited islands for the purpose of procreation as well. This didn't settle well with the women of that island because the Bogs didn't care if the man had a woman or wife. He was just a means to an end.

The last and most of "talents" was the fact that they were the best thieves in the archipelago and perhaps the world. It was rumored that a Bog Burglar could steal the underwear off a man while he was wearing them.

The Bogs were also expert blackmailers. Though they would never blackmail the father of one of their children, any other men were fair game. They were also famous for gambling and there were few takers because the Bog women didn't lose. This was another way Bog women could get a man to sleep with her. Big Boobied Bertha had won a bet with Stoic the Vast before the battle of Outcast Island and now she was nearly four months pregnant with his child.

Leia, Bertha's sister, was now three months pregnant with Spitelout Jorgenson's child. No blackmail or paying a debt here. Leia simply asked him. Leia was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tall at 5'10" and like her sister had been blessed by the gods with ample cleavage.

No, Spitelout had been impressed by her handling of the battle for the Needle so when she explained what she wanted and why as well as promising his wife would never find out he relented.

The two lovers had actually made a connection as well. It was the reason Spitelout had insisted on being the Captain of the vessel carrying refugees to Bog Island.

On the evening of the third day, Bog Island was sighted. Most of the children had been sick as well as many of the expectant mothers. All were tired of being cooped up on the ship.

Bertha had received a carrier pigeon from Berk, which in itself was amazing considering pigeons were the favorite snack of Terrible Terrors. The letter attached explained the situation and requested sanctuary for the women of Berk.

Bertha standing on the dock, "Leia, are the shelters ready? We must treat these women as sisters. Many have lost loved ones. There are widows and orphans in the group as well. I have also been informed that the Chief of Berk,s own son Hiccup is among the refugees."

Leia: "Yes Chief, we are ready. We have converted both boathouses into longhouses. We have gathered enough furs for bedding and we built two fire pits inside each boathouse so cooking and heating shouldn't be a problem. The orphans have been divided up amongst our warriors including the boys. We have built a small longhouse for the widows."

Bertha nodded as the Berkian longboat tied to the docks. As soon as the gangplank was secured, Bertha, Leia and five warriors came aboard. Daniel and Thomas got in front of Helga and Hiccup with their shields and swords at the ready.

Bertha; "What are you to basterds supposed to be? You are not Vikings, where are you from? Put away your weapons or I will allow my archers to strike you down!"

"I am Thomas McBane and this is Daniel McWiliams. We are Scottish soldiers from Dunbroch Castle and have been assigned to protect Lord Haddock with our lives if necessary,!" said Thomas.

Bertha; "So where is this Lord Haddock you speak of?" asked Bertha.

Helga and Ylva came out from behind Thomas with Ylva holding a very frightened Hiccup.

Helga; "This child is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll, heir to the Chiefdom of Berk, Friend of Elinor Queen of Scotland and Lord of Delany Castle. He is 18 months old.

His teacher Jacob is with us too," said the nanny/stepmother.

Bertha laughing; "Put down your weapons soldiers. We do not make war on children, especially the heir of an ally. Where is this Dunbroch you speak of?" asked Bertha.

The two Scottish bodyguards put away their swords and shields and Daniel replied to the Chieftess after bowing, "My Chieftess, Dunbroch is a part of the country called Scotland. The king and queen are worried about the boy so they assigned the three of us to Lord Haddock to protect and educate him."

Bertha pointed at Helga, "What is your role in this woman?" asked the chieftess.

Helga; "My name is Helga. I take care of Hiccup. He stays with my husband Gobber Duterson and I since his father hurt him and his mother abandoned him."

Bertha moved over to where Ylva was holding the little Lord, "Who are you and why do you hold the heir?"

Ylva standing tall and sticking her chin up as she spoke; "I am Ylva Hofferson daughter of Gunnar and Berghild Hofferson. I am Hickey's friend. Hiccup is little and you're frightening him. You should be ashamed."

Bertha laughed even harder, "I think you are more than his friend. I admire your spunk and your courage. I give ye, my word Ylva, that while you are on Bog island no harm will come to you or your little Lord!"

Spitelout had come forward. He bowed to Bertha and then to Leia who now stood beside her, "Chieftess, could I have a private audience in my cabin?"

Bertha; "Leia, with the exception of Helga and Ylva, start taking these women to their quarters then the great hall for something to eat."

Leia saluted and began to lead the women to the gangplank. Each woman from Berk was met on the gangplank by a Bog shieldmaiden. If the woman had multiple children more than one shieldmaiden would come to help.

Inside Spitelouts cabin the captain showed Bertha to a chair. A single shieldmaiden stood guard behind the big-chested woman.

Spitelout; " I was hoping to see you alone Chief." Bertha; "This is my bodyguard Anna. She goes everywhere I do and will never repeat what she hears.

Now Spitelout my old friend, explain to me what's going on. Why does a mere baby have two bodyguards, Scottish soldier bodyguards at that and where is Valka?."

Spitelout; "You have seen the boy is small," Bertha nodded, "Stoic has harmed the boy and his mother in the recent past. He spanked Hiccup a few months ago to the point where the wee lad almost died. He has made threats of death towards his son ever since.

A month or so ago, the Chief traveled to Scotland to sign a treaty with the King there. Apparently, according to Gobber, Stoic made comments that alarmed the King. Queen Elinor, his wife, took an interest in the boy. Valka gave her permission to take care of the boy herself.

Queen Elinor came to love the little boy and I can tell you, Hiccup has that effect on women and he doesn't even know it. Stoic continued his threatening rhetoric and both the King and Queen became increasingly concerned over Hiccup's life.

The King and Queen of Scotland have a daughter named Princess Merida. She is a couple of months older than Hiccup. Anyway I digress, the king and queen took actions to try and guarantee Hiccups life and safety.

They gave him a title, "Friend of the Queen", he is treated like her own son and she, as his mother. The King then gave the boy a castle, livestock, 200 acres of land and a farmer and his family."

" They have Thrawn's in Scotland?" asked Bertha.

"No", replied Spitelout, "the farmer is like a servant. He is given room and board. He and his family, farm the land, take care of the livestock and the castle.

The other thing the King did was to give Hiccup the title of Lord of Delaney Castle. The title of lord makes the boy a type of royalty in Scotland. He is now a citizen and Lord of Scotland.

Literally, should Stoic or anyone else harm the boy, it would be as though Scotland and her people were attacked. There would be an immediate and all-out war."

Bertha; "The king and queen care for the boy that much? He's so tiny. I can't believe Stoic would harm his own son. Where was Valka in all of this?" asked Bertha.

The King and Queen of all Scotland love that little boy so much that Lord Hiccup and Princess Merida are betrothed," he said.

"NO!" said Bertha.

"Yes," said Spitelout, "And as far as Valka is concerned, she abandoned her son a week ago. She left with trader Johan and no one knows where she went."

"Stoic must have been devastated," said Bertha.

Spitelout; "Yes you'd think that my sister leaving him would have shaken him up but it hasn't. I came here for two reasons, the first to make sure that little boy is well taken care of and the second was to see your sister."

Bertha; "She told me she had mated with a man after the battle she never said who. Those men cannot stay here. I will assign two bodyguards for the boy and he and his friend will stay in my longhouse".

Spitelout; "Helga will like that," said the captain.

"Helga?" questioned the large chested Chieftess, "I was speaking of the girl Ylva. I have changed my mind. The teacher, the one they call Jacob may stay. I will house him with one of my shieldmaiden couples.

Explain, Bog Burglar law to him and tell him of what he will be required to do." With that Bertha got up and made to leave the ship. Spitelout followed her. Just as she was stepping up on the gangplank she turned,

"Spitelout, Leia will be here in a couple of hours so you can fill her in," she said with a grin. Then she pointed to the two guards started to follow Helga, Hiccup, and Ylva she said, "You two stay on the ship. Try to get off and you will be killed," she looked around and finally saw Jacob,

You, teacher," she yelled, "you will come!

Spitelout, you will sail on the morning tide". Down on the docks she pointed to two shieldmaidens Aura Tina and waved them over.

"I'm giving you two a very special assignment. See that little boy that tall girl is holding?" asked Bertha. The two women nodded.

"He is the heir to Berk and a Scottish Lord. You will protect him with your lives. What's your name again girl?" asked Bertha.

With a glare, the young lady answered, "My name is Ylva Hofferson. This is my mother Berghild and the baby is my sister Astrid."

Bertha smiled, walked over and tickled Astrid's chin making her smile back.

"Berghild, I want you to allow Ylva to come and stay at my house. I need her for Lord Haddock here."

Berghild; "My daughter is a child, she needs to be with her mother!" Bertha; "I give you my word of honor she will be well treated. She will eat the best food, she will be given clothing and I will pay her while she takes care of the boy. She will be well guarded.

During the day she can be with you and her sister. Lord Hiccup here is too valuable to be left alone. He trusts Ylva and I trust her."

Helga; "Hiccup is my charge, I take care of him!"

Bertha; During the day Hiccup can be with you, but at night he stays in my home. There is no argument on this. If Ylva refuses my offer, I will assign one of my young shieldmaidens to take care of him. What say you Ylva? You will earn a silver piece every day and a gold piece every week."

Ylva looked at her mother with pleading eyes, "Can I mum? We could use the money. Hiccup will have a hard time going to sleep if I'm not with him. Please?"

Berghild thought for a second, "You say she will be protected at all times?" asked the concerned mother. Bertha nodded yes.

Berghild; "We will do this on a week to week basis on the condition that at any time my girl can quit and come to me!"

"Agreed" said Bertha with a smile. The Chieftess then spat in her palm and held it out for Berghild. They shook and then Ylva and the Chieftess.

Bertha turned to Helga who started to cry. Bertha; "Dry your tears woman. You have done a good job. I take him for a personal reason. I want to get to know him. I want him to get to know me and my sister."

Helga; "Why chieftess what is a little boy who's been abandoned by his mother, to you?"

Bertha smiled and rubbed her belly, "He means a lot to me. I'm carrying his sister!"

The Chieftess, Ylva and Hiccup and the shieldmaidens protecting him and bringing their baggage march up the small hill towards the Chieftess' house, leaving Helga in shock. So began Hiccup's life on Bog Island.


	19. Chapter 19 Bog Island

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 19

Bog Island

Back on Berk Stoic tried to keep busy. Keeping busy kept his mind off off Valka. He didn't understand why she'd leave. Even he was shocked that she would leave because of a stupid lizard. They had been getting along so well he thought. Didn't she realize that killing the little Terrible Terror was his way of saving her from ridicule and harm?

Yes, he had hit her. She had done something very stupid. His fear had been that she would go to the council and complain. The council was already all over his ass. He didn't think in a million years she'd leave. He loved her, he really did. Stoic just couldn't see past his own Viking self-image to see the ongoing abuse he had piled on the woman over time.

In Stoic's mind, he was a traditional Viking warrior and she was a woman. In his addled mind a woman, (other than Bog Burglars and Shieldmaidens), existed only to please her husband. To cook, clean, satisfy his sexual needs and bear and rear his children. No, he didn't understand Valka's leaving at all. But gone she was, and he'd be damned if he was going to live his life alone with only that weak, pathetic shite as his only heir.

No, as soon as the proper time was up, (one year on Berk), he was going to find himself a proper Viking wife. A traditional wife who will bear him children he could be proud of not a tiny, weak little shite of a boy like Valka had given him. He took another drink of ale.

His house had been destroyed, like many others, so like a lot of the other men, he was sleeping in the great hall. He wished the council would have sent the little bastard to Scotland. Let that backstabbing son-of-a-bitch Fergus and his interfering bitch of a wife have the little shite and good riddance.

But no, Sir asshole Arthur had made the little worthless shite a valuable asset. Now the useless hiccup of a child was on Bog Island. The gods truly hated him.

Sir Arthur worked hard every day, assisting the Vikings to build better shelters. Three supply ships had arrived in Berk. He had written the King about the current situation;

Your majesty,

I must say, in all of my days I have never seen such devastation. Most of the homes and structures damaged or destroyed bodies of men, women, and children lying everywhere. In my new capacity of Ambassador to Berk, I had made a suggestion to the Chief and the council that due to the present condition of the island, that the women and children, as well as those wounded, be evacuated to safer islands until such a time that the island's defenses and homes could be rebuilt.

I also made the suggestion that buildings be rebuilt of stone rather than wood. To my surprise, the Vikings have accepted these suggestions. I had hoped that little Lord Haddock would be placed on one of our ships so that the little boy would be safe. Alas, once they understood his titles and his direct connection to the treaty they refused and sent the boy to a place called Bog Island that apparently is run by a tribe of amazons.

I am also sad to report that the boy's mother left the island a week before abandoning Lord Hiccup as he pleaded with her not to go. The evacuation ended two weeks ago. I have included a map of Berk and the relation Bog Island is to it. I wish I could report that our two soldier bodyguards are protecting our little Lord but the only male that was allowed to stay on the island was Jacob.

Our returning ships will have the agreed-upon trade items and enough gold coins to cover the additional relief supplies. Please keep sending relief ships as these people are in a desperate state. One Spitelout Jorgenson, uncle to Lord Hiccup, privately, assured me that the amazons who call themselves Bog Burglars, would never hurt a child. In addition, this man told me that the Bog Chieftess, one Big Boobied Bertha, (yes that is truly her name), is carrying Stoic the Vasts child. I will explain these amazons traditions at a later date.

With the aforementioned information, I am fairly confident that Lord Haddock will not be harmed. I must also tell you that, in my humble opinion, I am fairly certain that these Berk Vikings will do their best to resist sending the little boy to Scotland. I recommend that, after the spring thaw, you send a show of force to show these barbarians the Scots do not bluff and take signed treaties seriously. I am sorry I could not do more.

Respectfully,

Your most devoted servant,

Sir Arthur Macintosh

Ambassador to Berk

Sir Arthur knew his letter would not be taken well. He hoped war could be avoided. A Scottish Lord could not be held captive, even by his own people.

Yara was doing well instructing the Queen and the princess on how to use and expand on their 'gifts'. The queen could actually hear young Hiccup now and seeing through the little prince's eyes was clearer and easier. The problem was in the future Prince himself.

He, like all little boys, had a very short attention span, so getting him to concentrate long enough to communicate via heart talking was difficult. Still, they had discovered a few things. Touching through the bond was getting easier. The moods of both children were much easier to understand and the ability to get the other to cheer up or even wake up was possible.

"Merida, let's try to reach Hiccup. Mummy would like to see where Hiccup is," said the queen.

"Yes, mummy" the little princess replied, "Hickey this is Merida can you hear me, Hickey can you hear me? Please answer," pleaded the little princess.

"I'm here Mer. How are you today? I miss you very much," said the little lord.

"I'm fine Hickey. Where are you and what are ye doin?" the little princess asked.

Elinor was beginning to get a view of what young Hiccup was looking at, "Oh!" she said suddenly red-faced.

Hiccup; "Mer, I'm in Chieftess Bertha's longhouse taking a bath. We are in a place called Bog Island. It's a lot different from Berk. Dragons don't come here and it's warmer. There are only three boys that came the rest are all girls. They are very nice. One of the older boys got hurt though."

What Elinor had seen was the inside of a longhouse, a tub full of steaming water and an adolescent blonde girl washing. The young lady was sitting up with her upper torso out of the water showing her rapidly developing breasts.

She felt through the bond that he was very calm. Elinor remembered that this was Ylva, Hiccups' older friend. The girl said something to Hiccup and he stood up and the little girl began to wash Hiccup. Queen Elinor could feel that Hiccup felt very warm and loved by the girl.

Merida; "I miss you to Hickey. I wish were here to take a bath with me. I miss cuddling with you too."

Hiccup; "Ylvi has been taking care of me Mer. The Chieftess won't let me stay with Helga at night. There are two nice ladies that protect me. Their names are Aura and Tina. They are very nice. Bertha is very nice too. She told me that in a few months I was going to have a baby sister. Isn't that great?"

"Merida," said the queen. "Yes mummy," answered Merida. Elinor; "Please ask Hiccup to say hello to Ylva for us" requested the queen.

Merida looked at her mother funny, "Ylva, is she with Hiccup?" asked the suddenly indignant princess. Her mother nodded. Merida; "Hiccup is Ylva there with you?"

"Sure, Ylva goes everywhere with me, when she isn't taking care of baby Astrid. She's nice, you would like her Mer," said the little prince.

Note: Hiccup is called 'Prince' by the Scots because they consider a Viking Chief or Chieftess as royalty so any heirs were considered Princes or Princesses.

Elinor saw Hiccup turn around and sit back down, she assumed in front of the adolescent girl. Hiccup felt different. She could feel curiosity and then arousal.

Once again red-faced she heard Merida shout, "I hate Ylva Hiccup! You're mine, not hers! You are hurting my feelings. I love you. You are supposed to love ME!".

Hiccup; " I do love you Mer. I love Ylvi too, just not the same way. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings".

Queen Elinor saw the young lady stand up and then get out of the tub, then turn around facing Hiccup. She might be young but she's all there, Elinor thought.

Merida; "I hate you Hiccup. You're joined to me, not her, so quit being around her!"

Elinor felt immediate sadness and despair. She saw the still naked girl pick Hiccup up and bring him into her. She could now see the girls back and behind. She assumed Hiccup had been hurt by Merida's words and was probably crying.

"I'm not going to do that Mer. Ylva has been my friend longer than you. She has been with me since mummy left me. If I make go away, I'll be all alone. I'm sorry, please don't hate me," the little boy pleaded with his pint-sized fiancee.

"I hate you Hiccup. Ylva can keep you. I'm never going to talk to you again!" shouted the Princess out loud. The little girl then began to cry and throw her porcelain dolls against the wall. Then, after about four minutes, after Maudie had swatted her on the tushy and put in the corner, Merida must have realized what she had done because she sank to the floor and began to cry even harder.

Her mother scooped the little girl up and was holding her close just like Ylva has holding Hiccup. Elinor; "You know you don't mean what you said my sweet love, don't you?" The little redhead nodded into her mother's now wet shoulder.

Elinor; "You realize you have hurt Hiccup very badly. I know you don't like Ylva and I know why. You are suffering from jealousy," the queen could see that Merida didn't quite understand, "What that means is that you feel slighted because a girl is close to your bondmate. It hurts your heart because you feel he should like no one else but you, isn't that right?" Again the little redheaded girl nodded.

"Merida, Hiccup has been hurt by his father. He was forced from his home for his own protection, he met you and loves you and then he was forced to leave.

Then, his mother left him and that crushed him. Now he has been taken away from the only home he has ever known and he is in a strange land. If it were not for Helga and Ylva, poor Hiccup would be all alone. A sort of an orphan.

Your father and I love you and we love Hiccup to. We love you both so much that we allowed you to become betrothed to him. Even if another girl were to try to keep Hiccups' love and heart she could never be his because you are the one he is going to get married to someday."

Yara; "Princess, you and Hiccup are joined before the gods. He can never love another girl as he loves you because he gave you his heart. You and you alone. Even if another girl hugs and kisses Hiccup, his heart will always belong to you.

The same goes for you. Because you are joined, Hiccup owns your heart. You will never allow another male to get close to you. Many will try, all will fail. The same goes for the prince. Girls will try to get close, some may even someday try to give him their bodies to try to woo him. They will fail. You and Hiccup are joined by love and witnessed by the gods all of us who were there. The only thing that can separate you is death. Do you want Hiccup to die princess?"

Merida jerked up and yelled, "NO!!! I love Hickey. I miss Hickey. I want to hug and kiss him. I want to take naps and baths with him. I just don't want anybody else to do those things."

"Merida my love," said Elinor, "those things mean nothing unless you two are together. What we are trying to tell you is, that no matter how many girls Hiccup is ever around, no one will ever replace you in his heart. Only you will he marry, he will only want you to have his children, no one else.

When he kisses another girl, it's because he can't kiss you. When he hugs another girl, it is because he can't hug you. If he sleeps next to a girl unless it's you it won't mean a thing to him. Even, like today, if other girls bathe with him, it's only you that he loves."

Yara; "Princess Merida, you won't understand my words now but try to remember them. Because Hiccup is joined to you, he will never give anyone else his body because in his heart he knows he belongs to you. You will never give your body to anyone else but him." It is a great gift the gods have given to you."

Merida looked at her mother, "Mummy I feel so bad. I need to tell Hickey I'm sorry or he won't love me anymore."

Elinor; "You have said things that have hurt Hiccup. I could feel it in the bond. Ylva is comforting him this very second because of what you said. But even though he is hurt and another is giving him comfort, he will never love anyone as he loves you. I think you should give him some space for a few days and let his feelings heal. Until they do I doubt whether Hiccup would answer you."

Merida; "I'm so sorry mummy."

"I know you are my love and take heart, you are not the only female in this room whom jealousy has made to look foolish. Now it's time for you to take your afternoon nap," said the queen.

Hiccup was holding on to Ylva's neck for dear life hysterically crying. Through the bond, he had felt Merida's anger. It saddened him. Then Merida told him he could not be around Ylva even though he had explained that he loved her differently that Mer. She didn't listen, her anger only grew. Then she told Hiccup she hated him and cut off their heat talk.

That broke him. Ylva had wrapped a fur blanket around her little man and tried to console him. Hiccup had been silent while she washed him. She had toyed with the thought of bathing with Hiccup and then decided she would try it once. She liked it and she thought he did too, but right after she stepped out of the tub the little boy went into hysterics. Hiccup had gone through so many bad things in the past few months, she hoped he wasn't going crazy. After a little while Hiccup cried himself to sleep. She got herself dressed and then she dressed Hiccup.

Bertha came in and saw the girl picking up the heir and heading out the door, "Girl where are you going, it's dark out?"

Ylva; "Something is wrong with Hiccup. We were finishing our bath when he went into hysterics. I couldn't calm him down. I want to take him to the healer and see if she can help him. I will pay for it myself!" said the girl. "Nonsense, I shall go with you. Aura, Tina, follow me" said Big Boobied Bertha.

As they walked over to the healer Deidra's hut Bertha thought to herself that the refugees had been there for over a week and things had gone amazingly well. Even the man Jacob was settling in well and had volunteered to teach the children about Scotland. There had even been a couple of her warriors that had expressed an interest in mating with the man. He didn't look like much but his offspring would be intelligent.

There had been a minor incident when a thirteen-year-old refugee named Erin had grabbed a girl named Tristan and had embraced and kissed her before she could react but he paid the price when the girl in question chased him down, beat him, then knocked him out. Really no big deal. Now, this.

Spitelout had told her all about the Hiccup's life up until now and it was not a pleasant story. She was toying with the idea of keeping the boy on Bog Island and raising him herself.

They got to the healer's hut, banged on the door and the middle-aged woman named Zelda let them in. Ylva set Hiccup down on the examination table and explained to Zelda what had transpired. The healer removed the boy's clothing, covered him with a small fur and proceeded to examine him.

The boy woke and began to go into hysterics. The girl got close to the boy's face holding both cheeks in her hands and kissing him on the lips every now and then and talking to him to keep him calm.

Zelda raised him up to check his neck, shoulders and back when she saw the mark. She looked closely for a few moments, gasped, then announced, "He is a chosen one."

Bertha, not impressed asked, "What does that bloody well mean?"

"It means, my chief that he has been chosen by the gods to do something special in this world. It means that if anything happens to prevent this boy from doing their will, the wrath of the gods will come down upon us. He must be protected, no matter what the cost," said the woman.

The healer put her arms out to the boy and smiled to him, "Come let us talk". Hiccup let the woman picked him up and she sat down with him in her old rocking chair, "My name is Zelda. I am the healer here. What is your name little one?"

Hiccup looked over at Ylva who nodded to him, "M-my name is Hiccup."

"That's a very nice name. Your friend Ylva said you were very upset earlier. She is very worried about you. Can you tell me why you were so upset? Maybe I can help you," said Zelda.

Hiccup looked over at Ylva who smiled at him and he said, "I'm upset because Merida says she hates me. She's angry because Ylvi is my friend."

Zelda looked over at the 12-year-old, "You did not mention anyone else in the room when he got upset".

"There was no one with us Zelda. We were alone until Bertha came in," said Ylva.

"You did not hear him speaking to anyone?" asked the healer.

Ylva; "He did not speak at all. He just looked like he was concerned about something but he never spoke."

Zelda thought for a few moments then asked, "Hiccup, were you speaking to this Merida while you were in the bath?" Hiccup nodded yes.

Zelda; "Hiccup who is this Merida and where is she now?"

Hiccup; "Merida is Princess of Dunbroch in Scotland," said the boy. "Sorcery!" said the guard Tina.

Zelda look at both guards, "Leave now and repeat nothing of what you have heard or it will be your death". Both guards left in a hurry.

"Hiccup, what is Princess Merida to you? What does she mean to you?" asked the healer.

Hiccup; "Merida is my mate. I love her and I miss her very much but now she hates me!" Deidre looked at Bertha and Ylva.

"Hiccup is Merida your bond-mate?" Hiccup nodded yes. Deidre; "Hiccup are you joined with Merida?"

Hiccup looking amazed, "How did you know?" Deidre simply smiled and handed the little boy back to Ylva, "Dress him".

Bertha was getting impatient, "What does all this falderal mean healer?" asked the Chieftess.

"Hiccup is a chosen one. Merida is also a chosen one. They have been joined in spirit and soul. They are truly soulmates," said the healer.

"Hiccup, what is the name of your guardian and who is she?" asked Zelda.

Hiccup; "Her name is Elinor and she is the Queen of Scotland", Ylva gasped.

Bertha; "What is this nonsense. What is this guardian and what does this joining mean?"

Deidre shook her head, warning, "Watch what you say Chieftess or you will bring a curse upon yourself. A joining is when the gods bring together two chosen ones. They are always young. The guardian brings the children to an ancient circle at midnight where she presents the children to a coven of no less than five healers known as sisters.

The eldest sister comes forward. The children must answer three questions and then perform three tasks without prompting. When this is accomplished, the sister wraps their hands together and the gods themselves bless the union.

After the joining, the bondmates are given gifts from the gods. The guardian is given gifts as well so she can help guide the bondmates in their journey together. In essence, it is a spiritual marriage. A marriage that once joined can never be broken, not even in death."

Ylva, "So Hickey was talking with this Merida? How can this be? I heard no sound and this Merida is far away" asked the confused little girl.

Deidre; "That is an excellent question young one. Not only can these bondmates speak to each other, but it is also said that they can feel each other's emotions an even touch their mate within the bond. The guardian has the ability to see what the bondmates see and feel what they feel. The guardian can give physical comfort to her charges through the bond.

It is a very special set of gifts. The joining is always based on love. The love and devotion, as well as the bond, grow stronger over time.

Hiccup, are you betrothed to the Princess?" Hiccup; "Yes ma'am. We were betrothed at court by the King himself. I love Merida and I miss her but I will not give up my Ylvi because I love her too but in a different way.

Ylva was holding Hiccup as the healer came over and placed her hand over Hiccups cheek, "My Prince, Princess Merida doesn't hate you, she can't, just as you can never hate her. You are bound by your love for one another. You find happiness in one another like no others.

One day, you both will be joined in Midgard which is a physical union. At that time, your joy will be overflowing because you will become one. Merida doesn't hate you and you will forgive each other. You just have to be patient. Go now, all is well".

They all went back to Bertha's longhouse. Bertha picked Hiccup up and sat him on her knee. "Ylva take Aura and Tina to the great hall. Get some food and some mead. Tell them I said it was ok. Don't get trashed and bring Hiccup and I some food.

Hiccup you are a sweet boy. I like you very much," she rubbed her belly, "Hiccup, do you want to know a secret?" Hiccup smiled and nodded.

Bertha; "Do you know where babies come from?". Hiccup; "From the mommy's belly?"

"That's right," answered Bertha, " I have a baby growing inside my belly this very minute and she is very special. Do you know why?" Hiccup shook his head.

Bertha; "Now I'm going to tell you a secret but you must promise on your honor never to tell anyone. Do you promise?" Hiccup wasn't sure what honor was but he promised anyway.

Bertha rubbing her belly so the boy could see, "Hiccup the baby in my belly is your sister. She will be born in five months and I intend to name her Camicazi Haddock". Hiccup put his little hand on Bertha's belly, truly happy and amazed.

Berk was recovering but the pace was slow. Five Vikings could build a wooden longhouse in two days. Even with the Scottish stonemasons that were arriving and overseeing the work, that same longhouse took nearly three weeks. Stoic had 257 Vikings and thirty Scots working on the recovery project. It was still going to take at a minimum of seven months and those were working months.

Winter would be upon them soon and there would be many days they could not work. Gobber missed Helga and Hiccup very much. You don't understand how much you take someone for granted until they are gone. Most of the men felt that way.

Gobber was proud of the work they were doing. He was on the crew that built the two storehouses and the new stables. Both buildings were made of stone with walls three feet thick. Each roof was reinforced from the inside and of course, the top was covered with slate. Each building was also covered by three feet of earth and thatch. It would be a difficult task for even a Night Fury to get to their food supplies and livestock.

They had even built an emergency shelter in the side of a hill which could easily house every mother and child on the island. The houses were built using a thick wooden frame and then stones.

Instead of an open pit that left the longhouse smokey during the winter, there was a minimum of two hearths that were properly ventilated. The men were learning new building skills as well.

Gunner Hofferson was now a pretty good stonemason. He had a crew of young Vikings to help him. All new buildings were to be built using stone so, after this emergency, Gunnar was going to be a very wealthy man.

Stoic was still the same arrogant ass he had always been. During a recent argument with the Scot Sir Arthur, Stoic had drawn his sword and attacked the knight. It was a huge mistake. Sir Arthur had calmly separated Stoic from his sword in about two minutes and giving the Viking Chief a nasty wound on his thigh that required stitches.

Yes, he missed Helga, not for the obvious need for sex but she was his right hand in almost everything. The smithy shop had been totally rebuilt with a large house attached. Helga and Hiccup would love it. Right now it was just too quiet.

Queen Elinor had decided that five days were enough. She went down to the nursery where Merida, Maudie, and Yara were. Yara spent most of her time with Merida now. Most of the time she just watched the little girl.

Sometimes Merida would stop playing and just sit silently with her eyes closed. "Princess what are ye doin?" the old witch asked. "I'm seeing how Hickey is," said Merida. "How is he?" asked Yara.

The Queen walked in and said, "Hiccup is fine. All I feel is contentment. I think he has found a little happiness on this amazon island he's on. I think it is time for Merida to try to reach out and talk to the boy. My daughter misses her friend and though she made a terrible mistake, young Hiccup needs to forgive and forget."

Yara; "You realize, your majesty, that we are speaking about a 19 months old little boy?"

Elinor; "I'm quite aware that there is a risk he will not respond but I feel we have to try."

Yara thought for a moment and went over to kneel beside the little princess. Maudie walked over to her majesty and whispered into her ear, "I don't trust that bloody witch. Merida would have been better off if none of this were to have happened to her".

Yara stood and looked at Maudie, "You are a stupid and ignorant woman. Hiccup and Merida are each other's lives, each other's happiness. I have shown the queen two futures, one with and one without the young prince in it.

Queen Elinor decided upon the joining because she wants the best future and chance of happiness for her daughter. Do not ever again speak to me of things you know nothing about and do not understand.

You are a nanny. Speak again in such a way as you have today and I promise I will remove your tongue!" Maudie gasped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Princess, let's hold hands with your mummy, then try to contact Prince Hiccup. Princess, I want to remind you that you and Hiccup are joined. You and the Prince love each other and demonstrated that to the gods. Regardless of whatever he says, he will always love you and he will always be your mate.

In his heart, no one can ever take your place. Many will try and they will fail. He is a long way from you right now. He has given up hope of ever seeing you again so he may say things that might hurt you. Ignore it and know that you own Prince Hiccups' heart and no one can take it from you, not even Hiccup himself. Do you understand? Merida nodded yes.

The little girl walked over to her mother and took her mother's hands in hers. She smiled a big smile then closed her little eyes and began to concentrate on the one she loved. "Hickey, Hickey, it's Merida are you there?" asked the Princess.

"HI MERIDA! How are you?" asked the little Lord of Delaney.

Merida; "I'm fine. I want to tell ye I'm sorry fer hurting yer feelins. I could never really hate ye".

Hiccup; "It is fine Mer. I know you didn't mean it. Hey, I'm going to have a baby sister in a few months. Chieftess Bertha told me so. I'm also getting a cousin according to Leia."

Elinor looked at Yara; "He feels genuinely happy. I think the amazons are treating him well," said the queen.

Hiccup; "It's really fun here. There are lots of kids to play with and lots of stuff to do. Me and Ylvi sleep in the Chieftess' hut. She is really nice. Sometimes at night, if Ylvi goes over to be with her mummy, Bertha rocks me on her lap until I go to sleep."

Merida; "That is so nice Hickey. I have been so lonely without you. I love you and I miss you very much. Do you miss me?" asked the little girl.

Queen Elinor speaks to Yara, "The boy just started feeling down like something suddenly started to bother him." Yara nodded.

Hiccup; "Mer, during the day I go over to the ladies longhouse. I hear them talking a lot. They say the council and Stoic are never going to let me go back to Scotland. They said it's because I'm too valuable an asset. I don't know what an asset is, but the only way I'm going to be able to see you is to sneak and hide on a boat. That's going to be hard because they always have me guarded," said the little Prince.

Merida; "So what are you going to do?" Hiccup; "Well, I can't go back to Scotland, so I can't marry you, and I can't marry Ylvi because she doesn't like boys and is going to be a shieldmaiden so I guess I will learn to be a blacksmith. Then I will go to Berserker Island and try to join the Berserker army. They aren't allowed to get married either."

Merida had tears welling up in her little eyes.

Queen Elinor again spoke to Yara; "So Sir Arthur was correct. Those Vikings do intend to welch on the treaty. Ah will bring this up to the King and we will see about at.

"Merida, tell Hiccup that the King himself will come to get him, by force if necessary," said the queen.

Merida relayed that message then said, "Don't you want to marry me Hiccup? I love you. Don't you still love me?" asked the princess.

Hiccup started to cry, "I will always love you Mer. I will always want to marry you but I also heard the ladies say that I am a runt and won't ever be good enough for you. I think they are right.

I will never love anyone as I love you but I want you to find somebody else to love and marry. I'm nothing. I want Yara to get somebody good enough to be your mate and join you with them. Tell yer mum and Da that I love them and tell them to give the stuff they gave me to somebody that is worth it. I'm sorry they won't ever let me come because I really do love you. I like Scotland better than here too."

Merida was sobbing now barely able to keep the bond. Yara whispered to Merida, "Remember what I told you, child. He is your bondmate. You are joined before the gods. You will see Hiccup again and he will be your husband someday. Tell the prince to take heart. If those stupid Vikings keep him there, all of Scotland will rise up and come get him."

Queen Elinor; "Tell Hiccup he is one of us now Merida, he is a Scottish citizen. He is a friend of the King and he is Lord of Delaney Castle. He is important to us and we Scots take care of our own."

Merida told everything to Hiccup that Yara and her mother had told her to tell the little prince then she added, "I will always love you Hickey and I will never love anyone else. I am yours and you are mine. No one is ever going to take you away from me. I am getting tired but you be brave Hiccup. I love you, my mate."

"I love you too Mer" replied the little boy then they broke the bond. Queen Elinor; "Baby, you made our Hiccup feel better, I could feel it and so could you. Let's go talk to your father about this. He will know what to do."

Life on Bog Island really wasn't so bad. Even the big boy Erin (13) found that if he quit trying to force the issue with Bog Burglar girls, they would seek him out.

Jacob the Tutor had begun to teach school on the island which Bertha was grateful to the point she was considering asking him to stay on Bog Island permanently. It would have to be finalized by her council but she knew that they were already considering the same thing.

There were about 10 men on an island of 1200 women. They were professionals with skills such as blacksmith, baker, hut maker, cooks, etc. The men had very strict rules to abide by and each had their own hut.

They were seldom alone because even though Bog Burglars could not marry, they could lay claim to the men permanently on the island. Most of the men had been claimed by at least three women.

Jordan the baker was claimed by no less than eight. Apparently even being pudgy and not much to look at didn't mean much because he was very good at pleasing a woman.

Most of the men had children on the island but as per Bog law, the men were held in common by all the children and any male children were taken to other islands to be raised by other families. All the children loved the men and they loved the kids.

Two women, Brenna and Sylva, had already laid claim to Jacob. Jacob was oblivious but was happy for the female companionship. The odd thing was, they didn't share Jacob, they all lived in the same hut. Bertha smiled every time she saw the man thinking of how interesting things were for him at night.

The only other males on the island were Erin (13), Timothy (10) and Hiccup now 20 months old. All girls 15 and under were ordered to drink moon tea every day. This prevented unwanted pregnancy in those too young to raise a child.

Erin had already been seduced by three older girls Fanta (15), Julie (14) and Seda (14). Erin was clueless the night all three girls trapped him behind the great hall. It had been an eye-opening experience for all four of them and entertainment for the nights watch.

Bertha had brought them all in and had a talk with them along with Zelda hoping to scare them out of intimacy, but neither the talk or the switching the four got from their mothers slowed them down one bit. In fact, they hit it every night trying to do things in hidden spots.

It became a game with the Bog Burglars in trying to find them. It had an effect on Erin however. About a week after the three had started their carnal relations, Erin started suffering from cramps in his testicle area. Zelda laughed at his distress when all the mothers got together and made the girls watch while Zelda examined and treated the boy. The humiliation worked until the cramps went away.

Timothy had not reached puberty so physically there wasn't a great deal he could do but it didn't keep girls from wanting his clothes off while they kissed and fondled him.

One night Timothy's mother (Grace) had to literally beat a twelve-year-old named Zarina because the girl kept sneaking into the women's quarters and getting into Timothy's sleeping furs. After the second night Grace ran out of energy and gave up and after that Tim had Zelda cuddled up next to him every night usually naked. It was a big laugh in the lady's longhouse.

Hiccup had a different sort of problem. Girls from the ages of 6 to 8 would take him to the hot springs near the swamp to take warm baths with the boy. Aura and Tina (Hiccup's guards) thought it was funny, Ylva did not.

It seemed to Ylva that any time she took her eyes off of the little boy, a couple of girls would grab him, kiss him and then try to get his clothes off. She knew they were just curious but for some reason, it made her mad.

Being an island of amazons, it wasn't too long before Ylva herself was claimed by a girl named Elisa. Elisa was 14, had jet black hair that went all the way down her back, blue eyes, she was tall with large breasts and a nice figure. She swept Ylva off her feet. Bergheld didn't like it at first but finally decided to let things be. It wasn't like Ylva could get pregnant and on Bog Island relationships like this were considered normal.

During the day, the girls would go to the hot springs together. There Elisa educated Ylva in the world of female love. Some days they would take Hiccup with them. Elisa had never seen a male before and was curious as those little girls. Ylva had told her Hiccups sad story. Elisa fell in love with the little boy too.

At the hot springs, the two adolescent girls would examine him very closely. When the adult women were not around they would touch the too, curious to see if the areas that felt good on them felt good on Hiccup too.

Hiccup is just under 2, loved the attention and affection. He liked being held kissed and touched too. It was innocent curiosity being satiated. They showed Hiccup their bodies as well telling Hiccup what things were for and allowing him to touch them as well. The little boy loved Ylva and was growing very fond of Elisa too.

One warm day they were picnicking on a small grassy knoll. Hiccup took a nap and the girls had playtime. Ylva was quite vocal and woke the little boy up. He, being the intelligent little guy he was asked what they were doing. Ylva was red-faced and speechless, Elisa was older and quietly explained.

Elisa tried to explain that males and females did the same thing. When he didn't understand, Elisa took off her clothes and then his and explained where things were supposed to go. Hiccup might have turned red but when he finally understood his eyes got real big and he blushed even more.

While redressing the little boy they began to have a conversation. Elisa; "So now you understand how babies get into the mommy's belly and where they live and then come out." Hiccup nodded and then asked, "That's going to happen to Aunt Bertha?" asked the little Lord. Ylva; "Yes my little man, that's going to happen to the Chieftess." Hiccup; "And the baby got in there, (he pointed to her crotch) the same way?"

Both girls laughed. Hiccup then asked a question that stopped the laughing momentarily, "Elisa, are you and Ylva going to have a baby too?" Then for the next half hour, a red-faced pair of girls had to explain why not.

That night when they went to sleep and Hiccup was on the chieftess' lap listening to a story he asked a question; "Aunt Bertha, does it hurt when the baby comes out?" Bertha; "Very much little man". "Then why do ladies do it if it hurts so much," asked the little boy. Bertha; "Well Hiccup, women go through that because then they have a baby and most ladies like babies very much."

Hiccup; 'Is that why Ylva loves me?' "No my Lord Hiccup, she learned to love you just because you're you. Helga and I love you because we wish you could be our little man Hiccup' she answered.

'How come my mummy didn't love me?" Bertha;

"I don't know my sweet one, I don't know".

Hiccup thought for a minute then asked, "Do my friends love me too when they Hug me and kiss me and take my clothes off?"

Ylva choked on the ale she was drinking, Bertha, Leia, Aura, and Tina were laughing hysterically. "No baby boy, they didn't kiss and make you take your clothes off because they love you son. They take your clothes off because they are curious little girls who want to see if their mothers were right about boys being different than girls. You are the first little boy they have come in contact with. "Do they take their clothes off too?" asked Bertha. Hiccup;

"No aunt Bertha, only Ylva and Elisa do that," Hiccup said.

Bertha looked at Ylva who blushed and looked guilty. "Well Hiccup, from now on, if any girl tells you to take off your clothes, you tell them they have to take off their clothes first. Then you'll be even."

That night Bertha had a long conversation with Ylva and the next day she had the same conversation with Elisa. The curious little girls? Well about half quit asking young Hiccup, the other half-stripped then there was an examination of both sexes. All the little girls, (and some of the big ones), still kissed Hiccup. That was an occupational hazard for him.

King Fergus was furious. How dare a pack of ignorant savages refuse to hold to the details of the treaty? Fergus called a meeting with his generals and his admiral he also sent for Lord MacGuffin.

Fergus; "Admiral, using that map ah gave ye can ye find this Bog Island?" "Aye, my king. Tha I can." "Ian, ah want ye and the admiral here ta take one thousand men to this Bog Island and fetch young Hiccup".

Ian; "What if they refuse mah king?"

Fergus; If they do we will invade the place and destroy it. Ahm going with ye".

Back on Bog Island, things were going well. Hiccup was in daily contact with Merida. Queen Elinor was a little concerned when Hiccup explained physiology and the facts of life to Merida. How did a two-year-old know that information and in such detail?

That night when she was giving Merida her bath, "Mummy, is all that stuff Hickey told me about babies true?" asked the little princess.

Elinor laughed and said, "I'm afraid so my little lamb."

Maudie; "That boy has been bewitched my queen," looking straight at Yara.

"No Maudie, Hiccup is just sharing information, very detailed information, with his bondmate," said the queen.

Merida stood up in the bathtub and looked down on herself, "So Hiccup puts the baby in there (she pointed to her vagina), I get fat, and then the baby comes out there too?"

Now even Queen Elinor turned red. "Yes dear, that is pretty much it, but the baby takes nine whole months inside a woman's womb before it wants to come out. You and Hiccup don't have to worry about that for another fifteen years when you are married".

Merida looked at herself again, "Mummy, babies must be really small to come out of there," then she sat down. Queen Elinor chuckled to herself when Hiccup got here she would have to watch them a little more closely. She had no doubt that the next bath they took together was going to turn into a show and tell.

Life went on. Hiccup and Mirida turned two. Bertha had her baby girl whom she did name Camicazi Haddock, sister to Lord Hiccup Haddock. The little prince didn't understand how Camicazi could be his sister because Bertha was not his mum. Bertha explained it was because they had the same father. This seemed to placate the little boy.

Hiccup and Merida heart talked every day. They continued to kiss and hug each other through the bond. Hiccup found out that Leia's baby girl named Raven Jorgenson was his cousin.

Baby Astrid grew bigger and began to crawl. Hiccup enjoyed being around her and Hiccup was so good with her that no matter how bad her moods were Hiccup could always calm her down.

Jacob had agreed to stay on Bog Island as long as Bertha allowed him to return to Scotland every now and then. Brenna was pregnant and Sylva wanted to be. How was he going to explain that to his mother?

The repairs to Berk were taking longer so their stay on Bog Island was much longer. Ylva and Elisa stayed girlfriends to the point where Bertha and Elisa's mother allowed the girl to stay in the chieftess' longhouse. Hiccup loved them both and enjoyed cuddling with both of them very much.

Helga and Bergheld became really close and baby Astrid was growing like a weed. Life was good in Dunbroch too.

Merida turned two as well. On her birthday her father gave her a black colt she named Angus. Yara had taught Merida so well that she could hold conversations with Hiccup and others in the room at the same time. The bond was growing too. During the day they could feel the hands of each other like they were holding them. They seemed to hug and kiss longer and at night Merida would tell Queen Elinor that she and Hiccup were spooning.

Elinor could sense that daily life for Hiccup was very good. In the spring it had been seven months and still no Hiccup. King Fergus had enough. One morning in late March 1023, King Fergus, Lord Macguffin and 1,000 Scottish soldiers headed for Bog island.


	20. Chapter 20 Hiccup returns to Scotland

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Chapter 20

Hiccup returns to Scotland

On Berk, the excitement was starting to set in. The last of the houses to be rebuilt was almost finished. The men had been without their wives and families for over nine months. At least once a week a ship came in from Bog Island. The women sent letters and small packages to their men. Jacob wrote many letters for those women who could not write.

Stoic sent a recall notice to Bog Island as well as two longboats. The men made last-minute things to their homes to make them a little more pleasant when their families arrived.

Most of the houses had stone fences around their properties. The main trails on Berk had been widened and then covered in stones as well.

Due to the frequent relief boats coming from Scotland they had survived the winter and had a good stockpile of food in the storehouses. The men had furnished the homes with beds and furniture they made from wood. The hunting had been excellent so there was plenty of meat and furs to go around too.

Stoic and Spitelout had received letters as well stating their daughters Camicazi and Raven had been born and were doing well. Neither man knew the other had fathered a child and both had their reasons for not wanting it to become common knowledge.

A week earlier, Sir Arthur had received a startling letter from King Fergus. Fortunately, it had been written in code so no Viking could read it.

Sir Arthur,

The Vikings are a month late in delivering Lord Haddock to castle Dunbroch. We cannot allow this or the savages will take even more liberties. By the time you read this I, Lord Ian Macguffin and 1,000 hand-picked soldiers will have set sail to fetch young Hiccup. We are not at war but if these amazons do not allow Hiccup to come with us, we will invade the island, take him by force, and destroy anyone who stands in our way. In any case, I need you to take one of our supply vessels and sail to Bog Island and wait for our arrival. You should not be tortured and killed for the actions we may have to take. I will be sending one of our combat vessels with a message for Stoic and the Berk High Council explaining our actions. Make haste and good fortune.

Fergus the Brave

King and first Lord of Scotland

Sir Arthur decided to just leave when the supply boat did without explanation to the Vikings. The Knight and the two soldiers packed up their meager belongings and left with the last supply vessel.

Stoic spoke with the council, "Gentlemen, I have discovered that the ambassador Sir Arthur Macintosh and the two soldiers have left our island. They failed to notify me which is a failure to notify the council as well. This is an insult. I also feel that something may be amiss."

Gobber; "Why would their departing be an insult? These men have worked hand and foot to show us a new way of building. The Scots sent food and supplies up until the bay froze over and then in February started these supply vessels again."

Gothi wrote in the dirt with her staff. Gobber translated, "Gothi states we are in violation of the treaty because the council refused to allow little Lord Haddock to return to Scotland before an after the freeze."

Yon Ingerman; "Hiccup is a citizen of Berk and a child. A child cannot be a landowner or in a position of leadership. That is Viking law you illiterate fool!" Gothi wrote furiously then stared ominously and Yon and the rest of the council.

Gobber read the message and relayed to them, "You are all ignorant unthinking idiots. Young Hiccup is a citizen of Scotland as well as Berk and he is considered a part of their royalty. How long do you honestly think that the King of Scotland will tolerate your stupidity? The Scots will look upon your actions as a form of kidnapping. The Scots have more men, more ships and advanced weapons than all of us in the archipelago. I have seen this with my own eyes. Stoic has to. Be happy the Scots have not already invaded us."

Spitelout; "Is it true what she says Stoic?" Stoic; "Aye that it is. Without calling up male citizens King Fergus can gather over a thousand warriors in one day. If the Clan leaders join in the Scots would be able to muster over 5,000 experienced warriors. If the King put out a call for volunteers, he could have ten times that in a week."

Toman Svenson; "Would the Scots go to war over that little runt Stoic?"

Gobber stood and drew his ax, "Insult that boy again Toman and I'll kill you where you stand".

Toman; "I apologize blacksmith. I forgot you and Helga were raising Hiccup. Well, Stoic; "Would the Scots go to war over your son?"

Before Stoic could answer Gobber, still standing replied, "Aye that they would. King Fergus and Queen Elinor look upon the boy like he was their own son. What father, other than Stoic, would fail to go to war with a tribe that kidnapped their son? The Scots look upon us like we are uncivilized savages and so far the chief and this council have proved them right."

Stoic; "I will overlook the insult given to me by my friend and say that I agree with Gothi and Gobbers statements. The Scots have over twenty-five three-masted warships that can outsail and outfight ANYTHING we can put in the water."

There was a pause then Yon said, "Stoic you are excused. The council must discuss this new information." Stoic bowed and left. In three more months, if the island of Berk survived, he would begin looking for a new wife.

On Bog Island the recall letter brought mixed feelings. For most of the Berk women, it was happiness knowing they would be reunited with their husbands. Folks like Erin, Ylva and Timothy not so much.

Unknown by thirteen years old Erin, one of his three girlfriends, (Nanna 15, Olga 13 and Tyra 13), Nanna, had intentionally allowed herself to become pregnant). Nanna was a beautiful blonde with brown eyes. She didn't have much of a bosom but she made up for it with her curves. Nanna had foolishly fallen in love with young Erin and in a bid to either keep him on the island or for her to go to Berk, she had quit drinking the moon tea. She had been dragged to Diedra's hut when Nanna couldn't keep food down. The girl's mother thought she had a stomach bug. Boy was she surprised.

The young girls of Bog island were sad because it would be a long time, if ever that boys would be allowed to stay on their island. Bertha was sad because she had gotten attached to little Lord Hiccup. Hiccup hated it because he hated Berk and Stoic.

"Aunt Bertha," he asked, "can I stay on Bog Island with you? I really like it here."

Bertha hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. She knew this was probably one of the best times in the little boy's short life. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I'd like to but I can't. It's our law and the law goes for the Chieftess as well as the warriors."

Hiccup, "I hate my life, Aunt Bertha. Any time I get happy, something happens and I have to leave."

Bertha; "I know little man. I know. Someday you will grow up and then you will have many wonderful things that will happen to you. You will go back to Scotland. You will be wed to your Princess Merida. You won't think about Berk or this place again because you will have your own children to look out for."

"No Aunt Bertha, I will come back here because this is where you, Leia, Camicazi and Raven live. I will never, ever forget you or them," said little Lord Hiccup.

This brought tears to her eyes. She put the young Lord down so he could go over and play with Cami and Raven. Hiccup and Camicazi, (three months old), giggling hysterically as he tickled her.

Bertha motioned for Ylva to come over to him. Ylva; "Yes Chieftess,?" she asked. Bertha; "I charge you with taking care of that boy. He has had a hard life up until he arrived here."

"I know this ma'am, I was there," said the 12-year-old.

"I charge you with looking out for him. I know you wish to stay here and that you have spoken to your mother concerning this. Hiccup needs you more than Elisa dose at this moment in time. Yes, I know all about you and Elisa. Your mother does too and she won't let you stay. No, you must stick with Hiccup until such a time he is old enough and large enough to protect himself. Can you do that Ylva?"

Ylva had tears rolling down her eyes, "Yes Chieftess, I can do that." Then the girl went to see her friend.

Over in the women's longhouse, Helga and Bergheld were conversing, "Are ye as excited as I am ta be goin home, Berg?" asked Helga.

"I am Helga. I have missed Gunnar very much. Little Astrid, (now a year old), doesn't even remember what her father looks like. Ylva needs to take a break from Hiccup and that girl Elisa. I always thought she'd grow out of that liking girls and not boy's thing, but she hasn't. You will laugh, but at times I was wishing no one would claim little Hiccup as a husband because she does love him and not in a perverted way. This thing between Ylva and Elisa will only work here," said Berghilda.

Helga; "I'll just be glad to get my little Hiccup back." "Has Stoic given you and Gobber permission to adopt him?" asked Berghild. Helga shook her head, "Stoic would give the boy to us in a second, but the council won't let him because he is legally still the heir of Berk. The women went back to packing. Spitelout would be here in two days to pick them up.

One day out from Bog Island King Fergus had the captains, Ian MacGuffin, and Colonel Edger Samuel in his cabin for final briefings. King Fergus; "Captain Morton, you and Captain Williams will hang back after midnight tonight. I think four miles should be sufficient. Captain Rawlings, you will take the Alert to within 1 mile of the port. There you will anchor and rig the ship to repel boarders. I will be in a dinghy with ten men, including the crew of the boat. We will go in under a flag of truce. If They allow it, I will disembark and try to negotiate Lord Hiccups release. If I fail to return within two hours or if I fail to send the dinghy back, you will presume I am dead and begin the invasion. You will execute any opposition. You will sink their fleet. You will burn every structure. Any that surrender or are non-combatants will be brought aboard our three ships and be secured. Once they are onboard our vessels they will be treated humanely. You will return home. If they refuse to allow Hiccup to come with us you will destroy any vessels you find. You will use the long-ranged Ballistas to kill any combatants within range. You will use the Onagers to light as much of the place on fire as you can.

Ian MacGuffin; "Sire I still don't understand why you won't let me go in your stead. I am well versed in diplomacy."

Fergus; "Ian if ah would have wanted diplomacy ah would have brought Queen Elinor na yu. She's the best diplomat we have."

There was a chuckle from all the participants. "Sire what are your wishes if any other vessels come and attempt to enter the Port?" asked Captain Williams. Fergus; "You will detain the ship and crew if it can be done. If you are attacked without provocation you have my permission to sink the vessel or vessels."

The men were dismissed and they went back to their ships. Lord MacGuffin stood by the map. "Ian," said King Fergus, "If these amazons kill me today you know what to do. After Bog Island has been eliminated you will go home, raise the war flag, and call up our reserves. You will then go to Berk and eliminate them. You will destroy as much of the Viking archipelago as you can then return home and prepare to defend it. You will stay next to Elinore and Merida. If the castle falls the Queen and the Princess must not fall into the hands of our enemies. Do you understand my meaning?"

Lord MacGuffin; "Yes sire, I understand and with a heavy heart I will do what must be done, I give you my word."

There was the sound of footsteps above the cabin. There was a knock on the door and a seaman came in, bowed to the king and reported, " The Captain sends his compliments sire, I am to notify his majesty that we are three miles from Bog Island and he requests further instructions. Also, sire, the lookouts have sighted a Scottish supply vessel at anchor approximately 1 mile from shore."

King Fergus, "That will be Sir Arthur. Thank you for your report. Tell the captain to drop anchor and to have my gig readied and have my men prepared." The sailor bowed once again and left.

King Fergus; "What time is it Ian?" he asked. "Just past three, your majesty" replied MacGuffin. "I'll be off then. Dawn will be in just under two hours and I will go over to the supply ship and fetch our former ambassador."

Sir Arthur arrived in the middle of the night off Bog Island. He didn't think it would b a good idea to come into Bog Harbor at night. He had the ship anchor on a shole a mile from the beach. He set out a good anchor watch.

Lookout, "Deck there, boat approaching, aft starboard quarter!" Aft? Thought Sir Arthur. He ran aft and looked. Out of the darkness came what was unmistakable as the king's gig. "All hands on deck," yelled Sir Arthur, "Prepare to receive the King".

Moments later, King Fergus jumped onto the deck, "Sir Arthur, good to see you made it. I need you aboard my gig. I am heading to Bog harbor to speak to whomever their leader is. I intend to bring young Hiccup back with me or die trying".

After a few minutes, the gig left the side o the supply vessel. When they were within a half-mile of the docks a horn could be heard sounding off in the distance.

Bertha and her Bog Burglars were on high alert. When the vessel was first sighted it was thought that it was the longboat from Berk sent to bring the refugees back home. As it got closer it became apparent that it was one of the Scottish supply vessels. Stranger still, it had anchored a mile offshore. Shortly after that, as dawn approached a large three-masted vessel dropped anchor three miles out. Then another. Jacob had been called by Bertha to explain what he thought was going on.

Bertha; "So Jacob, what do you see? Jacob; "Well chieftess, the small one is a Scot supply vessel. The other three…." "What do you mean the other three?" asked Bertha. "Ma'am there is a Scottish battle cruiser, and a troopship at anchor three miles out and in the distance, I can see a second battlecruiser about another mile or so from the others," said the teacher.

Leia; "Teacher, how many warriors can those ships hold? Jacob; "The troopship is built to carry 500 men. The two cruisers can carry about 200 to 250 men each not including the ship's company which all totaled will be around 450 additional sailors in general."

Bertha; "Why would the Scots bring a thousand soldiers to Bog Island?" Leia; "Isn't it obvious sister? They mean to invade us and take our island."

A runner from the lookout tower came, saluted then said, "There is a small vessel coming Chieftess. It stopped at the supply vessel first and picked up passengers. Now it is on its way here flying two flags, a white one in front and a green one on the mast." The runner left to go back to her position.

Jacob squinted as he peered into the dim light of dawn. His eyes suddenly got big and noticing Bertha asked, "What is it, Jacob, why are you alarmed?" Jacob; "The white flag my chieftess is a flag of truce. They want to talk. The second flag is the king's flag ma'am. The King of all Scotland, Fergus the Bold is coming to parley with you and I think I know why."

Leia; "Well speak up man, don't keep us in suspense, out with it!".

Jacob; "Lord Haddock was to return to Scotland four months ago to be with his betrothed Princess Merida. When the evacuation took place, Sir Arthur Macintosh, Scottish Ambassador to Berk petitioned the Berk High Council to have the young Lord sent back to Dunbroch. They refused. The young Lord, by treaty, is supposed to travel twice a year to Scotland. The first deadline for that was four months ago. Young Lord Hiccup is the betrothed of the Princess and a noble citizen of Scotland. It was a huge insult to violate the terms of the treaty. I'm sure my King does not want violence but I'm also sure he wants the boy."

Bertha; "Leia begin evacuation into the swamp. Take Camicazi with you." She notices Elisa standing about twenty feet away. "Elisa, come here at once," she said and the teenager ran, stood at attention and saluted, "Yes my Chieftess?" "Elisa I need you to go fetch Helga, Bergheld, Ylva, and Hiccup and bring them here. Quickly now!"

A few minutes later Helga was standing next to Bertha, "What's going on chieftess?" she asked. She smiled at a very nervous Jacob. Bertha without looking asked, "Do you know King Fergus of Scotland?" Helga; "Yes I do. I met him while we were signing the "treaty of Dunbroch" before we came here. Why do you ask?" Bertha; "What is his relationship with Hiccup?" she asked. The King and Queen of Dunbroch care for Hiccup very much. They treat him like a son. Why? She asked.

Ylva ran up with Hiccup. Bertha put her arms out and Hiccup went over to her. The boat bringing the King was very close now. There were fifty Bog warriors with spears swords and bows behind and on either side of the Bog chieftess.

"Hiccup, do you know King Fergus?" asked Bertha. Hiccup nodded yes. "Do you like him?" "I love him, Aunt Bertha, as I love you," said the little boy in her arms.

"Ahoy there. King Fergus, King of all Scotland and Lord of Dunbroch Castle requests permission to bring our vessel to the dock. He also seeks an audience with the leader of the Amazon tribe known as the Bog Burglars. What say you?" cried a herald. Bertha; "I am Bertha, Chieftess of Bog Island. You may dock your vessel and your King, I bid welcome."

The King's gig bumped the side of the dock and lines were thrown to the warriors on the dock by the sailors on the gig. A gangplank was hauled over to the vessel. The first one off was Sir Arthur who immediately came over and stood in front of Bertha and said, "My lady, I am Sir Arthur Macintosh, knight of Castle Dunbroch and ambassador to Berk."

Betha; "First I am no lady," said Bertha, "I am a warrior and the Chieftess of Bog Island. I was told your King was coming ashore, where is he?" Sir Arthur turned and gave a hand signal. King Fergus the Bold, resplendent with his silver and gold armor with a deep purple cloak walked off the ship and stopped next to Sir Arthur.

Hiccup could no longer contain his excitement, "Hi King Fergus I am glad to see you". Fergus gave a big smile and said, "Aye laddy and ah am so glad ta see ye too."

Sir Arthur, "Chieftess I have the honor to introduce his majesty, Fergus the Bold, first of his name, protector of the realm, Lord of Dunbroch Castle and King of all Scotland." King Fergus bowed then stood with a smile looking Bertha in the eyes. Sir Arthur, "Your majesty I have the distinct honor to introduce Bertha Bogs, Chieftess of Bog Island and 1st Shieldmaiden of the Bog Burglar tribe".

The King bowed again, stuck his hand out and said, "It's an honor to meet ya, Chieftess Bertha." Bertha shook his hand and replied, "It's good to meet ye, King Fergus," she said still holding on to Hiccup, "Please follow me to the great hall your majesty then we can discuss why you are here and why you have three warships and a thousand men close to my island." They all walked up to the great hall.

At the great hall drinks and food were given to the king and his retinue of knights. Bertha allowed Hiccup to go over to the King and he was now happily sitting on the King's lap.

Bertha; "I had heard that you and your wife care for Hiccup. I'm glad to see it is true." King Fergus; "It's more than like Chieftess Bertha, we love this boy as if he were our own son. My daughter Merida adores the boy, doesn't she Hiccup?" said the king.

"What does adore mean my King?" asked the little boy. "It means she loves you a lot Hiccup," said the King. "Oh yes Auntie Bertha, Merida loves me and I love her too," said Hiccup.

Bertha; "So why do you come to my island?" King Fergus; "Chieftess, we Scots have a treaty with Berk. It's also an alliance. When my daughter and Hiccup were infants Stoics wife Valka and my wife Elinore promised that when our children were seventeen years old that our two counties would be brought together by a wedding of the two. A short while before these ladies came to you Stoic, Valka and Hiccup came to visit us in Dunbroch. Valka informed us that Stoic was displeased with Hiccup and that the chief had laid hands on her and the wee boy to the point little Hiccup nearly died."

"Is this true Hiccup?" asked Leia. Hiccup nodded and said, "I hate father. I wish I were Gobbers son instead. I wish I could live here or with Merida instead of Berk. Father and the people treat me mean there," said the little boy with tears in his eyes.

King Fergus; "Unfortunately, Stoic continued to display disdain and aggression towards this child to the point where the queen and I were concerned about the boy's life. So we decided to take steps to ensure his safety."

Bertha; "And what were those steps pray tell?" asked the chieftess. "Well, a betrothal in Scotland usually comes a year before the couple is to be wed. We decided to have Merida and Hiccup betrothed as babies," said the king.

"I was really scared Auntie Bertha if Merida wasn't there holding my hand I would have run and hided," said Hiccup. Bertha smiled.

Jacob; "The word you were looking for is hidden not hided my Lord." "Oh yeah! Thanks, Jacob!" answered the little Lord.

King Fergus; "I know you are curious about young Hiccup being a Lord. Under Scottish law, a commoner cannot marry royalty so I purchased a castle, two hundred acres of land and made Hiccup Lord of Delaney Castle. My friend Lord Ian MacGuffin then gave Hiccup fifty sheep and awarded him custody of a farmer, his wife, and his five children to work the farm and maintain the castle," said the King.

"You gave a child thralls?" asked the shieldmaiden.

Jacob; "What Leia means is slaves. Thrall in the Viking language means slave."

"Thank you, Jacob. No the farmer and his family are not thralls as you call them. They are allowed to work the farm and receive a home free of charge, a small stipend and a small portion of the proceeds if the farm produces a profit. They can leave any time they choose. Anyway, Elenor and I also awarded Hiccup the title of "Friend of the Queen which allows Hiccup an audience with my wife at any time and can call her by her name without honoraries. It's a great honor and privilege."

"Bertha; "So young Hiccup really does own a castle and a working farm?" "Please call me Fergus. May I call you Bertha?" asked the King and Bertha nodded yes, "Yes the little Lord does have a farm and his farm is doing quite well. He now has sixty-two sheep, and the crop of wheat farmer Jones brought in placed fifty gold pieces into Hiccups treasury," said the king.

Bertha; "So Fergus, do you intend for me to hand over Hiccup, son of Chief Stoic, a citizen of Berk to you?" Fergus; "Yes. Because of the treaty, we have with Berk, but more so, because there is a little girl who misses her betrothed and often cries because she is lonely and misses him. The Queen and I miss him too. The council of Berk sees the boy as just an asset and they don't really care what his feelings are."

"Please let me go, Auntie Berth, Auntie Leia, I miss Merida soooooooooo much. Heart talking and hugging helps but I want to see her and play with her and take baths with her and snuggle with her at night when I go to sleep. I miss Elinor and King Fergus too. Please let me go. I'll come back and see Camicazi and Raven, I promise!".

Bertha walked over to the refugees and spoke with Berghild and Helga. There was a brief argument the Helga and Bergheld nodded. She then called over Brenna Davidson and all four women had a discussion. Finally, with the other three women following her she sat down and spoke to the King.

"Fergus, you have shown up on my island with an armada and an army at your back. You could probably destroy my longboats, burn our home and kill all my people but you would return with far fewer men and might get killed yourself. This being said, I am a Chieftess, a chieftess who loves her daughter and all who call Bog Island home. I love Hiccup as well. I can tell he loves you and wants to go with you. If I could adopt him myself I would but our laws here prevent that. If Hiccup didn't want to go we Bog Burglars would fight to the last to prevent his departure and he would not leave with you alive. To see Hiccup happy as well as our own children is our deepest desire. I will allow Hiccup to leave with you on two conditions. First, you must agree to take these women back to their homes in Berk. Second, (and she motioned for Ylva and Elisa), you take these two girls who love Hiccup with you. This is Ylva Hofferson and her girlfriend Elisa Davidson. They have taken care of Hiccup while he has been here and has done a good job. I send them to ensure Hiccups' safety. Their mothers have agreed to this. I know Hiccup is to return in a few months so I will warn you if anything happens to these children or if you decide to keep the boy in Scotland, I will rally the entire Viking Archipelago against you. Do you agree to my terms?" King Fergus smiled a big smile, "Yes Bertha, I agree to your terms and I thank you and all the Bog Burglars for taking such good care of our future Prince."

The king made a hand motion and six large barrels were brought over to the dock. "Bertha, please accept these six barrels of the finest whiskey for you and your people. Also, you and your Bog Burglars are welcome to come and visit Dunbroch at any time. I guarantee the girls safety with my life and shall return them to you after the two-month visitation is over. I thank you."

The king shook Berthas and Leia's hands and has he did Leia whispered in his ear, "Would you really have invaded us if we refused to allow Hiccup to come with you?" asked the general. "General, I would have invaded the entire archipelago to bring him back home to Scotland. He is that important to Merida, the queen, and I and Scotland herself." Leia surprised him with a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Bertha came up holding Camicazi and another woman handed Raven to Leia. Hiccup jumped off the king's lap and went over to Bertha, giver both the Chieftess and baby Camicazi a kiss. He did the same to Leia, Raven, Helga and Bergheld Hofferson.

"Thank you Miss Hofferson for letting Ylva come with me. The King is very nice and I promise she is going to be safe," said Hiccup. "I know that Hiccup. I know you love Ylva and would never let anything happen to them." The kids were brought on board the gig.

The king was playing with baby Camiczi getting her to giggle and smile. "Bertha, what is your daughter's name again?" Bertha smiled, "She is Camiczi Horrendous Haddock." King Fergus, "That sounds a lot like Hiccups last name". Bertha; "That's because it is Hiccups' last name. My sweet little daughter Camicazi is Hiccup's baby sister." The King looked shocked.

Leia; "It gets better King Fergus, my daughter's name is Raven Eileen Jorgenson, she is Hiccups cousin." Both women laughed as the red-faced King walked up the gangplank.

Now Hiccup had changed a little. He had a little more mass, he was an inch taller and his hair now went past his shoulders. Ylva and Elisa loved it and kept it clean and in a ponytail. His accent was heavier Norse but, thanks to Jacob, Hiccup was fluent in the Celtic language and cold speak passable Anglish.

King Fergus spent much time with the boy and grew more attached daily. He liked the two girls as well. He didn't quite understand their relationship or that of the Bog Burglars in general but he was accepting of the situation.

He was trying to teach the girls and Hiccup swordsmanship with a small rapier with a dull point. The first surprise was the discovery that little Hiccup was left-handed. Fergus could see now why the little boy hadn't liked weapons training before, (besides the fact that his father was an abusive bastard). Everyone who had tried to teach tried to do so right-handed, so naturally it was very unnatural and Hiccup appeared to be clumsy and incompetent. Once Fergus put the rapier and other weapons in the boy's left hand, Hiccup got much better and enjoyed practicing. Fergus worked with Ylva and Elisa too. In the Viking tradition, both girls were very aggressive so Fergus was teaching them technique and patience. All three children came to adore the king and got along very well with the crew.

One of the ship's boys decided to surprise Elisa from behind and had managed to force her to kiss him. Elisa screamed and immediately Ylva came to her aid and between the two of them beat the boy, (Hiccup kicked and punched him in the face when he was down) and were in the process of throwing the stupid kid overboard when a couple of sailors stopped them.

Under the articles of war, the boy could have been hung or keel hauled for attempted rape but the Captain gave him twenty-five lashes and had him transferred to a different ship. It was probably a good thing because the crew and the soldiers all cared about the children, (many had wives and children themselves), and it would have been likely that he would have come up missing one night.

Hiccup often sat alone in the cabin he shared with the girl's heart talking with Merida and Elinore. Hiccup; "Merida are you there?" Merida; "Hi Hickey, I'm here. I miss you so much. Do you miss me?" Hiccup actually was crying when he answered, "Merida I have missed you every single day. My heart hurts I miss you so much. I am going to hug you to pieces when I see you."

Elinor; "Don't cry Hiccup. It will be alright. I have missed you, my little man, I can't wait till I see you. I'm going to kiss both your little cheeks and hug you until you can't breathe. Where are you my little one?" she asked.

Hiccup; I'm on a big ship with Da and the soldiers".

Merida; "Hickey, how soon will you be here?" asked the Princess. "Your Da says four days if the wind holds. Guess what Mer? Ylva and Elisa are coming too," said Hiccup.

Elinor jumped in before Merida, (who was always quite jealous of anyone being around Hiccup when she wasn't), "Why are they coming, my little Prince?" asked the queen. Hiccup; "Auntie Bertha who is Chieftess Of Big island, said I couldn't come unless they came to because she wanted to make sure I was safe."

Merida feeling more scared than nervous sniffed and asked, "Hiccup do you love Ylva more than me?" Hiccup; "Mer, I love you more than anyone. I love Ylva and Elisa but I could never love anyone more than you."

Elinor now had tears in her eyes, "Hiccup I love you and I can't wait to see you," said the Queen. "Merida; "Hickey, I love you so much it hurts. I hate being away from you. My dollies and me get so lonely when you're not here. I am glad we are joined because I don't think I could ever want to be betrothed to anyone but you."

Hiccup; "Someday, when I'm big I'm going to marry you. I love you."

Elinor; "Hiccup my love, it's time for Merida to have lunch and take her nap. We will see you soon." "Before you go, Elinor, I need to tell you something, said Hiccup. "What do you need to tell me little one?" asked the queen. Hiccup; " I wish you were my mummy. Bye Mer." Merida; "Hickey mummy is crying. I have to go hug her bye, bye." Hiccup fell back on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Spitelout arrived on Bog Island a day after the Scottish ships had departed. His lookouts had spotted the ships in the distance but paid them no mind. That was until he docked.

Bertha and Leia met him. Spitelout; "Greetings Chieftess. I hope you are well. Leia, it's good to see you again." Bertha; "Welcome back to Bog Island. I trust you had a good voyage." Spitelout; "That we did ma'am. I am surprised that Berks ladies are not ready to board."

"That's because the Scots were here and are taking them all back on one of their ships. They should be there soon. Their ships are larger and much faster than ours. Aura here will lead your men to the great hall for food and drink. Leia, take the general to our longhouse and introduce him to Camicazi and Raven." Leia saluted, "Leia smiled, yes my sister. I will be happy to. This way General".

As they walked up the hill Spitelout looked over at the beautiful Shieldmaiden. He wanted to reach out and touch her but knew he might be struck down for doing so. "Leia, you are more beautiful since the last time I saw you. I have missed you very much," said Spitelout.

"Leia looked straight ahead when she replied, "If you missed me that much you would have come sooner. I know of your wife and your son. You now have a daughter who bears your name."

They arrived at the longhouse and led him inside. Leia; "Bea, (a nanny hired by the Chieftess), you may go I will watch the girls for the rest of the day." "Very well ma'am I will see you tomorrow," said Bea. Leia looked at Spitelout very seriously, "You have to options, today General. One is where you end any contact with your daughter and myself. You go home to your wife and son never to return with no hard feelings. In that case, you may leave now. I will not let you see our daughter. Your second option is that you wish to be in your daughter's life and thus mine. I would require you to visit at least every couple of months. I will expect you to act as a father when you are here and at the Thing, you will recognize her as your daughter. You need not support her financially as I am quite wealthy. If you choose this more difficult option I will bring our daughter in and introduce her to her father. What say you?"

Spitelout didn't hesitate, "I wish to be in our daughter's life and yours. I have a wife and a beautiful son, both of whom I love dearly. On the Needle, I didn't just give you my body and my seed, I also gave you my heart. I didn't think anything like that could happen but since we have been apart I have had much time to think.

I told my wife about what happened on the Needle after the battle. She demanded that I cut off all ties with you and the baby. For a while, I thought about it. Every day and every night you haunted me. I told Inga I could not just leave a child that I had helped bring into this world and never know it. I told her if it were a boy, you would bring him to me to raise. I told her I would not stand in her way if she chose to divorce me.

I tell you now that if she had divorced me, I would have come here and asked Bertha if I could stay permanently. I am a shipbuilder. I know by your laws and mine we can never marry but I will be here often to see you and our child." There were tears in Leia's eyes. She threw her arms around Spitelouts neck and kissed him passionately.

"That was the correct answer Viking," said Bertha, "You are a man of honor. Unlike the father of my child who is a self-centered abuser of women and children. Stoic will NEVER be given the opportunity you no have. He will never be around Camicazi. She will have his name and that is all. The only reason she will retain the Haddock name is because of Hiccup. I love that boy. He loves his sister and his cousin Raven. They were the last people he kissed before leaving for Scotland."

Leia; " I shouldn't have the feelings I do for you Spite. I shouldn't want you here but I do. I shouldn't want more children with you but I do. This is also because of Hiccup. If our children turn out to be half as wonderful as that tiny little boy I will be a very happy mother. Now let me go get our daughter."

Bertha; "Sit general we have much to discuss". Spitelout; "Why did you allow the Scots to take our women and children with them instead of waiting for me?" "King Fergus of Scotland came here himself. He explained that Berk had violated the treaty by not allowing young Hiccup to return to Scotland. Is that true?" asked Bertha.

Spitelout; "Yes Bertha it is true. We of the council felt that the Scots were going to take Hiccup permanently and was going to make him forget his Viking heritage."

Bertha; "I have met this man and I highly doubt that. Is it true about the amount of abuse Stoic has laid upon his son? and is it true that most of the villagers believe Stoic and have been verbally abusive? Have you been abusive to him? And is it true his mother abandoned him on the docks?" asked Bertha.

Spitelout looked at the floor, "Sadly what you have been told is true. Stoic nearly beat the boy to death and has never a kind word to say about his son. In Valka's defense, the council sided with Stoic in preventing the boy from leaving Berk. I agreed with the decision. Sadly, the village children are no longer allowed to visit the boy. Either their parents are too afraid of Stoic to let their children come around or they believe the shite Stoic spews and despise the boy. I have never abused the by in any fashion. This does not explain why you allowed the Scots to take the boy against the express wishes of the high council of Berk."

Bertha; I will give you many reasons for my decision. First, the Scots arrived with three large warships and over a thousand men. Second is because the council is using a two year old boy as a pawn in whatever game they are playing. Third, I believed the King when he said he was prepared to go to war over this boy. Against the entire archipelago! Fourth, If it were not against Bog law I would adopt Hiccup myself. Fifth, Hiccup loves his betrothed, the royal family and Scotland itself. He told me directly that he wished he could have stayed on Bog Island or go and stay in Scotland. Seeing the boy with the King I saw with my own eyes how much affection they have for each other."

Spitelout; "This will not go over easy with the council Bertha".

Bertha; "I don't give a shite what they think in Berk. If Berk feels they can alter the terms of a treaty with the Scots, it makes me wonder if you plan on doing that with us Bog Burglars."

Leia came in holding Raven, "Raven this man is your daddy. Spitelout this is your daughter Raven." Leia handed the baby over to Spitelout and he grinned from eye to eye. "Your beautiful my little Raven, just like your mother".

Aboard the Alert, the crew and passengers were getting excited. They were only a day away from Dunbroch. The King had grown fond of Elisa and Ylva. They were very outgoing. Ylva was far more proficient than Elisa in Celtic so she usually did the talking to anyone other than the king. King Fergus spoke old Norse so it was no problem speaking to him.

King Fergus; "I'll bet you lassies are excited to get off this boat." Both the girls nodded. Fergus; "Queen Elinor is going to love you both. She will pamper you and have clothing made for ye"

"What's wrong with the clothes we have on," asked Ylva.

"Nothing lass. The Queen loves all children and you are young ladies. Elinor will show you our culture in Scotland. She will have many dinners and parties while you are with us. She will introduce you to lots of young gentlemen who will pursue both of you because you are both very attractive," said the king.

"But my king," said Elisa in Norse, "We don't want to meet boys, we don't like boys and we have each other".

"I see," said Fergus, "I will explain things to my wife. She will understand. You two have to be prepared for the boys though. You both are single and very pretty."

Ylva; "That's what we have these for," said Ylva as both Ylva and Elisa brought out vicious-looking daggers.

The King laughed, "Please don't kill any boys while you're with us. A simple slap to the face or a kick in the balls will suffice." Both girls smiled and put away their weapons.

Back on Berk, the alarm was given when the lookouts spotted the HMS Courageous on the horizon. Several longboats set out to intercept the Scottish warship. Captain Williams; "Mr. Horn ''Yes captain?" asked the ship's first officer. Williams; "Beat to quarters and have the ship prepared to repel boarders". "Aye, aye" captain.

The drummer boy, ten years old, beat a steady staccato as boatswain's mates, warrant officers, midshipmen, and officers yelled orders to men who were pouring out from below decks to their assigned stations.

Lord Ian MacGuffin smiled at the proficiency of the naval personnel. The ladies and children from Berk were alarmed at what was going on. A young army cadet ran up to the group and thinking because of her size and air of authority Bergheld Hofferson was in charge saluted and said, "Captains compliments ma'am. The Captain has requested that I let all you ladies know that what you see around you is a precautionary action because of several Viking longboats heading our way. The captain has no desire to engage them but we will defend ourselves if attacked. He has ordered me to escort all of you below to your cabins for your personal safety.

Bergheld; "Now you listen to me boy. I am a Viking myself and was fighting battles before you were squirted into your mum's belly. Me and the ladies will stay put."

The cadet made a hand signal and twenty armed soldiers lined up beside the group of women at attention. "Ma'am I am Cadet Officer Richard Dingwall of his majesty's army." The 15-year-old cadet drew his saber, "Ma'am, you will comply with my instructions or I will have my men forcibly remove you." He turned and with his arm guided the Bergheld and the ladies below decks.

As it turned out, the longboats from Berk kept their distance seeing how large and powerful the ship was. The Courageous slipped into Berks harbor and dropped anchor. The ladies were again lead from below decks by Cadet Dingwall and his men. Four boats were swung out. Lord MacGuffin and twenty men were in the first launch followed by two more with the Berk refugees aboard and in the last boat the lady's possessions.

At the docks, the twenty soldiers got off first followed by Lord MacGuffin. They were met by Stoic, Gothi the elder, Gobber and Yon Ingerman. Behind them and up the hill was the fully armed adult population of Berk.

Chief Stoic; "I am Stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk. What is your business here?" asked the chief.

"I am Ian MacGuffin, Lord of Scotland and defender of the realm. King Fergus ordered me to escort the refugees on Bog Island safely to your shores. I also bring a letter to you from the King and from Chieftess Bertha Bog," said Ian.

Stoic opened the scroll from Fergus and then the one from Bertha. The scroll from the King explained that they had traveled to Bog Island to bring Lord Haddock to Scotland and that he would be returning in three months' time. Three-month instead of two because Berk had failed to deliver the boy as per the treaty in a timely manner. It also stated that Sir Arthur would continue as an ambassador and that the supply ships would arrive on schedule.

The letter from Bertha stated that she agreed with King Fergus and that Hiccup had and would be well taken care of. She also explained that Erin Erickson had with him, Fanta Yorvison Erickson who was four months with child and with permission of the mothers, Erin and Fanta had been legally married. She had sent enough gold to keep the girl for a year and expected her to be well treated. Stoic chuckled to himself. Leif Erickson was not going to be pleased.

What he didn't know was that Gelda Erickson, after the initial shock, had welcomed Fanta with open arms. Lord MacGuffin lined up his men and the ladies were helped off the boats. There was much hugging, kissing and happiness as families were reunited.

The council would grumble about how Hiccup had been snatched under their noses but they weren't prepared to break a treaty and go to war over the two-year-old.

Erin held his fifteen years old wife's hand as they walked up the hill. He came in front of his father and as his mother explained what had happened, Erin expected to be chastised and beaten. Instead, his father sighed gave his son a bear hug and kiss then looked over his new young daughter-in-law before looking at his son and saying, "She's a beauty, Erin, built for having children too. Cheer up, boy. Do you think you are the only Erickson to lose his heart to a pretty face?" Fanta had been so scared she was crying despite Gelda having her arm around her. Bog Burglars usually never cried in public but Fanta was pregnant and her hormones were out of control. Leif pulled the young soon to be mother into a gentle hug, kissed her on the cheek, wiped away her tears and said, "Don't cry little one. You're a Erickson now and we take care of our own." Lief kissed his wife looked at his son and said, "Come on boy, let's get our wives things off the boat and go home. You can tell me all about it later and you will tell me EVERY. SINGLE. DETAIL.

Soon all of the families were settled in and later would be celebrating in the great hall. Lord MacGuffin and his men went back to the Courageous and then headed home.

The next chapter will be mostly about Hiccup getting back to Scotland. Merida will mark her territory, Ylva and Elisa discover how to live in Scotland, Elinor gets to mother four children and King Fergus settles back into being King.


	21. Chapter 21 First Impressions

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters or the original storylines. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Note; I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. I had some health issues.

Chapter 21

Queen Elinor sat with Merida and Maudie awaiting the arrival of her husband and future son-in-law. She wasn't a violent woman but if the princess asked one more time 'if they were here yet' she was sure she would be forced to strangle her.

Maudie spoke in an attempt to distract the child; "Merida, are you excited to see your father and Hiccup today?"

Merida ignored her saying, "They are very, very close mummy. Hiccup is very near and very excited. I'm gonna kiss him till his lips hurt".

Maudie; "Och, ye shoudna speak at way. It's no ladylike. Yer a Princess and ye must act like ane"

Merida; "Ah'm no ah lady and Ah will act as Ah, please. Hiccup has been gone a long time and I need ta show im how much ah have missed im"

Maudie not to be put off says, "Yer two and a half years old Merida. Even a grown lady royal or no donna act in such a manner. Ah have taught ya better." Merida simply sticks her tongue out at her nanny.

Elinore; "Merida mind yer manners or Ah'll put some soap on tha tongue o yers and stand ya in a corner. Any yu Maudie. She is two years old and has not seen her bond-mate in nearly a year. Let the wee ones be excited!".

There was a beat on the carriage door and a knight stuck his head in the door and said, "My apologies for the intrusion yer majesty. The king's ship will be droppin anchor momentarily." The queen nodded to the night and he departed. Elinor; "Let us go await ye da an ye mate Merida"

Elinor had been very worried. Fergus had been angry when he left with all those soldiers. She loved her husband but once his blood was up he was single-minded and hard to communicate with. Now that he was home, she could relax a little.

Hiccup was jumping with excitement as he climbed up onto the bowsprit. One of the sailors had gone up with him to keep him safe. Hiccup could see Castle Dunbroch. He could make out people on the docks and knew in his heart that Elinor and Meridawere there.

Elisa and Ylva stood on the quarterdeck with King Fergus looking towards the land. Fergus; "Are ye lassies nervous? Ye look nervous." Elisa; "Yes my King we are very nervous. This is me and Ylva's first trip to Scotland. The old ones tell stories of how we used to invade and fight ye." Fergus; "donna worry Elisa. While ye are here ye will be treated like yer part of the royal family. I give ye my word there will be no more ship's boy incidents. You will have guards always with ya an ah intend that they will be older married men with children. Ya do know at Elinor will probably but you girls in dresses?" Ylva; "what's a dresses?" The King roared with laughter.

Captain Rawlings; "Mr. Jarvis, you may set the anchor and prepare the King's gig for deployment" Jarvis; Aye, aye Captain it shall be so," and the first officer shouted out orders. Soon a sailor shouted "Anchors Away" and everyone onboard could hear the anchor chain payout. The anchor took hold and the ship slowly turned into the wind.

Captain using his horn; "Mr. Rawlings, secure the topgallants and swing-out the Kings gig. Have the boatswain man the side." The First officer saluted and began giving more orders. Captain Williams watched as the Marines (ships infantry) fall in on each side of the gangway as the boatswain piped the salute.

Williams then walked over and climbed to the quarter-deck, "Yer majesty the gig is at yer service, sir."

King Fergus: "Thank ye, Captain. Could ye peel Lord Haddock away from the forecastle to join us?"

The Captain laughed, "Already done sir. Petty Officer Jones is holding is hand at the gangway. Ah must say, sir, Lord Hiccup is a bright boy for is age. E loves to ask questions. Ran my third officer and my midshipmen into the ground answering im and showing im around. We had a tough time keeping im off the rigging. Now the King laughed.

At the gangway, the ship's company and soldiers were at attention. All of the officers were lined up as the King made his farewells. Ylva and Elisa stayed glued to either side of the King. Hiccup lagged behind waving at the sailors and soldiers he had come to know and then shook his little hand with the officers and men.

One young midshipman named John Peters leaned over to Hiccup while they were shaking hands, "Goodbye Hic. Next time ya come Ah'll try to sneak some grog and Ah'll finish teaching ya, ha ta play cards."

Hiccup; " Nah that's ok Johnny. Mr. Jones gave me a sip his. IT WAS AWFUL! Ah will play cards with ye though."

The Captain cleared his throat, "Ha, Hmmm." Midshipman Peters went back to attention and Hiccup shook hands a little faster until he was just behind the king.

King Fergus Shook hands with Army Colonel Jasper Dingwell, "Well Jasper, Ahm happy we dinna ha ta use yer boys. Ah ha no doubt at they would have made a good accountin of themselves."

"Ah thank ya fer the opportunity, sir. If ye ever need the regiment again please call on us. It's an honor to have served yer majesty," said Colonel Dingwall.

Next, the King Shook hands with the Captain, "Thanks fer a fast and safe passage. Because of yer efforts, those Vikins thought twice about engagin us." The King looked down at Ylva and Elisa and said, "No offense girls". Both kids merely rolled their eyes at the king.

Hiccup looked up at the Captain and said, "I sure liked being on yer boat Captain," the Captain gave him a look and Hiccup corrected himself, "Sorry sir, I meant, ship. I made a lot of new friends. I sure would have liked to have climbed up the mainmast though."

Captain Williams answered, "It was a pleasure to ha ye aboard mah Lord. Ye know Hiccup when ye have yer twelfth birthday if ya still want ta climb that mast, ye just write ta me and ahl see tha you become one of mah midshipman"

Hiccup; "Really? Would I get a uniform like Johnny and everything?" asked the excited little Lord.

Williams; "Ah give ya mah word on it."

King Fergus turned and waved at the men, "Thank ye men for yer kindness and service. Ah, wilno forget it."

The men gave three cheers as the King went down the ladder into the gig followed by the three children. The men were still cheering as the Kings gig pulled away. It was only a few hundred yards to the docks. King Fergus stood and waved to the crowds. As soon as the people saw their beloved King uncontrolled cheering broke out. Ylva and Elisa were frightened. Never in their short lives had they seen so many people.

King Fergus; "Donna be afraid lassies. Oor people are friendly. They are just glad to see oor return. Ye will be part of the royal family while ye stay here. Just stick with us."

Elisa; "Yes my king"

Ylva; "King Fergus, what shall we do here besides taking care of Hiccup?"

King Fergus; "Yer job in Dunbroch is to have a good time an ta learn. As for taking care of Hiccup, well ye will have a hard time getting him away from me Elinor and an even harder time getting him away from Merida."

Elisa; "Can Ylva and I sleep with Hiccup? He's used to being with us.

Ylva; "I am sure little Lord Hiccup will be sleeping with his betrothed," the girl said dripping with sarcasm.

King Fergus; "Hiccup and Merida do sleep together but Ah will speak to Elinor about getting ye accommodations close to the boy. Ah know ye love him Ylva."

When the gig touched the docks the sound of twenty bagpipes could be heard.

Ylva; "What the Helheim is that noise? It sounds like a hundred pigs being slaughtered," said the now frightened girl.

Fergus laughed, "Those are me, bagpipe players, it's a kind of musical instrument native ta Scotland."

Elisa; "You like that King Fergus?"

Fergus laughing; "Aye little one, very much so, but Ah admit is a bit of an acquired taste. I will pass along your compliments ta oor bagpipers."

King Fergus was first off the gig holding Ylva and Eisa's hands. The girls were wearing their Viking Shieldmaiden clothes along with very large knives attached to their waists. Both girls, though frightened, followed the king's example and held their heads up proudly.

Hiccup was behind them. Hiccup had refused to hold anyons hands and insisted on walking by himself. The little prince was wearing his Viking clothing with his shiny breastplate over them.

The tiny Lord wore his little Trojan helmet, now sporting a purple plume. He also wore his sword belt, his little sword and a new bright purple sash that was present from the mother of one of the little Bog Burglar girls that liked to get the little boy naked.

Elinor smiled as her husband came over to her as he swept the queen into a tight embrace. He kissed the queen passionately.

Elinor; "Ah ha missed ye so much, Fergus. The bed seems so cold without ye in it."

Fergus; Ah ha missed ye too dear wife. Ah am not whole when yer not with me," said the King.

As Hiccup came into view, "HIIIIIICKEYYYY!" screamed Princess Merida.

The little princess ran passed her father an the girls and tackled her bondmate in a loving hug. While on the ground Merida gave him a long slow kiss. A kiss that was as passionate as a two and a two and a half-year-old girl could give. Hiccup kissed her back as best he could. Fortunately, his helmet and her crown had fallen off in the tackle to the ground.

Merida now crying little tears, "Hiccup Ah ha missed you. My heart hurt while ye were away. If mummy would lt me, Ah'd marry ye right now."

Hiccup was crying now also, "I missed you to Mer. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and that made me sad every day."

"Ah-hem," coughed the King, "Merida, ye need ta let the boy up so we can get in the carriage and go to the castle."

Elinor scooped up Hiccup from Merida. She hugged him to her bosom and kissed him as if he were her own son. "Hiccup my son Ah am so glad ye are here. Ye and Merida are rays of sunshine in me life. Ta say ye were missed is no enough. Ah am no lettin ye oot of me sight while ye are here. Ats a promise. The queen kissed the boy again and set him beside Merida who had been tugging at the hem of her dress trying to get her betrothed back.

Both children brushed themselves off as King Fergus introduced the two girls, "Elinor, let me introduce ye and Merida to these fine ladies. This fine young lady, (he indicated Elisa), is Elisa Davidson. She is a Shieldmaiden in training from Bog Island and she helped take care of our Lord Hiccup while he was on Bog Island.

"Next to Elisa is Ylva Hofferson," this mad Merida immediately looks up, "she is Hiccups' oldest and dearest friend and she has sworn to protect Hiccup with her life. The Bog Burglar Chieftess Bertha Bog insisted that these female companions come along with Hiccup to ensure his safety."

Elinor; "It is a pleasure ta meet ye. Ah have heard much aboot you Ylva. Elisa, it is also a pleasure ta meet ye. I'm sure we will all become good friends over the next ninety days. Ladies Ah have the honor to introduce ta ye my daughter Princess Merida of Dunbroch, heir ta the throne of Scotland."

If looks could kill, the two Viking girls would have been dead from the look Merida was giving them. Queen Elinore saw the look and said, "Merida, a proper princess shake hands with guests and welcomes them. Please do so now," said the queen with that tone mother's get when their children are misbehaving.

Merida stuck her little hand out and said with an icy tone while still having her free arm around her bond mate, "Welcome ta Dunbroch Lady Elisa and Lady Ylva. Ah hope ye ha a great time while ye are with us."

Both girls bowed to the princess as they had done with the queen.

Elisa; "It is a pleasure ta meet ya, Princess. Hiccup has told us so much about ye. I can't believe we are finally meeting.

"Neither can Ah," grumbled the Princess and her mother gave her a sharp look.

Ylva; "Hiccup, you didn't tell us she was so beautiful. Princess, I am jealous of your red hair. It's so long and curly.

Merida; "Hickey didna tell me ye are so beautiful and shapely either. E is lucky to have ye as a friend. Hiccup swallowed as his bondmate gave him a cross look.

King Fergus; "Let's all get in the carriage and go have lunch. Ah don't know aboot ye all but Ah'm starving."

The people were still cheering as the King's carriage headed towards. It was now less for the king and more for the men coming ashore who had left with the King. On one side of the carriage sat King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and Elisa. On the other side sat Ylva, Merida, and Hiccup.

The little princess had made sure Hiccup got in first, then she got in second, so neither of the two pretty Viking girls could sit next to him. She might only be two and a half, but the little redhead was not stupid.

Queen Elinor; "Ah love the clothes ye a wearing. Did ye make them yerself?"

Elisa; "No my queen. My mother made our clothes for us. My mum is the best seamstress on Bog Island."

Elinor; "Ah was wondering if you girls wanted to experience some Scottish culture? Our traditions at the castle are somewhat different than that of Viking society."

Both girls looked at each other then shook their heads yes. This pleased the Queen very much. King Fergus knew what Elinor was doing. His wife was manipulating the two young women into allowing her to have dresses made for them.

Elinor; "At wonderful girls. Would ye mind if Ah had some Scottish ladies' clothing made for ye? It would be mah pleasure and ye wouldna ha to pay fer anything. "Ah ha done so fer Hiccup."

Ylva; "Is there something wrong with our clothes Queen Elinor?" asked a now suspicious Viking pre-teen.

"No dear, a course no. Ah just thought it would help ye get the feel of oor culture better if ye were dressed like the locals. But if ye donna want ta, ats alright."

Elisa being a little older than Ylva and not wanting to insult the royal family said, "I can't speak for Ylva, but I would love to try some Scottish clothes on. Do ye think you could put me in one of them dresses the King told us about?"

Hiccup spoke up, "Ylva, I think ye would look beautiful in a dress just like Elinor and Merida." That earned the little prince a jab in the ribs from his bondmate.

Ylva; "Merida, I'm glad you love Hiccup and are going to marry him because that means I don't have to."

Merida snarled; "Ye was gonna marry me Hiccup. E's mine! Ah ha heard ye love im but Ah love im more AND HE'S MINE!" said the Princess a little too loudly.

"Merida, mind yer manners! Ylva knows ye are betrothed to Hiccup, said the Queen, "Another outburst like at and ye'll find yerself doing some corner time."

Ylva; "Princess, Elisa and I are going to be Shieldmaidens. In Viking, culture Shieldmaidens are women warriors. Shieldmaidens don't marry. I don't even like boys. Chief Stoic has made it so no one can be around Hic.

The Chief has told so many lies and has verbally abused him so much, the people of Berk are mean to him and won't let their children play with him. I was worried that Hiccup was going to die alone so when he became a man and no one would be his wife, I would step down from being a Shieldmaiden and marry Hiccup so he wouldn't be alone and would have a wife who loves him. Do ye understand?" aked Ylva.

Merida; "Ah think so Ylva. Ye just didna want Hickey ta be lonely. Ah love Hiccup with all of my heart. We are even joined. Mummy and Yara, oor, healer told me it's like we are already married. We can't be married in this world right now because Hiccup and Ah are too young to commiserate our married."

Hiccup; "That means when a man puts a baby in the lady's belly. I don't know how I would put a baby in Merida's belly anyway. Bertha told me that when ladies have babies it hurts a lot. I don't think we are going to have babies because I would never hurt Mer on purpose."

Elinor; "The word ye were lookin er is con-su-mate but ye were right in what at means. Ylva ye are a very good friend and companion fer our little man. I hope ye are always Hiccup and Merida's friend. You will always be welcome in the castle."

Merida looked at Hiccup and then her belly. She took her mates face in her hands and kissed his lips. "Hiccup, ah donna know how ye will put a baby in me belly but when we marry Ah want to give ye a baby, even if it hurts.

King Fergus; "Ah think ats enough talk aboot babies fer one day. Let's think aboot what we are gonna eat fer lunch, hall we?"

Ylva leaned over, put her arm around the little princess and whispered in her ear, "Merida you always love Hiccup and I will always be your friend. Don't worry about how the baby gets in yer belly.

My mum told me and she said making babies is fun. They just hurt coming out." Ylva then kissed Merida on the cheek. Merida smiled back at Ylva then put both her arms around her now sleeping, fiancee.

Lunch was an interesting event for the royal family. The food in Dunbroch was tastier and there was much more variety. Ylva and Astrid had asked for some mead which the king balked at.

Elisa; "My king, Viking children start drinking mead as soon as they are weaned from their mother's breast. At first, the mead is watered down. You wouldn't want Hiccup or the Princess being tipsy.

By the time you reach ten, a Viking boy or girl can drink mead full strength. Viking parents must give permission of course and usually me and Ylva are only allowed one tankard full.

Queen Elinor; "The mead does not get ye drunk? Asked the concerned mother.

Ylva; "No your grace. I just get a warm feeling. My mum let me try some Irish drink called w-h-i-s-k-e-y mixed with yaks milk and honey. Now that had a kick. Any chance I could have some of that Scottish w-h-i-s-k-e-y the King was drinking on the ship?"

The King laughed, "Ah donna see why not," the king laughed as he signaled for the serving girl to come over, "Sally bring Lady Elisa a tankard of ale and Lady Ylva a tankard of Scotch mixed with milk and honey."

Elinor; "Fergus, ye daft man. Ah donna think the girl's mums would appreciate ye filling their daughters up with drink.

Fergus; "It's only one and with food. Ah think from now on young ladies at ye will ha yer one drink at dinner. Ah yes, here comes yer drinks," the King said smiling.

Elisa took a big swallow and grimaced.

Elinor; "If at ale is too strong for ya lass ye donna ha ta finish it."

Elisa, "My King, did you have this rink watered down? It sure tastes like it's watered down."

King Fergus reached over and took a sip, "No lassie, the drink is no watered down," the king took his tankard of Scotch and poured a small amount in, "try at now Elisa and see if at quenches yer thirst."

Meanwhile, Ylva had a big smile on her face as she drank from her tankard. "Now that hits the spot, my king. Thank you. Yer whiskey tastes even better than the Irish stuff me mum has."

Elinor; "Are ye alright Elisa? Yer cheeks are turnin pink."

Ylva; "No my queen. I'm just enjoying my mead now that King Fergus has fixed it.

Hiccup and Merida were oblivious to the others in the room. Hiccup held her hand. Merida would kiss her mate when her parents weren't looking. Maudie gave her a look once but the little Princess merely rolled her eyes.

After lunch, the King went to his office to do the paperwork that had piled up in his absence Elinor took both girls's hands and led them toward the sleeping quarters. She had to because Elisa and Ylva were not feeling any pain. Maudie held Hiccup and Merida's hands.

Ylva; "Yer grace, can Elisa and I have a room together. We love each other and we are used to sleeping together."

Elinor gave them a surprised look. "I donna see why not," no understanding the situation the queen said quietly so her escorts couldn't hear, "girls we Scots donna ha a Shieldmaiden society. The people wudna understand and might cause ye some trouble. Please keep yer intimate affections in yer room, alright?"

Ylva; "My queen can Hiccup sleep with us too? Elisa and I have taken care of Hic for this year and he likes to cuddle with us."

The volatile and jealous red-haired princess spun around, grabbed Hiccups' hand and looked both girls in the eyes.

"Hiccup is mine and e sleeps with me. We take baths together, naps together, play together and sit together. E is mine and Ah wilno share im. Ah donna mind if ye hug im and kiss im because Ah know ye love im but in a different way then me.

Ah ha not seen my Hickey in a year. Ah need him with me."

Hiccup; "I will be with you every minute I am here Mer. I missed you too. I love Ylva and Elisa and when I can't be with you I am glad they are with me. You are my bond-mate. You alone have my heart. You alone will I ever want to be with. I love you the bestest." Hiccup took his little red-heads cheeks in his hands and kissed her. Merida gave him the big smile that made him feel so good.

Elisa; "We understand princess. Hic is yer boy. We want ta spend time with both of ye. We like ya. Ylva and I are sworn to protect Hic and because ye are his betrothed we are sworn to protect you. But we also want to be friends with you like we are with Hiccup.

Elinor; "Girls, when we are in public or around others, please try ta remember ta use Hiccups title. Ah know it seems silly but Scotland is a kingdom and it's very important."

Ylva half giggling, "So what do we call him, Prince or Lord Hiccup?"

Elinor; "Either will do and while ye are here in Dunbroch, and ye will be called Lady Elisa and Lady Ylva."

The queen stopped in front of her chambers. She turned and opened the door to a spacious room with a huge bed. Both girls' mouths hung open. Two chambermaids named Donna and Grace curtsied and smiled.

Elinore; "Ladies this is Grace and Donna. They will be your chambermaids while ye are here. They take care of yer room, yer clothes, bath ye and do errands for ye. They are both sixteen and are very sweet.

Elisa looked around and not seeing another room asked, "Where do they sleep. They can sleep with us if they want We won't mind." Both chambermaids turned red and giggled.

Ye may wait ootside fer now girls. Elisa, Donna, and Grace have rooms in the servant's quarters. Yer room will also have a sentry near yer door. Now both of ye look like ye could use a nap. Ah'll ha the girls come back in three hours ta bath ye."

The two Viking girls flopped onto the bed. Within minutes the two Viking girls were fast asleep. The queen walked out of the room to where the two chambermaids were waiting. The two curtsied to the queen.

Queen Elinor; "Walk with me girls," the maids obediently followed, "Girls, Lady Elisa and Lady Ylva are Vikings. They have never been to a castle or court before. Later on, Ah will have a larger bathtub sent to the room and installed.

Ylva and Elisa have no seen our type of indoor plumbing. They haven't seen much of anything really. Ah need ye two ta watch out fer them while they are here. Can ye do at? Both girls nodded yes.

Back in the bathing area of her majesty's chambers, Maudie was preparing a bath for the Prince and Princess. Merida could have waited but Hiccup definitely needed a bath and a change of clothes. Hiccup's hair now went to the middle of his back so a haircut was in order as well.

Lady Yara had made her way to the castle and was heading to the queen's chambers. She was ecstatic that the Prince was finally back in Dunbroch. She needed to be with the children to guide them and to learn from them.

King Fergus had decided that Little Lord Hiccup should visit his legal home and meet the family that worked for Him. The King would send a messenger pigeon to his old friend Ian McGuffin. Lord Ian McGuffin was his top advisor outside of Elinor and his closest friend.

Fergus would take himself, Queen Elinor and Princess Merida along with Maudie and the tutor Mistress Fiona.

The King laughed to himself remembering that Hiccup's former tutor Jacob had decided to stay on Bog Island because of his two Bog mistresses, one of who was with child.

Jacob Maclehaney and his sense of honor, it would probably end up being the death of the man but the King admired his loyalty and tenacity.

Elinor was now back in her chambers. Poor Hiccup had fallen asleep on one of the rugs in her bedroom. His head was held in Merida's lap and she was stroking his long unruly auburn hair. Merida noticed her mother coming in and put her little finger in front of her lips as a signal to be quiet.

The queen smiled to herself. Merida had become very devoted to the little Prince. She was very possessive but at nearly three, she didn't have the self-confidence of an older female. She smiled to herself, Merida was actually acting like an old married woman. The little Princess had a tendency to get jealous of any female that got anywhere near the little Viking. Elinore was trying to help her daughter get control of that. It was probably a losing battle since Merida was just under three years old.

Hiccup didn't help, of course, being oblivious to the way girls, young and old, reacted to him. He was a very, very cute little boy. Hiccup was nice to everyone and very polite. Older girls and even grown women liked to pick him up and dote over the boy. No wonder her little girl had a jealous streak.

Maudie came into the bedroom and told the queen the children's bath was ready. Merida had heard what her nanny had whispered to her mother and she gently laid her bondmates head to the soft rug so her mother could pick her up.

Elinor took Merida into the bathing area. The queen took off her daughter's slippers, then her crushed velvet dress, her slip, and her underclothes and placed her carefully into a tub filled with warm water. Merida played and Maudie, her nanny washed her, the queen went back into her bedroom and picked up Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. It's time to wake up my wee little prince," said the queen as she tickled the bottom of one of his feet. The boy stirred and blinked as he opened his deep green eyes.

Hiccup; "Let me sleep mummy, I'm sooo tired."

Elinor smiled because the boy had called her mummy. She knew he was just waking up and was thinking of Valka but it made her feel good anyway. The queen picked the little boy up and placed him on the bed. Hiccup was fully awake now and was smiling.

Elinor; "Ah'm glad ta see yer awake my wee one. Ye was out of it an calling me yer mum and makin me heart jump. Ah'm sorry yer mum left but maybe someday the gods will look down upon ye kindly and bring ye and Valka back together. Now let me get those clothes and boots off ye so Ah can stick ye in the bath. Ye really need ane."

Hiccup; "I was awake and I knew it was you, Elinor. I just really wish you were my mummy. My mummy is not coming back and I wouldn't want to see her if she did. She left me, and I don't think you would."

The queen stood the boy up and brought him in for a deep tight hug as she fought back tears. "Ah will never leave ya. Ah donna know why yer mum left, Ah suppose she was afraid. I promise ye this my sweet little man, ye will never be alone when yer in Scotland.

When ye leave us, someone from Dunbroch will be with ye on Berk. Wherever ye are, if yer stopped from coming ta see us, we will always come get ye. Someday ye will legally be me son-in-la, but until at day, ye can think of m as yer mummy. Ye are like a son ta me already. Now give us a kiss."

Hiccup gave his future mother-in-law a kiss and hugged her tighter with his arms around her neck. Fergus, Elinor, Gobber and Helga were the parents the little Prince should have had, deserved to have, but the gods had different plans for him.

Hiccup thought for a second, "It was on Bog Island I guess. I used to get bathed every day there, sometimes twice a day."

Elinor as she removed the boys; "Why twice a day Hiccup. What were ye doin ta get at dirty?" asked the queen?

Hiccup; "I wasn't dirty on those days, the girls in the village liked to take my clothes off."

"Why on earth would the village girls want ta take yer clothes off? How old were these girls and why didno anyone stop them?" asked the queen.

Hiccup; "Well my aunt Bertha told me that the girls were curious because they had never seen a boy up close before. Every day the girls would come and ask Helga if I could play. Helga always let me.

Me and the girls would play for a while then we would go to the hot springs to clean up. Most of the time the girls were just a little bigger than me and sometimes big girls like Ylva an Elisa. The girls would help me take my clothes off and then put me in the pool of warm water. They would come in too."

Elinor; "Ah assume the girls took their clothes off to? Did they bathe ye with soap? Did they dress ya when they were finished?"

Hiccup; "The girls liked to wash me and took turns washing me all over. I liked that a lot because it feels nice. The girls taught me how to wash them too. Helga got mad once but Bertha talked to her and she didn't mind.

The girls and me would play and wash until I got all pruny. They didn't dress me right away cause they wanted to look at me and touch me. I didn't like it when they tried to touch my penis though cause I remember what you told me and Mer about touch privates wasn't polite."

Maudie came in and told the queen that Merida was nearly done with her bath and that she was upset that Hiccup wasn't in the tub with her. The queen explained to the nanny just how dirty Hiccup was and to go ahead and finish Meirda's bath.

Hiccup stood naked next to the tub. Maudie had pulled the drain stopper and the little boy watched fascinated. There was no such thing as indoor plumbing anywhere in the Viking archipelago. Merida was being dried by her mother while Maudie refilled the tub.

Merida; "Can Ah stay in here while Hickey gets is bath? Ah want to talk with him." the little princess inquired."

"A young lady donna watch a male bath. It's no ladylike," said the nanny.

"But mummy, Ah take baths with Hic all of the time. Why is it bad now? Did we do something bad? Ah didn't ever touch his penis, Ah promise," said the little princess.

Hiccup; "It's true Elinore. Meria never touched my penis and I never touched her vagina either."

Elinor; "ENOUGH!" said the queen, "ye e what ye started Maudie? Ah'll have ye keep yer opinions to yerself. These two are mere babies. AH AM THE MOTHER HERE, NOT YE! Ye ha slipped before, donna do so again or Ah give me word A'll post ye to a different position. Consider this yer last warning!"

The nanny curtsied and excused herself. She stopped the water and tested its temperature with her hand. She then gently lifted then set the little boy into the tub. Elinor pulled a chair next to the tub and put the little princess in it.

Elinor; "Children. Ah donna want ye ta think aboot what Maudie said. Ye are definitely are not bad and ye did nothin wrong. Sometimes even adults are wrong and Maudie is wrong. A day will come when ye will ha ta bath separately but at will no be fer a long while. When at day comes me and yer Da will explain why and ye will understand so donna worry yer wee heads about it."

Elinor first washed Hiccups hair that when wet almost reached down to his bottom. It was very tangled and very dirty. The Queen would send fer the royal barber once Hiccup was finished with his bath.

She was as gentle as she could be but she scrubbed the boy vigorously because he needed it. The queen had even added some scented powder to make the boy smell better. She would have a word with Fergus about the boy and those young ladies not bathing on the way back from Bog Island.

It was about two pm when Grace woke Elisa and Ylva. At first, there was a little difficulty the chambermaids did not speak Norse and the two Viking girls did not speak Gaelic like Hiccup. It did not take long for the four young ladies to work through things using a form of sign language and demonstration.

There was a knock at their door and the men came in with the large tub. The workman quickly took out the small tub and replaced it with the larger one. One of the workmen approached the Viking girls to thank them and to instruct them on how to get into the tub but he approached too quickly.

Elisa and Ylva felt threatened and within the blink of an eye, the man had been thrown to the floor by Elisa with a very sharp dagger to his throat. The guard heard the commotion and ran into the room. Ylva stepped in front of her in a defensive stance in front of her girlfriend with a very long dagger in her hand daring the guard or the other workmen to advance.

Ylva; "Come closer you Scottish bastard and I'll cut yer throat!"

The pre-teen Viking girl meant what she said too. Donna had scooted over to the queen's chambers and asked the guards to get someone who spoke Norse in order to defuse the situation. Just at that time, Lady Yara had turned the corner.

The queen rushed into the room. She had left the two children with Maudie and now she was facing a delicate situation. No less than three guards with swords drawn were facing two armed and very determined Viking girls, one of which held a knife to a terrified Workman's throat.

Elinor; "Sentry, what goes on here?"

The sentry, not taking his eyes off the two girls says, "Majesty, we heard a commotion inside the room and we found the workman with a knife to his throat. Mah only desire was to contain the situation. Ah, tried talkin with the lassies but Ah canno understand their language."

Elinore; "You may return to yer posts gentlemen. These girls will no harm me."

The three guards saluted her majesty, put away their swords and left. Yara looked at the girls and smiled speaking in Norse, "What did the man do ladies?"

Ylva; "Who's askin?"

Yara; "My name is Yara. Ah am a healer here. Ah come to the castle often ta help Her Highness Merida and Lord Hiccup understand the bond. I am also a sister to Gothi of Berk.

Ylva; "Ya know Gothi?"

"Aye at Ah do," said Yara.

Elinore; "Elisa, what did the man do to frighten ye?"

Elisa; "WE were on the bed sleeping, my queen. We knew Donna and Grace were in the room but not all those men. This one came towards us on the bed babbling about something. We are simply defending ourselves.

Elinore; "Girls, this man, and the others were installing a larger tub so yu and Ylva could bathe together. This man here was only tryin ta ask if ye and Ylva were pleased with their work. Please let the man go."

Elisa thought for a second then took the knife away from the man's neck. The freed plumber quickly scampered out of the room only pausing tow bow to and thank the queen. The girls put their knives away and sat back down on the bed.

Elinore told Donna and Grace that they were completely safe. She also asked if she could bring the royal seamstress in to take their measurements in order to have clothing made fo them.

Grace the chambermaid curtsied and motioned to the now filled tub. Elinore, not wanting any more misunderstandings said, "Ladies, it's time fer ye bath. Donna and Grace want ta help ya get undressed and into the tub. Then they will bath ye."

Ylva; "I can take my own clothes off. I don't need some wench I don't know, helping me strip or

Elinore; "I know ye both are quite capable but ta get into that tub." these two girls really want to serve ye will yer here. It will make them very happy and because ye are considered ladies it really is a tradition.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we don't want to hurt their feelings so they can go ahead," said Elisa.

Elinore; "Neither Grace nor Donna speak Norse so how about I bring Hiccup in ta translate for ye? I'll bring Merida too so she can get to know ye.

Queen Elinore left and went back to her chambers with Yara. Elinor dressed Hiccup in clothes that ha been made and left behind for him. She then took Merida and the little Prince by the hand and took them over to Ylva and Elisa's room.

Grace was filling the tub and Donna was helping Elisa undress. Hiccup had gone to the hot springs with the two teen girls as well as many other females while on Bog Island so seeing the girls naked was no big deal to him.

Elinore; "Hiccup, Ah want ye ta to tell all the girls what the other is sayin. Grace and Donna donna know how ta speak Norse and Ylva and Elisa donna know how ta speak Gaelic. Can ye do at fer me?" Hiccup nodded.

"Merida, Ah want ye ta help Hiccup as well as get ye ta get ta know Ylva and Elisa better. Its no good fer ya ta be so jealous. Can ye do at now my sweet one?" Meria nodded.

Hiccup did as he was told and soon both Viking girls were stripped and enjoying their bath. The girls enjoyed having Grace and Donna wash their hair. There was a knock on the door. Donna closed the door to the bathroom and the bath continued.

Princess Merida went to the door and opened it. It was the seamstress who brought in some dresses, slips, and undergarments for Ylv and Elisa to try on. Soon the girls were out of the tub and into the dressing room where they allowed themselves to be measured. Neither girl had ever worn a brassier before and it was a wonder to them. Hiccup thought it was hilarious to see both of his older friends all cinched up and he fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.

Ylva and Elisa had just put on their slips when another knock on the door was heard. It was Maudie coming to get Hiccup for his haircut he didn't know he was getting.

At first, there was confusion as to how things were going to go since Hiccup had been translating. In almost perfect Norse Merida said she would be glad to translate. Another gift of the bond was that Hiccup had over their months apart had taught Merida how to speak fluent Norse. She, in turn, had polished up her mates Gaelic.

Hiccup was now dressed in his new underthings. He wore a bright green crushed velvet tunic that perfectly matched the dress Merida was wearing. The little prince also had on a pair of black pants tucked into nearly knee-high shiny black boots. Over his pants, Hiccup wore a kilt in the colors of castle Delaney, (which Hiccup had helped to pick out).

Hiccup was also dressed in a red jacket that had the family crest of Clan Dunbroch embroidered on it so there was no doubt in anyone's mind which clan lay claim to him.

Elinor had made up her mind to help, in any way possible, for the two children to get to know each other well. Their activities were planned so that they were always close to each other, including their lessons which would begin the next day.

In the queen's mind, dressing the children alike and keeping them together would not only reinforce to the two that they were bonded for life but it would also reinforce to outsiders that the two children were betrothed.

It was dinner time and King Fergus was waiting impatiently for the queen and her young charges to enter the Royal Families' private dining room. Queen Elinor entered first holding Hiccup and Merida's hands. She was followed by two very self-conscious Viking maidens

Merida ran and jumped into her father's waiting arms, "Da how are ye? Ah have had so much fun with Hiccup, Elisa and Ylva. Ah really like them now. Donna Hiccup look nice? Donna the girls look beautiful?"

Fergus; "Oi, Hiccup, ye look like a proper Scottish Lord. Ah I like yer hair too. Did ye give the Royal Barber any guff when he sheared ye? Hiccup shook his head no.

Fergus was sitting at the head of the table. On his left sat Elinor, Ylva and Elisa and on his right sat Merida and Hiccup.

The Queen was wearing a long dark green velvet gown with white lace trimming the collar and cuffs, very much like the dress Merida was wearing.

Ylva was wearing a red velvet dress much like the queens but with little pearls stitched onto the bodice. The gown accentuated the girl's bosom and figure. Ylva's hair had a small tiara of little pearls on her head and her hair cascaded over her shoulders and back like an avalanche of gold.

Elisa was wearing a dark blue velvet dress that had gold trim on the collar and cuffs. The gown had a slit on either side that showed off Elisa's long legs. Her waist-length raven black hair was tied into two tight braids down her back.

Merida was dressed in her long dark green velvet dress. It was trimmed with lace and pearls around the collar and cuffs. Like her mother and father, she wore a very small gold crown on her head. Her fiery red locks had been braided by the two older girls and the braided hair hung down her back almost all the way to her bottom.

Fergus; "Ladies ye all look very beautiful. Ah never laid eyes on a prettier sight than what Ah have before me know. What do ye think Hiccup?

Hiccup; "I think all the ladies are very beautiful but my Merida is the prettiest girl in the world."

"Listen to yu, ye silver-tongued devil. Keep at up and Ah'll have ye married before ye leave," laughed the King.

The dinner was an interesting affair. Ylva and Elisa were not used to dresses and fidgeted quite a bit. Elinor was a mother to all these children in her mind so all of these children would receive an education while in her charge. Elisa and Ylva would be taught how a lady properly wore clothes in Scotland and she would introduce them to perfumes and make-up too. She smiled to herself in a way thinking this would be good training for when Merida reached her teenage years.

Merida and Hiccup both giggled at the faces the two older girls were told what Haggis was, though Elisa on a dare from little Lord Haddock at hers and decided she liked it. Ylva got her wish and was given a shot of straight Irish whiskey. Fergus gave the drink to the girl full strength as a joke but was surprised by her reaction.

Ylva; "Now that's a drink I could get used to. It makes my cheeks red and my tummy warm. Could I have another one my king?" asked the shieldmaiden in training.

Fergus could see by the glint in Ylva's eyes that she was already feeling a bit tipsy just from the tankard of ale she had drunk before stating how Scottish drinks were tasty but mild. A few minutes later when the whiskey hit her she maintained a huge smile on her face. Elinor gave her husband an evil look but laughed when Ylva insisted on giving everyone at the table huge hugs and very wet kisses. Merida decided that was a good time to crawl up into Hiccups lap and give him a three-year-old version of an amorous kiss that was not appreciated by her mother since they were at the dinner table,

"Merida go back to yer seat an finish yer dinner, ye can slobber all over yer betrothed after dinner," said Elinor.

"Ah was not slobbering on Hiccup, Ah was kissing him and he's gonna be my husband so Ah'm allowed," said a very indignant little princess.

Elinor; "Well Ahm gonna spank yer little behind and wash yer mouth oot with soap cause Ah'm yer mother and Ah'm allowed so you'd best watch yer tongue lassie".

Fergus; "Elinor, I received an answer for Ian today."

Elinor; "So it's arranged?" The King nodded yes. "Well tell the children, Ah'm sure they will be excited."

"Tell us what Da?" aked Merida.

Fergus; "Children, in two days we are going to have an adventure. It has been a long time since the royal family has had a vacation. I think it's high time Lord Hiccup sees Castle Delaney and meets the people who work for him and take care of the property."

Hiccup; "Really my king? You will really take me there? It's not just a story to keep me alive? It's a real place?" asked the young Lord.

"Yes, Hiccup. Castle Delaney and your farm are real places and you are a real Lord and landowner. From what lord Macintosh tells me the farm did quite well last year and after the crops were harvested you became an even wealthier little boy."

Hiccup ran over and jumped into the King's lap, "Thank you, Thank you, my King. I do not deserve any of this. I know I would be nothing without you and Elinor and my Merida."

Fergus hugged Hiccup tightly and gave him a kiss on his forehead as he told him; "Hiccup, never again say you are nothing in my presence. You are a prince, ye are a Lord of Scotland, and you are betrothed and bonded to my precious Merida.

Ah love ye like a son and Ah am proud ye will someday be my daughter's Prince Consort. Ye are a wonderful little boy who loves unconditionally. Ye are intelligent beyond yer years and ye are kind to anyone and anything around ye. Ye have great courage and ye have more dedicated friends than ye realize. Ye can never be nothing.

It is said that the gods have picked ye for special purposes. Ah truly believe that ye are destined to do many great things that will help not only your future subjects on Berk but also hand in hand with your future queen and wife, your future subjects in Scotland. Ye have a remarkable mind at already at the age of nearly three can perceive wonders and ideas others older and supposedly wiser cannot. Castle Delaney is just a small token of Scotland's appreciation for the potential for the future at is ye."

Elinor; "Children, we have many things ta do we leave so we must bath and take our rest so we may be up to the tasks. Many will come with us. When the Royal family travels, we still must take care of our people and Scotland.

You will meet many people we call tutors who will begin to teach all of ye to be Lords and Ladies and there is much to learn. It will take a few days ta reach Delaney and we will be at Hiccups Castle for a month. Let us go to our chambers and get ready for bed."

The royal family departed the dining room and went to their chambers. Merida and Hiccup were bathed by Elinor and Maudy, Ylva and Elisa were bathed by Donna and Grace and the King drank and bathed himself. Merida and Hiccup went to bed and as was her custom, Merida kissed Hiccup and cuddled holding him tightly. Much had happened in the last few days but everything had been positive. For the first time in a long time Hiccup fell asleep happy and contented.

I do not own the story of How to train your dragons or any of the original characters or the original storylines. Any names matching public or historical figures are strictly coincidental. The story is rated M because of language and adult situations. Anyone below the age of 17 should probably not read this story.

Note; I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. I had some health issues.

Chapter 21

Queen Elinor sat with Merida and Maudie awaiting the arrival of her husband and future son-in-law. She wasn't a violent woman but if the princess asked one more time 'if they were here yet' she was sure she would be forced to strangle her.

Maudie spoke in an attempt to distract the child; "Merida, are you excited to see your father and Hiccup today?"

Merida ignored her saying, "They are very, very close mummy. Hiccup is very near and very excited. I'm gonna kiss him till his lips hurt".

Maudie; "Och, ye shoudna speak at way. It's no ladylike. Yer a Princess and ye must act like ane"

Merida; "Ah'm no ah lady and Ah will act as Ah, please. Hiccup has been gone a long time and I need ta show im how much ah have missed im"

Maudie not to be put off says, "Yer two and a half years old Merida. Even a grown lady royal or no donna act in such a manner. Ah have taught ya better." Merida simply sticks her tongue out at her nanny.

Elinore; "Merida mind yer manners or Ah'll put some soap on tha tongue o yers and stand ya in a corner. Any yu Maudie. She is two years old and has not seen her bond-mate in nearly a year. Let the wee ones be excited!".

There was a beat on the carriage door and a knight stuck his head in the door and said, "My apologies for the intrusion yer majesty. The king's ship will be droppin anchor momentarily." The queen nodded to the night and he departed. Elinor; "Let us go await ye da an ye mate Merida"

Elinor had been very worried. Fergus had been angry when he left with all those soldiers. She loved her husband but once his blood was up he was single-minded and hard to communicate with. Now that he was home, she could relax a little.

Hiccup was jumping with excitement as he climbed up onto the bowsprit. One of the sailors had gone up with him to keep him safe. Hiccup could see Castle Dunbroch. He could make out people on the docks and knew in his heart that Elinor and Meridawere there.

Elisa and Ylva stood on the quarterdeck with King Fergus looking towards the land. Fergus; "Are ye lassies nervous? Ye look nervous." Elisa; "Yes my King we are very nervous. This is me and Ylva's first trip to Scotland. The old ones tell stories of how we used to invade and fight ye." Fergus; "donna worry Elisa. While ye are here ye will be treated like yer part of the royal family. I give ye my word there will be no more ship's boy incidents. You will have guards always with ya an ah intend that they will be older married men with children. Ya do know at Elinor will probably but you girls in dresses?" Ylva; "what's a dresses?" The King roared with laughter.

Captain Rawlings; "Mr. Jarvis, you may set the anchor and prepare the King's gig for deployment" Jarvis; Aye, aye Captain it shall be so," and the first officer shouted out orders. Soon a sailor shouted "Anchors Away" and everyone onboard could hear the anchor chain payout. The anchor took hold and the ship slowly turned into the wind.

Captain using his horn; "Mr. Rawlings, secure the topgallants and swing-out the Kings gig. Have the boatswain man the side." The First officer saluted and began giving more orders. Captain Williams watched as the Marines (ships infantry) fall in on each side of the gangway as the boatswain piped the salute.

Williams then walked over and climbed to the quarter-deck, "Yer majesty the gig is at yer service, sir."

King Fergus: "Thank ye, Captain. Could ye peel Lord Haddock away from the forecastle to join us?"

The Captain laughed, "Already done sir. Petty Officer Jones is holding is hand at the gangway. Ah must say, sir, Lord Hiccup is a bright boy for is age. E loves to ask questions. Ran my third officer and my midshipmen into the ground answering im and showing im around. We had a tough time keeping im off the rigging. Now the King laughed.

At the gangway, the ship's company and soldiers were at attention. All of the officers were lined up as the King made his farewells. Ylva and Elisa stayed glued to either side of the King. Hiccup lagged behind waving at the sailors and soldiers he had come to know and then shook his little hand with the officers and men.

One young midshipman named John Peters leaned over to Hiccup while they were shaking hands, "Goodbye Hic. Next time ya come Ah'll try to sneak some grog and Ah'll finish teaching ya, ha ta play cards."

Hiccup; " Nah that's ok Johnny. Mr. Jones gave me a sip his. IT WAS AWFUL! Ah will play cards with ye though."

The Captain cleared his throat, "Ha, Hmmm." Midshipman Peters went back to attention and Hiccup shook hands a little faster until he was just behind the king.

King Fergus Shook hands with Army Colonel Jasper Dingwell, "Well Jasper, Ahm happy we dinna ha ta use yer boys. Ah ha no doubt at they would have made a good accountin of themselves."

"Ah thank ya fer the opportunity, sir. If ye ever need the regiment again please call on us. It's an honor to have served yer majesty," said Colonel Dingwall.

Next, the King Shook hands with the Captain, "Thanks fer a fast and safe passage. Because of yer efforts, those Vikins thought twice about engagin us." The King looked down at Ylva and Elisa and said, "No offense girls". Both kids merely rolled their eyes at the king.

Hiccup looked up at the Captain and said, "I sure liked being on yer boat Captain," the Captain gave him a look and Hiccup corrected himself, "Sorry sir, I meant, ship. I made a lot of new friends. I sure would have liked to have climbed up the mainmast though."

Captain Williams answered, "It was a pleasure to ha ye aboard mah Lord. Ye know Hiccup when ye have yer twelfth birthday if ya still want ta climb that mast, ye just write ta me and ahl see tha you become one of mah midshipman"

Hiccup; "Really? Would I get a uniform like Johnny and everything?" asked the excited little Lord.

Williams; "Ah give ya mah word on it."

King Fergus turned and waved at the men, "Thank ye men for yer kindness and service. Ah, wilno forget it."

The men gave three cheers as the King went down the ladder into the gig followed by the three children. The men were still cheering as the Kings gig pulled away. It was only a few hundred yards to the docks. King Fergus stood and waved to the crowds. As soon as the people saw their beloved King uncontrolled cheering broke out. Ylva and Elisa were frightened. Never in their short lives had they seen so many people.

King Fergus; "Donna be afraid lassies. Oor people are friendly. They are just glad to see oor return. Ye will be part of the royal family while ye stay here. Just stick with us."

Elisa; "Yes my king"

Ylva; "King Fergus, what shall we do here besides taking care of Hiccup?"

King Fergus; "Yer job in Dunbroch is to have a good time an ta learn. As for taking care of Hiccup, well ye will have a hard time getting him away from me Elinor and an even harder time getting him away from Merida."

Elisa; "Can Ylva and I sleep with Hiccup? He's used to being with us.

Ylva; "I am sure little Lord Hiccup will be sleeping with his betrothed," the girl said dripping with sarcasm.

King Fergus; "Hiccup and Merida do sleep together but Ah will speak to Elinor about getting ye accommodations close to the boy. Ah know ye love him Ylva."

When the gig touched the docks the sound of twenty bagpipes could be heard.

Ylva; "What the Helheim is that noise? It sounds like a hundred pigs being slaughtered," said the now frightened girl.

Fergus laughed, "Those are me, bagpipe players, it's a kind of musical instrument native ta Scotland."

Elisa; "You like that King Fergus?"

Fergus laughing; "Aye little one, very much so, but Ah admit is a bit of an acquired taste. I will pass along your compliments ta oor bagpipers."

King Fergus was first off the gig holding Ylva and Eisa's hands. The girls were wearing their Viking Shieldmaiden clothes along with very large knives attached to their waists. Both girls, though frightened, followed the king's example and held their heads up proudly.

Hiccup was behind them. Hiccup had refused to hold anyons hands and insisted on walking by himself. The little prince was wearing his Viking clothing with his shiny breastplate over them.

The tiny Lord wore his little Trojan helmet, now sporting a purple plume. He also wore his sword belt, his little sword and a new bright purple sash that was present from the mother of one of the little Bog Burglar girls that liked to get the little boy naked.

Elinor smiled as her husband came over to her as he swept the queen into a tight embrace. He kissed the queen passionately.

Elinor; "Ah ha missed ye so much, Fergus. The bed seems so cold without ye in it."

Fergus; Ah ha missed ye too dear wife. Ah am not whole when yer not with me," said the King.

As Hiccup came into view, "HIIIIIICKEYYYY!" screamed Princess Merida.

The little princess ran passed her father an the girls and tackled her bondmate in a loving hug. While on the ground Merida gave him a long slow kiss. A kiss that was as passionate as a two and a two and a half-year-old girl could give. Hiccup kissed her back as best he could. Fortunately, his helmet and her crown had fallen off in the tackle to the ground.

Merida now crying little tears, "Hiccup Ah ha missed you. My heart hurt while ye were away. If mummy would lt me, Ah'd marry ye right now."

Hiccup was crying now also, "I missed you to Mer. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again and that made me sad every day."

"Ah-hem," coughed the King, "Merida, ye need ta let the boy up so we can get in the carriage and go to the castle."

Elinor scooped up Hiccup from Merida. She hugged him to her bosom and kissed him as if he were her own son. "Hiccup my son Ah am so glad ye are here. Ye and Merida are rays of sunshine in me life. Ta say ye were missed is no enough. Ah am no lettin ye oot of me sight while ye are here. Ats a promise. The queen kissed the boy again and set him beside Merida who had been tugging at the hem of her dress trying to get her betrothed back.

Both children brushed themselves off as King Fergus introduced the two girls, "Elinor, let me introduce ye and Merida to these fine ladies. This fine young lady, (he indicated Elisa), is Elisa Davidson. She is a Shieldmaiden in training from Bog Island and she helped take care of our Lord Hiccup while he was on Bog Island.

"Next to Elisa is Ylva Hofferson," this mad Merida immediately looks up, "she is Hiccups' oldest and dearest friend and she has sworn to protect Hiccup with her life. The Bog Burglar Chieftess Bertha Bog insisted that these female companions come along with Hiccup to ensure his safety."

Elinor; "It is a pleasure ta meet ye. Ah have heard much aboot you Ylva. Elisa, it is also a pleasure ta meet ye. I'm sure we will all become good friends over the next ninety days. Ladies Ah have the honor to introduce ta ye my daughter Princess Merida of Dunbroch, heir ta the throne of Scotland."

If looks could kill, the two Viking girls would have been dead from the look Merida was giving them. Queen Elinore saw the look and said, "Merida, a proper princess shake hands with guests and welcomes them. Please do so now," said the queen with that tone mother's get when their children are misbehaving.

Merida stuck her little hand out and said with an icy tone while still having her free arm around her bond mate, "Welcome ta Dunbroch Lady Elisa and Lady Ylva. Ah hope ye ha a great time while ye are with us."

Both girls bowed to the princess as they had done with the queen.

Elisa; "It is a pleasure ta meet ya, Princess. Hiccup has told us so much about ye. I can't believe we are finally meeting.

"Neither can Ah," grumbled the Princess and her mother gave her a sharp look.

Ylva; "Hiccup, you didn't tell us she was so beautiful. Princess, I am jealous of your red hair. It's so long and curly.

Merida; "Hickey didna tell me ye are so beautiful and shapely either. E is lucky to have ye as a friend. Hiccup swallowed as his bondmate gave him a cross look.

King Fergus; "Let's all get in the carriage and go have lunch. Ah don't know aboot ye all but Ah'm starving."

The people were still cheering as the King's carriage headed towards. It was now less for the king and more for the men coming ashore who had left with the King. On one side of the carriage sat King Fergus, Queen Elinor, and Elisa. On the other side sat Ylva, Merida, and Hiccup.

The little princess had made sure Hiccup got in first, then she got in second, so neither of the two pretty Viking girls could sit next to him. She might only be two and a half, but the little redhead was not stupid.

Queen Elinor; "Ah love the clothes ye a wearing. Did ye make them yerself?"

Elisa; "No my queen. My mother made our clothes for us. My mum is the best seamstress on Bog Island."

Elinor; "Ah was wondering if you girls wanted to experience some Scottish culture? Our traditions at the castle are somewhat different than that of Viking society."

Both girls looked at each other then shook their heads yes. This pleased the Queen very much. King Fergus knew what Elinor was doing. His wife was manipulating the two young women into allowing her to have dresses made for them.

Elinor; "At wonderful girls. Would ye mind if Ah had some Scottish ladies' clothing made for ye? It would be mah pleasure and ye wouldna ha to pay fer anything. "Ah ha done so fer Hiccup."

Ylva; "Is there something wrong with our clothes Queen Elinor?" asked a now suspicious Viking pre-teen.

"No dear, a course no. Ah just thought it would help ye get the feel of oor culture better if ye were dressed like the locals. But if ye donna want ta, ats alright."

Elisa being a little older than Ylva and not wanting to insult the royal family said, "I can't speak for Ylva, but I would love to try some Scottish clothes on. Do ye think you could put me in one of them dresses the King told us about?"

Hiccup spoke up, "Ylva, I think ye would look beautiful in a dress just like Elinor and Merida." That earned the little prince a jab in the ribs from his bondmate.

Ylva; "Merida, I'm glad you love Hiccup and are going to marry him because that means I don't have to."

Merida snarled; "Ye was gonna marry me Hiccup. E's mine! Ah ha heard ye love im but Ah love im more AND HE'S MINE!" said the Princess a little too loudly.

"Merida, mind yer manners! Ylva knows ye are betrothed to Hiccup, said the Queen, "Another outburst like at and ye'll find yerself doing some corner time."

Ylva; "Princess, Elisa and I are going to be Shieldmaidens. In Viking, culture Shieldmaidens are women warriors. Shieldmaidens don't marry. I don't even like boys. Chief Stoic has made it so no one can be around Hic.

The Chief has told so many lies and has verbally abused him so much, the people of Berk are mean to him and won't let their children play with him. I was worried that Hiccup was going to die alone so when he became a man and no one would be his wife, I would step down from being a Shieldmaiden and marry Hiccup so he wouldn't be alone and would have a wife who loves him. Do ye understand?" aked Ylva.

Merida; "Ah think so Ylva. Ye just didna want Hickey ta be lonely. Ah love Hiccup with all of my heart. We are even joined. Mummy and Yara, oor, healer told me it's like we are already married. We can't be married in this world right now because Hiccup and Ah are too young to commiserate our married."

Hiccup; "That means when a man puts a baby in the lady's belly. I don't know how I would put a baby in Merida's belly anyway. Bertha told me that when ladies have babies it hurts a lot. I don't think we are going to have babies because I would never hurt Mer on purpose."

Elinor; "The word ye were lookin er is con-su-mate but ye were right in what at means. Ylva ye are a very good friend and companion fer our little man. I hope ye are always Hiccup and Merida's friend. You will always be welcome in the castle."

Merida looked at Hiccup and then her belly. She took her mates face in her hands and kissed his lips. "Hiccup, ah donna know how ye will put a baby in me belly but when we marry Ah want to give ye a baby, even if it hurts.

King Fergus; "Ah think ats enough talk aboot babies fer one day. Let's think aboot what we are gonna eat fer lunch, hall we?"

Ylva leaned over, put her arm around the little princess and whispered in her ear, "Merida you always love Hiccup and I will always be your friend. Don't worry about how the baby gets in yer belly.

My mum told me and she said making babies is fun. They just hurt coming out." Ylva then kissed Merida on the cheek. Merida smiled back at Ylva then put both her arms around her now sleeping, fiancee.

Lunch was an interesting event for the royal family. The food in Dunbroch was tastier and there was much more variety. Ylva and Astrid had asked for some mead which the king balked at.

Elisa; "My king, Viking children start drinking mead as soon as they are weaned from their mother's breast. At first, the mead is watered down. You wouldn't want Hiccup or the Princess being tipsy.

By the time you reach ten, a Viking boy or girl can drink mead full strength. Viking parents must give permission of course and usually me and Ylva are only allowed one tankard full.

Queen Elinor; "The mead does not get ye drunk? Asked the concerned mother.

Ylva; "No your grace. I just get a warm feeling. My mum let me try some Irish drink called w-h-i-s-k-e-y mixed with yaks milk and honey. Now that had a kick. Any chance I could have some of that Scottish w-h-i-s-k-e-y the King was drinking on the ship?"

The King laughed, "Ah donna see why not," the king laughed as he signaled for the serving girl to come over, "Sally bring Lady Elisa a tankard of ale and Lady Ylva a tankard of Scotch mixed with milk and honey."

Elinor; "Fergus, ye daft man. Ah donna think the girl's mums would appreciate ye filling their daughters up with drink.

Fergus; "It's only one and with food. Ah think from now on young ladies at ye will ha yer one drink at dinner. Ah yes, here comes yer drinks," the King said smiling.

Elisa took a big swallow and grimaced.

Elinor; "If at ale is too strong for ya lass ye donna ha ta finish it."

Elisa, "My King, did you have this rink watered down? It sure tastes like it's watered down."

King Fergus reached over and took a sip, "No lassie, the drink is no watered down," the king took his tankard of Scotch and poured a small amount in, "try at now Elisa and see if at quenches yer thirst."

Meanwhile, Ylva had a big smile on her face as she drank from her tankard. "Now that hits the spot, my king. Thank you. Yer whiskey tastes even better than the Irish stuff me mum has."

Elinor; "Are ye alright Elisa? Yer cheeks are turnin pink."

Ylva; "No my queen. I'm just enjoying my mead now that King Fergus has fixed it.

Hiccup and Merida were oblivious to the others in the room. Hiccup held her hand. Merida would kiss her mate when her parents weren't looking. Maudie gave her a look once but the little Princess merely rolled her eyes.

After lunch, the King went to his office to do the paperwork that had piled up in his absence Elinor took both girls's hands and led them toward the sleeping quarters. She had to because Elisa and Ylva were not feeling any pain. Maudie held Hiccup and Merida's hands.

Ylva; "Yer grace, can Elisa and I have a room together. We love each other and we are used to sleeping together."

Elinor gave them a surprised look. "I donna see why not," no understanding the situation the queen said quietly so her escorts couldn't hear, "girls we Scots donna ha a Shieldmaiden society. The people wudna understand and might cause ye some trouble. Please keep yer intimate affections in yer room, alright?"

Ylva; "My queen can Hiccup sleep with us too? Elisa and I have taken care of Hic for this year and he likes to cuddle with us."

The volatile and jealous red-haired princess spun around, grabbed Hiccups' hand and looked both girls in the eyes.

"Hiccup is mine and e sleeps with me. We take baths together, naps together, play together and sit together. E is mine and Ah wilno share im. Ah donna mind if ye hug im and kiss im because Ah know ye love im but in a different way then me.

Ah ha not seen my Hickey in a year. Ah need him with me."

Hiccup; "I will be with you every minute I am here Mer. I missed you too. I love Ylva and Elisa and when I can't be with you I am glad they are with me. You are my bond-mate. You alone have my heart. You alone will I ever want to be with. I love you the bestest." Hiccup took his little red-heads cheeks in his hands and kissed her. Merida gave him the big smile that made him feel so good.

Elisa; "We understand princess. Hic is yer boy. We want ta spend time with both of ye. We like ya. Ylva and I are sworn to protect Hic and because ye are his betrothed we are sworn to protect you. But we also want to be friends with you like we are with Hiccup.

Elinor; "Girls, when we are in public or around others, please try ta remember ta use Hiccups title. Ah know it seems silly but Scotland is a kingdom and it's very important."

Ylva half giggling, "So what do we call him, Prince or Lord Hiccup?"

Elinor; "Either will do and while ye are here in Dunbroch, and ye will be called Lady Elisa and Lady Ylva."

The queen stopped in front of her chambers. She turned and opened the door to a spacious room with a huge bed. Both girls' mouths hung open. Two chambermaids named Donna and Grace curtsied and smiled.

Elinore; "Ladies this is Grace and Donna. They will be your chambermaids while ye are here. They take care of yer room, yer clothes, bath ye and do errands for ye. They are both sixteen and are very sweet.

Elisa looked around and not seeing another room asked, "Where do they sleep. They can sleep with us if they want We won't mind." Both chambermaids turned red and giggled.

Ye may wait ootside fer now girls. Elisa, Donna, and Grace have rooms in the servant's quarters. Yer room will also have a sentry near yer door. Now both of ye look like ye could use a nap. Ah'll ha the girls come back in three hours ta bath ye."

The two Viking girls flopped onto the bed. Within minutes the two Viking girls were fast asleep. The queen walked out of the room to where the two chambermaids were waiting. The two curtsied to the queen.

Queen Elinor; "Walk with me girls," the maids obediently followed, "Girls, Lady Elisa and Lady Ylva are Vikings. They have never been to a castle or court before. Later on, Ah will have a larger bathtub sent to the room and installed.

Ylva and Elisa have no seen our type of indoor plumbing. They haven't seen much of anything really. Ah need ye two ta watch out fer them while they are here. Can ye do at? Both girls nodded yes.

Back in the bathing area of her majesty's chambers, Maudie was preparing a bath for the Prince and Princess. Merida could have waited but Hiccup definitely needed a bath and a change of clothes. Hiccup's hair now went to the middle of his back so a haircut was in order as well.

Lady Yara had made her way to the castle and was heading to the queen's chambers. She was ecstatic that the Prince was finally back in Dunbroch. She needed to be with the children to guide them and to learn from them.

King Fergus had decided that Little Lord Hiccup should visit his legal home and meet the family that worked for Him. The King would send a messenger pigeon to his old friend Ian McGuffin. Lord Ian McGuffin was his top advisor outside of Elinor and his closest friend.

Fergus would take himself, Queen Elinor and Princess Merida along with Maudie and the tutor Mistress Fiona.

The King laughed to himself remembering that Hiccup's former tutor Jacob had decided to stay on Bog Island because of his two Bog mistresses, one of who was with child.

Jacob Maclehaney and his sense of honor, it would probably end up being the death of the man but the King admired his loyalty and tenacity.

Elinor was now back in her chambers. Poor Hiccup had fallen asleep on one of the rugs in her bedroom. His head was held in Merida's lap and she was stroking his long unruly auburn hair. Merida noticed her mother coming in and put her little finger in front of her lips as a signal to be quiet.

The queen smiled to herself. Merida had become very devoted to the little Prince. She was very possessive but at nearly three, she didn't have the self-confidence of an older female. She smiled to herself, Merida was actually acting like an old married woman. The little Princess had a tendency to get jealous of any female that got anywhere near the little Viking. Elinore was trying to help her daughter get control of that. It was probably a losing battle since Merida was just under three years old.

Hiccup didn't help, of course, being oblivious to the way girls, young and old, reacted to him. He was a very, very cute little boy. Hiccup was nice to everyone and very polite. Older girls and even grown women liked to pick him up and dote over the boy. No wonder her little girl had a jealous streak.

Maudie came into the bedroom and told the queen the children's bath was ready. Merida had heard what her nanny had whispered to her mother and she gently laid her bondmates head to the soft rug so her mother could pick her up.

Elinor took Merida into the bathing area. The queen took off her daughter's slippers, then her crushed velvet dress, her slip, and her underclothes and placed her carefully into a tub filled with warm water. Merida played and Maudie, her nanny washed her, the queen went back into her bedroom and picked up Hiccup.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. It's time to wake up my wee little prince," said the queen as she tickled the bottom of one of his feet. The boy stirred and blinked as he opened his deep green eyes.

Hiccup; "Let me sleep mummy, I'm sooo tired."

Elinor smiled because the boy had called her mummy. She knew he was just waking up and was thinking of Valka but it made her feel good anyway. The queen picked the little boy up and placed him on the bed. Hiccup was fully awake now and was smiling.

Elinor; "Ah'm glad ta see yer awake my wee one. Ye was out of it an calling me yer mum and makin me heart jump. Ah'm sorry yer mum left but maybe someday the gods will look down upon ye kindly and bring ye and Valka back together. Now let me get those clothes and boots off ye so Ah can stick ye in the bath. Ye really need ane."

Hiccup; "I was awake and I knew it was you, Elinor. I just really wish you were my mummy. My mummy is not coming back and I wouldn't want to see her if she did. She left me, and I don't think you would."

The queen stood the boy up and brought him in for a deep tight hug as she fought back tears. "Ah will never leave ya. Ah donna know why yer mum left, Ah suppose she was afraid. I promise ye this my sweet little man, ye will never be alone when yer in Scotland.

When ye leave us, someone from Dunbroch will be with ye on Berk. Wherever ye are, if yer stopped from coming ta see us, we will always come get ye. Someday ye will legally be me son-in-la, but until at day, ye can think of m as yer mummy. Ye are like a son ta me already. Now give us a kiss."

Hiccup gave his future mother-in-law a kiss and hugged her tighter with his arms around her neck. Fergus, Elinor, Gobber and Helga were the parents the little Prince should have had, deserved to have, but the gods had different plans for him.

Hiccup thought for a second, "It was on Bog Island I guess. I used to get bathed every day there, sometimes twice a day."

Elinor as she removed the boys; "Why twice a day Hiccup. What were ye doin ta get at dirty?" asked the queen?

Hiccup; "I wasn't dirty on those days, the girls in the village liked to take my clothes off."

"Why on earth would the village girls want ta take yer clothes off? How old were these girls and why didno anyone stop them?" asked the queen.

Hiccup; "Well my aunt Bertha told me that the girls were curious because they had never seen a boy up close before. Every day the girls would come and ask Helga if I could play. Helga always let me.

Me and the girls would play for a while then we would go to the hot springs to clean up. Most of the time the girls were just a little bigger than me and sometimes big girls like Ylva an Elisa. The girls would help me take my clothes off and then put me in the pool of warm water. They would come in too."

Elinor; "Ah assume the girls took their clothes off to? Did they bathe ye with soap? Did they dress ya when they were finished?"

Hiccup; "The girls liked to wash me and took turns washing me all over. I liked that a lot because it feels nice. The girls taught me how to wash them too. Helga got mad once but Bertha talked to her and she didn't mind.

The girls and me would play and wash until I got all pruny. They didn't dress me right away cause they wanted to look at me and touch me. I didn't like it when they tried to touch my penis though cause I remember what you told me and Mer about touch privates wasn't polite."

Maudie came in and told the queen that Merida was nearly done with her bath and that she was upset that Hiccup wasn't in the tub with her. The queen explained to the nanny just how dirty Hiccup was and to go ahead and finish Meirda's bath.

Hiccup stood naked next to the tub. Maudie had pulled the drain stopper and the little boy watched fascinated. There was no such thing as indoor plumbing anywhere in the Viking archipelago. Merida was being dried by her mother while Maudie refilled the tub.

Merida; "Can Ah stay in here while Hickey gets is bath? Ah want to talk with him." the little princess inquired."

"A young lady donna watch a male bath. It's no ladylike," said the nanny.

"But mummy, Ah take baths with Hic all of the time. Why is it bad now? Did we do something bad? Ah didn't ever touch his penis, Ah promise," said the little princess.

Hiccup; "It's true Elinore. Meria never touched my penis and I never touched her vagina either."

Elinor; "ENOUGH!" said the queen, "ye e what ye started Maudie? Ah'll have ye keep yer opinions to yerself. These two are mere babies. AH AM THE MOTHER HERE, NOT YE! Ye ha slipped before, donna do so again or Ah give me word A'll post ye to a different position. Consider this yer last warning!"

The nanny curtsied and excused herself. She stopped the water and tested its temperature with her hand. She then gently lifted then set the little boy into the tub. Elinor pulled a chair next to the tub and put the little princess in it.

Elinor; "Children. Ah donna want ye ta think aboot what Maudie said. Ye are definitely are not bad and ye did nothin wrong. Sometimes even adults are wrong and Maudie is wrong. A day will come when ye will ha ta bath separately but at will no be fer a long while. When at day comes me and yer Da will explain why and ye will understand so donna worry yer wee heads about it."

Elinor first washed Hiccups hair that when wet almost reached down to his bottom. It was very tangled and very dirty. The Queen would send fer the royal barber once Hiccup was finished with his bath.

She was as gentle as she could be but she scrubbed the boy vigorously because he needed it. The queen had even added some scented powder to make the boy smell better. She would have a word with Fergus about the boy and those young ladies not bathing on the way back from Bog Island.

It was about two pm when Grace woke Elisa and Ylva. At first, there was a little difficulty the chambermaids did not speak Norse and the two Viking girls did not speak Gaelic like Hiccup. It did not take long for the four young ladies to work through things using a form of sign language and demonstration.

There was a knock at their door and the men came in with the large tub. The workman quickly took out the small tub and replaced it with the larger one. One of the workmen approached the Viking girls to thank them and to instruct them on how to get into the tub but he approached too quickly.

Elisa and Ylva felt threatened and within the blink of an eye, the man had been thrown to the floor by Elisa with a very sharp dagger to his throat. The guard heard the commotion and ran into the room. Ylva stepped in front of her in a defensive stance in front of her girlfriend with a very long dagger in her hand daring the guard or the other workmen to advance.

Ylva; "Come closer you Scottish bastard and I'll cut yer throat!"

The pre-teen Viking girl meant what she said too. Donna had scooted over to the queen's chambers and asked the guards to get someone who spoke Norse in order to defuse the situation. Just at that time, Lady Yara had turned the corner.

The queen rushed into the room. She had left the two children with Maudie and now she was facing a delicate situation. No less than three guards with swords drawn were facing two armed and very determined Viking girls, one of which held a knife to a terrified Workman's throat.

Elinor; "Sentry, what goes on here?"

The sentry, not taking his eyes off the two girls says, "Majesty, we heard a commotion inside the room and we found the workman with a knife to his throat. Mah only desire was to contain the situation. Ah, tried talkin with the lassies but Ah canno understand their language."

Elinore; "You may return to yer posts gentlemen. These girls will no harm me."

The three guards saluted her majesty, put away their swords and left. Yara looked at the girls and smiled speaking in Norse, "What did the man do ladies?"

Ylva; "Who's askin?"

Yara; "My name is Yara. Ah am a healer here. Ah come to the castle often ta help Her Highness Merida and Lord Hiccup understand the bond. I am also a sister to Gothi of Berk.

Ylva; "Ya know Gothi?"

"Aye at Ah do," said Yara.

Elinore; "Elisa, what did the man do to frighten ye?"

Elisa; "WE were on the bed sleeping, my queen. We knew Donna and Grace were in the room but not all those men. This one came towards us on the bed babbling about something. We are simply defending ourselves.

Elinore; "Girls, this man, and the others were installing a larger tub so yu and Ylva could bathe together. This man here was only tryin ta ask if ye and Ylva were pleased with their work. Please let the man go."

Elisa thought for a second then took the knife away from the man's neck. The freed plumber quickly scampered out of the room only pausing tow bow to and thank the queen. The girls put their knives away and sat back down on the bed.

Elinore told Donna and Grace that they were completely safe. She also asked if she could bring the royal seamstress in to take their measurements in order to have clothing made fo them.

Grace the chambermaid curtsied and motioned to the now filled tub. Elinore, not wanting any more misunderstandings said, "Ladies, it's time fer ye bath. Donna and Grace want ta help ya get undressed and into the tub. Then they will bath ye."

Ylva; "I can take my own clothes off. I don't need some wench I don't know, helping me strip or

Elinore; "I know ye both are quite capable but ta get into that tub." these two girls really want to serve ye will yer here. It will make them very happy and because ye are considered ladies it really is a tradition.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we don't want to hurt their feelings so they can go ahead," said Elisa.

Elinore; "Neither Grace nor Donna speak Norse so how about I bring Hiccup in ta translate for ye? I'll bring Merida too so she can get to know ye.

Queen Elinore left and went back to her chambers with Yara. Elinor dressed Hiccup in clothes that ha been made and left behind for him. She then took Merida and the little Prince by the hand and took them over to Ylva and Elisa's room.

Grace was filling the tub and Donna was helping Elisa undress. Hiccup had gone to the hot springs with the two teen girls as well as many other females while on Bog Island so seeing the girls naked was no big deal to him.

Elinore; "Hiccup, Ah want ye ta to tell all the girls what the other is sayin. Grace and Donna donna know how ta speak Norse and Ylva and Elisa donna know how ta speak Gaelic. Can ye do at fer me?" Hiccup nodded.

"Merida, Ah want ye ta help Hiccup as well as get ye ta get ta know Ylva and Elisa better. Its no good fer ya ta be so jealous. Can ye do at now my sweet one?" Meria nodded.

Hiccup did as he was told and soon both Viking girls were stripped and enjoying their bath. The girls enjoyed having Grace and Donna wash their hair. There was a knock on the door. Donna closed the door to the bathroom and the bath continued.

Princess Merida went to the door and opened it. It was the seamstress who brought in some dresses, slips, and undergarments for Ylv and Elisa to try on. Soon the girls were out of the tub and into the dressing room where they allowed themselves to be measured. Neither girl had ever worn a brassier before and it was a wonder to them. Hiccup thought it was hilarious to see both of his older friends all cinched up and he fell on the floor he was laughing so hard.

Ylva and Elisa had just put on their slips when another knock on the door was heard. It was Maudie coming to get Hiccup for his haircut he didn't know he was getting.

At first, there was confusion as to how things were going to go since Hiccup had been translating. In almost perfect Norse Merida said she would be glad to translate. Another gift of the bond was that Hiccup had over their months apart had taught Merida how to speak fluent Norse. She, in turn, had polished up her mates Gaelic.

Hiccup was now dressed in his new underthings. He wore a bright green crushed velvet tunic that perfectly matched the dress Merida was wearing. The little prince also had on a pair of black pants tucked into nearly knee-high shiny black boots. Over his pants, Hiccup wore a kilt in the colors of castle Delaney, (which Hiccup had helped to pick out).

Hiccup was also dressed in a red jacket that had the family crest of Clan Dunbroch embroidered on it so there was no doubt in anyone's mind which clan lay claim to him.

Elinor had made up her mind to help, in any way possible, for the two children to get to know each other well. Their activities were planned so that they were always close to each other, including their lessons which would begin the next day.

In the queen's mind, dressing the children alike and keeping them together would not only reinforce to the two that they were bonded for life but it would also reinforce to outsiders that the two children were betrothed.

It was dinner time and King Fergus was waiting impatiently for the queen and her young charges to enter the Royal Families' private dining room. Queen Elinor entered first holding Hiccup and Merida's hands. She was followed by two very self-conscious Viking maidens

Merida ran and jumped into her father's waiting arms, "Da how are ye? Ah have had so much fun with Hiccup, Elisa and Ylva. Ah really like them now. Donna Hiccup look nice? Donna the girls look beautiful?"

Fergus; "Oi, Hiccup, ye look like a proper Scottish Lord. Ah I like yer hair too. Did ye give the Royal Barber any guff when he sheared ye? Hiccup shook his head no.

Fergus was sitting at the head of the table. On his left sat Elinor, Ylva and Elisa and on his right sat Merida and Hiccup.

The Queen was wearing a long dark green velvet gown with white lace trimming the collar and cuffs, very much like the dress Merida was wearing.

Ylva was wearing a red velvet dress much like the queens but with little pearls stitched onto the bodice. The gown accentuated the girl's bosom and figure. Ylva's hair had a small tiara of little pearls on her head and her hair cascaded over her shoulders and back like an avalanche of gold.

Elisa was wearing a dark blue velvet dress that had gold trim on the collar and cuffs. The gown had a slit on either side that showed off Elisa's long legs. Her waist-length raven black hair was tied into two tight braids down her back.

Merida was dressed in her long dark green velvet dress. It was trimmed with lace and pearls around the collar and cuffs. Like her mother and father, she wore a very small gold crown on her head. Her fiery red locks had been braided by the two older girls and the braided hair hung down her back almost all the way to her bottom.

Fergus; "Ladies ye all look very beautiful. Ah never laid eyes on a prettier sight than what Ah have before me know. What do ye think Hiccup?

Hiccup; "I think all the ladies are very beautiful but my Merida is the prettiest girl in the world."

"Listen to yu, ye silver-tongued devil. Keep at up and Ah'll have ye married before ye leave," laughed the King.

The dinner was an interesting affair. Ylva and Elisa were not used to dresses and fidgeted quite a bit. Elinor was a mother to all these children in her mind so all of these children would receive an education while in her charge. Elisa and Ylva would be taught how a lady properly wore clothes in Scotland and she would introduce them to perfumes and make-up too. She smiled to herself in a way thinking this would be good training for when Merida reached her teenage years.

Merida and Hiccup both giggled at the faces the two older girls were told what Haggis was, though Elisa on a dare from little Lord Haddock at hers and decided she liked it. Ylva got her wish and was given a shot of straight Irish whiskey. Fergus gave the drink to the girl full strength as a joke but was surprised by her reaction.

Ylva; "Now that's a drink I could get used to. It makes my cheeks red and my tummy warm. Could I have another one my king?" asked the shieldmaiden in training.

Fergus could see by the glint in Ylva's eyes that she was already feeling a bit tipsy just from the tankard of ale she had drunk before stating how Scottish drinks were tasty but mild. A few minutes later when the whiskey hit her she maintained a huge smile on her face. Elinor gave her husband an evil look but laughed when Ylva insisted on giving everyone at the table huge hugs and very wet kisses. Merida decided that was a good time to crawl up into Hiccups lap and give him a three-year-old version of an amorous kiss that was not appreciated by her mother since they were at the dinner table,

"Merida go back to yer seat an finish yer dinner, ye can slobber all over yer betrothed after dinner," said Elinor.

"Ah was not slobbering on Hiccup, Ah was kissing him and he's gonna be my husband so Ah'm allowed," said a very indignant little princess.

Elinor; "Well Ahm gonna spank yer little behind and wash yer mouth oot with soap cause Ah'm yer mother and Ah'm allowed so you'd best watch yer tongue lassie".

Fergus; "Elinor, I received an answer for Ian today."

Elinor; "So it's arranged?" The King nodded yes. "Well tell the children, Ah'm sure they will be excited."

"Tell us what Da?" aked Merida.

Fergus; "Children, in two days we are going to have an adventure. It has been a long time since the royal family has had a vacation. I think it's high time Lord Hiccup sees Castle Delaney and meets the people who work for him and take care of the property."

Hiccup; "Really my king? You will really take me there? It's not just a story to keep me alive? It's a real place?" asked the young Lord.

"Yes, Hiccup. Castle Delaney and your farm are real places and you are a real Lord and landowner. From what lord Macintosh tells me the farm did quite well last year and after the crops were harvested you became an even wealthier little boy."

Hiccup ran over and jumped into the King's lap, "Thank you, Thank you, my King. I do not deserve any of this. I know I would be nothing without you and Elinor and my Merida."

Fergus hugged Hiccup tightly and gave him a kiss on his forehead as he told him; "Hiccup, never again say you are nothing in my presence. You are a prince, ye are a Lord of Scotland, and you are betrothed and bonded to my precious Merida.

Ah love ye like a son and Ah am proud ye will someday be my daughter's Prince Consort. Ye are a wonderful little boy who loves unconditionally. Ye are intelligent beyond yer years and ye are kind to anyone and anything around ye. Ye have great courage and ye have more dedicated friends than ye realize. Ye can never be nothing.

It is said that the gods have picked ye for special purposes. Ah truly believe that ye are destined to do many great things that will help not only your future subjects on Berk but also hand in hand with your future queen and wife, your future subjects in Scotland. Ye have a remarkable mind at already at the age of nearly three can perceive wonders and ideas others older and supposedly wiser cannot. Castle Delaney is just a small token of Scotland's appreciation for the potential for the future at is ye."

Elinor; "Children, we have many things ta do we leave so we must bath and take our rest so we may be up to the tasks. Many will come with us. When the Royal family travels, we still must take care of our people and Scotland.

You will meet many people we call tutors who will begin to teach all of ye to be Lords and Ladies and there is much to learn. It will take a few days ta reach Delaney and we will be at Hiccups Castle for a month. Let us go to our chambers and get ready for bed."

The royal family departed the dining room and went to their chambers. Merida and Hiccup were bathed by Elinor and Maudy, Ylva and Elisa were bathed by Donna and Grace and the King drank and bathed himself. Merida and Hiccup went to bed and as was her custom, Merida kissed Hiccup and cuddled holding him tightly. Much had happened in the last few days but everything had been positive. For the first time in a long time Hiccup fell asleep happy and contented.


	22. Chapter 22 Part 1 Discoveries

I apoligise to any readers out there for the long delay. A lot has been going on in my life from watching grandkids, almost getting seperated, getting elected to public office and all the other things that can hold one up in life. I am still rough on my writing skills so constructive critisim is always welcome. The story is running slow right now, allowing me to let my characters grow, to devlope ongoing story plots and to tie up looses ends. I hope you like this installmen.

I do not own How to Train Your Dragons or any of the original characters or storylines. Any names matching public or historical figures are purely incidental and not intentional. My story will not be accurate historically and my characters will invent and do things others have done. It's fiction so give me a break. I am far from a professional writer. The story is rated M for mature themes and language so all your children under 17 probably shouldn't read this.

Chapter 22 Discoveries (Part 1)

Preparing for a royal outing even of short duration is no easy task. The logistics are monumental as well as the security involved. A King on vacation still runs the country using cavalry messengers and carrier pigeons for communication. King Fergus was well-loved by the Scott's but there were other countries not so fond of him so over 400 troops both cavalry and infantry were assigned as security escort. There were also scribes, cooks, armorers, leather workers, servants, tutors for the children an all the other personnel required along with any families that followed their military men into the field.

King Fergus liked to travel around the country so the castle staff was well used to preparing for such trips. In actuality, though it was much work the trip was enjoyable for them too. There was always an abundance of volunteers from the town to come along. The King was always kind and paid very well. All in all, there were roughly eight hundred or so people in the caravan. So as not to be a burden on any of the other Lords, King Fergus always brought his supplies.

Queen Elinore, like King Fergus, was a monarch who loved her people. She was always out of the Royal Carriage speaking with the wives and families of all the servants and soldiers. Hiccup, Merida, and Maudie always near her. The two little children were very excited. It was their first time out of the castle grounds. Elisa and Ylva explored hither and yon as young Viking ladies were apt to do.

Ylva, Elisa and Hiccup were used to traveling and seeing new things. Merida was on her first journey and for the first time in her wee life, she was excited but also frightened. She had never been so close to so many people before. She clung to her mother or Maudie's skirts. Hiccup could sense her fear through the bond and would stay with her and hold her hand. Hiccup would take her aside when the queen stopped to talk and he would hold her close and kiss her and reassure her through the bond.

Now the King, Queen, and Princess were wearing royal traveling attire. Elisa and Ylva wore their usual Viking furs over their dresses and leather armor Elinore had made for them and insisted they wear them. Hiccup was wearing a simple cotton green tunic and gray pants tucked into his Viking boots. He had traded his royal clothes to a village boy. He had spent time in the corner of the royal tent for that one.

Somehow Hiccup had obtained a small spear and a large knife he pretended was a sword. The knights and soldiers loved him as he would often runoff from the Royal family to be gone for several hours. The first time King Fergus laughed. The second time he ran off it was with some of the older village boys who left the protection of the column. It caused a panic in the camp and the column had to stop to search for them.

At dusk, all the boys including Hiccup wandered back into camp dirty, tired and quite pleased with themselves. Hiccup found himself once again in the corner of the tent with a sore bottom he gained from being turned over the queen's knee for a spanking. Elinore had been told by Merida that Hiccup was just having fun but Elinore loved Hiccup like he was her son and had been beside herself with worry. When the queen calmed down, she picked the still dirty little boy, hugging and kissing him.

Hiccup knew Elinore loved him and forgetting himself said, "I'm sorry mummy I didno mean to scare ya" in the distinct Scottish accent he copied from the other boys.

On the fourth day, there was an incident. Normally it was Merida who was the possessive one but on this day a servant boy of five years had snuck up on the princess and before the sentry could react spun the little redhead around and holding both her hands kissed her on the cheek. He started to tell Merida she was pretty but before he could, Hiccup came out of nowhere on a run and tackled the older boy. Hiccup got two punches before the bigger boy got to his feet and began to pummel the tiny little Lord.

Merida jumped in front of her bondmate and was rewarded with a punch in the eye. This was too much for little Lord Hiccup. The little Viking drew his "sword/knife", and charged at the little boy fully intending to do damage. Fortunately, the sentry grabbed the three-year-old and took the knife away.

Hiccup speaking in old Norse rather than the Celtic tongue, "When I get loose I'm going to kill ya, ya Scottish bastard."

The little Viking boy ws hanging around the soldiers a lot and was learning the ungentlemanly art of cursing.

Elisa and Ylva took the servant boy home.

Hiccup and Merida were brought before both the King and Queen and the sentry explained what had happened. Merida had a very black eye as did Hiccup who also sported a busted lip. That night Hiccup once again found himself in a corner, his mouth filled with the biting tang of soap. Fergus himself had spanked the little Lord and Hiccup wouldn't sit down well for three days and could no longer have weapons.

For the next two days, he was confined to the tent under guard, (to protect Hiccup of course), and no one was allowed to speak with him. Elinore walked to the tent to talk to the sentry to see how the little Lord was doing and would pretend she didn't see Merida sneak in. After a few kisses and hugs, life was once again good for the two bondmates.

Back in Berk things were getting excited as well. There had been a dragon raid though the damage had been slight, several people had been hurt when a night fury had destroyed a stone house. The night fury had to get close to do so, far closer than ever before. 20 dragons had been killed and five had been captured. A Viking ship had arrived at the docks from Berserker Island.

The Berserker longboat had supplies to help out and there were a couple of surprises. The Berserkers were surprised that the damage was so slight and Stoic was surprised that Oswald the Agreeable had shown up escorting three young women that were potential brides for Stoic. One was a stout girl with raven black hair, blue eyes, and a quite beautiful face. Her name was Henna and she was 18 and the niece of one of Oswald's generals. The next girl was of average height with light brown hair she was 22 with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Cressida. She was a bright girl but very timid. She couldn't bring herself to talk with Stoic.

The last girl, actually at 32 a grown woman, was extremely tall, (6'1''), muscular with green eyes and white-blonde hair. Her name was Freya, the girl Stoic had already heard about. She had ample bosom, full hips and though she was wearing a green dress and a fur-lined jacket she also had a belt with an ax attached. Her name was Freya. The women were taken to the Great Hall where they would be individually interviewed. Oswald the Agreeable and Gobber pulled him aside.

Gobber; "Stoic, the council that you must be married now rather than later. The council sees that Hiccup will eventually go to live in Scotland, he cannot be a long-distance chief. You will marry one of these three young women in three days and produce an heir within eighteen months. If you refuse to marry or fail to produce an heir in the required time, you will be removed as Chief and your brother-in-law Spitelout will be given the Chiefdom instead."

Chief Oswald; "Stoic, the tribes see Berk as weakened because of the evacuations and conversations with your refugees. It has also gotten around about your treatment of Valka and Hiccup. It has also gotten around that Hiccup has been made a Scottish Lord and that he left Bog Island for Scotland. The Chiefs are confused. There is also a rumor that Big Boobied Bertha has had a child she named Camicazi Horrendous Haddock and that the child is yours. My friend, this issue must be dealt with quickly or I'm afraid Berk could be attacked."

Stoic made to answer but decided to hold his tongue. After all, he had planned to take a new wife anyway so this was not a bad decision. He thought about those women. Henna was far too young. He did not have the patience to try and show a teenager how to be the wife of a chief. Cressida was beautiful with good childbearing hips but she was afraid of her own shadow. The last woman, Freya, was of a proper age but she looked at him that she might kill him in his sleep.

The interviews were tedious as expected. Henna came from a good family. She could cook, keep the house and was an all-around great potential wife but she was not chieftess material. Cressida got so upset she could hardly speak and burst into tears when Stoic asked her questions.

The interview with Freya was far different. Freya came in with two children, a boy named Herg aged six and a girl named Celta aged 14 months. She was a proud woman who looked at the council and Stoic straight in the eyes. as she spoke,

Freya; "My name is Freya Stone, wife of Bjorn Firestorm, killed attacking Fortress Loki on Outcast Island. I was married for five years to my Bjorn. Chief Oswald will vouch for my skills as a wife, a mother and a warrior. You need a wife and I need a husband and a father for my children. I will be a good loyal wife and I will bear your children.

Stoic; "Besides being a wife and mother, you will also be the wife of a Chief. What do you feel makes you qualified?

Freya; "I was the wife of a warrior. I have fought in many battles and formed many firefighting parties. But let us be completely clear, you are an abusive man, it is said that you often stuck your wife and even your infant son, I do not know if these rumors are true but I am a warrior. You strike me or my children, including your son and heir, you will be fighting for your life. I have no demands on you other than to be what a husband is supposed to be."

Stoic; "My son Hiccup is no longer with me. The council took Hiccup from my former wife and me, and he is under the care of council member Gobber and his wife Helga. He will not be living in my household."

Freya; "Council members, I am a good mother. But if Chief Stoic and I marry, I will also be, (turning to Stoic), what's your son's name and where is he I would like to speak with him?"

Stoic; "His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. At present, he is in Scotland visiting his betrothed Merida, first of her name, Princess of Scotland and heir to the Scottish throne."

Gobber; "Freya, Hiccup is a sweet little boy. A very loving little boy. He was betrothed to Princess Merida when they were both infants. King Fergus and Queen Elinor love Hiccup very much. The betrothal was made official over a year ago in front of the Scottish court. The boy, with the agreement of all the Scottish Lords, was given the titles Friend of the Queen and Lord of Delany castle. He was also made a citizen of Scotland as well."

Freya; "So the rumors are true. That's fine but it makes no difference. If Stoic takes me as his wife I will also be this little boy's stepmother. As a condition of this marriage, I will adopt Hiccup as my own. I know now Lord Gobber, that you are a good man and that you and your wife love and take care of the boy. I would not expect Hiccup to come back home immediately. I will introduce myself to the boy in your home and all the time that is necessary to prove to this child that I will never hurt him and that I will always love and protect him. Until Hiccup renounces his title he will legally be Stoics heir to the Chiefdom of Berk. Any child I give Stoic will be second to Hiccup. This I swear."

Stoic; "Council members, I believe I have heard enough, I will marry...

Spitelout Jorgenson; "You will be quiet and remain silent. The council will remove ourselves to another room to discuss this matter and the qualifications of the candidates. Guards! You will take Freya Firestorm to another room, give her and her children food and refreshment and you will keep her safe. Chief Oswald, would you mind coming with the council as we discuss this?

Oswald nodded and he and all the council departed and Freya and her children were escorted to another room. Stoic sat in a rage. He knew he would have to accept what the council said or his dead wife's brother would replace him as chief. He also needed another heir quickly. The Gods truly hated him.

Back on the road to castle Delaney

The Royal family was just a day and a half away from Castle Delaney, Hiccup's future home. The King and Queen kept the kids close to them. Mr. Frog, the Tutor was teaching both the children very well about how to be a Prince and Princess as well as languages, mathematics, the sciences reading and writing in Celtic, Anglish and, Greek. He was also attempting to teach the kids about culture. Mr. Frog was given four hours a day. After lunch with the King and Queen, Yara got three hours. Maudie, of course, was still nanny and here attitude towards Hiccup had vastly improved.

Yara studied and taught not only the two little bond-mates but the Queen herself. Yara had heard about Hiccup and Merida's little jealousies and how frustrated the King and Queen were sometimes.

Queen Elinor; "Yara, Ah have two three-year-olds who are betrothed who love each other but donna know how ta handle it. What do I do?"

Yara; "My Queen these beautiful little bondmates feel deeply things that normal children don,t. They feel about all things intensely and much frightens them. Their worst fears are losing each other. The bond grows stronger every day. They need each other now as they need air. The act of touching is the most calming to them. We must guide them. Most young adults don't understand love or how to handle. These wee barons understand only that the other makes them happy and are afraid of being replaced.

Elinor; "How do we guide em with their special feelings and abilities. By the Gods Yara, they are spiritually married. How do Ah help them feel secure? How do we help em understand no one can truly separate them? Please Ah, need yer help!"

Yara; "First I must tell ye that the leaves tell me Hiccup is heading for a terrible time in his life. He will lose another close to him. Interestingly though, the leaves tell me that Hiccup will gain a strong and loving ally. What I think is that limit the amount of time with village children and when they are playing together, we must supervise more closely. Though the Prince and Princess enjoy playing with the other children, these children cause much stress and fear in the bondmates."

Elinor; "What can Ah do? Meditation? Learning to read the leaves? Trying to be better at being active in the bond?"

Yara, smiling, "What ye must du my Queen is to be less a queen and more of a hands-on mum. Yer heart tells ye this more and more. Ye have yer own internal struggles tell ye this. The kingdom will survive without ye for a while. Play with yer children, and yes, young Hiccup is your son now. He loves ye and looks at ye like ye are his mum. He donno even look at his precious Helga in this light. Do what ye want. Pick this wee one up and love on him, kiss him and give him all the love ye can. Just like Merida, the young Prince adores ye and King Fergus. You two are the only stable figures in his life right now."

The Queen smiled, thanked and hugged the old healer then left. During her time with the two little bond-mates Yara began to notice something. Merida was beginning to answer Maudie before Maudie asks a question. Often time when a stranger entered her tent, the children would become silent and either smiling or getting close to each other, holding hands or hugging each other. When Ylva and Elisa were with them, Merida would look at them and giggle. Hiccup would follow suit.

The other thing Yara noticed was that there were times when a person came close, Merida would have Hiccup sit down between her little legs. She would whisper or mind talk something to Hiccup then she would put her arms around him and Hiccup would hold her hands. Both children would then stare at that person. The person would suddenly look around then leave quickly. She noticed that one time they were with Ylva and Elisa.

The tots took the same position then suddenly Ylva look at them saying, "Cut it out you two, that's not nice.

It was then Yara started to believe the children could read minds and could in some way communicate to a normal person's mind. This was astonishing and she would have to teach the Queen how to recognize this and ho she could try to stop it if need be. Yara asked Ylva the next time Ylva scolded the wee royals why she scolded them.

Yara; "Ylva what are they doing that made you tell them to stop?"

Ylva, startled, just looked at Yara with her mouth hanging open. Elisa answered for her, "Hiccup and Merida have been giving us thoughts and they are reading our heads. Sometimes what Ylva and I think about is very personal and private. They have fun messing with us."

Hiccup and Merida were looking anywhere but at Yara.

Yara; "Hiccup is what Elisa told me true? asked the 0ld healer.

Hiccup just shrugged his shoulders. Merida's face was as red as her hair.

Yara; "Merida, is what Elisa said true? Were you and Hiccup looking inside the girl's mind? Tell me it's important and Ah promise Ah wilno punish ye.

True to her nature, Merida gave Elisa and Ylva a dirty look and stuck her tongue out at them saying, "Elisa, yer a tattletale". Elisa then stuck her tongue out at Merida. The little Princess looked at the royal healer and her teacher and said, "We can see what some people are thinking and we can feel what they are feeling.

Hiccup; " Sometimes Ylva and Elisa feel warm to me, then when Merida and I, we concentrate, we can see them wrestling naked. We just concentrate and try to get them to tell us what they were doing."

Both Viking girls yelled, "HICCUP"! Ylva then shouted, "Hiccup, I love you but one more word and I will spank you hard!"

Merida; "Na ye won't or Ah'll tell mum and da. Yer no allowed ta spank Hickey. Ah'll tell mum all aboot yu two."

Elisa; "Ye do that and we will tell yer mum that we caught you and Hiccup in the tent naked!"

Hiccup; "No ye won't cause Ah'll tell yer mum when we get back ta Berk." (Hiccup was trying hard to pick up a Scottish accent).

Yara; "ENOUGH! Ylva, Elisa, go do something." The two girls left grumbling. Yara; "Children, it is not polite to know what other people are thinking and then try to manipulate them. ye and Merida have a special gift and as yer teacher Ah am going to help ye understand and manage your gifts. When did ye two notice this new ability?"

Merida; "It was aboot the second day after Hickey came back. We were explorin and a man came up behind us and scared us. Hiccup and Ah hugged each other hard and we stared at the mon".

Hiccup; "A bunch of things jumped inta me head. Ah, could tell the things in me head didno come from Merida. Ah was sooo scared. All ah could think of was fer the mon to get away from us. All of a sudden the mon turned around and ran the other way. At night when we were gettin put to bed, Ah could feel warmth and love and en Elinore came in. Ah hugged Elinor and heart talked telling her too. Ah got an even warmer feelin from mummy."

Merida; "Ah felt warm too. Ah got the same feelins from Maudie when she kissed me goodnight but it was a different feelin from when mummy kissed me. Mummies' warm feelin was softer but stronger.

For the rest of the three hours, Yara taught them how to control those feelings and when to use them. Hiccup didn't agree but kept silent. He held Merida's hand and heart talked about his thoughts about the lessons. Merida agreed but said that some of the lessons were good. Hiccup told her that they wouldn't tease Elisa and Ylva with it.

Back in Berk

Three days after she arrived, Freya and Stoic were wedded. The two other girls congratulated them and they were given a proposal of marriage By a Viking lad and a Scottish builder that had stayed behind. Henna was quite taken to the young Scott and told the lad named Orly McCory that she would be glad to marry him and would stay on Berk while they waited for approval from her father. The Viking lad name Felix the Fierce decided that he would accompany Cressida back to Berserker Island and ask her father himself and fight any challengers for her hand.

Freya had insisted that Stoic write in adoption agreement into his vows. Both of her children were now Haddocks.

She surprised everyone by addressing the council and the people, "I Freya Stone Haddock swear that as your Chieftess I will treat all with respect and love. I will aid my husband to be a better Chief, a stronger man, and a better father, (at this Stoic spit out his meade),.I will raise all of my children in a manner that will aid the citizens of Berk. This includes Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I thank Helga and Gobber for doing such a good job helping to raise my new son. I will do my best to make the transition as easy and as loving as possible but eventually, I will bring my son Hiccup home."

"I know many see Hiccup as weak and pathetic. Hiccup is different, he is not like his big brother Herg. He is not like councilman Spitelouts son Snotlout, SO WHAT. Hiccup is MY son just as much as Herg is. I, not as your Chieftess but as a mother, I swear this, if any man, woman, boy or girl insults or harms any of my children will face my instant wrath. If an adult, you will face me in the ring. If a child, I will make your mother hold you as I beat ye with a switch.

Lastly, when it is time for Hiccup to come home, I will go to fetch him myself along with his brother and sister. I will meet and befriend King Fergus and Queen Elinore. Most importantly, I will meet and get to know my son's fiancee, Princess Merida. I will also travel to my son's home in Castle Delaney. Know this, Hiccup Haddock is the Stoics heir and future Chief. Regardless of any future children I give to Chief Stoic, Hiccup is sole Hier to the throne of Berk.

Someday, my son, Lord Hiccup of Delaney Castle will marry Princess Merida of Dunbroch, first of her name and future Queen of all Scotland. If he chooses to stay in Scotland with his queen then and only then will he be expected to abdicate being Chief of Berk to the next in line, his younger brother or sister. I will kill anyone, (looking directly at Stoic), who tries to usurp Hiccup. Now let us drink and be merry on this auspicious occasion."

Boats were sent out to all the tribes and Scotland announcing Stoic and Freya's marriage.

Castle Delaney

A scout had been sent out by the king a few days earlier to see if Ben, Castle Delaney's caretaker, was ready for the royal family and to see if the Castle was ready for its new Lord. Workmen had been repairing the castle since the King had made little Hiccup a Lord. The walls had been repaired and added to, the turrets were made safe, furniture had been made, windows repaired. Hiccup had been able, (via the king), had been able to purchase an additional 300 acres of land. The castle had been enlarged adding additional living quarters and enlargement of the great hall.

King Fergus made time every day to be with his future son-in-law. Besides calming the little boy, the King was able to convince Hiccup that as a Lord he was a very important person. He got Hiccup to wear the appropriate clothing, he was teaching the little boy how to hold himself and let him know that he would be called upon to make decisions that were for the sakes of the kingdom, Castle Delaney and the people who lived on his land.

Now Castle Delaney was a very old castle. It started as a mostly wooden structure. Constant battles, fighting off invaders, (Vikings, Englanders, Normans, Saxons, Gauls, Germans), had taught the Scots the value of tall stone structures, motes, and arrow slits. Castle Delaney was too far from help so had to protect itself

Hiccup, of course, didn't understand. King Fergus; "Ah know my boy, its a lot-ta take in. Ah will be with ya until yer older and can pick a counselor. For now, just follow my lead and listen ta Elinor and ye will be ok. When ye get older ye will have Merida ta help ye decide things as well.

Merida was riding with her mother on her trusty colt Angus. For some reason, Hiccup was afraid of horses. King Fergus had given him a colt mare Hiccup named Sara. While Merida galloped around on Angus, Hiccup would simply walk beside Sara holding onto her reins. Sometimes King Fergus would take Hiccup on his horse Trident, putting the little boy on the saddle in front of him.

It was on one of these walks that Merida asked her mother; "Mummy, why do Ylvi and Elisa sleep together naked. They can't have babies cause they are both girls?"

One of their cavalry escorts had overheard and had chuckled. He looked at the Queen; "Sorry my Queen Ah could no help meself."

The Queen just looked at the soldier and smiled as she answered her daughter, "Merida, Elisa come from the Viking lands and their customs are much different than ours. How did ye know the girls slept naked?"

"Well, mummy, Ah saw them in me head when me and Hiccup were heart looking at them. They were kissing and wrestling too," said the princess,

"Merida, Ylva and Elisa love each other and Ah suppose they were showing each other affection," said the queen.

Merida; "Can me and Hickey sleep together with no clothes on? We take baths together. Ah love Hickey and Ah want ta show him affection too."

Elinore; "Merida my sweet, we are Scotts and our traditions say that wee Barrons are no allowed ta show affection ta each other without clothes on, especially a wee Prince and the future queen of Scotland. Some day soon ye and Hiccup will no longer be able ta bath with each other like that. There come a time when it's no longer proper."

"Why not mummy?" asked the wee princess.

Elinore; "Yee wilno understand this but there come a time when boys and girls come aware of each other in a physical way. Ye and Hiccup are special. Ye feel things much deeper than other children. Ye love each other deeper than children yer age because ye are bonded. Yu two love more than teenagers do. Ye will have feelings in the future at will make you curious about physical things ye are no curious about now. I know you and Hiccup love each other very much. Someday mummy will explain things more to ye about physical feelings but fer now please just trust me."

Hiccup and the King came riding up. One of the troopers brought Sara up and as usual, Hiccup just walked with his mare, petting and talking to the colt. Today was a special day. Castle Dunbroch was in view. Ylva and Elisa were on two roan ponies just behind the King. King Fergus stopped and called to Hiccup, " Lord Haddock, it is time. Your King Commands you ta mount your steed and escort your betrothed to your home. Hiccup did so in obedience to a man he adored like a father though the little boy was afraid of the prospect. Hiccup took Sara and followed behind the King. Princess Merida rode behind her mother.

The Cavalry formed a guard in front and behind the royal family with companies of infantry on either side. The King was wearing his gold and silver armor-wearing his crown on his head, his kilt in the Dunbroch clan colors (red and black), and his battle sword. Queen Elinor was wearing a beautiful white satin dress, her golden breast armor and on her head a White satan headpiece with her crown on top of that. She wore a bejeweled dagger attached to a golden belt and white fur-lined boots.

Princess Merida rode on Angus wearing a red crushed velvet dress trimmed with white lace. She had on a silver breastplate similar to her mothers and she wore a tiny bejeweled dagger attached to her silver belt. On her head, she wore a dark red satin headpiece with her small crown and red-dyed leather boots.

Hiccup rode beside his mate wearing light brown leather pants, with a bright red linen shirt tucked into the pants held up with a leather belt and his kilt over that. Over that, he wore Roman style bright red armor trimmed with Silver. His pants were tucked into a pair of tall shiny black boots like the Kings Cavalry were wearing, on his head, he wore a simple Roman-style Cavalry helmet. He was wearing a small Gladius made for him by the royal armorer and his little Roman styled Shield red trimmed in black with his clan's symbol which was a golden dragon. He kept looking at Merida and smiling. The joke between them was that Vikings had a special hatred for the Romans who had chased them off the shores of Northern Europa. He would wear the armor home just to irritate his father,

Ylva and Elisa were wearing leather pants tucked into fur boots with a red flannel shirt like Hiccups. The wore black armor and Roman Cavalry helmets like Hiccups. Both girls wore swords and spears of ancient Roman design with Viking shields decorated with the colors of house Dunbroch. Their helmets had red satin streamers attached to them. Each girl was now on alert, taking their role as bodyguards to Hiccup and Merida very, very seriously.

Castle Dunbroch was much smaller than Castle Dunbroch but still impressive. There was a stone road that led to one of two gates of the outer wall. The outer wall was twenty feet tall with four small towers place at each gate. Between the outer and the inner gate was a narrow grassy area the mote which was twenty feet across and twenty feet deep. There was another grassy area. Across the mote was a draw bridge that led to the front main gate.

Soldiers manned key points in the outer gate on walkways and in the towers. Hiccup, Merida, Ylva and Elisa were awestruck. King Fergus turned around in his saddle smiled at Hiccup and said, "You see my son, you are a Lord and you do have a castle. What do you think?" asked the king. Hiccup swallowed and said, "This belongs to me?" Yes, Hiccup, this is Castle Delaney and it is your home. Do you like it?" Hiccup gulped before answering, "How can I not like. It's bigger than half of Berk. you are too generous my king but I thank you very much.

People were lining the road curious to see the King and this little Viking boy who was now Lord of Delaney Castle. The people had come from all around ever since word had leaked out. Most were farmers from either Macintosh or MacGuffin lands. The King and Queen smiled and nodded, Prince and Princess, smiled and waved, Ylva and Elisa scowled at the throng and tried to look as menacing as possible.

Inside the Castle, the royal family had a pleasant surprise. Lord Ian MacGuffin and his family, as well as farmer Ben and his family, waited to greet the royal family and their new Lord. Soldiers manned the walls and the four turrets. Sentries formed a path on either side of the family.

The King stopped as well as the rest of the family In the center courtyard of Castle Delaney. Immediately grooms grabbed the hoses bridles. Lord MacGuffin helped queen Elinore down from her horse. Gilmer MacGuffin would have helped Merida down but Elisa had jumped off her horse pulled her sword and prevented him from doing so.

The King gave Hiccup a look and Hiccup shouted, "Elisa stop it's ok. Gilmer is a friend and will not harm my mate."

Once all the introductions were over, Lord MacGuffin gave the royal party on a tour of the refurbished castle. Lady MacGuffin and Queen Elinor chatted amicably. The King complimented Ian MacGuffin and his workman for the wonderful job the had done on Castle Delaney.

King Fergus; "Ian, yu and yer men have done an excellent job. Ah, am going to award yu 100 gold pieces as a bonus."

Lord MacGuffin; "Ah wilno accept fer meself but will accept the reward for me men. We still are putting up handrails around the high places in case our young Lord Hiccup decides to go explorin is new home. " Ian turned slightly and winked at Hiccup. Hiccup had his shield on his back and had his left hand on his Gladius and the other held Princess Merida's hand tightly.

Merida; "Hickey ats wrong?" she looked at her bondmate with alarm.

Hiccup heart talking; "Stay close to me, my mate, something doesn't feel right" looking around nervously.

Merida hearts talking; "What is it, Hic. Ah, feel it too. Ah, am afraid now too".

Hiccup heart answering; "Du ye member the night we bonded?"

Merida blushed; "How could I ever forget it?"

She could feel Hiccups' concern for her safety growing ever stronger. Now the Queen turned and looked at her son, (Elenor adopted the little Viking in her heart).

Elinor; "Hiccup what is it, my love?" Yara came up quickly bending down.

Yara; "The boy senses danger, but does not know what it is, and both children are frightened." Ah, suggest, my queen, that we increase our guard and perhaps cut the tour short today."

Elinor walked over to where the children were now dismounted. She could feel the children's fear through the bond. She turned towards her husband and caught his eye and with her head motioned for him to join him. Fergus smiled at his wife then frowned when he looked into her eyes; "What is it, my Queen," the king asked. Elinore; "Hiccup, my son, tell the king ats wrong, the queen softly commanded.

Hiccup nervously looked at the king and answered; "There is a danger that is close, I don't what it is, my king, but we are all under the shadow of it."

Fergus; "Son, no need to be afraid to tell me. Ah, know ye do no lie. Is the danger it the castle?" Hiccup nodded; "My king Ah believe there are bad men near, men that want ta harm us"

Fergus drew his sword and pushed his family behind him. The king had just raised his shield when an arrow hit it near the top. Ian drew his sword and stood in front of the king. Ylva turned and ran towards the hall leading to the stairwell. She had her shield up, her teeth gritted and her spear raised. Elisa followed behind her. Suddenly another arrow struck Elisa's shield. Ylva gave a Viking yell and threw her spear. There was an audible thunk and a scream as a man fell from near the ceiling of the great hall hiding in the rafters. Soldiers had surrounded the royal family and were shuffling them towards the sleeping quarters.

Ian MacGuffin yelled; "Assasins, assassins in the castle! General Guinness, keep a company here then take the rest of the men and secure this castle. Close the gates. Bring up the draw bridge!"

General Guinness; Immediately my Lord" and the general began to give orders.

Ylva and Elisa were back to back with shields raised and heading down the stairwell slowly looking at everything. They reached the bottom of the stairs when they turned a corner where Ylva was hit in the thigh with a bolt from a crossbow. She screamed and Elisa turned around and saw the assassin turning to run to the stairs heading towards the kitchens. He didn't make it as Elisa loosed her spear which hit the man square in the back.

The King was beside himself with anger. Had it not been for Hiccups warning, he would have been struck in the chest with a crossbow bolt. He, King Fergus leader of all Scotland, surrounded by an entire brigade of soldiers and cavalry, nearly struck down by an assassin. But who would dare try such a thing? How many were there? Who was aiding them? These were all questions that had to be answered and quickly.

King Fergus; "General Guinness! "

Guinness; "Yes my King? "answered the beleaguered old general.

"General, lock down the castle. When at is accomplished, Ah needs ye and five men you trust with yer life, to question every man in this command with the intent of weeding out enemies. Any suspects will be bound and brought to the great hall where they will be questioned by me and Lord Hiccup if the boy inno to terrified ta look at em." General Guinness saluted, bowed, then turned yelling orders to his immediate subordinates.

In what would become Hiccups bedroom as Lord of clan Delaney, Maudie, Queen Elinore, Princess Merida, and young Hiccup sat huddled on the huge bed in the center of the room. The heavy iron reinforced oak door was double bolted. On the other side of the door, two sentries were on guard in a room that was the Lord's study. Another double bolted door, two more guards inside the Lord's private dining room. One last door led to the hallway of the family sleeping quarters. Outside this door was an entire platoon (45 soldiers) of men on high alert. These men loved the royal family and were steadfastly loyal.

There were four other rooms attached to the bedroom. One was to the toilet, basically a grated hole that led to the gutter system and the sewers. Next was the Lord's bath which held a huge copper tub with a small furnace underneath and a private water source. The tub could easily hold four adults and to Hiccup and Merida it would be a swimming hole. Another door led to Hiccup's small library and a balcony that could also be used as a defensive position. Finally, there was a door to a smaller bedroom that was presumably a former nursery.

It took Elinore and Maudie over an hour to calm the two small children down enough to lay them down in the small bedroom for a much-needed nap. Yara, the old healer, had asked the King and had received permission, to enter Lord Hiccups quarters. She had sensed something during the attacks.

She bowed to the queen and then said, "Mah queen, Ah donno believe at the assassins were trying to kill King Fergus. Ah, believe they had another target."

Elinor looked at the older woman, now one of her closest friends and advisers, and raising an eyebrow asked, "Ye saw the arra in me husband's shield, didn't ye? Who else could the bastards have been tryin ta kill?" asked the queen. Yara gave her queen a grim look and answered, "They were after Lord Hiccup yer grace."

It took two hours for the loyal men to question and clear the officers and men. Eight suspects were now bound and waiting for the King to Question them. Word had somehow leaked outside the castle and now an angry mob of peasants had gathered outside the outer most gate of Castle Delaney holding several badly beaten prisoners and demanding entrance. General Guinness was concerned enough to reinforce all, the outer gates and to raise the drawbridges. King Fergus was sitting in the little Lords private dining room silently contemplating his next move whilst drinking a tall mug of watered whiskey. There was a knock and a young officer of the Kings Guard saluted and bowed.

Fergus; "Ats on yer mind Lieutenant McFarland?"

Lt. McFarland answered, "Sire, General Guinness requests an audience with the King."

Fergus; " Very well son, lead him in and tell yer men to be extra vigilant. Until we chase these men down and get to the bottom of this, EVERYONE and Ah mean everyone is suspect. Other than your men, no others are allowed in these chambers or near meself and the royal family without my permission and with any weapons on their person. Am Ah clear lad?"

Lt. McFarland answered, "It will be as you command sire", then the young officer bowed, saluted and left.

General Arland Guinness was an old school General. He had joined the king's father's army as a boy and had come up through the ranks. He had taken part in countless battles and had been rewarded for saving lives more than once. Arland had fought side by side with King Fergus in battle and the two had become fast friends long ago. King Fergus stood and since they were in private, he embraced his friend warmly.

"Come and sit ye down Arland. Have a mug of whiskey."

Arland sat down, "If it's all the same to ye Fergus, Ah'll stick with ale."

Fergus nodded, "Is it at bad my old friend?" the king asked.

"Not sure," answered the general, "Ah just have a bad feeling. For assassins to get this close and through my men, they were either already here, or with the brigade and camp followers. To do either, they had to have had help. We not only have assassins, but we also have traitors. The big question is why? Oh, before Ah forget my king, Ah must report that both Lady Ylva and Lady Elisa pursued the assassins killing two. Lady Ylva took a crossbow bolt to her right leg. Her armor kept it from killing her and I'm told by one of our healers that she won't lose the leg. They are both true to their Viking blood. I plan to reward them."

Elinore woke Hiccup and Merida as she always did with kisses on their cheeks. As usual, Merida clung tightly to her little boy Hiccup until he fully woke up. The betrothed children grew closer every day, as did their affection for Elenor and each other. Even Maudie had grown to accept their unusual relationship. Elinor was growing closer than she ever thought possible through the bond. She could feel them almost constantly. The children were still shaken by the earlier events but no longer terrified. Elinor took them into the large bathing area.

Farmer Ben's oldest daughter Beatrice (Bee) had been permitted to be in Lord Hiccup's chambers. At 17 Bea, having five younger brothers and sisters, was no stranger to bathing children. She was tall, muscular, brunette with green eyes like Hiccups. She was very pleasant and quite grateful to be given the positions as a personal maid. Bea prepared the bathwater and helped the queen get the children in the bath.

Elinore; "Children, you met Bea earlier when we arrived. She is now your quarter's maid Hiccup. Bea has been hired by the king to take care of your rooms here in the castle.

King Fergus made his way down to the infirmary. Several people were being tended, most had been hit by the assassins. The oldest and most senior healer was named old Kate. She was called that because her daughter, Katy the younger was also a healer working for her mother. Old Kate saw the king the old woman made her way over to him and bowed.

Old Kate; "My king, we have taken eight casualties. Three are dead, another will follow before the next sunrise. The other four will recover with time. The girl, Lady Ylva is tough and true to her Viking blood. I had to give her a sleeping potion to keep her in bed. She and Lady Elisa have been an inspiration to our men especially our wounded. I need to show you something, my king." The king followed the healer into another room.

Inside the room, old Kate had brought the king into lay five men covered by blankets. Old Kate pulled the tarps off of two of the bodies. Both of the men had been killed by the Viking girls. Both bodies had been stripped.

Old Kate; "I examined both carefully. See the tattoo's on their chests?" King Fergus nodded.

Old Kate; "These men were dressed like our soldiers but in fact, they were both Saxons. The old healer moved over to a third body and uncovered it revealing a man who had a knife wound in the chest.

King Fergus; "I know this man. This is Sir Thomas Wellesley. He is a long-serving Knight of the Dingwall clan. He was most experienced in battle. I don't see how a Saxon assassin could get close enough to stick a knife in his chest. Why was his armor removed?" asked the king.

Old Kate; "My king the wound is self-inflicted." I don't understand," said the king. General Guinness had quietly entered the room and answered, "Sir Wellesley stabbed himself as one of my men were about to question him. I fear, my king that we have a conspiracy on our hands."

Queen Elinor and Maudie had calmed the children down and they were now eating a meal in the Lord of Delaney's private dining room.

Hiccup had made everyone laugh when he insisted that Maudie and Bea sit down and eat with them and secondly when the little boy not understanding his new position asked, "Who is this Lord Delaney anyway? Won't he get mad because we are using his eating room? What's so funny?"

Elinore; "My sweet, sweet boy, you are Lord Delaney. Maudie and Bea eat in a separate place with the rest of the castle staff."

Hiccup, very confused asked' " Mummy you told me at Ah was Lord Haddock, how can I be Lord Delaney too? "

The queen smiled, "When you are with us in Dunbroch or away from yer lands yer title is Hiccup Haddock III, Lord of Delaney Castle. When yer here and within the boundaries of yer lands, ye are Lord Hiccup Delaney, leader of Clan Delaney." Hiccup; "Ats a clan?"

Queen Elinore; "A clan is a Lord's family and those persons who are no o yer blood' who swear fealty to ye. Fealty is when a person swears total loyalty to yeah and who will defend ye and the castle unto the death. Now ye two finish yer luncheon and I will show ye yer quarters ye will be living in. Ye have seen the bedroom and yer bath already, Now ye have seen yer dining room. We still need ta see yer toilet, yer study, and yer balcony.

King Fergus walked back into the room and chatted with the wounded men. Ylva was still unconscious, so Fergus spoke to Elisa who was sitting in a chair beside her friend and lovers' bed holding her hand. When the raven-haired Viking girl saw the King, she stood and bowed.

Fergus: "Sit my lady. First, let me tell you that Old Kate has reported to me at Ylva will be fine and won't lose her leg. That is, of course, if she follows the healer's instructions to the letter. She will need quite some time to recover. I am hoping that she will consent to stay in Scotland until she is well. You both were very brave today. Ye served Princess Merida, Lord Delaney, and your King well today. Ye will be rewarded handsomely."

Elisa; "Thank ye, King Fergus, but no reward is needed. We love Hiccup and we have come to love all of you as well. We didn't do it for reward or even Viking honor, we did what we did because we adore that little boy and his mate. We would do so again without hesitation.

The king smiled, bent down and kissed the teen girl on the cheek, "I am having Ylva and you moved to living quarters right beside Hiccups. Old Kate will be your healer and we are having her and her family moved into the castle. Ye will have the royal guards outside your doors at all times. ye will have yer own serving girl who also will be your cook. Don't worry. We will have Hiccup and Merida check anyone out who gets close to you two." King Fergus then turned and left. As he walked with a heavy guard back to his quarters, he muttered to General Guinness, "I must know how deep this conspiracy goes. I must know the target and the reason for the attack. Though I hate doing it, I need Hiccup,s gift to get the answers. This evening I must ask a mere child to rise above his fears and serve his king and his clan."

The King walked back to his sleeping quarters. He had a heavy heart. It was bad enough that Saxon assassins had infiltrated his troops well enough to be able to take a shot at the royal family. What was even worse was that the assassins had probably been assisted by Scotsmen, The more the King thought about it, the more he became convinced that Hiccup was at the center of it all.

His troops and royal Guard saluted him. He loved his men and it depressed him heavily that he had to take the actions he did to discover the traitors and the plot. It upset him worse that he would have to use a tiny little boy to root them out.

Elenore and Maudie were preparing the children for bed when then King entered the children's sleeping chamber.

King Fergus; "Elenore, Ah require Lord Hiccup. It is very important. Please redress him in his best garments and help him into his armor. Elinore; "At is so important at ye must keep a wee baron from is much-needed rest?" Hiccup can help me know who may have helped those two assassins. With his special gift, the boy let me know who they are when their emotions betray them. If there was any other way Ah wouldn't be askin this of im."

Hiccup slid off the tall King-sized bed. "My king, those bad men hurt Ylvi and tried to hurt you. Ah, will do anything to find them and make them pay. They are no men but slugs. They waste air!" Hiccup was so angry he spoke very rapidly and in Celtic. King Fergus could barely understand the boy.

Fergus in Gaelic replied; "Slow down boyo. Ye know me Celtic is rusty. Go slowly." Hiccup; "if there are more bad men oot there we must find them before they hurt Elinore or Merida!" The King gently picked the no longer tired but agitated tot and carried him to Castle Delaney's Great Hall.

The dining tables had been cleared from the Great Hall. Forty heavily armed and angry Royal Guards surrounded the men under suspicion. The 12 suspected assassination conspirators were shackled, blindfolded, gagged and had their hands behind their backs. There were six large Candelabras on each side of the hall and three at the north end with a huge fireplace in the east wall. On the north end of the hall was a raised dais where a large ornate wooden chair sat. On each side of the large chair were two smaller ones.

In the large chair sat King Fergus to his left sat tiny Lord Hiccup Haddock of Clan Delaney and to the Kings right sat General Arland Guinness.

General Guinness brought the room to attention then stated; "Ye have been brought before the king because there has been an assassination attempt on the King's life and at of the royal family. Ye have also been brought before the Lord of Clan Delaney because ye trespassed on is land and is home. Ye will be asked a series of questions by myself and Lord Delaney. Don't be fooled by the lad's size or age. The lad speaks Celtic, Gaelic, Anglish and German fluently. Lord Hiccup is a Viking by birth and the Viking gods ha given im special gifts. If ye lie, e will know, If ye try to hide something, e will know. E can tell where ye are from. The King will only punish the guilty."

Little Hiccup no spoke as forcefully as a child his size could in perfect Gaelic; "The bad men were Saxons my king".

King Fergus There was also a Knight from the Dingwall Clan who took his own life before we could question him. Ah was told once by an Anglish Christian monk at the truth shall set ye free according to the Christian Bible. The truth will set ye fee this day, one way err another. If ye are guilty, the truth will decide if ye die slow or fast. If ye were forced we and ye tell the truth ye just might see another dawn. The King needs ta know how far and how high this evil goes.

Hiccup had a strange look as he whispered intp the kings ear, "Da, the are very close. They worry aboot me. Ah donno understand?"

"Neither do Ah", replied the King.

The inquest begins

The General and two trusted royal guards escorted the little boy to each man. The prisoners were held tightly by two guards a piece. Hiccup would touch each man's hand briefly then ask questions if needed. One man was freed immediately as Hiccup could tell he was a loyal man who had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. In a very un-Lordly fashion, tiny Lord Hiccup apologized for what the man had gone thru. King Fergus winked at the General who was smiling at the little boy.

Four men had been coerced by a threat to themselves and their families. The men and families were freed from bondage but because of their betrayal Hiccup suggested to the King that they should be sent into slavery on the Viking Island of the Bog Burglars for no less than two years. The men cried out as they were lead off knowing that not only themselves but their families would be sent into forced servitude.

The seven other men turned out to be officers from Dunbroch and the other clans. To a man, they refused to talk.

Hiccup once again whispered into the Kings ear.

Fergus, "Take four of them to Aldermans Hill and tie the traitors to stakes ten feet apart. I am told we will have legends return this night. Tommoro the rest of ye bastards will answer me questions or you will be tield there yourselves." As the king walked away he could hear the men pleading for mercy. They would not receive any.

The king motioned General Gueinness over and muttered, "Leave no loyal soldier behind to guard them. Ah am told by the Dragon Prince at our evening visitors will be angry."


	23. Discoveries

I do not own the story in its original form or any of the original characters. It is a work of fiction for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who reads it. The story is rated m so anyone under seventeen shouldn't read it. I sincerely apologize for the long delay. A lot of things are going on in this old man's life right now including this virus epidemic. I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. This format is hard to work with so, please excuse the way its laid out. Soon in the future, Hiccup will meet his step-mother. The little Lord will return to Berk. You will begin to see similarities to the original story. A question arose that I will address, Astrid, will always be close to Hiccup, (and they become really close as the years go by when he returns. For both their protection, Hiccup, and Astrid keep their friendship on the down-low. Hiccup, in Berk society will suffer because he is the smartest of all the children and young adults. Many of the male children are jealous of Hiccup and that leads to bad thins too.

Hope you enjoy this and I will try to get the next chapter out much faster. Thanks to all who take the time to read my story.

The sea was rough but manageable. For the past week the Berkian vessel Odin Breath had been fighting near gale winds that fought against them. Seemingly endlessly tacking back and forth barely gaining half a league in a twenty four hour period. The captain and the men were exhausted. There were only two hours between changing of rowers and still men collapsed from over exertion. Even Chieftess Freya was taking a turn rowing and piloting to show her support to the men. At present Freya was at the tiller doing her best to keep Odin breath on course for Dunbrough. She was in a foul mood. At their present rate the ship would not reach Dunbrough for another five days and that was if the weather got no worse. If it did, they would either have to find refuge or turn back for home. She had been foolish to take the children who were both seasick but sleeping in the company of Berta, the children's nursemaid. To make matters still worse, she was ill herself. From the queasiness and her sore breasts she suspected she was with child. She had to be strong for the men, her children and little Hiccup, wherever he was. Once again, without letting go of the tiller turned her head away from the wind and vomited. Truly, it was going to be another bad day.

Back in Scotland

The sun was just rising over Alderman's hill. The previous night eight suspected enemies and traitors had been tied to poles six feet apart in a circle. In the center of the circle sat a large, shiny black harbinger of death. It was a creature of legend and nightmares. The creature was twenty feet in height and just over thirty feet in length. It had a set of wings that had a span of over forty feet. It had an elongated viper like head with a mouth that held retractable fangs three inches in length. This was a dragon, but just not any dragon but was a Night Fury. The deadliest, fastest most intelligent of the dragon species. His name Vultan and he was the king of the dragons. Unknown to humans, dragons were very intelligent. They had a language and, were organized into clans. Vultan was over four hundred years old but considered barely grown. The human god Odin had summoned him and had informed him that there was a human child who was to both human and dragon worlds was the Dragon Prince. His name was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock on the 3rd.

Vultan was to guide and protect the Dragon Prince. The Dragon Prince was destined to save the dragons from extermination and would help a human princess, and Viking Shieldmaiden who would be his mates.

Odin had told Voltan that Hiccup and his princess named Merida were chosen with one other by the gods to serve and save mankind. In the days that followed, Voltan was drawn to a forest with a circle of stones laid by humans known as druids to witness the joining of the prince and princess. Not only were they joined but they would forever be mates. That night Vultan saw a great bear stalking the joined and thier guardian with evil intent. He had attacked and repelled the beast. Vultan reached out with his mind and was shocked when the human stopped and looked his way. He was linked forever with this now tiny human. Voltan would have to protect this human from harm as Loki, the Norse God of mischief would send creatures and evil humans to try and kill Hiccup.

Previously at Delaney Castle

Curiosity

After the inquiry of the suspects, Hiccup was shaken which was not surprising considering the little boys age. Tara had discovered that the bondmates were still receiving gifts from the gods. Recently she noticed that their vocabularies, understanding and thought processes were that of much older children. It was difficult for the prince and princess because they were much more aware and sometimes the world to them was cruel and overwhelming. That evening Queen Elinor had a shock when the children were beinggiven their bath.

Maudie came krunning into the queens sleepiing chamber (actually Hiccups) red faced and screaming giving a quick curtsie to Elinor and exclaiming; "Mah queen ye must come at once. Beatrice is in the bath!"

Elinor; "Ah know this Maudie, Ah gave her permission to bathe the children!"

Maudie; "ye Donna understand mah queen. Beatrice is in the bath with the children!"

The queens eyes opened wide in surprise and both women left the bedroom for the bath. Sure enough there was a very naked Bea washing Hiccup and in between tickling Merida. As Bea saw the queen enter she stood up and bowed in respect leaving nothing to the imagination. Elinor red faced but smiling motioned for the 17 year old to sit back down in the tub. The farmers daughter did so immediately pulling Hiccup into her chest kissing his cheek; "Ah'm no done without mah Prince! " Hiccup giggled and pretended to try to get away making Bea squeeze him closer into her ample bosom.

Elinor; "Do ye always bath with yer siblings, Bea?"

Bea; "Aye yer majesty. Ah bin giving bathes ta me brothers and sisters since Ah can remember, "Bea kissed Hiccup pinching his bottom. "HEY!", exclaimed a now standing up little boy. "Ye Donna be pinching yer princes bottom Bea! I should pinch yu back!", Hiccup said laughing.

Bea; " Ahm all done with ye mah little mon. Now sit yea down while I wash yer mate or yer little soldier is gonna get cold," she said pointing and laughing.

Hiccup looking down curiously exclaiming " Ah dono know why at happens when Ah get a bath."

Elinor red in the face again says, "Now be a good lad and sit yerself down like Beatrice told ye Hiccup."

Bea had Merida sitting in her lap while she washed the little girls hair.

Merida looked at Hiccup, then at her her mother and asked, " Mummy, why does that happen to Hics little thingy?" Maudie was now beet red and exclaimed, "Mercy! The things these two ask. Ah'lleave before the wee Barron's ask me something," and the maid rushed out of the room.

Queen Elinor; "At is something yul no understand now, but let's just say at its summit at he canna control now but will be useful when es a mon."

Merida pondered then Hiccup heart talked to her; "Its at stuff about babies en such", he said being very serious.

Merida; " Mummy Hic said at his thingy changing is about babies and such, is at true?" Bea looked up not hearing the little lord say anything.

Elinor; "Its very true sweet an but no something ye have to think about fer a long time."

Bea; "Aye, ats true mah princess, it happens ta all men no matter how old. At happens to me brothers all the time." Now it was Queen Elinors turn to laugh.

Bea turned Merida around and began washing the front of the little girl. Merida watched the maid and now her friend as her mother lifted her prince from the tub and began to dry the wee boy. Merida undeterred asked, "Bea, will I get boobies like yers?" as she poked one with her fingers. Bea smiled at the little red head and said, "Aye princess, someday. Now donno be touchin em unless ye ask first."

Merida; "Why?"

Bea laughed and answered, "Cause they are mine an no one touches em without me permission".

Merida; "How come girls boobies get bigger and how come boys don't get big boobies?"

Bea; "Ye ask a lot o questions for a wee lassie don't ye?"

Merida unshaken states; "Da says there is no dumb question, an asking questions I'd how Ah learn."

Queen Elinor; " Merida, quit askin Bea such personal questions. You may be embarrassing her and its no at a princess does to her subjects".

Bea; "Ahm no embarrassed mah queen. I got little brothers and sisters! Princess, little girls breasts grow because they need them to and boys don't because boys donno need em."

Merida; "Why do girls need boobies and boys don't?"

"At's cause boys donno become mummy's and girls do," said the happy farm girl.

Merida; "Why?" Bea got out of the tub and was drying herself off while she thought of a proper way to placate the curious princess in front of the queen.

Elinor had been listening intently. She was pleased with how Beatrice was handling the situation. She was a patient and kind girl. Hiccup had been listening too and asked the Queen; "Mummy, why do mummy's need boobies?" asked little Lord Delaney.

Elinor looked down and saw her future son-in-law was quite serious and answered, "Hiccup mah sweet little mon, mummies need breasts so they can feed their babies."

Hiccup; " How?"

Now it was the queens turn to turn beet red. "Hiccup ye might no understand but a woman's breasts make milk and she puts the nipple in the the babies mouth and the baby suckles and gets the milk."

Hiccup thought for a moment and then said, "So its like a momma Yak when she feeds her calf."

Elinor and Bea both laughed. "Yes my son, just like a Yak mummy." Curiosity satisfied there were no more questions for the rest of the night. Bath times in the future would follow this same pattern until Merida and Hiccup married.

Freya arrives at Dunbrough

A large Viking longboat was nearing the docks. On this day Freya, Wife of Stoic the Vast, Chieftess of Berk, was having a very good day. On this day she only felt slightly ill but was no longer throwing up every five minutes. She was almost certain she was pregnant. Her breasts hurt, her feet were swollen, she had missed her monthly bleeding, and her emotions were giving her either the desire to cry or to strike out. The weather had cleared two days before so the Chieftess was able to wash, take time with the children and the crew and, was able to eat porridge and hard bread without spewing it over the side. She would see the healer in a Dunbrough after they landed.

The Chieftess of Berk was, like her crew and children were impressed with the size of the castle and the town of Dunbrough itself. The town was at least three times the size of Berk and the castle itself was the largest structure she had ever seen. This day the crew was wearing their best clothes under their armor and had been washed. Her son Herg was dressed in a green linen with green linen pants held up by a wide brown leather belt and stuffed into a pair of wolf skin boots. Little Celta was Freya's 14 month old little daughter from her first husband killed in battle fighting against raiders from a neighboring island. Unlike Herg, Celta had jet black hair that flowed down her back nearly to the waste and golden hazel eyes. She had a loving disposition, desiring to learn how to sew and do all the girly things most little girls wanted. Today she was wearing the same as her mother, a light blue linen full length dress covered by a dark blue linen strapped linen overdress held by two silver pin broaches that had amber mounted in them. She had on tiny little title leather shoes. Celta was also wearing a tiny leather Krause with silver bobbles. Where Herg was out going, courageous and curios, Celta was a little timid and suspicious around new things and strangers.

Freya noticed a crowd had gathered at the docks. There were soldiers, a man in shining armor, ladies and children dressed fine clothes as well as many towns people.

In perfect Celtic a man hailed them, "Ship ahoy! Who are you and what is your business?".

Freya's Captain Org answered, "I am Captain Org Dansson. I come in peace and I bring to you Freya Haddock, Chieftess and wife of Chief Stoic the Vast Haddock from the island of Berk."

Freya; I am Chieftess of Berk and as such I am step mother to Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoic, and heir to the Chiefdom of Berk. I come in peace to fetch my son and escort him home!"

The longboat bumped against the side of the dock and tied the boat up. Without asking permission, Freya, holding Celta in her, followed by Herg, stepped up, crossed over the gangplank and stopped in front of the man in the shining armor and after looking the man up and down asked tersely, "Is this the way you greet a Chieftess? Who are you and where is my son?

The man smiled and bowed stating, "Chieftess Freya, I am Sir Gawayne MacGuffin, cousin to Lord Ian MacGuffin head of the MacGuffin clan. I am currently in charge of Dunbrough Castle as second in Command of the King's Guard.

Freya: "Why didn't the King meet me himself. Many would see this as an insult. Once again I will ask you, where is my son Hiccup?

Sir Gawayne; "I apoligise madam for his majesty's absence. The King, and Queen, along with Prince Hiccup and Princess Merida are on vacation at Castle Delaney which now is young prince Hiccups home."

Freya; "My son is four years old or soon will be. How can he have a home in a castle and why do you call him a prince?

Sir Gawayne; "My lady, as you have stated, your son is next in line for the Chifdom of Berk. In Scotland, that makes him a Prince. The Prince is much loved by the king and Queen as well as the people of Dunbrough. He is also betrothed to Princess Merida. No one informed you of this Chieftess?

Lady Laura, her children and the soldiers were beginning to worry since the beautiful, tall blonde haired Chieftess seemed quite vexed.

Freya; " Arthur told me this but I thought the night was in his cups and what he was telling me was drunken nonsense. Is there anything else I should know?

Sir Gawayne; "Well my Chieftess, As I said the King and Queen love Prince Hiccup very much. It is because of that and his closeness to Queen Elinor, that Prince Hiccup was awarded the title, "Friend of the Queen". At He and Princess Merida's betrothal ceremony, little Hiccup, I mean Prince Hiccup, was also given the title Lord of Delaney Castle. He not only has a castle ma'am but the lands and the livestock that go with it. Besides being a very wealthy little boy, he is a land owner which makes him a Scottish citizen. He is now part of the royal family and will someday be Prince consort to Princess Merida.

It was a lot to take in for Freya. Herg was wide eyed and wanted to see more while Celta had her head on her mothers chest staring at the night with trepidation.

Freya; When will they return Sir Gawayne is it?

Sir Gawayne; "They were not scheduled to return for another five weeks my lady. Chieftess, you and your children must be tired after such a long journey. We have quarters that will be ready for you.

Freya was hit with another batch of nausea and a wave of hormones which made her nearly cry. Her eyes were tearing up but she tried to hold them in.

With an emotionally shaky voice she looked Sir Gawayne and said; "I have come many leagues to meet my new step-son and to introduce him to his new brother and sister. Now I find that my little son is not here."

With that she swooned and would have fallen had not Sir Gawayne caught her. Sir Gawayne's wife left her place and came up to the queen.

Lady Laura; "My name is Laura my lady. I am Sir Gawayne's wife." She looked over to her 13 year old daughter Gwendolyn and with a nod of her head motioned the girl over. Chieftess let me take you to our carriage so you can sit down. This is m daughter Gwendolyn, she can take your little girl and my son Benton can take your son to your carriage. You need to rest. Now come with me."

Freya expected Celta to throw a fit but when Gwendolyn put her arms out, Celta smiled and went to the girl. Benton MacGuffin came over and reluctantly took control of Herg. Freya could hold her emotions no longer and she threw her arms around Lady Laura's neck and wept. She was a Chieftess and a Chieftess did not cry. Lady Laura just hugged her and patted her back telling it would be all right. Freya Haddock was Chieftess of Berk, but not on this day. On this day she was just a mother of two with another on the way, a long way from home, depressed, and needing comfort. Tomorrow she would be tough again, but this day she needed a friend and Lady Laura was that friend.

Castle Delaney

On Alderman Hill, dawn was beginning to break. Voltan looked at the eight humans tied on poles in a forty diameter circle. The Dragon King had watched as many humans wearing steel scales brought these men in chains, tied them up, and then left. He had been forwarned by Odin himself that evil humans were lying in wait and would try to murder Hiccup. He had arrived and had flown over the castle once then proceeded to come to this dark and lonely place away from the castle. He had sent a heart talk message to the little Prince in warning, but there was no need as the little lad and his mate had sensed the danger just in time.

After a brief struggle, two Viking females, Elisa and Ylva, had sought out and killed the assassins. Voltan wondered why Vikings would be this far south of their territory. Little Prince Hiccup had sensed on his own as well as this King Fergus that an evil conspiracy was in place. Voltan smiled as he sensed the humans searching to find the traitors. Hiccup himself had pointed them out.

It was the that Voltan acted, Voltan heart talked; " Little Prince I am Voltan, King of the Dragons. Do not be afraid, I mean you no harm."

Hiccup replied; "I am afraid but not of you. I saw you before in the forest when you saved Merida and me from the bear. I am afraid because bad men have tried to hurt me and my family. The King captured eight men, but they won't tell the King who sent them."

Voltan; "Bring them to us at a high place a short way to the northwest. Bind them and leave. Return at dawn. Ye will have the answers you seek. No human will be left behind or they too will attract our attention."

The next morning

Of the eight men, only three were left alive. When Voltan and his family landed, all of the men soiled themselves. When Voltan had jumped into the middle of the circle and roared, two of the humans simply died of fright. He let the terrible terrors have one, another he gave to a gronkle and the last went to a beautiful blue and red Nadder. As each human died, those who would live would pass out and have to be awakened. Now, as the sky began to lighten, the three survivors were unconscious but would hold back nothing when their brothers in steel scales came to fetch them. Voltan gave a loud, shrill chirp that signaled his family it was time to go.

Castle Dunbrough

The sun was up. Freya, Chieftess of Berk was just waking to a wave of nausea that forced her to run to the room called a "bathroom" by the Scott's to throw up in the ornate toilet. Freya looked in the mirror. Though she was just in her thirties, at this moment she looked fifty. She quickly washed her face and rinsed her mouth out with salt and viniger. There was a knock at the door and as she opened the door, two very young girls curtsied and introduced themselves as Mary the nursemaid and Hilda the chamber maid. In a matter of moments Mary had the children up, washed and dressed. Hilda assisted Freya to get dressed and completely freshened up.

Sir Gawayne was at a breakfast table off the kitchen sipping a cup of hot cider. The previous day, once the Chieftess and her family were fed and settled in their apartment, he had written to the King informing him that Chieftess Freya of Berk was here and that she wanted her son. The message went out early evening the day before. With luck, riding hard, they could make the trip in three days. Today he would speak to the Chieftess to determine what her immediate plans would be, then he would send two more riders with another message.

Sir Gawayne had doubled the guard and ensured the sergeants kept their men alert. Nothing was going to happen to the Chieftess and children on his watch, no sir. The Chieftess was nothing like he expected. Freya was blonde with brown eyes. Her hair was two long braids that turned into one and went all the way down her back. She was tall for a woman. Instead of armor with shield and ax, Freya had arrived in a dress, holding her baby daughter in her left arm while her right hand held onto her young son. That was until she found out Lord Hiccup was not there. He had expected anger and threats but what he got was tears and anguish, (Freya was with child but no one knew that). His wife Laura, ever ready came to the Chieftess' rescue.

Herg Haddock was interesting as well. Gawayne had seen Lord Hiccup many times but the two boys couldn't be more different. Herg was muscular, five inches taller and was very boisterous and outgoing. Hiccup was shy, thin, and a very quiet little boy. This was probably due to the mistreatment Hiccup had faced from everyone including his father. He felt bad for Herg as his father had been killed in a battle just over a year ago. He felt worse for Lord Hiccup as his father was still alive and had plotted his own son's demise. Gawayne shook his head. Vikings were strange people, though in honesty he had only met a few.

Berk

Gobber and Helga had invited Gunnar and Bergheld Hofferson over for dinner and mead. Astrid, now nearing three was sitting in her mother's lap, watching the adults conversing.

Gobber; "Ye know Gunnar, it seems ta me that Stoic has calmed down quite a bit since Freya came along".

Gunnar; "Aye, that he has. It's a good changer fer him and Berk. Freya must be feeding the chief good."

Helga; "Yer right, Gunnar. Freya is doing something fer Stoic but has nothing ta do with his stomach."

Bergheld; "That's right. Her appetite for rolling in the hay matches any man".

All the adults laughed.

Gobber; "I am sorry I live so close to them. Never heard such a racket, it's a wonder their children ever get ta sleep."

Gunnar; "Ye know that's right Gobber. How many times has he fallen asleep in the council meetings? Three?"

Gobber; "I wonder which one is the screamer and which is the moaner".

Helga; "GOBBER, minder yer manners yer in front of ladies and a baby!"

Astrid; "It's ok Aunt Helga, I like to play on the haystacks too!"

Both men and women roared with laughter. Astrid was confused. She couldn't understand what was so funny. Sure playing in the haystacks was fun but was it funny too?

Astrid; "What's so funny poppa? I play in the hay all the time with my friends!"

Bergheld squeezed her daughter, Astrid was a bright child, like Hiccup. She read well, she enjoyed walking in the woods with her and Gunnar and she was very inquisitive. Bergheld knew that she had better give a quick explanation to her baby girl, or Astrid who keep asking her and perhaps Bergheld's other friend's questions until she got a satisfactory answer.

Bergheld; "Astrid, my sweet girl, "Rolling in the hay", is a phrase we use when grown married people are enjoying each other's company in private."

Astrids eyes lit up and she said, "Oh, you mean like when you and poppa wrestle and kiss when yer in bed!"

Bergheld was beet red and speechless as her daughter innocently smiled at her.

Helga; "What do you mean little one?"

Astrid, " One-night Ylvi and I heard noises. I was scared and asked Ylvi what it was. She was giggling but wouldn't tell me so I got up to ask you and poppa. When I got there, your door was a little open so I looked inside and saw you and poppa wrestling and kissing. It looked like poppa was winning because he was on top, and you were making lots of noise. I went back and told Ylvi, all she did was laugh."

Gunnar, "Yer right, my little shieldmaiden. I always win"

Helga and Gobber were almost fallen down on the floor with laughter.

Astrid, "Poppa when is Ylvi coming home? I miss her."

Gunnar, "I miss her too little one and I think she will be home soon when Chieftess Freya returns."

Astrid, "Will Hiccup come back too? I miss him too."

Bergheld, "When the Chieftess returns, Hiccup and Ylvi will be with him, so don't you worry. I am sure that Hiccup misses you too. It will be fun to play with him and the other kids, won't it?"

Astrid, "The other kids won't play with Hiccup mummy, they say he's a runt and they hate him."

Helga, "Astrid honey, please don't say that to Hiccup. It would hurt his feelings very badly and he's been hurt enough by others."

Astrid, "I won't Aunt Helga. I love Hickey. When he gets back, I will ask him to come over so we can roll in the hay too".

Bergheld, "You won't be wrestling with anyone until yer married little girl," she said with a smile on her face.

Astrid, "Ok mummy. I was going to marry him anyway since Ylvi can't. Il think he's pretty. I won't wrestle with him, I'll just kiss him."

Helga, "Astrid, Hiccup is betrothed to marry a Princess named Merida in Scotland. It was done right after Hiccup was born. He belongs to Princess Merida and will someday have to move away and live in Scotland."

Astrid was pouting but not deterred as she said, "I don't care. When Hickey gets home, I'm going to hug and kiss him all the time. He will just have to marry me too."

Bergheld smiled, kissed Astrid and said, "So he shall my baby. So he shall."

Soon after, Astrid was asleep and her parents were wrestling once more.

Castle Dingwall

Lieth Dingwall paced as he waited for his "guests to arrive. He had gambled many times in his life but this time it was all or nothing. He had lived in this country most of his life. He had come to this place when he was four years old. His mother, twenty-year-old Lady Edith Ramsay was a second cousin to then King Kendrick Wellessly, King of all Angland. The king himself had arranged her marriage to a rich, sickly Sir Hugh Ramsay. He was Welsh and his first wife had died childless. Edyths father, Sir Averil Kimball had died in a jousting tournament. Shortly after his death, her mother , Lady Katherine had died of the palsey. Edyth, the oldest of five children, had been married off to Sir Hugh in order to provide for her siblings. The old man had been kind to her and she had given him a male child Lieth. In any case, King Kendrick needed to form an alliance with the Scots to secure his northern borders hence her second arranged marriage marriage to Sir Johnne Dingwall of clan Dingwall.

Life was not good for Lady Edyth. It turned out that she was his second living wife. In Scotland, a Lord could have several wives though usually most of the Scottish Lords took only one wife. Lady Clarice, Sir Johnne's first wife, was ten years older and quite cruel. Any infraction brought an immediate beating. Sir Johnne could not be bothered with the trivial problems of women so he ignored Lieth's mothers pleas. Sir Johnne did take interest in Leith. Leith was schooled, taught to fight using axes, swords, maces and all other forms of weapons as well as how to ride, court manners and everything else a boy destined to be heir needed. One morning, after a particularly bad beating, Lady Edyth threw herself off one of the highest towers in Castle Dingwall. From the moment he glimpsed his mother's crushed body, he hated all Scotts. He hated Lady Clarice for tormenting his mother to death and he hated Sir Johnne more for never intervening. Out of guilt, Sir John adopted Lieth as his son. Lady Clarice had only given him a daughter Florence.

Florence was a plain girl, slightly plump, quite buxomy and because of her lack of education quite dull of mind. She was cheerful to a fault and three years older than Lieth but she loved him and not in a sisterly way. At Lieth's fifteenth birthday, Florence took Lieth aside in the castle library, locked the door, and removed her clothes. Lieth stood in shock as she removed his clothing, Florence took his hand, led him to a large chair, and made a man of the fifteen-year-old. The two step-siblings carried out a raging love affair, making love in every room in the castle and on every piece of furniture. Lady Clarice suspected the affair and began to beat Leith like she had his mother. He had struck her once in self-defence. Sir Johnne was told of it and he had Lieth flogged. To make matters worse, Florence announced to him, she was pregnant with his child. He was ecstatic. He immediatley went to Sir Johnne and asked for Florences hand. At that very moment, Lady Clarice entered the room, informed her husband and in a rage, Sir Johnne beat the now sixteen-year-old into unconsciousness. The boy would be at the healer's for a month. He would never see Florence again. Florence had been married off to a man in one of the lower clans. Every time Sir Johnne thought about his pregnat daughter, he beat the boy with his fists. Within two months Lieth was forced to marry Lady Nicole Charles, of clan Mc Doogle from the village of Berringbrook in southern Scotland on the border of Angland.

The beatings continued from both Sir Johnne and Lady Clarice. Nicole decided to speak up and she was rewarded with both Lieth and herself a two-week stay in Castle Dingwalls dungeons and in separate cells. This did something to Lieth's mind. One day, Lady Clarice was found drowned in her bath. A fortnight later, Sir Johnne choked to death on his own vomit. At sixteen, Lieth Dingwall became Lord of Castle Donegal and leader of the Dingwall clan.

Lieths secret hatred of the Scotts grew. Every time he made love to his fourteen-year-old wife, he saw Florence. Lieth decided to bide his time. The years went by, children were born, and the Dingwall clan grew in wealth and power. He smiled to himself. His guests had arrived.

Castle Delaney

King Fergus was sitting at a breakfast table in Hiccup's pantry. Ion Macintosh was there as a young Captain of infantry. It was about 7 am. The men were discussing when to leave to gather up the prisoners tied to poles on Aldermans Hill. A tired nearly four-year-old boy walked into the room and crawled up into the King's lap.

Hiccup yawning looked up at Fergus and said, "Good morning Da. Are you going to get the three men upon the hill?"

Fergus hugged Hiccup and said, " ye mean those eight prisoners tied up there don't ya son?"

Hiccup shook his head and holding up three fingers said, "No sir, only three, the others are gone."

Ian Macintosh; "Where did they go Hiccup and how do you know this Hiccup?"

Hiccup yawned again, then answered, "Ah don't know where they went. That's all the dragon King told me aboot them. He also said at the men still there will give the answers you seek."

Young Captain Roberts chuckled and said, " Ye are telling us a little boy's tail, Lord Delaney. There is no such thing as dragons!"

Hiccup shrugged and said, "Voltan says he will be there soon and he wishes to speak with Da."

Captain Roberts; "Yer grace, we donna ha time fer children's fairy tales. We must bring the prisoners back and force them to talk."

King Fergus, "Mah little man here does foolish things on occasion, but he never tells tales or lies ta me," answered the King. "Go get your company and have them ready in the courtyard. We will leave post-haste."

Hiccup; "Voltan says Ah canno come. He also said that he will speak to ye as he does ta me. Donno worry Da, Dragons willno hurt ye unless ye try ta hurt them.

The little boy then slid off the king's lap and went to the bathroom to pee. Fergus and Ian continued chatting. Ian was skeptical. He knew the two little bondmates could communicate without speaking, but dragons? Ian Macintosh would have to see to believe.

Castle Dunbrough

Freya Haddock had made a good friend with Lady Laura MacGuffin. 28 years old, slightly plum, shiny short red hair, Laura was the quintessential Mother and Lady in Waiting. She had the queen's eye because Laura was kind, compassionate and patient. She worked with all the new ladies introduced to the royal court. The second the Chieftess of Berk opened her mouth Laura had known this woman was with child by the way her voice quivered while she spoke and by her eyes that were fighting a battle with tears which she soon lost. Laura came forward and put out her arms and smiled and in an instant, the Viking queen rushed into her arms and holding her like a daughter on her wedding night

Lady Laura held the queen and whispered in her ear: "Ah know dear, Ah know. It will be alright, everything will be all right. The baby is making all your emotions turn upside down and ye were expecting the little prince ta be here. I'm gonna take to mah rooms in the castle while they prepare a place for ye. We will have a cup o warm cider and chat. Yer among friends."

Not ten minutes later, Freya was again smiling. Gwendolin had dug out some of her old dolls and was sitting on the floor with Celta. Herg had been sent with a couple of trusted guards to explore the castle. Freya's depressed mood left her as quickly as it came. She liked this woman immediately and instantly knew she had a confidant.

Laura; "How is yer cider yer majesty? Not to sharp ah hope."

Freya: "Lady Laura, I fell as though you are a friend so please, no titles when we are together, please?

Laura: "ye honor me Freya and I appreciate it. So tell me, how long have ye been expecting?

Freya; "The truth is, I haven't been to a healer and started showing symptoms a few days at sea."

Laura with slight alarm, "Ye ha no been ta a healer? We canno ha this." Laura grabbed a small bell and immediately a housemaid entered. "Connie, ah need ye ta fetch Ma Prentiss the healer from town."

"But at aboot Master Thomas, my lady? He will be most vexed!" asked Connie.

" Just do as I ask girl. I'll no ha a mon examinin me new found friend ta see if she is with child. No off with ye and make haste. If yer not back with her in twenty minutes, I'll know ye stopped off at the stables ta kiss young Eddie. Yer mum would no be pleased." The young girl curtsied, her face red with embarrassment and ran to get the healer.

Freya: "Thank you, Laura, I am grateful. You are most kind."

Gwendolyn: "Congratulations Chieftess. I wish you joy and happiness.

Are you, sick mummy?" asked fourteen-month-old Celta.

Gwendolyn: " Celta yer mum might be pregnant"

Celta: "Is dat bad, will mummy be ok?"

Freya went over and picked up Celta and smiling told her daughter, "What that word means, my sweet one is that mummy is going to have a baby and the healer will tell mum if she is, and if everything is alright."

Celta: "Is it going to be a boy baby like my new brudder?"

Freya: "It might be a girl, just like you."

Celta: "Good. Mummy where is my new brudder?

Gwendolyn came up and said, "Yer brother, Prince Hiccup is away at his castle with Princess Merida.

Celta, "Who is Merida and why is my brudder there and not with me and mummy?"

Gwendolyn, "Merida is yer brothers betrothed, and they are visiting his Castle in the mountain province of Leal where he will someday live."

Celta, "What does "betowed mean?"

Laura, "It means at yer brother, Hiccup and Princess Merida have been promised to someday get married.

Freya, "I wanted to ask about that Laura. How did all this come about and why have the King and Queen Give a little boy such honors and titles.

Laura looked down at her feet as she answered, "Ah canno say my friend. The facts ere no pleasant and its no me place ta tell. It could bring ruin and harm ta me and me family."

Freya, "Please, Lauara, I need to know. Please tell me, I beg of you!"

Laura, "Before ah tell ye..."

Gwendolyn, "MUM NO!!!!" The knight's daughter was plainly afraid.

Laura, "Chieftess Freya, ah must have ye word of honor at ye will never repeat what ah will tell ye. Ta no one, not even yer husband, especially no yer husband!"

Freya, Please, Laura. I give you my word of honor on point of death should I ever repeat your words".

Laura, "Very well. Gwen, take Lady Celta to the nursery and play with her there. A very nervous Gwendolyn picked up Celta and under guard took little Celta away.

Laura went over and double bolted the door to her chambers. She then turned to Freya and said, "Ye ere no going ta like many things ye will hear. Are ye sure ye want to know? Many peoples lives, including Prince Hiccup and Princess Merida's life, will depend on yer silence."

I must know, please my friend tell me. Have me frightened."

Laura took a breath then looked Freya, Chieftess of Berk, straight in the eyes and said, "King Fergus, Queen Elinore along with our Chancellor, Lord Ian MacGuffin did the things they did to save yer step-son Prince Hiccups life."

Castle Dunwall

King Fregus was in the great hall of Delaney enjoying breakfast with Ian MacGuffin, General Guinness and ten of his most loyal knights. He was concerned about the strange dreams and the stirrings in his heart. His anger had dissipated somewhat, but the thought of the attempt on an innocent little boy kept his resolve simmering.

King Fergus; "Ian, Ah need ye and Arland ta take fifty men and a wagon and fetch our prisoners. Keep a good eye out. We don't know how deep this treason goes."

Ian; "We will leave as soon as we are ready. Give me twenty minutes". The King nodded in approval.

Yara woke suddenly, her heart beating rapidly. In the night she had what she thought was a vision, a terrifying vision. In her sleep, she had dreamed of a misty place. A place where ye walked in the fog and couldn't see farther than an outstretched hand. She had heard movement but could not see the cause. Then out of the mist, a great dark shadow rose, with glowing eyes, great wings, and claws. The great beast opened its mouth and spoke to her.

"Sorceress, I am Voltan, King of the dragons. I come in your dreams to give you instructions. There are steel scaled humans preparing to leave the castle. You need to be with them. I have need to communicate with them through you. It is vital to save the life of one dear to you and to all dragons. It has all been foretold. This one will become known as the "Dragon Prince. He is in great danger and needs our protection. If he dies before his time, a great catastrophe will be inflicted on the human world and all of us in the realm of dragons will be destroyed. You must go now. I will be waiting."

Yara quickly rose, dressed and headed to the grwat hall where she sensed the King would be. She was terrified. She arrived at the great hall to see King Fergus sitting at a table, speaking to several knights.

Yara; "Excuse me, mah king, Ah apologize for intruding but Ah must speak to ye alone for a moment." The King rose and excused himself. The knights did as well, leaving just Yara and King Fergus. The king saw, by the look on her face, that something strange was going on.

King Fergus; " Good morning Yara. What is wrong? Is it something with the children? Speak woman."

Yara swallowed and replied, "Yes my Lord King. It has to do, in a way, with Prince Hiccup!"

King Fergus: " Ye ha mah attention, at is it?

"Last night mah King Ah had a vision. In this vision was a great beast and the beast spoke ta me in old Norse. It said its name was Voltan, King of the Dragons. The dragon told me that Prince Hiccup is in great danger and that I was needed by him to go with men leaving this morning in order for him ta communicate ta them."

At first, the king thought the old healer was daft, but he too had been troubled by dreams filled with things he could not comprehend. He looked at the wide-eyed woman and knew she spoke the truth.

"Guard!" he spoke to a soldier of the king's personal guards, "Take this woman ta Lord MacGuffin and tell him that Yara is to accompany him when he leaves to pick up the prisoners." The guard saluted and he and Yara left for the stables. It only took a moment for the King to decide he was going as well. Dragons were legends of myth but according to the Queen and the children, they not only seen one, but they had seen him breathe fire on a huge bear. This was something the king wanted to see for himself. Shortly after the sun came up it began to sprinkle. By the time the king's party left the castle, it was a steady, drenching rain. The plodded on the few miles it took to get to the top of the hill. The sight they saw, had many of the men wretching their guts out. Of the eight men tied six feet apart in a circle, three survived but were unconscious, two had been burned to a crisp, one was covered in shart quills, one had been buried to the neck in what had been molten lava , and the last had all of his skin torn off, had his eyes and genitals torn off and was missing all his fingers and toes.

Lord MacGuffin: "By the gods, what happened here?"

Yara; "The gods have sent dragons to dispense justice so we could discover the truth. They are still here though we can't see them."

General Guinness; "Hold yer tongue ye stupid woman or Ah'l cut it oot."

"Ian, check and see if any are alive, undo their chains and put them under guard in the wagon," ordered King Fergus."

As the soldiers began to dismount the rain seemed to have stopped. Suddenly the horse began to scream and rear up. There was a sudden wind that helped toss the men from their saddles. The ground suddenly shook and then there was a stillness.

Yara; "My king, The king of dragons is here".

King Fregus; "Where Yara, I can't' see a thing in this fog. And speaking of fog, why didn't the fog lift with the wind?"

A huge roar sliced through the fog and then flames danced right above them in the sky. The fog suddenly dissapeared and there, standing before them was a huge black dragon, staring at them with glowing eyes. Two men fainted, most wet themselves, three ran for their lives. The dragon roared once more then Yara yelled out, "Everyone drop your weapons. Do it now or we all die".

Dingwall Castle

The rain had begun again as three cloaked and soaked horsemen climbed off their horses. Leith Dingwall ensured that everyone was inside with all the windows shuttered before the strangers arrived. He greeted each and shook each hand. Leith the hustled the men to the great hall under heavy guard. Unbeknownst to him and his guests, Leith's oldest two sons, Ozzie (14) and Patrick (10) had found an old passageway that stopped just above the huge fireplace. There were openings where the mortar had fallen out which allowed the two boys a clear view of the entire great hall. They had used it several times before as a hiding place. It was a little warm and very dusty but it was an excellent place to hide out when they had misbehaved. Ozzie's father led the cloaked men into the hall and then had the men remove their cloaks to hang in front of the fire to dry. A servant knocked on the door, but instead of having the servant come in and dispense the drinks, his father took the tray and served the men himself. The men's tunics and pants were non-descript, their armor, however, was not. Ozzie couldn't place where he had seen it before but he knew for sure these men were not Scots. All the men were seated and his father gave welcome and then as the first stranger spoke, Patrick nearly gave them away,

Patrick; "SAXO...!"

Ozzie was able to slap his hand over his brother's mouth before he said any more. All the men looked but then laughed and got back to their business at hand.

Lord Dexter Mountbatten; "Ye got rats Dingwall, ye need more cats!

Dingwall, "Ah need moor cats like Ah need more children," all the men laughed again. Na lets get down ta the business at hand. Are yer troops assembled and ready ta go?"

Lord Alexander Dwayne; "Yes our forces are quite ready and in position. We have also brought along 5,000 mercenaries, mostly Danes but some Franks as you requested."

Lieth Dingwall; "Good! Ah, will use them ta feel out the defenses. It has been reported ta me at Fergus as usual, has only brought 400 or so men, most of the king's guard, to protect im and at little shite Viking."

Lord Thomas Freemont; "And what of the assassination attempt my Lord?"

"It failed because yer "best in the world Saxon Bowmen," couldn't hit the broadside of a barn," said Lord Dingwall.

Lord Dwayne; "What about the men we sent in?"

Dingwall: "None ha returned so Ah must assume they are captured or dead. In any case, the cats out of the bag." Lord Dingwall rolled out a large map which he weighted down with their ale mugs. "In two days at first light two days, Lord Freemont and his men will move along the king's road and capture and hold the village of Middleton Stoney. Ye will leave some of the villagers alive and send some in all directions to sew panic amongst the civilian population. Ye will fortify and defend the town against the counter-attack at will surely come. Hopefully, there will be refugees clogging the road so any reinforcements coming to the king's aid will be slowed down.

Lord Dexter; "And what of my men?" asked the Saxon.

"Yer men will cross the king's road just to the west of Middleton Stoney, then ye will swing around to the West and cut off traders highway to the south". This too will stop reinforcements arriving from Macintosh." Ah, will leave two thousand me at the castle to defend it and to harass MacGuffin's when they move. Ah intend to take five thousand of my men, along with the five thousand mercenaries to take the high ground to the north and west of Castle Delaney. At will leave youYe c, Alex, to and cut off the Traders Highway. This will prevent reinforcements from coming from MacGuffin. Ah, will leave 2000 men at Castle Dingwall. Ah, will take three thousand of my men along with the five thousand Mercenaries and take the high ground to the North and West of Castle Delaney. At will leave you, Alex, with the main army of fifty thousand to surround the castle. It is old and in disrepair so taking it should be no problem. an offer the king terms but once inside the castle ye will search oot and kill the king and all of his men. Ye will kill at little Viking pup and I will put is head on a pole above the main castle gate."

Lord Freemantle; "We will not kill the royal family. Saxons don't do that. It's bad enough we will be violating a long-standing treaty between King Henry and King Fergus. I will not take part in murdering children." Both of the other Saxon Lords grumbled in in agreement.

Dingwall; "Very well. Once the castle is taken, Ah will gut and hang the little Viking bastards body from the main gate. Ah will give the queen and any female ta the Danes. They will all take a turn on the royal bitch and if she lives will become a slave. As far as the princess goes, Ah may give her ta me sons ta play with, then I will smash er head against my castle wall then feed her ta me dogs. King Henry won't squawk when we give im Scotland under a Saxon banner. And if yer worried aboot the Vikings, shite, the boys father wants im dead so e will probably reward us handsomely."

This was enough for Ozzie Dingwall. He grabbed his brother and said, "Patty, we gotta warn the king. Ah, will grab a horse and head for Delaney Castle. Wait till I leave through the servant's gate and tell mother allwhat we heard. Tell only mum."

Patrick; "Ah canno believe at father is doin. E's a traitor Oz, a traitor!"

Ah, know Patty, Ah know. We gotta warn the king. Try ta get mum ta leave. If we donno warn the king, E'll think we was in on it and ye know they hang traitors."

Patrick gulped and said, Ah like Hiccup. Ah love Merida an the queen. Ah dunno want anything ta happen ta them. But what o Da? They'll hangim fer sure.!"

Ozzie; "Ah, know Pat, but da as made is own bad choices. We must save the royal family. If we donna, we will be ta blame fer sure."

Fifteen minutes later, Ozzie had his great black mare at the Servants gate. Several girls he knew had gone to distract and draw the guards away from the gate. He had a young maid named Anna with him. He kissed her goodbye, opened the gate and for two miles walked his horse through the driving rain, past the many soldiers now around the castle. He the mounted his horse and rode like the devil down the Traders Highway to Castle Delaney, and the king. He just hoped he'd be in time.

Back at Castle Dunbrough, Chieftess Freya Haddock the Fierce as she would become known, was sitting, drinking tea and eating lunch with her new friend Laura listening intently to the story that was unravelin.

Laura: "Ye see Freya, the Scots had battled invading hoards for centuries. The Vikings, the Danes, the Saxons, the Franks and the Gauls. Our shores are rocky and our land hilly and easily defended. The Clans used ta fight agin each other as well. During the last civil war, King Fergus won a tremendous victory over the other Clans. Instead of killing off is enemies, taking their lands and their families as slaves, Fergus pardoned them and sought peace. The Clans were so grateful at they elected him unanimously ta be king. Fer ten years he sought out peace agreements with the Saxons to the south, and the Gauls and Franks to the east. The Vikings were always a threat to the trade we had with all these former enemies. We were invaded by a large army o Romans, who now call themselves Eyetalians. We were in a bad way during the battle for Dunbrough when suddenly, a group of Vikings under the command of yer husband, Stoic the Vast attacked the Romans right flank. Though few in number, the Vikings attacked with much bravery and bloodlust. They were quickly surrounded by thousands of Roman soldiers and they took terrible casualties. Nah King Fergus, watching the battle behind the redoubts of a fortress, decided that he could no let the Vikings die lest shame come upon the Scots. Fergus rallied his forces and attacked the Romans from several directions. The Roman lines broke and they retreated under good order back to their ships. They left thousands of dead and wounded men on the field. Fergus met and befriended Stoic at very day.

The two men would continue to be friends. Stoic became Chief after is da was killed in battle and the first thing he did was to seek out Fergus through mutual emissaries. A formal meeting was held at Castle Dunbrough and treaty of mutual defense and trade was hammered oot. Now Stoic ad brought is first wife with im. I was introduced to her at court after the signing. Both Chieftess Valka and our Queen Elenor had small children. Hiccup who was tiny being born to early was tiny and frail. Merida, queen Elinore's daughter, and our princess Merida had been secretly promised to each other when they were first born on a prior visit ta Scotland. " At this point, Laura paused, took a bite of food and a big gulp of wine before she continued.

Freya: "That cant be all Laura, tell me the rest!"

Laura: " Are ye sure Freya? The rest you'll no like."

Freya: "Yes, please Laura, I must know the whole story".

Laura: "My friend, yer husband is one of the toughest, smartest, and bravest warriors this world as ever seen. Unfortunately, e can also be a very cruel mon."

Freya: "How so?"

Laura: "Ah didno see this with me own eyes, but story has it at while on Berk, Stoic beat Valka and almost killed Hiccup when he spanked the boy when e was just a wee baron no older than a year. It is said, is cruelty is the reason Valka left. Hiccup is terrified of the mon. The story goes at breakfast one mornin, Stoic demanded a kiss after seein the princess kiss er da. Hiccup screamed and ran away. The poor little lad hid so well at it took all o the Royal Guards and Servants ta find in. When they did, e was hidin on top of the castle's highest turrets roof. It took the king imself ta talk the boy down. Ah am sorry ta tell ye at, it is also said at Stoic and Valka didno even look fer the boy. Stoic out o hatred an poor Valka oot o fear."

Freya: What happened after they found my son?"

Laura: Ah was at the castle along with the rest o the ladies in waitin because of the treaty signin. Ah am no a high rankin lady so Ah were no upfront o things. There were a rumor at Stoic was even goin ta ave the boy thrown inta the sea once the Vikings left."

Freya: "Lady Laura, you do not know what you are saying. This just can't be true!"

Laura: "Ah am sorry Chieftess. Ah told ye at ye wereno goin ta like it. Ah kin stop if ye wish it."

Freya thought for a moment and then said, "I'm sorry Laura. I did ask you to tell me. I need to know these things if I am to be a good mother for Hiccup. Please go on. We are friends now and I value what you have to say."

Laura: "Ah donno mean ta upset ye. At this point, Lord Gobber got word of Chief Stoics' intent. He was very angry. Told Stoic to is face at if little Prince Hiccup didno make it back ta the Island o Berk, neither would e. Ah must admit at me an several ladies eard Stoic say more en once at Hiccup wudno er become chief. Ah cudno believe me ears, but say it e did. At's when Elinore stepped in. She had Hiccup in er arms any time Stoic was around. She even made a deal with the boys mum, ta keep the little prince in er rooms ta keep im safe. When het majesty told the king, Fergus was irate. It is said e held a private meeting with his Lords an they agreed on a plan ta save the boy."

Freya mesmerized said, "What was the plan and how did it turn out?"

Laura: "No one knows fer sure but Ah kin tell ye at took place. The queen kept Princess Merida tagether at all times. Its good cause the wee ones absolutely adore one another. They ere always playin, oldin ands and kissin like they were older kids. Cute as can be ah tell ye. Anyway, there was a party at was gonna be held in honor of the treaty bein signed and fer respect fer the Vikins. The King requested the presence of all members of the court, includin meself, ta be in attendance fer a special ceremony. If ye had seen yer usband at day you would ha known e thought it was fer im and Chieftess Valka like the rest of us. WE was wrong. In front of the court ere comes little Lord Hiccup dressed like a knight and wearin tiny armor looking like a Roman Centurion. The queen told all of us ladies at Hiccup ad seen a picture and like it so the King and Queen ad it made fer im. Ah'm sorry, Ah went down a rabbit hole didn't Ah. Well Hiccup comes up in front o the King and Queen and just like e'd been doin it is ole life, takes a knee. The King tells im ta rise and tells the court at because of is devotion to the queen and the live the Queen as fer the boy, at Hiccup was awarded the title o "Friend o the Queen", which gives im the right to approach the queen and call er by name just as a vlose friend or like Her daughter Merida does. The Queen got up and placed a golden necklace with a medalion around is neck. All of us were shocked but that was just the beginning. Next, Princess Merida was announced and actin like a grown lady comes up, curtsies to her mum and then took Hiccups and. The King and Queen rise and the King formily announced at Hiccup and Merida are legally betrothed and at they will be married after Hiccups' seventeenth birthday. Merida took his little face and planted a smooch on him at made every maid in attendance blush. The last part was the best."

Freya: "What happened then?"

Laura: "The King gives little Hiccup a castle, land, livestock, a farmer and his family as well as a small chest of gold pieces. E the looks the whole court overr and then bestows on Hiccup the title of Lord of Clan Delaney". King Fergus explained to the Vikings that Hicvup was now part of the royal families of Scotand and a Scottish citizen."

Freya: "The King gave a three-year-old a castle, pledges my son in marriage to his daughter, a princess, and gives him wealth. Why?"

Laura: "Ta save is life my lady. If any harm comes to yer boy, the country of those who harm im will be at war with all o Scotland."

Freya: "Truly Laura?"

Laura: "Truly. You should also commonly rumored at two children were taken into the woods by the healers and "bonded" by the gods ta each another forever. Ah ave seen with me own eyes how close they are. The healers are rumored also ta be witches but ye didno ere at from me."

Freya: "Now you are teasing me Laura. Bonded, and by witches, come on?"

Laura: "Ah know ye donno believe and ye scoff. Watch em sometime. You'll like the rest of us how they look at each other. They don't act like the babies they are but like teenagers much older. It is said at they can talk through their minds without movin their lips and at long distances too. Just watch my friend, you'll see fer yerself. These two children ere as close as they can be."

Freya just pondered what Laura had said while she sipped her ale.

Aldermans Hill near Castle Delaney

Keeping an eye on the enormous shape that was the black dragon, King Fergus dismounted as well as Ian MacGuffin, followed closely by Yara the healer. The King looked at each tied figure. Yara stopped to examine each body. Lord MacGuffin had the two apprehensive knights position their terrified men to protect the king.

King Fergus outload to himself: "At in the bloody ell happened ere?" as Fergus walked over the scorched ground.

Yara: "These three are still alive my king."

Suddenly the man dressed in knights garb began screaming at the top of his lungs, "Save me, save me, for the god's sake please save me."

The other two men came around and began screaming and crying hysterically. Voltan roared again and immediately all three surviving prisoners defecated themselves. One man passed out and the other two quit screaming but continued to sob and beg the for mercy. To their credit, none of the humans had bolted when the King of the dragons had roared. Voltan was pleasantly surprised and walked a few paces closer. The black dragon looked at Yara and warbled. To her amazement, Yara received mental communication from the huge beast.

Voltan hissed in his language: "Human female, I am Voltan, King of the Dragons. I have come to speak to the one who protects the Dragon Prince. So long as humans are calm and do not try to harm us, no harm will come to them."

Yara: "Mah king, the dragon has spoken to me. Ah canno explain how Ah can understand the beast, but Ah do. It says its name is Voltan and at e is the King o the Dragons. E says at if we donno try to harm them, they wilno harm us."

King Fergus: "Assure the beastie at mah men wilno raise a and against im. Ah give im mah word."

Voltan sat on his haunches for a moment and eyed the humans carefully. He had no time to spare so he spoke again to Yara: "Female human is this the one who protects the Dragon Prince?"

Yara: "King Voltan, I am called Yara. I am a healer..."

Voltan: "You are a magic-user, not a simple healer of humans. Do not lie to me again".

Flustered Yara replied, "Ah am sorry King Voltan. Ah didno mean ta lie, it's just at humans will harm me if it were known at Ah am a magic-user. These humans call mah kind witches and if we are caught using magic, burn us at the stake."

Voltan: "No matter, is this one, (and the old dragon looked at King Fergus), that protects the Dragon Prince?"

Yara: "This is King Fergus. He is our leader. Who is the Dragon Prince?"

Voltan growing impatient growled: "Do not play games with me magic-user or I will burn you myself. Tell your king that the five dead humans were those who actively were trying to kill the Dragon Prince and his mate." Volton pointed at the prisoner to the left and said, "This one was helping the one at the middle but had no knowledge of any of the planning."

The dragon then pointed his snout to the one on the right and said, "This one should not have come, he is loyal to your family and the Dragon Prince. The one in the middle is the one you want. He is a leader of those who would have killed Hiccup and his fire head mate. This one is evil and knows of the evil ones that are coming."

King Fergus: "At is it sayin Yara? Who is coming? Why are they coming".

Yara: "E said evil is coming oor way. Much evil. E told me who knows about the plot."

Coltan roars then yells at Yara and the King: "ENOUGH! You do not have time for this! Evil humans are coming! They are many, as many as the leaves on a tree. They come to kill the Prince and the Princess and all with them in the human mountain. You must take them away this very day or they will die. You must go NOW!" To emphasize his point the Dragon King blew a stream of fire into the sky.

Yara: "Mah King, we must go now! The Dragon told me at an army is coming oor way. They intend to kill the children and everyone in the castle."

Lord MacGuffin began giving orders to his men. They untied the surviving prisoners and placed them in a cart. As they did so, King Voltan gave three loud chirps, then he and the rest of the dragons flew away. With the King leading the way, he, Yara, Ian MacGuffin, along with the Kings guard headed back to Castle Delaney as fast as the cart could move. When they arrived at the castle, they were met by General Guinness. The King shouted an order. Instantly the sound of horns and the Castle bells could be heard, giving warning to everyone.

The men and Yara dismounted. As they walked in the courtyard towards the Castle, King Fergus noted that all the men and women around him were already well on with the task of packing up.

General Guinness: "Tiss good to have ye back mah King. With the news, we were much worried with yer safety!"

King Fergus: "At news mon?"

General Guinness: "Two riders arrived after ye left. One from Castle Dunbrough an one from Castle Dingwall!" The General hesitated.

King Fergus stopped as the small group entered the great hall. He looked at the General then said, "All right old friend, Ah kin tell by yer face the news isno good. Give me the rest."

Guinness: "Yer no gonna like this. The rider from Castle Delaney reports the Chieftess o Berk as arrived with er children ta see Lord Hiccup and ta take I'm home. The other rider, young Ozzie Dingwall, brought the worst news. E told me and the Queen at is father is a traitor. E also told us at Lord Dingwall is bringing a huge army o Saxons ere ta kill all the royal family. If the Dingwall boy is ta be believed, E ered is da say at E as been plotting is fer years. E said yer givin Castle Delaney ta Hiccup was the last straw."

Fergus, now very pale in the face says, "Is ere anything else?"

The General: "Ah took it upon meself ta start the evacuation as there is no way in hel Ah kin hold this castle with four underdogs men. No with the number o men comin at young Dingwall reported. Ye should be proud o Ozzie. It is a difficult thing ta find lot yer father betrays is King. It takes great courage and loyalty ta have ridden all night ta report the action of is da."

The group had arrived at the chambers of the royal family. He motioned for Ian MacGuffin to come over to him. After sending the guards away he said to MacGuffin: "Ian, Ah have a difficult task fer ya ta do. Ah need ya ta pick five o our most trusted knights. Ye will be tasked ta take Elinor and the children ta Upper Heyford. Take them ta the monks there. Ah will give Ye a letter ta give ta monk at runs the place.Ye must all travel in the clothes of farmers an Ye must get a plain covered wagon fer Elinor and our children. Ye must protect mah family with yer life. Ah know Ah am askin Ye ta leave yer own wife an children. Ah also need ya take the two Viking girls. Can Ye do this mon?"

Ian MacGuffin: "Aye yer majesty. It will be done as ye say. May Ah make a suggestion my liege?

King Fergus: "Anything mah friend."

MacGuffin: "Donno takes a wagon. Just take horses. Leave at nightfall as no ta cause panic. The Princess and Lord Hiccup can ride with two of our knights or the two Viking girls. We can take pack horses for our tents and supplies. It will be much faster and we wilno hafta stick to the roads. We can hide easier too. If we have to Ah kin sneak her majesty, the children and our traveling party out by the back gates facing the farmers home if ye think the enemy is close. Ah also suggest at ye order the castle, the farmers home as well as the crops and sheep destroyed so as no ta leave anything ta the enemy. It will slow them down. Have the people take only is essential too. Ah, would have the people gone before dawn tommara as well."

At first, the king said nothing then, "Ye have been mah friend fer as long as I can remember and Ah trust yer opinion. If we survive this treachery, Ah will find Hiccup another castle worthy of me daughter. Yer council is always sound and Ah wilno ferget at or yer loyalty. Do as ye have suggested but Ah want y family gone in the next two hours. And Ian, I will protect yer family with my life."

The King turned and went to where Elenore was in Lord Hiccups' future bedroom. There he found Elinore asleep on the bed with Merida and Hiccup curled up beside her. Instead of waking his wife and the children up, he went and found Beatrice, Hiccups housemaid.

King Fergus: "Bea, Ahe need ya ta prepare Elenore and the children up for a trip. Ah, will speak to yer father because Ah need ye ta go with em ta help Elinore and Maudie with the children."

Bea curtsied and said, "Yes yer majesty", then hurried to do the king's bidding.

King Fergus woke Elinore and the children up. Maudie came into the room and Fergus said to her, "Maudie, find commoner clothes fer her majesty, the children and yerself." Maudie hesitated and gave the king a look. Fergus: "OFF WITH YE, ERES NO TIME TA EXPLAIN. BE QUICK ABOOT IT!"

Elinore: "Fergus, ats goin on? Ah, need ta know at the trouble is."

Fergus motioned her to come close and when she did he whispered, "Mah dear sweet an, we ave been betrayed. Dingwall is comin ere with a Saxon army ta kill us and take oor kingdom. The dragon told us at the army ad men like leaves onna tree, we canno hold this castle against at many men. Ah canno guarantee yer safety on the way home so Ah am sendin ye and the children to the village o Upper Heyford. Ere is a Christian monastery ere and most of the monks are former Anglish soldiers. I have done many things for them and protected em from raiders. Ah am sending a letter with ya askin sancuary fer ye an the children. Ah trust them and ere God with yer lives. Ye must wear only common clothes and no use any honorifics ye must turn into a young widow with ere two children. Maudie and mah trusted men will play their part an once I explain it ta Ylva and Elisa Ah know they will go along with the plan and protect ye."

Elenore, "Ah canno leave. Yer mah husband, Ah must be by yer side through all things. Please donno ask me ta do this Fergus."

Fergus, "Elenor I canno ave ye go with me knowin at it is probable Ah might not make it to Macintosh on the west road before the enemy overtakes us. Ah must lead my men and oor people ta safety, even if the odds are no good. Ah canno undertake this worry about ye. Ye know if the Saxons capture ye, ye will be raped and kept as a slave. Those devils will rape and kill all the other women if we are caught and every child will ha thier heads smashed in. They might even try ta rape Merida too even though she's just a wee lass. Ah know it will be hard but as yer husband Ah am askin ye ta ta go. As yer king Ah am commanding ye to."

Elinore wiped her now flowing tears as Maudie and Bea walked in with the clothing. Bea was more excited than frightened as this would be her first trip away from home. Maudie had the look of terror. Ylva limped in followed by Elisa. Now Merida and Hiccup were looking frightened. They could both feel Elinor's fear and foreboding. They could sense fear from everyone. Merida walked over to Elinore and pulled on her skirt, "Mummy ats wrong? Why are ye cryin? Ahm scared."

Elinore: "Donno worry my sweet an. We are goin on an adventure. On this adventure, we will be riding horses and pretendin ta be hidin from bad men. We are gonna travel wearing the common peoples clothes and we are to act like common people, never usin oor titles or at of anyone else. We will be campin oot too. Wilno at be fun?"

Merida clapped her hands together and jumped up an down yelling, " we're goin on an adventure, we're goin on an adveture, yippee!" She ran over to a stii frightened Hiccup, giving him a great hug sayin, "Is will be soooo much fun Hickey! Ye love ta prentend just as much as Ah do. We will be campin too! Ye kin show me all at Vikin stuff ye know aaaaannnd, we will sleep with mummy in a tent. We can cuddle together and with mummy! Wilno at be fun?", the red-haired princess asked her mate.

Hiccup gave a weak fake smile and hugged Merida back saying, "Ah have fun any time Ah am with ye my mate." The little Viking Prince walked over to the King, raising his arm to the king signaling he wished to be picked up. The King gave a big smile and picked the boy up. Hiccup gave the king a big hug around the king's neck and whispered, "We're no pretendin are we da. Bad men are really after us huh?"

King Fergus whispered back, "Yer too bloody smart mah son. Yes there are bad men comin this way. Ah, must send ye, Merida, and Elenore to a safe place. Ah know ye donno understand but ye must be very brave. If ye see any bad men, ye and Merida must hide until they go away. Ye must protect Merida, Hiccup. The bad men will bad things ta Merida if yer captured. Yer my brave boy. Just listen ta Elenor and Lord Ian and do at they say and everythin will be alright. Ye must keep smilin even when ye donno want ta so Merida wont get frightened. If ye think somethin is wrong, you just take Merida and hide. Ah, know yer the best hider in the world. Now go get dressed in yer new clothes."

Within an hour Fergus had kissed his family including Ylvi and Elisa goodbye. Before Lord MacGuffin got on his horse, Fergus took him aside, "Ian, Ah trust ye with mah family but if things go bad and yer sure ye canno escape...," the King took a deep breath then gave Ian a bear hug as he whispered into his friend's ear, "If things go bad donno let Elenor and the children be captured alive". The two men broke apart and Ian replied, "Ah will do mah duty mah king and should Ah fall, mah men will do that last duty too but only as of the last resort."

Then King waved, turned and went back inside wher it took three tankards of scotch whiskey to get himself together. It was two oclock when the family left, three am when the last soldier left heading towards Macintosh. As the soldiers and the now refugees left, Castle Delaney was totally in flames.

The next chapter is the Exodus.


End file.
